Inspired
by l'il pirate
Summary: [After Thor II] Instead of succeeding in taking the throne, after recovering from the events on Svartalfheim, Loki is sent to Midgard under the watchful eye of his older brother to live out his sentence for his previous crimes. The last thing he expected though, was to find friends of his own among the new companions of Thor's. (Characters from both Thor & Avengers will surface)
1. Chapter 1

: This story was inspired by a couple different people. The general idea from another writer, the characters from Joss and his amazing slew of talented actors and a couple awesome ideas from my uber creative brother. Yet, all in all it comes down to a love for Marvel that grows each and every day. Thanks for checking this out! Happy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired<strong>

**: : : : : : :**

**Chapter One: Earth**

A hundred miles from the state line, in a small town of little consequence to anyone, events were unfolding that would put this place on the map in more ways then one. Something astounding was about to make a home in this small town... something many believed this world wasn't quite ready for.

Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis, after the events in London, had been relocated by the organization now known as SHIELD. Their colleague and friend Dr. Erik Selvig had been employed by SHIELD for some top secret assignment for nearly two years and despite his dropping off the grid for several months after the events of New York, he was once again working for the secret organization. Dr. Foster, however, had refused to pack up her life and live out of a secret lab like some indentured slave. She politely accepted occasional work for SHIELD as a consultant on anything _astronomical_, but nothing beyond that. She preferred the protective buffer of distance.

Darcy had been excited with the prospect of becoming part of SHIELD, even if they were just in a lab analyzing alien crap, so she had been disappointed with Jane's refusal at first, but that quickly changed. Jane had something else up her sleeve, and nothing could of prepared her intern for what that was.

: : :

Darcy couldn't believe this. _No_. It wasn't possible.

_Jane_. You, c_lear headed Jane Foster, are trying to persuade me to allow Loki Laufeyson to live with us!_

Sure, her real agenda was to have Thor live with them, and that was understandable... Jane's boyfriend was not only some intense eye-candy but also the god of thunder. Darcy didn't have any problem having _him_ around the house, _but his deranged brother_? Loki_,_ the god of mischief and lies? The demigod who had killed thousands of people needlessly, leading an alien invasion against Earth? _Had he brainwashed her into thinking this was a good idea?_

"Darcy please, you should have seen Thor's face. He-"

"Jane!" Darcy screeched. "Listen to yourself! You're talking about the psycho who dragged us into this deranged world of aliens and ten foot iron monsters! The same guy who killed _thousands_ of people in New York! Killed, _how many_, in Germany? He ruined lives of people EVERYWHERE! He destroyed _half the state _of New York. He tried to kill your boyfriend, _his own brother_! You cannot have him living here!"

Darcy ran her hands over her head, taking a fistful of her hair and gripping tightly as she glared at Jane in desperation. Everyone was allowed to make mistakes, sure. At the same time, everyone was expected to forgive _but honestly_! He didn't deserve it, nor would he ever deserve the forgiveness of anyone on Earth. He didn't deserve anything other then the _harshest, swiftest justice_. How could Jane even begin to think of forgiving him? Of opening their home to him?

Jane's eyes were heavy, pleading with her in a way she hadn't seen since she had been left on that patch of tattooed New Mexico desert, waiting for Thor to zip back down from space. Darcy hadn't seen such desperation etched in her beautiful features for such a long time, that it made her consciously hesitate in her tirade against the psycho.

"_Please_." Jane whispered. "Please Darcy. You weren't there. You didn't hear Thor. He begged me, Darcy… I know what he's done but he did help us against Malekith and he is Thor's brother. He might have made some-"

Darcy turned circles in the living room, balling her fists, tugging at her sweater, pulling her hair. Jane was being ridiculously blind to the facts!

"Are you serious right now?" Darcy exclaimed, stopping to glare at her friend without mercy. "You're defending _him_?"

"No. I'm not, not for what he did in New York. That was wrong… unforgivable even but-"

"He tried to ENSLAVE Earth Jane! That is not something you forgive because he took you and Thor on _a boat ride._" Darcy frowned with strong disapproval.

Jane's look darkened. "He did more then that. We thought he died protecting us."

"Apparently he didn't, did he?"

"Darcy, that is uncalled for and you know it." Jane counseled with a stern frown.

Darcy felt a little abashed, yes, but not enough for her to forget her frustration with Jane's request. "Fine, but he… this is just ridiculous! I can't believe we're even talking about this!" Darcy suddenly shouted with disbelief. "He is basically a legitimate comic book _super villain_, Jane!"

"He doesn't have his powers anymore, Darcy. Thor promised me that we would be perfectly safe. He has no where to go, no allies, it would be suicidal for him to try to hurt anyone now. This is his last chance to redeem himself." Jane tried to sooth but Darcy just looked at her like she had seven heads. "Besides, SHIELD is going to keep an eye on us and Thor will be here 24/7. …It's the only way he can. _Please_ Darcy."

Darcy glared across the room sourly. She felt like screaming. _Yeah sure, like magic powers made a difference. The guy was insane. _He could easily kill them all as they slept, despite what Jane claimed. She didn't care if the insanely jacked Thor _was_ sleeping in the next room, it didn't take long to die. Darcy didn't care what arguments Jane came up with, it was possible… if not probable. And _SHIELD?_ Darcy almost laughed when Jane suggested they'd protect them. _As if_. What could they do? They couldn't do anything against him before, why did she think they could do anything now? No, they were screwed the second they let that homicidal freak inside the door.

Darcy pulled her hair back from her face and stared at Jane blankly. _No_. _There was no freaking way_.

"Well…" Jane frowned, unhappy she couldn't win her over but accepting that as best she could and moving on. "It's not really a request."

"What?" Darcy questioned, her face dropped as her tone came out completely monotone.

"SHIELD is dropping them off at two."

"What?" Darcy repeated, narrowing her gaze and throwing her hands in the air in desperation. "_Jane_!"

"Listen. Don't yell at me, Thor-"

"No_, you listen_. I know you love the massive muscle-ly god but what about _me_? You decide to drop the bomb that you invited an insane alien with a twisted God-complex to live with us over lunch, _without asking me_! Then you tell me he'll be arriving in-" Darcy glanced at the clock. "Five friggen' minutes!"

Darcy turned a small circle, frustration making her look completely stupid sure, but this was… she _could not believe this_. Jane was willingly putting them in danger just to she could have her boyfriend around the house. She was putting herself and her super hot boyfriend ahead of anything else!

"Darcy. I'm sorry." Jane frowned and hugged herself. "I know this is stupid. I know but it's the only thing I can think of to do. With everything that's going on this is the only way Thor and I can be together."

"Oh come on. There has got to be another way besides this." Darcy whined childishly.

Jane shook her head, her large brown eyes suddenly glazed with tears.

Darcy couldn't help but feel pity for her. As much as she didn't agree, as much as she knew she would most likely die because of this… she closed her eyes. Darcy couldn't believe she was actually going to say the words. Besides, in all honesty, what could she do to stop this? _Nothing_, that's what.

"Fine." Darcy groaned.

Jane's face melted into one of utter shock.

"_But_." Darcy declared before Jane could utter a word. "If he comes after me, I swear I'm using you as my human shield."

Jane grinned widely, absolutely thrilled, as she rushed over to Darcy and threw her arms around her- nearly crushing her.

"Deal. Everything will be fine Darcy. I swear." Jane beamed, holding her at arm's length. "Just wait. You'll see. It'll be great!"

Darcy rolled her eyes, _yeah sure for you maybe_, but forced a smile for her best friend.

"I'm only doing this for you." Darcy explained seriously. "Only for _you_. Remember that. I still think he's a homicidal alien."

Jane smiled, perfectly content to just take what she could get. "Thank you Darc."

Darcy sighed.

"Thank you _so much_." Jane smiled brightly and gave her arm a tender squeeze. "This means so much to us."

Darcy sighed again, more dramatically this time hoping to mask some of the previous tension. "Yeah. _I know_."

Jane chuckled and looked around the room. It was a mess.

"Oh no, we seriously need to get a move on and clean-"

Suddenly the sound of car doors opening and closing outside made Jane jump. Both she and Darcy turned instinctively towards the noise and carefully peeked out the window to find a handful of men in crisp black suits climbing out of the two large black SUVs parked outside.

"That's them." Jane whispered, a look of fear passing over her face as she stepped away from the window.

"Oh no you don't." Darcy frowned, catching the look. "Don't you dare get cold feet now or I'm feeding you to him, _on a spit_."

Jane exhaled a smile and imitated Darcy's sarcastic approach. "Alright, come on."

"Oh joy, the freak-show is home." She sang with mock joy.

Jane chuckled at her and lead her to the door, suddenly unsure if they should all meet on the porch or here in the entranceway of the house.

"I'll watch from here." Darcy declared, staking her claim on the staircase opposite the door. "No doubt you'll need space to… '_say hello_'."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Jane deadpanned but as she opened the door she couldn't help but smile with expectation.

Jane was greeted by Thor, leading the way for the agents up the path towards the door. He was wearing a less formal style of Asgardian clothing, but regardless if he was wearing his armor or not, seeing him again always took her breath away. He smiled broadly and easily leapt up on to the porch and greeted Jane, standing in the doorway.

"You'd better come in." Jane mumbled quickly, allowing him to slip in the doorway before leaning down to steal a welcoming kiss.

Darcy rolled her eyes at the amorous display of her friends and cut her eyes to the SHIELD agents coming up onto the porch in rather quick succession of Thor. Darcy peered at the collection of stone faced SHIELD agents and frowned at the number of them. _This doesn__'__t look very promising_.

Once noticing they hesitated on the threshold, and seeing as Thor and Jane had moved aside, Darcy motioned for them to come in. It was only polite and her good family morals forced her to do it. Two expressionless men dressed in black suits stepped inside and between them, was _him_. Their final roommate. _The murdering psycho_. Thankfully he didn't notice her disapproving glare, because he seemed too busy examining his new domain.

In all honestly, Loki didn't look as intimidating at she had expected he would. Sure he was wearing a similar exotic tunic kind of outfit that could have easily been classified as light armor, but it made him look more fictitious then dangerous. Not to mention he looked quite pale, his skin more ashen grey then ivory, as if he hadn't see the sun in months. Then again he had been recovering in prison after Thor had broken him out, hadn't he? After having been stabbed with a stake or something. She couldn't remember the particulars but it had been something impressive like that, especially since he now stood before them in apparent good health.

_Don__'__t forget who he is, Darcy. These people don__'__t die._

Whatever his recovery rate, Darcy was still glad he had been _in prison _to recover. Now, unfortunately she wasn't thrilled to know he had been offered to carry out his sentence banished on Earth for his crimes, instead of in an Asgardian jail cell. As Jane told it, he was like on probation because of his actions helping Thor against Malekith. Regardless, Darcy didn't like him being offered a more lenient punishment. She didn't think men like him deserved bail and she resented it every time they were set free. Unfortunately, like those other instances, Darcy had absolutely _zip_ influence in the matter.

Finally, Jane and Thor parted and he turned to her, pulling her attention away from the dangerous stranger standing inside the door, who was flanked by the two massive SHIELD agents.

"Darcy." Thor smiled, then after she stood, leaned over her and encircled her with a bone crushing bear hug. "Thank you for allowing us to live here with you both."

Darcy bit her tongue and forced a tight smile as she gave Thor a pat on the back before he released her. There was so many things swimming around in her mind at that moment. A thousand replies, most of which insulted heavily and were laden with profanity but she decided it was best not to wound the god of thunder, especially after he had done so much for them.

"No problem." She nodded, sticking with her perfected faux smile then sat back down on the stairs behind her, as she waited for things to happen.

The SHIELD agent, a tall blond who looked something like Mark Hamill in his prime with eighty pounds of extra muscle, turned to Jane and Thor. Apparently he was the agent in charge, or at least the one handling the transfer.

"Director Fury requested we confirm your understanding with the approved arrangement." He stated firmly, his attention on Jane, _clearly all business_.

Jane nodded. "Yes. I understand and have accepted the terms."

"You are certain _everyone_ involved has been properly briefed?" The agent questioned again, casting a wary glance Darcy's way.

"I just found out." Darcy replied, scoffing at his no-nonsense attitude but then raised her three fingers and placed her right hand over her heart. "But, scouts honor, I'll obey every rule."

"Darcy." Jane frowned at her, as did the agent, but Thor seemed pleased.

This was no time to play games. Darcy knew that, but she just shrugged it off. _Whatever Robocop, this is my house too._

The agent, however displeased with the lack of seriousness, ploughed on with his little speech.

"Director Fury has made it clear that there is a cell available and on standby 24/7, should you wish to reconsider… _at any time_."

Jane cut her eyes discreetly to the silent Thor but she didn't hesitate in her reply. "No. We'll be fine. Thank you."

"If there's any problem, just make the call or alert one of the teams, as stipulated in the briefing. We can have a team here in under five minutes." He replied, his tone conveying some finality.

"Wow, seriously?" Darcy questioned aloud, actually quite surprised. The closest SHIELD base was a good 30 minute drive away, at least.

"Yes." He replied firmly, staring her down. "It is set up for your safety and not an arrangement to be abused."

Darcy raised her brows, challengingly, but didn't say a word. _What does he think, I'll__ hit the panic button if we're out of coffee? Seriously. _

"Thanks but I'm sure that wont be necessary." Jane interrupted quickly, trying to remain as bright and cheery as possible as this man layered a heavy fog of anxiety over the house.

The agent nodded and gave a quick hand signal to his team, directing them back to the car, but before he could turn and go Loki stopped him. Holding out his handcuffed wrists, with a sly glint in his eye he made his mocking request.

"If you would be so kind." Loki appealed.

With a rigid frown the agent stiffly removed the shackles from Loki's wrists, and despite the lack of tenderness in the action, the god of mischief maintained his amused regard of the agent. Darcy watched with veiled curiosity, especially since this reaction of his seemed to demand a _substantial_ negative emotional response from the stone faced agent. One that clearly stated he did not appreciate being regarded with mockery, especially by such a prisoner.

Once the handcuffs were off, Loki rubbed his wrists while Jane moved quickly for the door to show the agent out. Thor watched the scene, his eyes catching Jane's every move while Darcy just sat there on the stairs watching the new clan she was to live with. _How on earth did she ever get here? _

As Jane closed the door, sealing them off from the departing agents, she turned to her best friend and the two newest house-mates. She took a deep breath and smiled at Thor. Returning her look, he took the hint and stepped towards her, laying his strong hand on her back.

"Loki." He said, calling his brother's attention from examining his new surroundings with skepticism. "You remember Jane?"

Loki offered Jane a clandestine smile. "Hello, again."

Jane replied to his smile with one of her own, though slightly subdued. From her place on the stairs Darcy frowned, watching the exchange with disgust.

"I'm glad to see you're recovered." Jane replied politely.

Loki laid a thin hand on his chest, as if feeling for the wound, and smirked. "The healers were very _generous_."

Jane nodded, she could just imagine. She'd been on one of their tables.

At this lull in the conversation, Thor spoke up once again.

"And this is Darcy." He said with a smile as he gestured towards the brunette seated on the staircase. "Darcy, I'd like to present my brother, Loki."

Loki raised a brow and examined the young woman sitting comfortably on the stairs staring at him with open disappointment. Loki had to smirk. As disappointing as being confined on Midgard was, there had always been something about human mortals that amused him. Especially the ones who believed they possessed a little more courage then the rest.

"Hello." He remarked easily, a beguiling smile creasing his tasteful lips.

"Hey." Darcy replied with forced delight.

Thor didn't seem to notice Darcy's true feeling but both Jane and Loki did. Jane frowned. She mouthed that Darcy '_be nice' _but she just ignored the counsel and met the eyes of the tall dark stranger now in their house, as he gazed down at her with a dangerous spark in his eyes.

Loki narrowed his gaze, ever so slightly as he watched her. _Darcy_? He had never heard of her. Erik, he remembered. That was the scientist who had done the work on the Tesseract, but this woman he did not know a single thing about and that rather intrigued him. That and the fact that she didn't seem to be afraid of him, as many others seemed to be.

Ignoring Jane's request to '_be nice'_, Darcy stood with a heavy layer of false cheerfulness. "Well, I'm late for my date. Excuse me."

Turning and heading up the stairs without another word, Darcy mentally cursed Jane for her ridiculous desperation in letting the wack-job into the house. Unfortunately, she didn't reach the top before she heard Jane direct both the wack-job in question and his adoptive brother into the living room before hurrying up the stairs behind her.

"Darcy! What are you doing?"

"Didn't you hear me? I have a date, I'm getting ready."

"_Now_?" She hissed. "You have to get ready now? It's only two o'clock!"

"Yeah, I know. As much as I would _love_ to sit around and get to know the psycho we now have as a roommate, I would much rather get out of here as soon as possible. Do you have any idea what worrying you're going to die any second can do to your health?" Darcy retorted, continuing towards her room with Jane trailing behind. "Besides, Ryan is taking me out with Sabrina and Tyler, so don't want to be late for _that_."

Jane frowned. "You hate those two."

"Not as much as some." Darcy challenged, folding her arms over her ample chest as she looked back at her friend.

"Darcy. Please. Just help me out for a half hour. _Please."_ Jane begged, ignoring her sarcasm. "They just got here, plus Thor hasn't seen you in ages."

Darcy groaned. "Come on, seriously? Thor would much rather _see you_ then talk to me."

Jane frowned. "That's not true. _Please,_ come on Darc."

"Fine. A half an hour, that's it." Darcy rolled her eyes and headed back down the stairs with Jane following quickly behind. "I'll do the polite little meet and greet but you're giving the tour on your own."

Jane sighed with irritation but she conceded easily enough. "Fine. It's a deal. Why don't you get everyone a drink and meet us in the living room."

Darcy sighed. "Fine."

Descending the stairs, Darcy disappeared into the kitchen. She poured a few glasses of ice water, then carried them back to the living room. Jane and Thor were seated on the couch, talking quietly amongst themselves but Loki was standing by the front window looking out at the world with a frown.

A definite change since two minutes ago.

Darcy set Thor and Jane's drinks down on the coffee table and received a smile but she glanced across the room suspiciously to the third member of the house before she was sucked into conversation. Darcy took a deep breath and carried his glass to him, with full intention to just had it off and return to Thor and Jane.

"_Ehm_."

Darcy stood behind him and cleared her throat, calling his attention. He turned to her and looked down at her, that self-righteous and taunting smirk suddenly curving his lips. For a brief moment she could not believe his noble height, nor the way his steady gaze made her feel like a homeless shrew… and it made her quite annoyed.

"Here." She held out the drink to him, wanting nothing more then to just leave him alone for better company.

Loki made no move to accept the icy glass. He remained still, his hands clasped before him, adjusting his thick forest green sleeves. Darcy frowned, her annoyance growing with each passing second she held the glass out like an idiot.

"You never seen water before?" She questioned, feeling uncharacteristically brazen.

Loki did not reply but ,with just a smile and subtle tilt of his head, he answered her mocking question.

"Fine, don't take it." Darcy grumbled as she set the drink down on the bookshelf next to her. "Who knows, I might have poisoned it or something."

"And did you?" Loki inquired, tilting his head carefully to indicate interest although he felt none.

Darcy raised her eyes and met his, a silent challenge.

Loki leveled his gaze with hers, retained his calm smirk and arched his brow.

"I believe your people, in the thousands, wish me dead and despite your _evident lack of strength_ and claims of innocence I know better then to test your credibility, like a fool. I believe I am smart enough not to test your trustworthiness on the first day of meeting." Loki told her eloquently, but it didn't stop Darcy's lips from parting in surprise. Loki flashed a quick yet hollow smile of pleasure. "However, you have my thanks for the _generous_ offer of a beverage."

Darcy, highly offended and irritated by his words, looked at him without any fear. _Bad guy, evil genius, or demented ex-demigod aside he was annoying the crap out of her with his holier-then-thou attitude and she wasn__'__t going to take anymore of it_. Especially since he had just essentially called her weak and pathetic. She had read all about him, as she watched the attacks on New York on the TV. She knew what he was capable of and she wasn't going to fall into the same trap everyone else did.

_He wasn__'__t going to win with the innocent charmer card this time, not with Darcy Lewis._

"You're right. A lot of people do wish you were dead, _me included_, but unfortunately I'm not the kind of girl who has the ability to make that happen so you'll have to trust me when I say I'm not trying to kill you right now." Darcy retorted unashamedly, exhaling smugly.

Loki's opaque smirk deepened suddenly. He was being threatened by a weak mortal woman. This he hadn't predicted would happen, especially amongst Thor's companions.

Darcy read Loki's smirk much differently. It was a trigger for more of her anger to swell. She didn't care that he had been here barely ten minutes, she was sick of him and no amount of disappointed looks from Jane was going to make her 'be nice'.

"But that's just me." She continued, emboldened even further by his look. "Just because _I__'__m not _the murdering type, doesn't mean other people aren't and there are _a lot _of people on Earth who want to kill you for what you've done. So I would watch my back if I were you."

Still Loki did not say a word, yet his infuriating smirk said _everything._

His smile unnerved her, because as much as his smile was innocent, his dark gaze held chasms of a kind of foreboding dark strength that caught her off guard. He did look more dangerous then anyone she had ever seen at that moment, but Darcy willed herself to hold her ground, at least for the time being.

"A _friendly_ warning." She continued diplomatically. "Now that you're mortal you-"

"I am _not_ mortal." He responded as his green eyes staring at her in a way that made her feel completely inadequate and undeserving of his regard. "Mortals are pathetic and weak. I am none of those things."

"Sorry but, mortals are tougher then you think. We did beat your aliens after all and quite honestly you are wrong about 'not being one of us'." Darcy replied bravely, quickly finding her voice. "Like it or not, _you are mortal_. Living here on Earth, with none of your flashy magic, means you're _mortal_. Sorry dude."

Loki was silent, his tongue turning to ash in his mouth as he stared at this foreign woman. Inside him anger was swirling for her brazen attitude but on the surface, nothing showed evidence of this.

Oblivious to exactly how close she was to a _very_ dangerous line, Darcy held his gaze. Her courage did falter though, after a moment and caused her to loose her nerve. Turning away suddenly, Darcy left the room.

Both Jane and Thor's eyes followed her from their places on the couch where they had silently watched the exchange between her and Loki. And, despite Jane's request she stay for a half-hour, she did not stop her.

Darcy skipped up the stairs two steps at a time, as far as she was concerned her promise to chat politely to their new house-mate was null and void. She was going to escape to her room, get ready for her date and quite possibly have a nervous breakdown.

Reaching the top of stairs although, where she was sure she would freak out any second, Darcy couldn't believe it when she felt the desire to allow a wicked smile to creep onto her lips. She thought of his face when she stood up to him, that surprise and disbelief. Even if it had only appeared for a second. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe it would be fun. A little revenge of her own. She could make a game of it, and maybe even get Jane in on it. Darcy smirked and headed into her room thinking about it… it would be like Russian Roulette but with a psychopath ex-demigod.

Call her crazy but it actually sounded like it could be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Domestic Life**

The following morning, with her high heels hanging from her limp hand, Darcy staggered up the walkway towards her front door.

Her previous night had been a rather wild one, as per usual where her boyfriend was concerned. They had gone to a club with an old crash-pad mate of his, and his hussy of a girlfriend. Two people whom Darcy hated with a passion, but two people who knew how to have a good time and forget about ones problems. Of course the evening consisted of drinking way too much, a heated argument or two, then a rather wild romp back to Ryan's place where they spent the night. Now, however, at eight in the morning and suffering from a massive hangover, Darcy staggered back home more angry then hung-over.

As it turned out, Tyler and Sabrina had crashed at Ryan's as well. He had insisted. Darcy hadn't cared nor noticed much the night before, so she didn't remember protesting but when she woke she certainly did. Wouldn't any girlfriend when she woke to the sickening display of some girl, nearly naked staggering around the apartment like she owned the place? Damn right! Of course, as usual, a spat with Ryan ensued and she stormed out. So here she was, staggering up the porch steps more angry with her boyfriend then plagued by her hangover symptoms.

Once she managed to push the front door open, she slipped inside and dropped her shoes on the floor as the clattering sounds of pots and pans came from the kitchen and assaulted her sensitive ears. She groaned and dropped her bag atop her shoes.

"Crap, _Jane_." Darcy grumbled, pushing the door closed behind her feebly as she peeled off her jacket.

Without even bothering to hang it, she dropped it atop her little pile of belongings and she just left them there. Staggering forward, she headed for the kitchen to complain in more detail but it wasn't Jane who awaited... it was Thor.

"What the- _Thor_?" Darcy fumbled.

She rubbed her head and squinted at the blond god standing in the middle of the kitchen, dressed like a normal human-being. Suddenly she felt like she was back in New Mexico and the intense deja-vu was extremely confusing to her poor addled head. _When did he get here? Am I dreaming?_

"Good morning…" Thor set the pan back on the stove and frowned as he looked at her. "Are you alright, Darcy?"

Darcy blinked at him, ignoring his question as she mumbled. "What are _you_ doing here? Does Jane know you're here?"

Thor furrowed his brow, flashing an uncertain smile. "Yes. You were present when we arrived. Are you quite well, Darcy? You do not look-"

"Mmmm." Darcy waved haphazardly at him, indicating that _she was fine and whatever_ but then she turned to take a seat at the table and demand coffee, when she was ambushed by another she did not expect, nor remember.

"Shit!" Darcy flinched violently then scowled hatefully at the silent breakfaster seated on the opposite side of the table.

Loki smirked at her reaction from his seat and took the opportunity to examine her appearance. There was quite a change in her appearance from that of the day before. Carefully, he took it all in. His sharp eyes not missing a single thing. Her long chestnut hair, which was quite tangled instead of sleek as it had been when she left. Her clear pale skin, smeared with makeup of some sort. Her uncommon curves, encased in a dress that was not only unlike anything he had ever seen before, but it was also _askew._

Much like yesterday, he could not deny she was quite stunning. Her large green eyes, voluptuous lips and shapely figure was quite an attractive combination. Any red-blooded man would of agreed, and yet she looked like she had woken to much better days. Somehow this amused him because he couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened to her the previous night that would have transformed her so drastically in such a short time.

Darcy frowned at him, clearly not noticing his careful examination of her, and took a seat across from him. Leaning a heavy elbow on the table, she stared blankly in his general direction.

"What are you looking at?" She grumbled, not even trying to hide her disgust.

Loki smirked, his eyes dancing with merriment as he did not miss the fact that she was staring at him with a look a handful of these creatures chose to regard him with. Mortals were amusing creatures when they were blessed with idiotic courage.

"Where's Jane?" Darcy demanded vaguely as she turned away from his beguiling smile.

"She'll be here in a moment." Thor soothed. "Can I get you anything Darcy?"

"Yeah. Coffee and two aspirin."

"Aspirin?" Thor queried.

"Yeah. _Tylenol, Advil, Aspirin_… Whatever's closer." Darcy mumbled.

Thor was silent a moment. He exchanged a glance with his brother as he tried to work out what Darcy was talking about but, even despite her less then stellar focus, she beat him to it.

"Oh damn. Sorry. Never mind Thor, I forgot you're new at this. Just coffee is fine, please." She amended quickly, through squinted eyes. "There is coffee, right?"

"Yes, Darcy." Thor smiled and went to the pot to pour her a mug.

As Thor did this, Darcy laid her head on her folded arms upon the table, uttering a pathetic groan. She hated hangovers. She hated Tyler and his wench of a girlfriend and right now… she hated her boyfriend too.

Placing the steaming mug of coffee before her, Thor regarded her with a concern as she raised her heavy head. He'd never seen Darcy like this before and her appearance troubled him.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He attempted again, laying a consoling hand on her shoulder.

Darcy rubbed her forehead and wrapped her hands around the steaming mug. "Yeah, it's… fine. Just have a… _headache_."

Across the table from her, Loki smirked. "Your social activities get a little out of hand?"

Darcy raised her eyes to him and narrowed them. She didn't really have the energy necessary to fight with the psychopath this morning but she couldn't resist the opportunity.

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere _brooding?"_

Loki flashed a taunting grin, not taking his eyes off her murky ones for a moment. Out of his peripheral Thor was frowning at him, no doubt disagreeing with his reaction but Loki ignored his adoptive brother. Thor had been so much more fun when he had been blinded by self adoration and battlefield glory. A bigger headache but most definitely, much more fun.

"Where _is_ Jane?" Darcy questioned, turning her attention back to Thor.

Her attention span always lessened significantly in times such as these, yet whatever was left of it doubted _sensible Jane_ would have left these two alone for very long. Not when they had history of some pretty serious sibling rivalry issues.

"Erik Selvig contacted her, she is speaking with him. She assured us she would return in a moment." Thor replied gently as Darcy nodded. "Is there anything you require until she returns?"

"Mmm." Darcy moaned quietly in derision. If Erik had called Jane would probably be on the phone for an hour… at least, regardless of what she said. Darcy rubbed her head. "You know any kick-ass hangover cures?"

Thor chuckled.

"Wait, do _you guys _even get hangovers?" Darcy questioned, squinting up at him.

"Yes. We do." Thor chuckled, cutting his eyes down to his brother's own expression of amusement. "I don't believe our cures would consist of the same substances, however."

Darcy sighed and pushed her chair out from the table. _Too bad_. Going to the cabinet by the fridge, she pulled out the aspirin bottle and dumped two pills out into her palm, then opening the fridge she withdrew with a beer and a package of bacon. Slapping the bacon on the counter and opening the beer, Darcy cut her eyes to Thor as he approached.

"You know how totally _awesome_ you would be, if you could fry up some of this for me?" She smiled innocently.

Thor gave her shoulder a pat as he flashed a smile. "I will do my best."

"Fantastic. Thank you." She smiled, tossed the two aspirin into her mouth and took a mouthful of beer to wash them down. "Spatulas' are in the drawer next to the stove."

As Thor got to work, cooking Darcy her bacon, she made her exodus back to the kitchen table to crash.

"A curious choice." Loki remarked as she sat down and took another small sip of beer.

"What?" She blinked tiredly as she worked up a glare for him.

"Haven't you had _enough_ to drink?"

"Did I ask you for your opinion?" She growled.

Loki smirked, his gaze darkening slightly but was denied a chance to retort by Jane's sudden return to the room.

"You can't tell me you're hungry _already."_ She chuckled at Thor as she laid the phone on the counter by the stove and gave his arm a squeeze.

"This is for Darcy." He replied, motioning to the table with his spatula.

Jane turned her attention to the extra body at the breakfast table and frowned. It didn't take her any longer then that to know Darcy's entire story, and she was not impressed by it.

"Darcy?"

Jane was not pleased with Darcy's less then stellar appearance, nor her late night. This had happened before. When it had been just her and Darcy it didn't matter much but things had changed.

"Morning." Darcy mumbled distantly.

Jane approached, giving her a severe once over. She frowned at her smeared makeup and tangled hair. The shabbiness of her dress. She looked like she had passed out on the floor at some club somewhere but then... she noticed the bruises on her arm.

"What's this?" Jane questioned, pointing at the collection of light purple bruises on her left forearm.

Darcy didn't even bother looking at her arm, instead she just maintained her own tight lipped expression and picked at the label on her bottle of beer.

"Nothing."

Jane opened her mouth to refuse that but Darcy reinforced her stand.

"It's _nothing,_ Jane."

It took everything Jane had not to ask in front of Thor and Loki. She knew she could ask for the story later but the reply would be much the same, besides she already knew the answer. She'd seen bruises like this before on Darcy, and although they had never been much worse then these, she still didn't like it.

"This is _the last time _Darcy." Jane counseled as she reached forward and plucked her quarter drunk beer from her hands.

"Hey! That's-… the last time for what?"

"_All-nighters_." Jane frowned, giving her a private look. "Things are going to change around here, and don't give me the drama because you knew this was bound to happen."

"I knew?" Darcy scoffed. "_When_?"

Jane cut her a look that shut her up on the spot. Darcy grumbled and reached for her coffee mug. Yes, she knew she wasn't suppose to let on that she hadn't know anything about the roommate situation prior to them showing up… nor where they suppose to know of her reaction. _Oops_. Darcy rubbed her head. _Oh boy, did she ever hate this week_.

"We can talk about that later though, Darcy." Jane advised, making it clear by the look in her eye that it would be a very _one sided_ conversation.

Darcy threw her a thumbs up and grumbled into her coffee. _Yay_. She deadpanned to herself.

"SHIELD did have some general ground rules for us though too…" Jane glanced across the island to Thor.

"Yes." He replied, removing the pan from the stove and glancing across at Loki silently watching everyone in the room like some keen observer critiquing. "We have been briefed."

Loki cracked a wry smile and glanced down at the white mug between his hands. He was amused by the way Thor and his beloved Jane were tiptoeing around him. Yes, the other mortal, this Darcy woman was irking him something terrible but he found her quite refreshing, if not _entertaining._ Even despite his frustration for being trapped in such an arrangement, he was confident he was going to find some way to enjoy this sentence he'd been given.

"Well, alright then." Jane nodded, forcing a smile. "Just a few rules of our own then… first…"

Darcy rolled her eyes as Jane began her own list of written rules. Jane wasn't overbearing or anything, she was actually quite fun, but having two supermen living with them made her a little anxious. Darcy picked up her coffee mug and cut her eyes across to the dark stranger seated on the opposite side of the table. With her mug she gave him a droll little salute.

"Oh man, are you ever going to _love it _here."

Loki's eyes danced as he regarded her, nursing her coffee. He shifted his eyes to Jane, still avidly laying down the house rules, and couldn't help but share Darcy's less then thrilled reaction. As far as banishment's went, he was suddenly wary as to how much he would _actually_ enjoy this limited freedom he seemed to have been given.

:

Once Jane finished her list of rules, which were more commonsense then anything, and Darcy had crunched on several slices of bacon with half a slice of toast, she refilled her mug with coffee once more then leaned against the counter.

"Come on Jane, I think we're all old enough to know not to-"

Jane cut her off with a frown. "And you. _We_ need to talk."

Darcy rolled her eyes and sipped at her coffee. "Fine but just to warn you, I'm going to crash pretty soon so you'd better talk _fast."_

Jane did not share Darcy's light-hearted amusement about the morning thus far and it was beginning to get on her nerves. Thor cast a cautious glance between the two women then turned his attention to his brother.

"Come Loki." Thor commanded, then returned his gaze to Jane. "We shall give you some privacy."

Loki stalled, evidently choosing to stake his claim on the evidence that Jane and Darcy's conversation was going to much more entertaining then anything Thor might be able to whip up. He crossed his arms over his strong, lean chest and arched his brow.

"Loki, do not make me tell you again." Thor frowned darkly.

Both women looked at the raven haired man and watched him stand with delayed reaction to Thor's stern order. He did not move at any speed indication obedience to his older brother but a speed and reluctance that hinted to his being polite above all else. Darcy was surprised, quite frankly.

"We wont be long." Jane assured them pleasantly enough to mask her true intentions.

Darcy rolled her eyes and had to suppress the urge to call desperately for aid. She knew Jane's tone and it wasn't going to be a short and sweet little chat about work or some girl problem. She watched as Thor lead Loki from the room, and again couldn't help but feel a tremor of excited realization surge through her veins as she acknowledged she was living with two honest-to-goodness Prince's. Regardless if one was deranged or not. _It was just too weird_.

"Alright." Jane turned to Darcy, having been watching the two men exit as well, and frowned with some disappointment. "Darcy. We need to talk about Ryan."

Darcy grumbled. "I told you, don't ask me about-"

"And I wont." Jane reassured her with annoyance. "I'm talking about the SHIELD confidentiality agreement."

"The _what_?"

"The fact that _no one _can know we have two Asgardian Princes' living with us." Jane hissed, as if it wasn't clear enough.

Darcy rubbed her forehead. "If this was a problem, why the heck did they move us to the suburbs? Why not a shack in Burma or a cabin in the Russian Steeps?"

Jane had to flash a quick smile. "No SHIELD base nearby, no reliable resources for work … no Wifi?"

Darcy scoffed then chuckled, glad Jane wasn't going all banana-balls on her about this.

"But seriously, I just wanted to make sure that you understood you can't tell Ryan about Loki or Thor… not under any circumstances." Jane counseled strictly. "You can't even give a hint of what's changed."

"Yeah, got it." Darcy nodded. She understood there was a lot of people who would love to kill the green-eyed demigod and would go pretty far to do it.

Jane nodded, grateful for her unquestionable loyalty on this vital subject. Watching Darcy though, her green eyes still fairly murky from her hangover and her appearance severely taking a hint because of it. She didn't like Darcy's friends, she never had. She'd counseled her against them on multiple occasions but she never too the advice to heart. Maybe she would today.

"And Darcy…" Jane told her gently as she held her gaze with confidence. "I know you say you don't want to talk about it but… Ryan's not good enough for you."

Darcy was silent a moment. "Yeah well, that's my choice to make, right?"

Unhappily, Jane had to concede to that. She nodded. "Yes."

Darcy frowned but not as miserably as Jane would have expected. She was taking this much better then she usually did. Darcy took another sip of coffee and blinked slowly.

"Is that it? That all you wanted to talk to me about?"

Jane nodded.

Relieved, Darcy pushed herself away from the counter and directed herself towards the kitchen door. "Ok, can I please go crash now?"

Jane shook her head, disappointed once again of her late night carousing but she didn't address it. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll handle things here."

"Wonderful. Thanks." She mumbled and headed off.

"Oh and Darc." Jane stopped her in the doorway

"Mmm?"

"I thought Thor I would take the guest room downstairs here, so I gave Loki my old room upstairs.… I hope that's alright." Jane replied, trying ever so hard not to show her worry of being denied the liberty. "Maybe tomorrow we should get started on getting everyone properly settled, seeing as we're all going to be here a while."

Darcy nodded drearily. She didn't like the idea of Loki occupying a room so close to her own, but it seemed better to have him in it then Thor and Jane. She didn't need to know every detail about their relationship. Tucking away a little extra resentment for that particular relationship, Darcy headed off towards her room. She needed a shower to wash off all the club grime and a couple hours of good sleep to her name before she had the energy to worry about everything that was going on.

: : :

Later on in the day, Jane and Thor were moving boxes out to the shed when Darcy met them, coming up the driveway with the mail in hand.

"Hey. What's going on?" She questioned. "Moving out already?"

Thor smiled at her joke.

"No. Just making room. I forgot we had all this equipment of Erik's. He's going to send a car later on this week but for now, it's going out to the shed."

"Ah. I see. Kicking Erik out." Darcy smirked and waved four envelopes through the air. "By the way, I hope our allowance is coming up because we've got a couple of suits wanting cash."

Jane sighed. "I'll take care of it."

Darcy nodded and stuffed them into the back pocket of her jeans as she cast a look at Thor.

"So, how do you like being back so far? Not missing home yet, I hope."

"No. Not at all." Thor replied generously.

"I wish I could say the same about your brother." She retorted. "Does he always hide away?"

Thor smirked. "No. I believe Loki is still not himself. He will liven up once he is settled. You can count on that."

"I'm sure he will." Jane assured him with a smile.

Darcy nodded, although she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with that. "So, just for the record. Is he like under house arrest _or… what_? Jane didn't give me all the specifics."

"Loki is not a prisoner, but he is still to be watched." Thor replied, his amusement dissolving "He proved to be a valuable ally against Malekith but our the Allfather does not yet trust he is redeemed of his actions with the Chitauri. He still displays volatile attributes that make him a threat."

Jane frowned. She didn't like the sound of that.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have any powers or anything, right?" Darcy spoke up, wanting to make certain that they were in fact _safe_.

"No. His powers were taken from him. He is confined to mortal form until he can prove to our father that is no longer a threat… that he is loyal and has paid for his crimes."

Jane and Darcy glanced at each other. _Maybe this wouldn__'__t be so bad after all_.

: : :

It didn't take long before practical Darcy fell into a routine that was fairly normal considering all the chances that had come their way, especially whilst maintaining a functional routine that was similar to the kind she and Jane had become used to. Work was every Monday through Thursday on any normal week, some nights and some days. It worked out well enough and Darcy liked the flexible schedule but unfortunately it didn't mesh as well with all other areas of life.

Late one afternoon about a week after moving Erik's things to the shed, Jane glanced out the window in the kitchen and watched Darcy pulling up the car into the drive and getting out with anger nearly as soon as she had it in park. Jane sighed and rinsed the last dinner plate before handing it to Thor's waiting dish cloth.

"Brace yourself." She told him with a disappointed little smile.

Thor frowned, clearly not understanding... but within a moment's long delay the front door opened loudly and then slammed. The sound of a jacket being torn off and thrown as shoes were kicked off, clamored through the entranceway. Then, after them, an angry demand of-

"Why are men so friggen stupid?" Darcy exclaimed heartlessly.

Jane sighed again and prepared a worthwhile soothing reply like those her mother had always had given her, when she was surprised by a much calmer, silky voice replying to Darcy's tirade.

"We have little choice in the matter, although you do have my sincerest sympathies for coexisting with such a _subspecies..._ as well as enduring the trials of our existence for so long."

Jane raised her brows at Thor and whispered "Does he really believe that? Classing himself as the same as someone she's talking about?"

"Loki has a talent for making one believe _anything_." Thor replied in a similar hushed tone, then they both listened to the voices in the other room.

"Yeah, _thanks."_ Darcy droned, but already her voice was lightening as her anger lifted. "That makes me feel _so much better_."

Jane didn't hear a reply from Loki but she could just imagine his smirk.

"Jane?"

This was Darcy, calling her.

"I'm here!" She called from the kitchen as she emptied the sink and dried her hands on a towel.

Darcy entered from the hall. "You still planning on tests tonight?"

Jane smiled, impressed by Darcy's sudden lack of anger and it's replacement of a businesslike attitude. She nodded and mentally thanked Loki for his slickness in calming her friend's hellish anger. His danger aside, he seemed fairly handy to have around. Maybe he would prove to be more of an assent then an assailant. Time would have to tell.


	3. Chapter 3

: This chapter is fairly long. I didn't have the heart to chop it up, it flowed so well as is. So buckle down guys, it's about 18 regular pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Months Later<strong>

It had been two months to the day since Thor and his moody half-brother had moved in with Jane and Darcy, and despite a rough start, things were going pretty well. _Surprisingly enough_.

Unfortunately for Darcy, Jane refused to take any part in her demented little game of pushing Loki's buttons. Not to mention, she had adamantly requested Darcy NOT play it herself. In the moment Darcy had agreed, simply for the sake of Jane's sanity, but the next time she was confronted by his mocking smirk she couldn't help but renege on that solemn promise she'd made to her friend.

In all honesty, she did try _not_ to play the dangerous game but sometimes she just couldn't help it. It's not as if she actually made his life hell, she wasn't that kind of girl. However, considering everything he had put them through, she wasn't exactly kind either. _Why should she be_? _Didn't he deserve it?_

Her resolve to be polite, as Jane requested, wasn't aided by his demeanor either. Mostly he just uttered small condescending remarks about mankind with the smirk that made his superiority clear. Truth be told though he kept to himself for the first while. So much so that Darcy began to wonder if he was concocting some scheme of world domination again… if that was even possible from their small suburban town.

The only amazing thing, besides Thor's distracting presence at all times, was something Darcy had never thought was humanly possible. At least not for a nobody like her.

Two years ago she had been given the opportunity to meet some of Thor's friends from Asgard. Sure the meeting had been fairly brief, considering they had to zip back to Asgard to kick Loki's ass, but Thor had more friends then those of Asgard. Since living with him and his moody half-brother, Darcy and Jane had been introduced to his SHIELD friends as well. _The real Avengers_!

Darcy had almost died of sheer excitement when she met them all for the first time. She'd seen them battle aliens on TV, she'd heard all the stories and witnessed the hype after New York. Everyone knew these people and worshiped them more then any celebrity, and yet_ she had personally been allowed to met them!_

Sure, she and Jane were living with one of the _Avenger's_ team. Sure, they were living with probably the most amazing and powerful of them, but it was still traumatically awesome to meet the rest of the team.

Tony Stark, whom the world had heard about for years, was one of the funniest people she had ever met. She still remembered following the story of his kidnapping in the Sudan when she started college, anxiously hoping the handsome playboy would make it out safe. She blushed thinking about it, but refused to confess such childishness. That time in her life was much better hidden from her current one.

Bruce Banner, Darcy had to confess was one of the sweetest men she'd ever met. Even after seeing the news and knowing what he was capable of, she refused to regard him with any fear. To her, the Hulk, was an ally _and_ someone entirely different. He wasn't this lovable little _Stephen Hawking_.

First two aside, Darcy had been intrigued to meet Steve Rogers the most. He had been frozen for something like seventy years, yet had been defrosted and found to be perfectly fine. Which was like _Han-Solo-in-carbonite_ AWESOME. Not to mention how incredibly hot he was for an old man. What was more, even though he was a little behind on things in the world, he was still one of those sexy old-school patriots who could kick some serious alien butt.

Next came the two, unofficial-superhero members of the _Avengers_ initiative. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. She didn't know what their deal was, no one did, but Darcy decided at once that she loved them together. Natasha's kick-ass attitude coupled with Barton's wry humor was priceless, if not something worth all her envy. They had more skills and uses between the two of them then all the Swiss Army knives in the world, and Darcy loved it. If anyone was leading man or lady material, these two were it.

Darcy had also, of course, been introduced to Director Nick Fury, Maria Hill and Scott Travis. Where as Hill was all business and no apparent play, Fury was a deep well of no-nonsense toughness and attitude. Travis, who was being groomed to be the replacement of the late Phil Coulson, Darcy remembered as the agent who handled the transfer of Loki that day at the house. She didn't really get to talk to either of these three when they were at SHIELD to meet the _Avengers,_ but that was fine with her. She was far too distracted by the sarcasm of Tony Stark and the massive arms of Steve Rogers anyway.

: : :

One particular day, a week or two after her meeting the _Avengers,_ Darcy snuck into the quiet house an hour before daybreak. She'd snuck out again, against Jane's wishes… still not knowing why. Silently Darcy climbed the stairs, wiping furiously at her smeared makeup. She avoided the tender bruise on her cheekbone and tried not to drip on the floor.

Outside the rain poured down on the small town. A perfect representation of how she felt inside. She made a break for her bedroom, but at the sound of movement in the next room she quickly darted into the main bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She didn't know why she was hiding like a criminal but she leaned against the door and tried to compose herself. Unfortunately, she could scarcely even think of how she would begin to do that. With trembling hands, she thought back over the night she'd just passed.

Finally, after six years of a very on-and-off again relationship which was at it's best, volatile and passionate, she and Ryan had broken up. They had before but after she had broken up with Ian, when he went to work for SHIELD after London, she found her way back. It had been just too hard to leave Ian, given the fact that she had wanted to join him there and could not. Ryan, on the other hand, had been the one 'normal' thing in her life and since that's what her life would be… _normal…_ she was happy to pick up where they'd left off after the events in New Mexico. Unfortunately they hadn't been any better together then they had a couple years before.

Pushing herself off the door as another wave of tears came, Darcy walked over to the mirror and gazed at the reflection of the broken, sad girl that found her there. She was battered and bruised, looking worse then a 10$ hooker after a double shift. She wasn't even going to try and deny it.

Fairly sobbing now, Darcy wetted a facecloth and tried to wipe her face clean. Her fingers trembled and her face and arms hurt from the bruises but she weakly continued… there was nothing else for her to do but try and pick herself up... put herself back together.

:

Outside, Loki stood with his back against the wall next to the bathroom door. He ran his thin hand over his eyes and listened to the sobbing young woman within. He could hear her moving within, the running water, her hisses and sobs as each moment passed. He had no idea what she was doing, or what had happened but he knew enough to know she was in bad shape.

He had seen enough... picked out enough of her broken conversations with Jane concerning the man she had been involved with to know something had happened. He wasn't stupid. He knew she had been sneaking out of the house to see him behind Jane's back. Thankfully Jane had been far too distracted with Thor, to notice. Usually such lies went on without incident. This was very different, however. Now she was crying. Clearly in pain.

Loki knew the sound of such sadness, even if it came from beyond a closed door. He knew he should do something… _say something_… but he didn't know what to say in such a situation. Kindness was lost on him. Love… _compassion_… it was all too foreign. He was a broken man. What aid could he offer someone else when he couldn't even help himself?

He listened to her for another few minutes until the room fell silent. The water stopped running and he could only hear the occasional sob from within. Finally, he could not justify withholding his voice any longer.

Turning, he raised his hands and quietly rapped his knuckles against the door. "Darcy?"

Silence.

Loki leaned his forehead against the door frame. "Hiding again?"

Silence still. Loki groaned inwardly for his idiotic choice of words, and decided to try again.

"… Are you alright? May I come in?"

"… no. I'm fine." Darcy's barely audible voice came through the door muffled, actually tugging at whatever was left of his frayed morals and sympathetic heart.

Ignoring her completely, Loki turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Slipping his face in through the crack, his eyes fell on the battered form of Darcy sitting on the floor before the tub, hugging her knees to her chest. She hadn't noticed his entry yet. Tears rolled down her cheeks, light purple bruises marred her forearms and colored her left cheekbone. Her clothes were wet and askew, her hair tangled and hanging loosely around her shoulders. She trembled, hugging her knees to her chest a little tighter as she finally noticed him. She tried to display at least an ounce of anger with him for barging in, but it was incredibly weak... just as she seemed to be.

Loki, though, ignored the pitiful attempt and moved inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Without a word he grabbed a towel and went to her. Squatting at her side he gently offered it to her.

"You should try to dry yourself off." He murmured in a gentle voice that did not seem to be his own.

Darcy, as if controlled by his kind words, took the towel from his hands and started to squeeze the water from her hair and clothes. Grateful for some kind of direction, while she had no mind to care for herself. Loki remained at her side for a moment, then standing, he went to the sink and wetted her facecloth with cool water before returning to her side.

Darcy, still weakly squeezing her hair dry, stopped and stared at Loki with mixed emotions as he leaned down next to her once again. Even in her state of turmoil she knew this was highly out of character for him... and yet something in his green eyes showcased more compassion and understanding then she'd seen from anyone _in a long time._

"Here." He handed her the cloth, directing her towards the light bruise on her face.

"Thanks." She mumbled, gently pressing the cloth against the tender spot.

Loki sat crouched there silently for a moment just staring at her. Darcy tried not to notice but as her acuteness for him staring at her intensified and her sadness for her night dissipated she found her voice.

"Thank you."

He gave a half nod and narrowed his gaze slightly as he peeled his thin lips from each other.

"What happened?"

Darcy met his steady gaze for only a second before averting it and closing her eyes. She couldn't answer that. Regardless of how sweet he was being, she couldn't.

"Nothing." She replied quietly. "I'm fine now."

Loki's lips curved into a frown. He opened his mouth to reject such a statement but she cut him off.

"Seriously. I'm fine." Forcing a smile, she forced herself to hold his gaze with determination. She'd been lying about her relationship with Ryan for years. She'd gotten pretty good at keeping these things under a veil of silence.

Exhaling a little sigh, Loki raised his hand and gently placed it on her arm. He did not leave it there very long but even the fleeting gesture conveyed much more then words ever could. He stood, withdrawing his hand as if he had done something wrong and stepped away from her. He strode over to the door and laid his hand on the knob before casting a glance back at her.

"You are certain?"

Darcy nodded and heaved herself to her feet. She actually did feel a lot better then she had before he had chosen to check in on her. It was sweet of him and, as much as she knew it had not been easy for him to display such concern for human life, she appreciated the sacrifice.

"Thanks Loki."

Again he gave her a short nod before he turned the knob and slipped out of the room, allowing her to follow him out should she choose. She did and walked slowly down the hall to her own room. By that time Loki had disappeared into his room, but that didn't stop her from glancing at it before disappearing into her own.

She wasn't sure if she should be concerned or surprised with this new side of him, but given the opportunities he had to display it she was grateful he had chosen today.

: : :

A few days later, laying in bed, Darcy stared at the ceiling and thought about her life these days. _Avengers,_ demigods, secret organizations and talk of other realms over breakfast. To be honest the weirdest thing about all of this was, it all felt normal. After everything that had happened in the last year or two… talking about that stuff, living with Thor and Loki, befriending superheroes… it felt weirdly normal.

Unfortunately, everything else that had once been normal stopped being just that. She felt listless and bored when out with her friends. Errands around town, even the fun ones, seemed boring and monotonous. Her phone conversations with her parents seemed rehearsed… generic. Not to mention the secrets she had to keep from them, because of SHIELD's strict policies. Maybe that's why she didn't talk to them much, maybe that's why things hadn't worked out with her and Ryan.

Yes, it hadn't been a pleasant break-up but they had been a constant in each other's life for years. Darcy rolled over onto her side and hugged her pillow. She and Loki had not spoken of what had happened that night, not even giving the slightest hint, and she was glad of it. Glad they could just sweep it under the rug and forget it, glad Jane did not know what had happened and glad she could just let the appearance of the relationship fade out of existence. It was better for Jane to believe that.

"_Darcy_!" Jane yelled from the bottom of the stairs, cracking through the ice of Darcy's life analysis.

Darcy rolled onto her back and yelled to the ceiling. "What?"

"_Food's ready_!"

With a light groan, Darcy rolled out of bed, threw on an over-sized sweater and headed down the stairs for the kitchen. As much as she loved brooding in her room she _was_ hungry. She hadn't eaten anything other then a cold piece of pizza with her coffee that morning.

"What we having?" Darcy inquired, arriving in the kitchen to peer at the collection of pots on the stove.

_Whatever it was it smelled good._

"Penne with prosciutto and snow peas." Jane replied, then smiled as Thor walked in; he moved to Jane's side and gave her a seemingly never-ending kiss.

"Geeze, get a room." Darcy grumbled, throwing a tea towel their way.

Thor broke the kiss and caught the tea-towel with ease, flashing her an animated smile. Darcy couldn't help but smile in return, it was pretty much impossible _not_ to smile when Thor flashed one your way. Sue her, he was hot and his smile and it's accompanying dancing blue eyes made you want to melt.

"Darc, can you get Loki?" Jane questioned as Thor pulled the plates from the cabinet next to him.

"Fine." Darcy sighed dramatically and exited the kitchen the same way she entered.

She climbed the stairs two steps at a time and sauntered over to his closed door. She knocked, using an animated musical sequence and waited as she leaned against the door frame.

"Yes?" Came a muffled reply from the other side.

Darcy cracked opened the door and poked her head inside, curiously checking for signs of intended world domination.

"Pasta is done. You hungry?"

Loki grimaced at her words.

"Not again." He rubbed his fingers on his temple.

"Hey, just because I said 'pasta' doesn't mean you've eaten it before. _Chill_." Darcy replied peevishly. "Besides, Jane's been doing awesome in the cooking department lately."

"That might be so." He said standing to his impressive 6'-2" and slipping a marker in the book he was reading, before placing it on the empty chair he had just occupied. "… but isn't there anything else on this _pathetic_ world that you mortals eat?"

"You know… I am seriously getting tired of you calling everything 'pathetic' just because it's mortal. Mortals are not pathetic, unless you mean _you_, then yeah you're right." Darcy arched her brow with distaste then shot him an empty smile. "Besides, _Sunshine_, you wouldn't be here eating this great 'mortal food' if you didn't try and destroy Earth in the first place. _So there_."

"I did not try and _destroy_ Midgard." Loki responded, an irritated glint darkening his emerald gaze.

"Oh really? Well then, what were you doing with the army that fell from the sky? Sightseeing?" Darcy questioned, crossing her arms over her chest, matching irritation with irritation. "Because you missed the Statue of Liberty."

Loki rolled his eyes as a grumble of annoyance for her mockingly broad terms for his assault on New York rumbled through his chest.

"I sought to rule your world as a benevolent god. Nothing more." He responded matter-of-factly, ignoring her insulting frown.

"Ok, that is like a million times worse _then what happened_, even if you did basically destroy an entire city." Darcy scoffed.

_Benevolent. Yeah right. That was the last thing on your mind._

Darcy left his doorway and headed down the hall for the stairs, leaving him to follow or go hungry.

"I can't see how that would of been worse. You were _made_ to be ruled."

"Seriously? You're being _serious_ right now?" She stopped and turned to him, laughing sarcastically. "No offense, but I don't think you would have liked ruling us. We're a pretty obstinate bunch when it comes to being forced into anything. Have you even looked into our history the last few decades?"

Loki frowned, refusing to humor her. He had quickly learned of her paragon ability in making one's life miserable in his first month confined to Midgardian soil, he did not wish to encourage another of her tirades.

"Fine." Darcy sighed, irritated more so by his silence then any reply he might have offered. "Whatever. Be bitter."

Loki scoffed, a smirk finding his lips and curving them tauntingly. "You are one to talk."

"I am-?" Darcy squeaked.

Even more amused by her reaction, Loki passed her in the hall and reached the stairs first. Laying his hand on the banister, he started down them but not before casting her a look of utter amusement.

"You complain about everything I say or do. Which quite honestly is highly irritating, especially since it might cause some to think_ you didn't want me here_."

Darcy chuckled dryly. "You noticed? Damn. I was trying so hard not to show it."

Loki rolled his eyes, his smirk broadening. She must have known he was muttering another one of his 'pathetic mortal' comments because she hopped down onto the first step with a defiant remark.

"Alright, fine. Here. I'll make you a deal." She told him suddenly. "If you stop calling everything _pathetic_ and _mortal_, I will stop complaining. And before you ask… _I swear_. Scouts honor."

Loki stopped and turned, looking at her and her odd gesture of three fingers in the air. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he evaluated her proposal. Darcy arched her brow and waited for him to refuse. A refusal she'd rub in his face in the days to come, but when he opened his mouth his answer knocked the breath out of her.

"Very well. I agree, but only with the condition that you agree to be my ally for the duration of my confinement here." Loki responded with a dark kind of clarity that made her want to tremble out of anxiety.

Darcy was rendered speechless for a moment. She just stared at him, paralyzed like a doe in the headlights.

"I don't…" Darcy stammered, folding her arms over her chest defensively. ".. uh…"

He raised his brow, waiting. "It is a simple question. Do we have an agreement?"

"Hell no." Darcy frowned, his passive approach snapping her out of her shock. She moved to push past him and end this tense conversation when he stopped her.

"I apologize." Loki crooned, his eyes never leaving her face as she tried to push past him despite his lack of consent. "I was mistaken_._"

"What?" Darcy stopped, shocked by his words. She glanced across at him, occupying the step below her. "You're _apologizing_? For what?"

"Yes. I thought you were superior to the mindless fools I've met of your race." Loki responded with ease. "However, I see I was mistaken."

Darcy's lips parted as she glared at him. "Are you calling me _an idiot_?"

Loki provoked her with a smirk. "If you wish."

Darcy opened her mouth to curse him like never before but he beat her to it.

"I believe you do not, _necessarily_, enjoy the arrangement of things here." Loki remarked, his dark gaze calculating. "Primarily the _relationship_ between your friend and my brother."

Darcy opened her mouth but closed it, gaping like a fish. Darcy bit her cheek. She knew she should just refuse on the spot but, no offense to Jane and Thor, their perfect little relationship was getting a little on her nerves. Especially since hers had just shamelessly fallen apart. She wasn't sure if Loki was taking advantage of the privileged information he had chanced upon a couple days ago, when he had consoled her after her break-up, but she decided to ignore that thought.

"What makes you say that?" She questioned, trying to sound indifferent and noble but the mischievous glint in his gaze danced at the utterance of her lie.

"I have eyes." Loki countered. "And you cannot lie. Not as well as I, at least."

"Oh well then." Darcy grumbled, shrugging emphatically. _Good for you. _

"What would you say if I told you that you could extract a measure of revenge against their _public spectacles _of affection?"

Darcy caught herself before she questioned him, and stoned her curiosity dead with a scowl. "I don't think I like your style of revenge."

A groan rumbled through Loki's chest as his smile waned. "I'm not talking about _that_."

"Well then... what are you proposing?" She asked then, proving her curiosity did not stay dead for very long.

"My intention is nothing more then a little harmless fun." He challenged with an overwhelming sense of temptation. "If you were either Jane or Thor and you saw the two of us, suddenly, treating each other with civility… especially considering your disapproval of me, how would you react?"

"'_Disapproval'_ is too mild a word." Darcy retorted. Despite his kindness and smiles on occasion she still didn't trust him, nor did she think she ever would.

Loki's jaw tensed. He stood a little straighter and narrowed his dangerous gaze on her but his smirk did not waver. He continued despite her attempts to sidetrack.

"Think of it as _repayment_ for all the irritations we've have to endure for the sake of their choices."

Darcy's forehead creased into a collection of brooding wrinkles as she narrowed her eyes and did her best not to grin with amusement, whilst the realization of his scheme finally reached her.

"Wow, you're like some dark twisted unsolvable puzzle, aren't you?" She remarked without any fear. "Just when we think we've got you figured out you go and do something unexpected."

Loki was pleased with her unorthodox analogy but raised his brows, still requesting an answer. An answer he both needed and hoped for.

Darcy delayed for another minute as she thought back to the day Jane decided to tell her that both Thor and Loki would be living with them for the foreseeable future. She didn't ask her opinion, she just made the decision and expected her to go along with it.

Then, she thought about how Thor had done the same with Loki. She doubted he had asked his opinion before agreeing to live with Jane. She doubted he had even made the choice to bring his brother but when their father had decided to send Loki to Earth, Thor was put in charge of his banishment. Thus, the reason why Loki was here now. His _keeper_ wanted to be with the woman he loved.

She looked at Loki and, as much as she still thought he was some kind of highly disturbed alien, Darcy felt a twinge of understanding for his request. This couldn't be any easier on him then it was on her. Being forced into their current living conditions by two love-sick 'opportunists'. At the same time though, she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to believe him, because _he_ _was_ _a pathological liar_, _he was a psychopath _but he had this irresistible quality that made her want to believe him at the same time. A quality that made her believe _she should. _

"Alright." She murmured, uncertain if this was the best idea or not but testing it out. "Fine, say I believe you. What happens now?"

"Now, I believe we can be allies."

"Allies?" Darcy frowned, not liking the sound of it at all. It sounded like a hidden agenda. "I'm _not_ becoming one of your mindless minions."

Loki chuckled, a grin appearing with full force on his thin tempting lips. "What do you say to a _friend_ then?"

Darcy, unable to help herself, let a small smile slip. His smile was infectious. It made her light up and, as much as she hated him for having that ability, she couldn't help it. She bit it back, but she already could feel her disapproval of him melting away a little more.

"Friends?" she questioned

"I confess it is a rather foreign concept to me these days but yes, I believe we could be of some use to each other during this campaign against Jane and Thor." Loki replied with a hint of his own amusement.

"After everything that's happened… your history with mortals… _you want to befriend one_?" Darcy questioned rather sceptically.

Loki smirked. "Which, I believe, says a lot about you."

Darcy stared at him with disbelief then scoffed. For a psychopath, Loki was a pretty amazing charmer. She'd almost blushed like an idiot because of his charismatic reply.

"Well thanks." She mumbled. "…I guess."

He was pleased to have her sympathies and her support in this. He hadn't the smallest doubt that they couldn't solicit the desired reactions from Jane and Thor with their sudden allegiance. Truthfully it was twofold. Yes, it had been forged for the sole fun of unnerving his brother and his currant lover but it also freed him from the unscrupulous disapproval and anger of his new green-eyed ally. There was not a need for her to be privy of that, however.

"They'll be waiting." Loki remarked, gesturing her to take the lead down the stairs.

Taking the offer, Darcy smiled to herself as she anticipated the craziness that was about to ensue as she skipped down the remaining steps. _This is going to be fun._

:

Entering the kitchen and finding the table set, Darcy and Loki headed for their unofficial pre-claimed seats. Loki followed her and took hold of the back of her chair before she could do it herself, pulling it out from the table for her. Darcy stared at him in unexpected surprise.

"Darcy." Loki remarked lightly, acting the part of a true blue-blooded gentleman.

Darcy remained where she was a moment, just staring, before he leaned in a little closer and whispered.

"I was under the impression mortals were proficient actors. Do you require _assistance _with your performance?"

Darcy jumped at that, suddenly realizing what he was doing and sat down, mentally kicking her shock to the curb.

"Thanks, Loki." She told him brightly, playing up her cheerfulness for the entire room, whilst fixing him with a private look maintaining some irritation.

She forced herself to wait a moment before her curiosity, to know how this action had been perceived, took hold. So, turning in her chair Darcy glanced back towards the kitchen where Thor and Jane were.

"Hey Jane, do we have…" Darcy's words slowed on her tongue. She bit back a laugh at her friend's expense, and tried to hide her building smile. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Darcy discreetly cut her eyes between Jane and Thor, fighting to hide her amusement in seeing their faces. Thor opened his mouth to say something but then just frowned and straitened his back, his eyes never leaving Loki as he sat across from Darcy. Jane, for her part, just stared at them both with as much disturbed fear anyone might have after seeing such a thing. It took her a long minute or two before she was able to shake herself from it.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, casting a questioning look at Thor.

Darcy shrugged and turned back to the table, cutting her eyes across the table to Loki. He was sitting across from her looking withdrawn and stoic, as usual, but she could of sworn that she could see his mischievous mind working overtime behind his verdant eyes.

Picking up her water glass, she hid a smile behind it and shared a private look of success with him for a fleeting moment before Thor and Jane joined them. She had to hand it to Loki. He _was_ a genius. From the way Thor and Jane cautiously took their seats, Darcy knew that they'd have them going mad in no time.

Darcy plucked a piece of warm garlic bread from its cocoon of tin foil and tore off a piece, slipping it between her teeth as Jane dished out the plates. Everyone was uncommonly quiet. Darcy looked around the table and sighed, this wouldn't do.

"So. Thor. What'd you think of the movie last night? I forgot to ask." Darcy questioned him brightly, trying to slip them back into their normal routine of chattiness to lull them into a false sense of security before attempting to shock them again with some comfortable charismatic conversation or comment to Loki. Wicked yes, but she couldn't help herself.

"It was _interesting_." Thor replied with a generous smile.

"It was rife with inaccuracies." Loki added firmly.

Darcy traded a scoff for a chuckle. _Yes you would say that about _King Arthur _wouldn't you? _

"Loki." Thor admonished. "I do not believe it was presented as a _true_ account of battle."

"No. It wasn't." Darcy added quickly, giving him an exasperated glance. "It's just entertainment."

"You watch battle as entertainment?" He questioned, looking at Darcy pointedly.

Darcy took a breath, deciding to take a chance and test their deal. "Yeah, pretty harmless when compared to someone who has pastimes including vandalism, thievery and casting some very unkind spells isn't it?"

Praying she was in the clear Darcy flashed a grin, her brow raised in a subtle mark of challenge which Loki, _thankfully_, did not attack. Instead he smirked at her, setting his eyes off on their dangerous dance.

"Point taken."

"That's what I thought." Darcy amended as she took her plate from Jane. "Thanks."

Jane nodded, however seemingly shaken by this unnatural ease and banter between her and Loki. Sitting without a word, Jane cast an uneasy glance across the table to Thor, but unfortunately he did not have any answer for her. He too was trying to figure out what was going on between the two of them, but with little success.

"Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask…" Darcy continued, turning her full attention on Loki. "How is it that you ended up surviving getting _stabbed through the chest_? I thought you died helping these guys escape the Elf king."

_"Darcy."_ Jane hissed despite her surprise, as she gave her a stern glare.

Darcy held her breath after those words tumbled off her lips. She had spoken ahead of whatever good sense she had, knowing for certain if Loki was going to go back on their deal he would do it now. She tried not to look nervous but she couldn't help the feeling of fear that washed over her as Loki's eyes locked with hers. She could see the jaw muscles tensing in his noble face, the dark shadows darting across his steady gaze but, in a reaction that scared her more then his stoic frown, a slow smile crept onto his lips.

"No. It is alright." Loki turned his attention to Jane for only a fleeting moment before returning it to Darcy. "Malekith was _not_ a king."

Darcy exhaled a shaky breath and prayed no one noticed. "Oh. Sorry."

Silence once again gripped the room, until Loki raised his voice again and addressed Darcy as if she were the only one in the room.

"But I did, in a way."

"_You did _what?" She questioned, forcing herself to appear nonchalant. She picked up her fork and stabbed a piece of penne.

"Die. What else?" Loki replied, arching his brow and not taking any notice of anyone but her.

She swallowed with difficulty. _What_?

"Really? As in… _die_?" Darcy inquired, slowly her curiosity taking over as she realized the opportunity this was affording her and _usual impulsive Darcy_, she seized it. "No offense but how do you come back from that?"

"It's not hard." Loki responded, arching his brow defiantly before casting a glance Thor's way. "Is it, brother?"

Thor frowned. He thought back to the moment when he thought Loki was dead. The moment that _he had died _in his arms. It haunted him even still, but he forced himself not to dwell on it.

"No, Loki." Thor replied with reluctance. "Not for you."

Loki seemed pleased by that acknowledgement but Thor's frown quickly followed it.

"I still don't understand why you chose to deceive me like that. I thought you dead. I mourned for you like we had our mother."

Loki did not respond to that. He thought of his mother, and could feel the wall of sadness break upon the surface of the sea of anger still within him. Frozen by resentment for his punishment, frozen by his denial to be restored to his place in Asgard… just waiting for the opportunity to thaw it and put it to use again.

Loki pushed Frigga from his mind. He did not want to think of her now. Not when he wasn't free to be who he truly was and mourn her still, as he wished to.

"Little it got me." Loki retorted finally with a scoff. "An audience with the King, simply to restate my sentence of life in prison. I would have preferred _execution_."

Darcy frowned. A month ago she would have agreed with that but suddenly that prospect didn't seem as enticing as it had once been for her. She didn't think anyone would prefer to die instead of living with even the smallest glimmer of hope for some kind of freedom.

"Something must of happened though… you were sent here instead." Darcy remarked quietly, requesting Loki's attention once more.

Loki did not reply, his look made it clear that he did not wish to speak of this any longer but Darcy did not make it apparent that she was frightened off by him. As silence gripped the room again like a noose, Darcy thought quickly, and flashed a smile.

"Well, whatever happened it doesn't matter." She declared lively. "I for one have to admit, regardless of how we might have had mixed feelings about seeing you again, I think we're all glad you've come and didn't die... like some thought. It would be a heck of a lot more dull around here if you were weren't here, so thanks for livening things up."

Loki regarded Darcy with surprise for a fleeting second before he smirked. She had surprised him in more ways then one on this day. Proving that she was not only capable of spinning a lie, but she was also able to surprise him. He hadn't been sure how this would work once he proposed his plan to her on the stairs just moments ago, but he was feeling more confident of the strength of their private deal with each passing moment. With a little work she might become a capable actress after all.

: : :

The following night came with the prospect of another nights work under the stars. Jane had her equipment set up on the back porch, and considering it was such a beautiful night in June she and Darcy decided to build a fire and camp out... or as much 'camp out' as they could in their suburban back yard. Mostly it just meant cozy chairs, blankets and a fire. Something that made it unique though was, Jane had persuaded both Thor and Loki to join them.

Evidently the men had done this many times because they readily accepted a night of sitting around a fire. Darcy set up the chairs, while Thor helped Jane lug around her equipment, and watched as Loki started the fire with ease. Once lit, he gazed over it with approval in a way that made one believe he was far-a-field.

However, darkness was falling and Darcy wanted a cozy blanket, so she slipped into the house and retrieved some before they really hunkered down and got to work.

:

Time passed slowly but finally when it was dark enough. Jane and Thor made a cozy spot before the monitors whilst Darcy sat with Loki next to the fire, ready and willing to jump up and run to Jane's aid whenever she needed anything. Surprisingly, Jane didn't need anything much at all so as Darcy's mind wondered. Before too long her mind stumbled on a few questions she had meant to ask Thor about Asgard and... Darcy- _being Darcy_- she decided to try her luck with her new Asgardian friend. _If she could call him that._

"I hope you don't mind but do you think it would violate the deal we have if I asked you a question about Asgard?" Darcy inquired as courteously as she could manage without watching BBC drama's for an entire afternoon.

Loki stared at her, narrowing his gaze but not refusing it. Considering this was Darcy, he couldn't deny it, he was curious.

"Um, I've read a lot about Asgard and Norse mythology… but I can't remember if there is a way for a mortal to become _immortal_… is there, by any chance?" Darcy inquired cautiously, not knowing if Jane or Thor could hear them or even how Loki would respond to this subject.

Loki frowned, his face darkening slightly. "You wish to become _immortal?"_

"Oh no. It's not for me. Not for anyone really." Darcy replied quickly then dropped her voice as she glanced back at them on the porch fifteen feet from them. "It's just a question. I was wondering about _Thor and Jane _and I was just trying to remember… you know… if something like that would work out."

Loki couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips as she rambled on. His dark look dissolving into one of relative amusement. This woman was decidedly novel, with her hurried speech and her trusting nature. She had amused him from the moment he set eyes on her but as each day passed he found more of her naivety and oddities refreshingly diverting.

"You wish for _your friend_ to become immortal?" He replied, deciphering her tangent fairly well for a first-timer.

"Well…" She shrugged modestly "Not per say."

Loki grinned, unable to help himself. "You say you are a student of Asgardian history, and yet you've found nothing amidst your studies?"

"Nothing _crystal clear_." Darcy confessed, her curiosity trumping her ingrained distrust of him-even despite their odd truce. "I know you have amazing healing capabilities but I never came across an account that made the possibility of a mortal becoming immortal… well _possible_. I mean you're all immortal right, but you were born that way."

Loki's green eyes flashed brilliantly. _Who was this mortal to know so much about his world? To speak of such things with such confidence?_ His wish to simply use her against Thor was slowly replaced with a general curiosity of her attractively capricious mind.

"You could say that." He remarked. "We are not mortal, as you are, but we can die."

Darcy frowned. "You can?"

Loki's eyes narrowed slightly but his smile remained as he stood and nudged a burning log with the toe of his boot, adjusting the fire to burn more evenly.

"Even god's can die. There are ways… battles, or times after many centuries pass when even we grow old and weak."

"But you were stabbed… with a stake… _through the heart_… and yet you're fine." She frowned, thinking back to their dinner conversation the night before.

"That wasn't really me." He reminded her.

_That__'__s right. An illusion, right_? Darcy looked blindly into the fire's dancing flames.

Her mind drifted back to the stories she had read, the questions she had asked Erik over the past few months. Out of the countless histories and tales she had read, she could only recall one event of death. Balder. The son of Frigga and Odin. Thor's brother. Darcy's breath slowed, she hadn't thought of this before… Balder as Thor's brother. _Was the story true? _

Darcy raised her eyes to Loki. She exhaled a deep breath, her eyes on his face, a sinking feeling creeping into her stomach and knotting it. She took note of the mischievous shadowy veil over his eyes, the ink black hue of his hair, his pale skin, his lean warrior frame. She knew who was, they all did, but she almost didn't want to believe it. She wanted to know... she felt like she needed too and yet she didn't dare ask the inevitable.

Loki's lips curved into a unique and defiant smile. The orange glow of the fire danced across his features as well as her own. He could see her mind clicking away, processing and searching through her memories. He knew she was desperately trying to formulate some clever retort, either concerning himself or the stories he knew she was familiar with. Whatever it was, Loki disarmed her with his own reply.

"Not all those stories are true, I'm afraid."

"No?" She couldn't help but ask. "Iounn and her apples of youth? Heimdall and his ever seeing gaze? The seafaring Njoror? …Odin's victory of the Jotuns?… _your mischief_?"

Loki's grin brightened. She had not been exaggerating when she had said she knew the tales of those who walked the golden halls of Asgard. However he could not ignore the fact that her mention of him brought him secret pleasure. _So she__'__d read about him? Before or after he__'__d come here?_

"As I said, not _all_ those stories are true." He replied, amusement in his gaze for her courage.

Darcy smiled unexpectedly. Pleased to know that all she had read was not false, it made her proud to know she wasn't _always_ wrong at least. That still did not answer the nagging question though… of Balder. So, taking a breath, she tempted fate.

"Did mistletoe really kill Balder?"

Loki's smile slipped for only a second. He knew if she had heard all the other tales she would know of Balder, but part of him did not believe she would ask. He squared his jaw and returned his gaze to the fire.

"No."

Darcy nodded silently and refused to ask anything else on the subject. She could tell he wasn't open to it and considering who he was, she didn't blame him.

"Well then…" Darcy continued, trying to sound calm and serene despite her nerves to be here talking to him privately for so long. "… considering there are apples of eternal youth, there's got to be a tree of immortality or something… right?"

Loki's slight smile returned to his lips. Pleased to be spared the topic of Balder and blame, he gave her a secret look.

"There are many trees in Asgard. Many pools and tonics. Healing spells and soothing oils. What makes you think there is one reserved for the sole purpose of solidifying your friend's happiness?" he asked, his clandestine smile taunting her intelligence.

Darcy ignored her surprise for his frankness and frowned. "Don't you want Thor to be happy?"

"He was before being exiled, ignorantly content with his life and it's planned future. He will be again, surely." Loki replied, subconsciously trading his amused tone for a more serious one. He never understood Thor's newfound love of mortals. "I've always known him well… it's always the same."

"But things are different now." Darcy glanced back at Thor and Jane talking on the deck with coffee in hand. "He couldn't just forget Jane like that… could he?"

Loki didn't reply with anything but his confident, taunting smile. He did so love to cast doubt, plant seeds of regret. It was the easiest way to have people's lives crumble to pieces. All their hopes and dreams… gone and all he had to do was stand back and watch. Especially mortals, they were _so_ easy to manipulate.

Darcy watched Loki, and was disappointed by his smile.

Sure Thor had a life before coming to earth, he was a couple hundred years old at least, it would be stupid to think he didn't but now things were different. Now, he had Jane. Besides he wasn't married, didn't have a gaggle of little royal children, he was free to love her if he wanted. Surely he wouldn't just cast her aside.

Darcy met Loki's even gaze. "I'm sorry but I think you're wrong. Thor won't just cast Jane aside, he loves her. He wouldn't of come here if he was just going to turn around and leave her behind."

Loki's smile never faltered but his amusement in her did. No longer pleased to create a little mischief, he was surprised at her gall to take sides against him. Surprised his silver tongue had failed to influence. _How had she so easily thwarted his expertly cast veil of doubt? Not many did._

"That's a big risk, wouldn't you say? Telling a lowly mortal all about your home, taking her there… then _living with her_, when you're just going to ditch her?" Darcy inquired, raising her chin, apparently quite pleased with herself in landing her own blow of logic.

"And you think the people of Midgard would believe such a story?" He inquired his voice as soft and unassuming as silk, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "A golden city… the home of your benevolent gods… just a _step_ out of your grasp?"

Darcy gaped at him, tilting his head towards her, his even green-eyed gaze questioning her every doubt. Pulling each by their fragile threads and threatening to cut that frail string holding everything together. In that moment she had no doubt his story was as true as any of them she'd already been forced to accept as truth.

"Why not? Have you heard what happened on Earth several months ago while you were be _magically_ healed? Or do you forget you were international news like a year ago, for that matter? I'm sure they'd believe _anything _at this point." She murmured, watching him carefully for clues.

Loki's smirk darkened, taking on a much more alluring quality which made her resent her brazen comment. She knew it was a bad idea to tell a god he was wrong but she couldn't help it. Jane and Thor were her friends and she was going to stand by them.

With a touch of dangerous refinement, Loki stepped forward and reached for her, seizing her hand he brought it to his lips as she watched in a near paralyzing mix of fear and anxiety. Planting a delicate kiss on her pale knuckles, his eyes never leaving her face, he caused her to bite her lip in the most pleasing way.

"I concede M'lady." He purred. "… to your refutable logic."

Darcy blushed and stammered as he released her hand, both flustered and distracted the same way Jane had been, when Thor had done the same to her for the first time. She knew it was childish and ridiculous, especially when she'd never forgive him for what he'd done, but she didn't have much of a choice when such a man stood before her acting like an honest-to-goodness fictional prince. Stupid little pathetic Darcy Lewis. The plain little brain of the class in high school, the ever eager library dweller in college. Only since knowing Jane had she truly come out of her shell, but even then she wasn't anything like the people put up in the gilded palaces like those he and Thor called home.

"Thanks." Darcy mumbled, still too embarrassed by his gaze to dare find it again. "… I guess."

Loki smirked. Pleased with her reaction. Pleased with her stammering, but at the same time rather captivated by it. She was quite beautiful when she was flustered.

Turning his eyes to the sky however, and taking note of the stars, Loki decided it was time he take his leave of this peculiar creature's conversation. Despite his growing fascination and fondness of easily being able to twist her emotions regarding Asgard, he did not wish to talk about his 'home' any longer.

"Is something wrong?" Darcy inquired, not missing his sudden distraction.

Loki returned his eyes to her face, his gaze unashamedly holding her far more uncertain one.

"It's nothing. I've simply had enough talk of Asgard for one night, if you don't mind."

"Oh… alright." Darcy mumbled.

Loki smirked, reveling in her underlying tone of disappointment. "If I may, offer to bring you a beverage?"

Darcy raised her brows at him and chuckled, all nervousness gone. "You're just asking because they're watching, aren't you?"

Loki's smile curved tauntingly. "I am merely playing the part."

Darcy chuckled. "What are you grabbing?"

"Anything. Perhaps you'd be kind enough to suggest something?"

Darcy nodded, that was pretty easy. She stood. "You stay and tend the fire like a good Asgardian and I'll bring something. Anything you don't like?"

"There is a lot I do not like." Loki responded with some amusement.

She scoffed. _Didn__'__t_ _she know it_. "I mean _to drink_."

"Again, there is a-"

"_Ugh_! Alright. _Enough_." Darcy threw her arms up in the air and turned for the back door of the house. "It's settled. You'll get what I give you."

Without anymore confrontation, Darcy went inside and scoured the kitchen for a drink that suited the camping atmosphere. Jane and Thor were drinking coffee but Darcy wasn't interested in that. She rummaged around for a little bit before she found a couple beers in the back of the fridge. Grabbing a couple she headed back out onto the deck.

Upon seeing her, Jane raised a questioning brow from her comfy place snuggled in next to Thor on the porch lounge chair.

"What do you need all that for?" She queried, eying Darcy's four beers.

Darcy held them up and cast a glance towards the fire as a wicked little idea came to her.

"Lookin' for some fun. I'm curious what _drunk Loki_ is like." She replied with shifty amusement.

Jane was taken aback but Thor chuckled. He shook his head.

"I don't believe you'll succeed with _that_."

Darcy couldn't just let that lay. She grinned curiously. "You've seen it?"

Thor smiled lightly. "Loki and I were inseparable for many years. We have seen many sides of each other."

Darcy glanced back to the fire, feeling a little twinge of sentimentality for such a comment. She thought of herself and Jane… she could say the same about them. Feeling like meditating on such thoughts for any longer might kill the mood for the rest of the night, though, Darcy forced a saucy smirk and winked at him.

"Care to suggest anything that'd loosen up your brother's morals?"

This time it was Thor's turn to be surprised, but Darcy didn't wait long enough to continue the conversation. She just skipped down the steps and headed for the fire and Loki, where he waited.

"Who knows, maybe I already know that answer!" She called over her shoulder.

Loki turned and fixed her with a questioning frown. He tossed another few blocks of wood onto the fire and watched her set down the bottles in her chair.

"What are you talking about?"

Darcy opened the first beer and handed it to him then retrieved her own. "Nothing. Just working on _those two_."

Loki nodded, approving of any attempts to work on their two unsuspecting house-mates, whilst he looked at the beer he now held in his hand. He'd seen Darcy drink these before but this was his first personal encounter with the beverage.

"It's sort of like mead." Darcy told him, catching his curious regard of the bottle he held. "But this is made from wheat and barley, making it not as sweet."

"It's ale, then." Loki questioned, raising the bottle to his lips.

Darcy's lips curved into a peculiar smile as she watched him take his first sip of beer. It was odd to see but something about it made him a little more human. Without trying, her thoughts returned to Thor's statement. _Loki had been drunk before._ Darcy took a sip of her own beer. _Hmm… I wonder what that was like._

Removing the bottle from his lips and letting the liquid wash down his throat, Loki gave a little shrug of indifference and retook his seat just left of Darcy's.

"And? What's the verdict?" She asked rather anxiously.

"Not bad."

Darcy smiled and raised her own beer to her lips, took a swig and closed her eyes for a moment as it slid down her throat as the fire warmed her face. _Mmm. This was the life_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Something****…**** New**

Later that week, Darcy and Jane were alone in the living room lounging on the couches watching some old movie with absolutely no plotline. Darcy stared blankly at the screen, it was the most boring thing she had ever seen but it was sneakily growing on her. The cheesy dialogue and horrible camera work… it was kind of funny.

"So…" Jane remarked suddenly, as the movie entered another commercial break and some advertisement for tires came on the screen. The same one they had watched four times already in the past half hour.

"So…?" Darcy repeated, glancing lazily across at her on the opposite couch.

Jane opened her mouth but then only closed it again, shaking her head and clearly giving up on whatever she had wanted to say.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. Never mind."

Darcy smirked. She had a funny feeling she knew what she wanted to ask but didn't. She wanted to ask what was going on with her and Loki. Why they were being so nice to each other. Thor had nearly asked her a few times himself, but every time he started to bring it up he would close his mouth and shake his head as he wandered off somewhere.

Thor and Jane were so confused. They wanted so desperately to know what was going on but for some reason they never managed to ask. Either they were too scared to know, too anxious, or too polite to demand answers. Whatever it was, Darcy was enjoying the secret.

To be honest she was enjoying not listening to Loki calling her and her world pathetic all the time, much more then freaking out Jane and Thor. A few times he had almost said something unpleasant in front of them but he always managed to catch himself or pass it off as a joke- which sometimes even surprised her as much as it did Thor and Jane.

"Are you sure that this is the only thing on, other than the news?" Darcy asked, suddenly done with the movie as it continued to switch to commercials way too much for her attention span. She already knew the answer but she had to ask.

"I'm afraid it is." Jane grimaced. "Unless you want to watch the shopping network."

Darcy covered her face with a couch cushion and muffled a scream.

"I didn't think so." Jane remarked, chuckling as she watched her. "I don't think I can watch much more of this though…"

Just then, as Darcy removed the pillow from her face, Thor entered the room from behind them.

"Is everyone alright? I thought I heard something strange."

Jane chuckled again. "It was just Darcy. We're fine."

Thor nodded as he rounded the couch to sit down next to Jane, glancing curiously at the TV screen and a particularly odd advertisement for Coca-Cola.

"What is this?"

Jane smiled and began to explain but Darcy didn't stick around. Instead, she cast her pillow on the floor by the couch and headed off in search of something slightly more enjoyable then enduring another make-out session of the happy couple.

:

Climbing the stairs and wandering down the hallway towards her room, Darcy decided to go through her old books and try and find something to help pass the afternoon when she came across Loki, cosily seated upon the window seat overlooking the front yard, reading. Since he was near her bedroom door, she decided not to ignore the ex-demigod but instead... interrupt his book.

Darcy approached lazily. "Hey."

Loki looked up from his book and glanced at her lazily before returning his eyes to the page.

"Hello, Darcy." He murmured, his voice underlined with the same amount of sarcastic annoyance one might use when addressing a taxing child.

Darcy smirked and moved closer, situating herself near his feet before she leaned against the wall next to the window.

"What cha readin'?"

A smile lightly creased the lines around his mouth but still Loki did not look up. "One of your so called _playwrights_."

"Oh yeah?" Darcy remarked. She peeked at the book and chuckled. "Shakespeare, eh? I could never survive reading one of his. I don't know what he's writing in but it isn't English-trust me."

Loki raised his brows, a silent '_oh really? That's nice'_, and kept reading. Darcy exhaled an amused scoff and refused to be ignored.

"Do you ever _not_ wear Asgardian clothes?" She asked, giving him a generous head to toe examination. "Honestly. You've been here for like two months now."

With a sigh, Loki closed his book and looked up at her. "No, I do not. I prefer my own clothing. Midgardian clothing is-"

Darcy arched her brow. Challenging him to say _exactly what she thought he would_. Frowning, Loki cleared his throat and skilfully amended

"What is wrong with my clothing?"

Darcy allowed her eyes again to wash over his entire alternative warrior look. He wasn't wearing the armour he'd worn when attacking Earth, nor what he'd worn when he arrived, but he was wearing something similar. Dark leather trousers that clung to his long legs, a dark grey tunic that hung to his mid thigh and a sleeveless leather jacket that did the same. The majority of his outfit was made of leather, making her wonder just how _uncomfortable_ it must be to wear, but she couldn't deny it- it did look pretty kick-ass.

Yet, she shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just a little surprised, given the opportunity, you haven't thrown off the _Asgardian shackles_."

Loki arched his brow, questioning her seriousness.

"Whatever." Darcy rolled her eyes with a sigh. She couldn't care less what he wore. "_Anyway_. Jane almost asked what was going on with us _again_."

Loki smirked and stretched his legs out a little further. "Evidently it is a reoccurring trend today."

"How's that?"

"Thor questioned me as well."

_Really_? Darcy smirked and glanced across the hallway. "And? What did you say?"

"I merely confessed some growing fondness for his _interesting mortals_." Loki replied with a rather taunting smirk.

"… you're not serious." Darcy frowned. She seriously couldn't tell if he was lying or not, which scared her a little.

"He did not seem consoled by that remark either. He claimed I was planning some new means of usurping control." He arched his brow and gave a tired shake of his head.

Darcy dragged her hair over her shoulder. "You aren't, are you?"

He exhaled a sigh of irritation. "No."

"Good. … if you do go back into 'mass takeover' mode though, please _leave me out of it_. Fighting sounds like too much effort." Darcy replied indifferently.

It was much easier to appear unaffected talking about these things when she was faced with him these days. She was almost beginning to forget he had been the one leading the aliens against New York.

"Very well. You will not be involved in any future plans to enslave your realm."

Darcy smirked. "Awesome."

Loki rolled his eyes and reopened his book, rather hoping their exchange had reached it's conclusion. Unfortunately, it had not for her.

"Wait a second." She frowned ardently. "That doesn't sound like fun. I'd be like the guy from _I am Legend."_

Loki narrowed his gaze at her. "Who?"

She groaned to have to explain in terms he'd understand. "I'd be the only survivor of some horrific disaster. I don't want to be the _only one left_. It would be both incredibly scary and involve a lot of hard work. I'd need to learn how to fight like Hanna, hide like-"

Loki frowned. "Would you make up your mind, _woman_. You are the most difficult-"

"_Hey_." Darcy pouted. "Play nice."

Loki raised his hand and massaged his eyes irritably, biting his tongue. When he lowered his hand he regarded Darcy again, this time she was standing next to him with her hands clasped behind her back and a childishly expectant look on her face.

Unable to help himself, he smiled, and attempted his demand once more.

"_Darcy_, would you like to be the only one who does not die in some horrific disaster and thus be the last free soul in your realm, if I should decide to take over Midgard once more?"

"Uh, it's _Earth _actually."

Loki's jaw tensed as a somewhat animalistic grumble rumbled through his chest. "Fine. _Earth."_

"Mmm…" She bit her cheek and pretended to stroke, what he could only guess was suppose to be, an imaginary beard hanging from her chin. "I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it."

With that she offered one last animated grin before turning and disappearing into her room, closing the door behind her. Loki scoffed at her grating character but didn't refuse the smile that crept slowly onto his lips as he returned to his book.

: : :

When it had started to rain Darcy didn't pay the weather much heed. Jane and Thor were gone, running errands and Loki was holed up in his room as per usual. She was on the couch downstairs, warm and dry, happily watching _Dr. Who_ without any interruptions. She had no worries about what was outside the four walls of the house... at least until she remembered Jane's last words on the way out of the house.

_Can you put away the equipment if it starts to rain? It shouldn't but-_

DAMN!

Darcy launched herself off the couch and tore through the house towards the back door. She'd forgotten all about the equipment! The junk Jane built with her own two hands- she was going to kill her! Flinging open the back door, she felt like she was standing on the threshold of Noah's ark. Rain was falling in sheets as far as the eye could see and coupled with the wind, it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Sliding out onto the deck, Darcy quickly grabbed as much as she could carry and leapt down the stairs, running everything to the shed out back. It wasn't far but by the time she got there she was soaked to the bone. She didn't bother putting everything away neatly, she just dumped it all on the workbench and headed back out for the house as fast as she could.

Climbing up the stairs on the side of the deck she stared at her biggest adversary- the heavy items. She couldn't carry it all by herself. Thor had set it up for Jane as usual, she couldn't budge most of it. With Thor and Jane out of the house she only had one other option.

Throwing the door open, Darcy stuck her head inside the house and yelled, not caring she was soaking the laundry room floor as she did.

"_Loki_! Get your ass down here! I need you!"

Pushing her wet, stringy hair out of her face, she took off her glasses and tossed them onto the counter nearby when she heard Loki's voice.

"Dar-"

"Back here." She yelled before stepping outside into the pandemonium of weather outside.

Within seconds, Loki appeared in the doorway and peered out. She thought maybe he'd stay there or protest but as she moved for one of the heavier pieces he was beside her in an instant, soaking wet and squinting as the rain pounded his face as it did hers.

"Here." She yelled in his ear, above the sound of pounding rain. "This stuff goes to the shed!"

She reached for a small chest the size of a toaster oven and picked it up as Loki took the larger, heavier one as if it had weighed nothing at all. Sure he didn't have his superhuman strength but he was still a 6'-2" man with a lean, wiry frame of muscle. Like any healthy hard working man, he didn't have a problem carrying it. They carried the equipment trunks to the shed and deposited them there then went back for the last.

Reaching the deck, Darcy slipped on the wet wood, nearly falling to her knees before Loki's hand gripped her waist. He caught her before she fell. She regained her footing and without noticing his strong hand still on her waist, she continued on her way. If she had noticed, she might of wondered at it, or even be surprised but there was no time to think of anything but saving Jane's precious equipment.

:

After successfully cleaning up the equipment, Darcy and Loki returned to the house and stood inside the laundry room silently. Water dripped from their clothes in steady streams, pooling at their feet. Darcy wiped her face and squeezed out the excess of water from her hair while Loki simply smoothed his back to it's normal slick-back style. He seemed unaffected by the ten minutes of pure panic that had wound Darcy up like a child's toy.

Smirking as she took in the look of them both, she playfully flicked some excess water at him. He winced, closing his eyes and frowning but then he smirked at her- a soaking wet young woman who looked like a pathetic little half drown creature.

"Thanks for the help." She offered, feeling slightly embarrassed to be standing before him looking so horrible when he maintained his normal nobility despite the fact that his clothes were as wet as hers, and the rain drops still beaded on his pale skin.

Loki offered her a light, almost mocking smile, as he stared down at her soaking wet form.

"For next time, I'll have you know that I do respond much better when asked to lend a hand in a more _dignified_ manner."

Darcy raised a brow, boldly, and her green eyes sparked with an animated vibrancy. "Really? I thought you came pretty quick."

Loki's smirk deepened as his eyes flashed dangerously. Darcy believed he would refuse to answer that, seeing as Jane and Thor chose this time to arrive home and enter the kitchen with their loot but he didn't. He leaned in closer and whispered to her, in a very _un-Loki _way.

"Just imagine what _asking nicely _would get you."

Darcy's eyes slid to the floor as a blush swept up onto her face, the implied nature of his words very clear in her head. She resented the blush but she couldn't control it. It didn't help either that Thor appeared in the doorway and looked them up and down with concern.

"What happened to you two?"

Darcy, praying her blush was not noticeable, bent down to roll up her pant legs. "Forgot some stuff outside. We had to put it away."

Thor turned to Loki, even more surprised his brother would help with such a thing. His uncertainty must have been evident because Loki arched his brow defiantly.

"Don't bother questioning it. You of all people should know, a man does not argue with a woman, _drenched_."

Again Darcy blushed. He might not of meant to make it sound like he did, but in Darcy's mind that simple statement was a world apart from the truth. She prayed they would not notice, as she stood, or maybe pass it off as standing up to quickly but she kept her eyes averted.

"Damn right." She muttered as she maneuvered past Thor and into the kitchen. "Excuse me, I am going to change."

Darcy could have sworn she heard Thor and Loki conversing privately as she withdrew but she tried not to listen, for the sake of her sanity she had to.

:

As Darcy stepped out of the shower, her rain-hair gone along with her smeared makeup, she couldn't shake Loki's words. She hated to admit it but he wasn't entirely as bad as her imagination had made him out to be. She doubted she'd think the same if he had his powers, but each day he seemed more and more human. Each day he seemed more content with his new, quiet life, and less of a monster.

Truth be told, after meeting him, she could hardly see where the 'monster' analogy came from. He was as curious, intelligent, amusing and irritating as any human. He wasn't a psychopath. At least not in the conventional sense of the word, not that she had witnessed at any rate.

What was more, it had been at least two weeks since SHIELD made a surprise visit to check in, meaning he wasn't being considered a threat anymore. That was a good sign that he wasn't a psychopath. Besides, if the rumors were at all true, they claimed he had managed to convince the psychiatrists that he was _not harmful_. Which would have taken some serious skill… _lying to a lie detector _and all.

Darcy wiped the fog off the mirror with her hand and started to dry her hair in a towel. She was relieved SHIELD wasn't too concerned about their safety anymore, finding it necessary to pop in at the most random times. It had made her feel like some kind of criminal when she looked out the window to see a bunch of guys in black suits and sunglasses in the yard. Not to mention those days when she staggered down the stairs in the morning, her hair askew and no makeup on, only to find a couple agents standing around. _She hated that_. Especially when the cuter agents were on the clock.

Darcy smiled as she remembered a few of them in particular. A good number of them were pretty smoking. All tall, buff and serious. One agent in particular, _especially_ seemed like he could be more fun then the others she'd met. An English guy from the London branch by the name of Alistair, who was _particularly fine_. Sure, it's not like he had the lean kind of prowess or wry dark humor like Lo-

Darcy stopped dead and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She felt a shiver travel across her skin as if someone else was suddenly privy to her private thoughts.

_Did I seriously just compare Alistair to Loki? Loki the psychotic demigod with a desire for world dominance? _

Darcy shook her head and started drying her hair in the towel again, rubbing furiously as she tried to loosen those thoughts from her mind. She wanted to deny them but she couldn't lie to herself. Not this time, because _she had compared them_. She had compared the hot, 6'-4' dude with crystal blue eyes and arms the size of her torso to_ Loki_. LOKI!

_What is wrong with me?_

Darcy turned away from the mirror and leaned her towel clad body up against the counter. She tossed the towel she'd used on her hair, aimlessly towards the tub and stared blankly at her clean clothes folded on top of her clothes hamper.

_What are you talking about? Why are you so surprised? You _DO_ think Loki is attractive. _

Darcy blushed as she thought about him in that way. He wasn't the normal kind of guy she went for but she couldn't deny it… he _had_ been blessed with exceptional good looks. She hadn't seen it when he first arrived, being all shrouded in deadly mystery and all but as each day passed and that dark veil was lifted off him, the more she saw the guy Thor was so attached to. The man he kept _trying to save_.

Loki _was fun_. He had an absolutely killer megawatt smile, every bit as infectious as his brother's although a little more on the darker side. He had an unsightly ability to be as scary as hell when he wanted to be but she was quickly learning to look beyond that. Besides, their forced comradeship had only helped her learn more about him then she would have otherwise. Sometimes she even forgot their friendship was based on a lie. It didn't feel like one anymore.

_Don't forget how you reacted when he whispered in your ear in the laundry room. You can't deny_ that_ didn't effect you._

Frowning, Darcy rubbed her face and tried to deny it but like the voice in her heard was telling her- she couldn't. She had blushed for frig sake. Like a little mawkish teenager! It had been humiliating! Darcy shook her head and grumbled to herself, suddenly wanting nothing more then to forget about this revelation regarding her house-mate. It was only going to make things worse when she left this room.

_Why would it? You think Thor is hot. _

_Because_, Darcy reminded herself, _Loki isn't like Thor. Thor likes my friend, and he's a good guy. Loki is a bad guy. Well... maybe not now, but he isn't a good egg. _

_So? Confessing to yourself he's good looking and fun doesn't mean your going to do anything about it._

She sighed in utter frustration. _This was ridiculous_. Not only was she suddenly realizing just how much she was attracted to this man but she was actually minimizing his past because of the sake of it.

Darcy grabbed her clothes and spun around, dropping everything but her pants. Wrought with the frustration and distraction of her sudden predicament, Darcy bent over to pick up her clothes and didn't notice the edge of the counter until it was too late. She smacked her forehead right against it and stood up straight immediately, cursing and rubbing her tender head.

She turned to the mirror and examined her wound but there was nothing visible. No cut or blood. No black mark, whether that came later, she'd have to wait and see but she was just glad no one had seen her. She forgot all about her previous worries and dressed, carefully avoiding the counter, whilst mourning her wound of stupidity.

:

Once she was dressed and her damp hair was woven into a loose braid, Darcy headed downstairs to find some Advil. Already she could feel the headache coming on and she knew it wasn't going to abate until it was tended to.

_Stupid Darcy_. She grumbled.

Coming downstairs she heard Jane in the living room so it was there were she first went, still rubbing her head. Poking her head inside, she found Jane folding laundry on the floor- everything spread out like an explosion.

Darcy didn't even comment on the mess. "Jane. Two questions. Do we have Advil left?… and where is it?"

"In the kitchen, second drawer on the left of the wine rack. Behind the first aid kit."

"It's not with the Aspirin?"

"No, remember we moved the meds to make more room for food."

Darcy remembered. Thor ate like he was five people instead of one insanely jacked man. Of course they needed more room.

"Yeah, now I do. Thanks."

"You ok?" Jane asked, stopping her departure, with sisterly concern.

"Oh yeah. Just a concussion, you know. Same old, same old." Darcy replied then winked to put her at ease.

Jane shook her head and went back to folding laundry. She was used to Darcy's dramatics so she didn't stop to consider her comment might of been a serious one.

Darcy moseyed into the kitchen to find Loki behind the island pouring himself a drink. Immediately she cursed his presence under her breath. He'd already changed, but like her, his hair was still wet. Without trying, all her thoughts of him came rushing back the moment she set eyes on him. She tried to pay him no heed but as she headed for the Advil drawer he spoke, pulling her attention off the floor and onto him.

"Did I hear correctly, you're injured?" He asked, setting down the water jug on the counter and watching her with a guarded expression.

"Wow, there is no one else around and you actually sound _concerned_." She replied, forcing a phoney placid smirk as she rummaged through the drawer Jane had directed her to. "You practicing or something? You actually sound concerned about a 'mortal'."

Loki's frown fell a little further at her charlatan attitude for his question. "Maybe _I_ _am_ concerned."

Darcy stopped and looked back at him. He held her gaze without the slightest hint of discomfort, but already Darcy could feel her courage failing. She turned her attention back to the drawer.

"Wow. I didn't see that coming." She told him, trying to keep her voice from hinting at the bashfulness she suddenly felt.

"I am surprised. For a mortal, you are not that bad." He replied, his voice casual and edged with the same smile he wore quite frequently.

Darcy's heart skipped on his words, causing her to cut her eyes across to him again. She was curious if he was mocking her but he wasn't. He was serious. She didn't know what to say. She pushed a few more things out of the way in the drawer and was relieved to spy the mint and white little bottle.

"_Success_!" She proclaimed loudly as she pulled the bottle of Advil from the drawer.

Loki smirked, but she didn't look at him as she opened the bottle and tipped two pills out, not until he slid his glass of water in front of her. She glanced at him with even more surprise but he had already turned away, pulling another glass from the cabinet behind him. Darcy picked up his glass and swallowed the two pills with a generous mouthful of cold water, half wondering if she was drinking out of a new glass or one he had already used. Cautioning herself again such stupid juvenile female thoughts, Darcy pushed them to the back of her mind.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

He nodded and filled his new glass then took a sip before turning to her and leaning against the counter with ease. Once more making Darcy remember the distraction, quite acutely, which had caused her headache in the first place. It took everything she had to keep her mind from drifting back to those thoughts.

"Would you mind if I asked how you injured yourself?" he inquired.

"I smoked my head on the counter."

Loki laughed aloud. _Genuinely laughed_. Darcy groaned inwardly but couldn't help but smile outwardly. He had a really nice laugh. It wasn't the mocking laugh she'd heard before but a true chuckle of amusement. The kind that made you forget everything and join in, regardless of how you were feeling.

_Darc. Come on Darc. You are not developing a crush on this guy. On this this trickster… he's a PSYCHOPATH, remember? Thinking he was hot, that was one thing, but this is already getting out of hand_.

"How did you do that?" He repeated, quite amused by it in fact.

"I wasn't paying attention when I bent over to pick up some clothes." She told him, actually not caring she was confessing such an embarrassing thing when his smile made it all worth it. "Yeah, so it seems I really need to start paying attention or I am in serious danger of suffering some serious bodily harm."

"I think that would be wise." He stated, his eyes still dancing dangerously between a shadow and a shimmer.

"So do I." She replied, rubbing her forehead tenderly. "But I doubt that will happen, I've always had this nasty habit of thinking too much, which usually gets me into trouble one way or another… just one of the perks of being Darcy."

Loki smirked. "I'm sure you can't be the worst example of that. You are not the only one with that character flaw. I doubt you've attained as much trouble for it, as I have."

"I'm not going to deny that." Darcy had to smirk, taking another sip of water.

His eyes sparked at her comment, as the smile lines around his mouth deepened. "I did not have any doubt that you would."

In this moment, Loki suddenly seemed different. He seemed more normal then ever. Much nicer then he had ever been while playing with Thor and Jane, and there was no one around. He could have been anything he wanted, he didn't have to prove anything to anyone and yet here he was… coming out of his sarcastic, mischievous shell.

"Why?" Darcy suddenly asked settling her glass on the counter, taking advantage of his unusual mood. "_Why_ _did you _risk everything and try to take over Earth?"

Loki was silent, his mind suddenly realms away. With that simple question he was returned to the hell he had endured before stepping foot on Midgard. He could still feel the heat on his skin… burning his flesh and heating bones that had never meant to endure such a thing. The darkness and the frailty he had felt before he had been broken. Before he had been fixed at the end of a leash to carry out the bidding of one who courted death.

Despite those memories and dark thoughts, for her he slipped a light smirk onto his lips. A false one but one that made this mortal believe she was receiving something privileged when she was receiving nothing but a lie. Those dark days he'd spent would never be confessed to anyone.

"I wanted to be feared, respected and adored." Loki lied expertly, maintaining the stubborn curve of his lips. "I wanted to be better than Thor, and the Tesseract's power allowed me to do just that."

_Still_. Darcy thought. _It seems like a high price to pay just because you wanted attention._

Loki narrowed his gaze slightly. "More to the point, I meant what I said before. Your people were made to be ruled."

Darcy exhaled, wisely pondering his words before attacking them. "Yeah, maybe you're right but not the way you went about it."

Loki frowned. His eyes questioning her reply, and quite surprised by it.

"I'm not saying that what you did or thought was right because _it wasn't_. All I'm saying is maybe we do need someone to unite us all. I mean, we'd be stronger together then separated… right? '_A house divided_'… or whatever."

Loki smirked. She had no idea how close she was to the truth.

"Anyway. I'm still glad you didn't succeed." Darcy finished. "Regardless of what I think, I know we're not ready for _one supreme ruler_. Even if he was from Asgard. So don't get any ideas."

Loki scoffed, as she waved a finger at him, and refused to reply. She wasn't looking for an answer anyway. She just set her cup in the sink and headed for the door.

"I'm off to lay down for a while. I'd appreciate being left alone. Would you do me a favor and run interference for me?" She requested then slipped out the door and headed to her room without waiting for a reply.

She would have loved to sit down and talk about all this with him but her head was killing her and she seriously did want to nap. She could bring this up again later, when she was free of her pounding head.


	5. Chapter 5

: Hey readers. So I've heard that things are going pretty well so far, so I've decided to update again with this new chapter. I hope this one is as good, if not better then what I've shared so far. Thanks for reading everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Friends<strong>

The next day, Darcy still thought about her conversation in the kitchen with Loki. The weird thing was, the more she thought about it the more she fixated on exactly what he had said. Maybe he hadn't been entirely truthful but the sentiment was true. She knew it was.

_He wanted to be like Thor, better even. He wanted to be respected, adored and_… Darcy shook those thoughts from her head because the more she thought about them the more she felt sorry for him. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help but feel like he was unfairly represented. That they didn't have the full picture, and were judging him because of a keyhole view of his actions and motives.

Darcy rubbed her eyes and sighed. _No, Darcy. You're just trying to make this ok. It's not. You shouldn't be feeling sorry for him. He willingly tried to enslave Earth. You're just being…_

…_ Stupid, stupid stu-_

"What?" Jane asked, coming into the kitchen in her PJ's and hitting the 'on' switch on the coffeemaker.

"Nothing." Darcy murmured, as she bit the end of the straw standing out of her glass of juice to silence her grumbling lips. Slightly abashed to be found muttering to herself like a crazy person she turned her eyes back to the newspaper, flipping through the entertainment section.

It was true, it wasn't anything. _It didn't matter_, she'd conquer these idiotic thoughts soon enough.

"Hey, Ryan called this morning." Jane remarked, leaning across the counter. "While you were asleep."

"What?" Darcy's head shot up immediately.

"I told him you were sleeping. He asked me to wake you up but I said no because it was like 5am. I told him to call back but considering he hasn't yet, you might want to call him instead."

"5am?" Darcy shocked. "Why? What did he want?"

Darcy frowned. She knew him, there wouldn't be anything that would possess Sam to call after they had broken up like they did. He just wasn't the kind of guy who went crawling back to his ex, especially when she found him with someone else. But of course Jane didn't know about those details, because she had worked _very hard_ to keep them from her.

"No idea but he sounded _off_." Jane paused

"Was he drunk?" Darcy scoffed, trying not to sound too harshly indifferent. "_High_?"

Jane frowned. _That's not what I mean_. Darcy's phony smile faded, a sinking feeling in her stomach following it.

"I'll call him then." Darcy replied quietly, pulling her phone out of her sweater pocket.

"Yeah. I think you should." Jane frowned and hoisted herself up onto the counter, where she sat watching Darcy call up the old number. "I'll wait here."

Darcy gave a sharp nod and put the phone to her ear, and slipped out of the room for some privacy, as Thor entered.

"Something wrong with Darcy?"

Jane sighed. "Darcy's ex, you know, who called this morning."

Thor nodded. The call had woken him up too. He had asked Jane about it earlier but he didn't have anymore information now then he did then.

"Darcy's calling him back. I'm just waiting."

Thor stood before her and gave her a smile. "I'm sure it is nothing."

Jane frowned. She wasn't so sure.

"Jane." Thor put his hand under her chin, tilting her face up to look him in the eye. "Everything is fine."

Jane forced a smile but then craned her neck, looking past Thor as Darcy re-entered the room. She stared at her phone in her hands and seemed to walk with a stance that was laden with lead.

"What? Is everything ok Darc?" Jane asked, anxiety washing over her.

Thor stood back and was silent, observing. Darcy did not look well. She looked up from her phone, her eyes masked with confusion.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm just going to run over to his place." She said blankly then grabbed her glasses from the counter next to her newspaper before turning and retreating from the room.

"Hey wait." Jane jumped off the counter but Darcy was already halfway up the stairs. "Darcy!"

"It's fine Jane." Darcy called distantly, disappearing into her room. "Honestly."

Jane frowned and quickly headed for her own room to get dressed. She'd be dammed if Darcy Lewis looked like _that_ when nothing was wrong.

:

Darcy tore off her PJ's, pulled on a relatively clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed her sweater from the floor by her bed and slipped on her shoes before heading back down the stairs. She met Thor at the bottom, his massive arms folded over his equally massive chest.

"Jane says she's going with you." Thor told her firmly. "You're to wait for her here."

Darcy threw her head back and groaned. He was blocking her from her purse, which was hanging on the wall behind him with the jackets. The car keys were in it. He wasn't moving, nor did he look like he was planning on it until Jane appeared.

"Honestly, everything is _fine_."

"I do not believe so and neither does Jane. Wait for her, Darcy."

"Crap! _Thor_! I'm fine." Darcy snapped. "Ryan just didn't answer his phone, he always does. It went straight to voice mail. I'm just going to run over there and make sure everything is ok."

Normally she wouldn't care. Especially after everything he'd put her through but Darcy couldn't help the sickening feeling in her gut. Ryan didn't call at 5am about something important and then not answer his phone. He wouldn't call her again, after that night Loki found her in the bathroom, not unless it was something _serious_. …And if it was, there was _no way _she was taking Jane along.

"All the more reason not to go alone Darcy." Thor frowned, suddenly disapproving of this trip all the more so since gauging Jane's reaction to Darcy's declaration of leaving the house to visit this '_ex_' alone.

Jane appeared just then, one boot on and the other in hand. She stopped by the door and pulled on her last boot just as Loki appeared, unnoticed, at the top of the stairs behind Darcy.

"Alright, let's go." Jane remarked, grabbing both her bag and Darcy's from the hooks behind Thor.

"Jane. I do not think this wise. Darcy's just informed me that the call she made was not answered." Thor's profile was grim. Jane frowned and turned to Darcy, who cursed and tossed her head peevishly.

"_What_? Ryan _always_ answers his cell."

"I know!" Darcy growled. "That's why I'm going over there."

Loki neared the foot of the stairs and took in the scene with a confused disapproval. He frowned and paused on the second step.

"What's going on?" He questioned.

"_Oh great_. You're here too." Darcy grumbled and cast him a glare but had to take a double take, even despite everything that was going on at the moment.

Loki was standing there on the stairs devoid of his Asgardian clothing. Well, the full outfit anyway. He still wore the leather trousers but a black long-sleeved shirt stretched snugly over his torso instead of his usual leather tunic. What was more, his feet were bare. She had never even seen his feet before. His hair was a little more unruly then she was used to, since he always wore it slicked back, but his entire appearance unnerved her.

Forcing herself to look away and focus on Thor and Jane for the moment, Darcy couldn't help but look for him in her peripheral. He looked _fantastic_. He looked like he had just woken up, sure, but he looked _fantastically mortal_.

"Honestly guys, it's fine." Darcy repeated, suddenly tackling this situation with a much saner attitude.

"No." Jane frowned. "I'm coming with you."

"As will I." Thor added.

"Crap, guys, _seriously_!" Darcy exclaimed. "He probably just didn't hear his phone and if I show up with my over-protective best friend and her superhero boyfriend, shit is going to hit the fan. You are _not_ coming."

"If I have to ask what is going on again, you will _not_ like my next move." Loki declared impatiently, offering a dangerous look to anyone stupid enough not to believe him.

"Darcy's ex-lover is not answering his communications device and when Jane spoke to him earlier he sounded distressed." Thor explained quickly, keeping a hand on Jane's arm as if to stop her running out the door.

"How is that a problem?" Loki frowned, clearly not interested in such things.

"It's a problem, because… oh screw it. It's impossible to explain _anything_ to _you_." Darcy interjected, frowning at him fleetingly before grabbing her bag from Jane.

Loki watched her, his brows raised for her bravery to say such a thing to him but a shadow of a smirk tugged at his lips. She was even more diverting when upset then she was everyday.

"You are not going without me." Jane butted in. "What if it turns out to be something and you're there alone?"

"Then I will have to handle myself." Darcy returned, just as stubbornly. "You're getting all worked up for nothing, here guys. _Honestly_! I've got my tazer in case shit goes down."

"Loki, _you_ will accompany Darcy." Thor said in a voice of authority.

"_WHAT_?" Darcy and Jane spluttered in unison.

"No. I won't." Loki countermanded.

"You shall. If she will not allow Jane and I to accompany her, you will be able to protect Darcy if, as she says 'shit goes down'." Thor narrowed his eyes at Loki.

"I don't need Loki." Darcy frowned. "I took _you_ down with my tazer, I'm sure I can take down Ryan or anyone else there."

Loki raised his brows, turning suddenly to Thor as a full grin appeared on his face.

Thor's nostrils flared. "Not a word."

Loki chuckled but obeyed his command and didn't ask. He would request that story later.

Darcy for her part, seeing everyone else was distracted, slipped out the door before they could stop her. She skipped down the steps and headed for the car.

"Darcy!" Jane called desperately from the porch.

"Don't even, Jane." Darcy shot back, not even turning to look at her. "I'll be back in 20 minutes, at the most."

As much as Darcy was convinced Jane would have a motherly retort for that, she didn't say a word. No one did. She only heard the door close, and then after it the thud of boots on the porch steps.

Darcy turned to bar Jane from coming but it wasn't Jane who crunched down the pathway towards the car after her, _it was Loki_ _Laufeyson_.

"What are _you_ doing?" She questioned, surprised to find him actually willing to come.

"You heard _the_ _mighty Thor_, I am here to protect you." he replied with a tempting curve of his lips. "Besides, I fully expect you to regale me with this '_tazer incident_'."

Despite the situation, Darcy wanted nothing more then to laugh.

: : :

The entire drive to Ryan's apartment, which was only about ten minutes or so, was passed in complete silence despite Loki's desire to hear all about her tazing Thor.

Darcy was lost in her own head, worrying what was wrong with Ryan to make him act so out of character. Worried what he wanted with her. Loki, on the other hand, just allowed her to remain that way. He just stared out the window silently observing the world he had tried to conquer. A world he had not yet ventured out into since his arrival.

He rather hoped he wasn't recognized, but then again he didn't really care much if he was. He could protect himself well enough and the fact that he was a relic or asset of this world's governments, they would protect him if they valued the relationship between realms. Truth be told, he'd be surprised if any one of these mortals _could_ kill him.

:

When they arrived at Ryan's place, Darcy unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to Loki, preparing to demand he stay in the car but she was too late, he was already climbing out. Darcy scrambled out her side and glared at him over the roof racks.

"Get back in the car." She hissed. "I can handle this."

Loki smirked at her, condescension in every inch of his stare, and closed the car door without taking his eyes from hers. He could have demanded to know why she thought she could protect herself when this apart man had hurt her on previous occasions but he did not. Darcy knew it too, and she was glad when he spoke and she heard none of the words he could have said.

"I am here to protect you. I can't see how I'll be able to do that, waiting _in the car_."

Darcy frowned. She knew there was no arguing with Loki when he had something set in his mind but… she felt almost glad he was coming with her. She had been nervous and anxious to see Ryan again, wondering what he might want, especially after their rough break up but she felt safer knowing Loki was at her side.

She glanced up at the windows of Ryan's loft apartment looking out over the street, looking out over them. Darcy absentmindedly twisted her hair around itself a couple times then pushed it off her shoulder and crossed the street.

_Let's get this over with, shall we?_

Loki followed her every move, always a step or two behind her as she went around the building and entered the back door.

Darcy cast him a secret glance whenever she could, gauging his reaction as they walked down the ally, as they entered the dim old building and headed up the stairs past the peeling walls. He seemed calm and collected but his eyes never stopped moving. They scanned every surface, like he was taking in every detail, listening to every noise.

As Darcy lead Loki to Ryan's door, she thought about the last time she had been here. Fleeing the apartment in a mixture of adrenaline, anger and humiliation. She and Ryan had been arguing for weeks, each time it was harder to let the arguments go. Then, after she'd come over to surprise him, she found him with Sabrina and all hell had broken loose.

Even now, she didn't know why she cared enough to come back here when he had cheated on her like that. When he hadn't deserved the time and effort she had put into the relationship. Still, Darcy stopped at his door and knocked three times then turned to Loki who was still shadowing her every move. He was glancing up and down the old staircase behind them, attentive to every sound.

"If he's here you can wait out here in the hall. It's fine." Darcy told him quietly, trying to sound confident. "I won't be long."

Loki opened his mouth to respond but the door before her unlocked and opened. A young man stood in the doorway with short sandy blond hair and a couple days scruff lining his face. Loki examined him immediately, taking in everything from his fairly muscular build to his tribal looking tattoos lining his inner forearms. Truth be told, he was taken by surprise.

_This was her former lover?_

"Ryan." Darcy spoke calmly, raising her chin a little as she felt that old anger and humiliation rise within her, to see him again. She was actually glad to notice he still wore the scar she gave him the last time, on his forehead. "You didn't answer your phone."

Ryan didn't even look at Darcy but instead his eyes fixated on Loki, as did the scowl on his lips.

"They were right." Ryan remarked sourly. "You _do_ have him."

"_Who_ was right?" Darcy questioned, fairly lost on his topic.

"What the hell did you bring the psycho for?" Ryan demanded harshly. "Are you insane?"

Darcy's face fell as she looked from Loki to Ryan and back. Ryan was angry but Loki, he was calm. Dangerously calm. His lips even curved slightly at the corners. She knew he didn't think any more of Ryan then she did but still, that stare scared her.

"Ryan." Darcy growled, urging his attention to fix upon her instead of the god of mischief behind her. "What was so important that you had to call so early. You freaked Jane out then you didn't answer your phone-"

"You shouldn't have brought him here." Ryan growled. "Do you have any idea how many people what to kill this sick son of a-"

"Shut up Ryan_._" Darcy snapped before Loki could even open his mouth.

Ryan cut his glare of disgust from Loki to Darcy and it didn't vary in the slightest once it was upon the new subject.

"I can't believe you Darc." Ryan scoffed. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself. The boys were right when they said you were a whore but I never thought you'd-"

Moving quickly, Loki pulled Darcy aside and raised his leg and planted it square on the man's torso, kicking him back into his apartment with as much force as his mortal body could muster. Darcy shrieked, jumping further back but Loki didn't allow her frantic reaction to deter him. He moved with as much agility as he had in every battle he had been a part of, either on this world or another, and quickly moved to the man's form sprawled on the old hardwood floor several feet inside.

Loki stalked right up to him and set his booted foot on Ryan's neck, applying enough pressure to make him squirm helplessly and claw to be released. Loki grinned wickedly and leaned over the man, peering into his reddening face with pleasure.

"Loki! _What the hell_? Let him go!" Darcy shouted, running up to him.

Loki stood up straight and put out his hand to her, his open palm raised as if to hold her back. As much as Darcy was fully committed to pounding Loki until he let Ryan go, she stopped immediately. His sudden scowl frightening her into obedience.

"Stay where you are." Loki told her in a voice that was far from his own.

Darcy helplessly did as he said, the darkness in his eyes and the tone of his voice was unlike she'd ever seen or heard. She knew he wouldn't kill Ryan. He had changed. He wasn't a killer anymore. Darcy looked from Loki to Ryan and back.

_Wasn't he?_

Loki leaned over Ryan again and smiled, a wicked open mouthed grin. He felt the anger surge through his veins but where it had been easily transferred to power, he felt nothing. It disappointed him not to feel that surge through his entire body but he didn't need magic or superhuman strength to kill this pathetic Midgardian wretch.

"I am Loki of Joutenheim. You may know of me but there is one thing _you should be certain of_… I am not an enemy you wish to have." He spoke to Ryan with calm direct words, as if oblivious to the man's struggling. "Darcy Lewis, is a woman under the care of _two_ warriors of Asgard. If you should _ever_ attempt to see her again, _I will kill you_. You have my word on that."

"Loki." Darcy pleaded, tears filling her eyes as she held her arms to her chest desperately watching Ryan's face change from red to a pale white as he struggled for air.

Standing up straight, Loki removed his boot from Ryan's neck and he gasped, hacking loudly as the air he needed painfully reached his lungs. Desperate, airless coughs dug through his chest and wracked his body with such violence that he had no notion that Loki had moved away from him and was now directing Darcy towards the door. When he did however, roll onto his side, they had just crossed the threshold and he coughed once more before he yelled after them.

"They're coming for you! God or not, they haven't forgotten about you! They'll kill you for what you've done!" Ryan shouted, then coughed again. "Not even your friends can save you, you sadistic bastard!"

Loki turned to re-enter the apartment and end the pathetic mortal's existence once and for all but Darcy seized his hand and gave his arm a sharp tug in the opposite direction. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled him towards the hallway.

"No Loki. _Please_. _Don't_. Come on. Let's just leave." She begged helplessly. "Please… just come with me. He isn't worth it."

Loki's jaw tensed as he cast a last glance at the pathetic mortal on the floor before he obeyed Darcy's plea and followed her back out and down the stairs. She kept a tight hold of both his hand and arm until they exited the building, as if she naively believed she could hold him back from anything. Loki obeyed her, knowing it was a desperate attempt on her part but as such he shouldn't crush that belief.

He allowed her to lead him back to the car, where they both got in and although Darcy trembled as she slid the keys into the ignition, she started the car right away and sped off without hesitating to check traffic.

:

Several times she furiously wiped tears away from her face as they sped down the road but she kept her eyes on the traffic and remained silent. Loki watched her out of her peripheral and felt a strange sense of pity for her, seeing her in such distress.

He read an approaching sign, directing motorists to a rest area and directed Darcy's attention to it.

"Pull the vehicle aside."

"Loki I want to go _home_." She returned, her voice weak and trembling.

"Yes and if you do, looking like this you will not be able to sneak into the house and hide. I will have Thor to contend with and you will have to deal with both Thor _and_ Jane. _Trust me_. Pull over."

Darcy wanted to snap at him but she couldn't deny he was right. She would have to deal with them and considering she was a complete mess at the moment, she knew it would only get worse when she had time to think. Besides, how could she explain to them what happened? _She couldn't_.

Darcy pulled the car over in the rest area and parked in the furthest spot from any of the other cars in the area. Putting the car in park, she turned off the key and leaned back in the seat breathing deeply. _What now? Was she allowed to break down and cry? Curse him for doing such a stupid-_

"Give me your communication device." Loki commanded and Darcy mechanically obeyed.

She didn't even know if he knew how to use it but as she leaned her head down on the door panel and covered her face with her hands she heard Jane's muffled voice coming from it's small speaker. It surprised her, that he had been able to make a call but not enough to make her forget what had just happened.

"Everything is fine. Darcy was right, nothing to worry about." Loki lied expertly without so much as a hitch.

Darcy closed her eyes tightly, just listening to his melodious voice lie so casually, weaving in and out the lies so easily she half believed him, even when she had been there. It was no wonder he was a god of his trade. It was said that '_the bigger the lie, the easier it is to believe' _but Loki, he was a master… even with the smallest of them.

Having him around the house everyday for a couple months now had lulled Darcy into thinking he was normal. They had talked like normal humans, he had watched mortal Tv shows and movies, he had even done the dishes once or twice. He had such a diverse and complex personality that he could make you believe anything, _good or bad_, if he wanted you to. Now, though, she realized she was wrong in thinking the old Loki was gone. He was still here, _just beneath the surface_, just waiting for the chance to come out of the shadows. She had just watched it happen in Ryan's apartment. She knew it was true.

Just when she thought she was getting to know him and enjoy his company he had to change back into the dangerous creature he was. She hadn't wanted to believe it these past weeks but that was the true Loki, the dangerous Asgardian adoptive son, and he had terrified her with his alter ego. The only question she had now was…

_Was that Loki's true nature, or was that the side of himself he resented? _

"No, she says she can't talk. Something about driving." Loki cut his eyes to her, catching her watching him through teary eyes. "She wanted me to let you know she just wants to make a brief stop before returning home, so we'll return later then planned."

Darcy frowned and opened her door, slipped out and left it open. She walked away from the car towards the small picnic area, tucked away under several massive oak trees. There was no one else around on this side of the park, so Darcy took full advantage of that and sat down on the grass under one of the nearest trees. She picked at the grass beneath her and exhaled a heavy sigh from within her chest, wiping whatever was left of her tears from her eyes.

She didn't like crying. It gave her a headache and made her a complete mess but it couldn't be helped today. Not after what she had just witnessed.

:

Still seated in the car once he had finished speaking with Jane and fed her the required lies, Loki watched Darcy sit down next to one of the trees in the sparse forested area and stare at the ground. Every few minutes she would wipe her face on her sleeve in a very unladylike manner but some how he didn't care much about that.

Still he wasn't sure if he should leave the confines of the car and try to pacify her, like he had that night a few days prior, or if he should leave her have her space to act out whatever normal mortal female ritual which was needed in such a situation. Loki had never been around many females other then Frigga and Sif… a few of Thor and Fandral's conquests… Volstagg's wife and daughters… or a few ladies of the court. It didn't seem to matter now, however, because Midgardian women… especially this one… forced him to deal with many things he'd never been confronted with before.

With his conscious annoyed, Loki sighed and exited the car. He glanced around the surrounding area, and finding nothing he would label at a potential threat, he allowed his guard to lower as he slowly approached the pitiful Midgardian female he was slowly becoming accustomed to.

:

She hadn't been sitting on the grass for very long before she noticed Loki approaching slowly. His unblinking gaze was fixed on her, making her feel small and helpless but once he got close she couldn't help but notice a reserved kind of sympathy in his gaze. It surprised her, _coming from him,_ so much so that she didn't know how to take it. So, she just stared, helpless to do anything else.

Without a word he crossed his legs and gracefully lowered himself down to the grass a few feet from her and rested his back against the same tree she was curled up against.

"Sitting on the ground?" Darcy questioned, rather incredulously as she wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve once again. "Isn't that like beneath you or something?"

Loki allowed a smirk to surface on his face but chose not to answer. He didn't think she wanted one at any rate. There were other things on her mind that didn't include questioning him about whether he had ever sat on the ground before or not.

"What did Jane say?" She asked quietly, after a long moment's heavy silence.

"Nothing of importance. She was quite eagerly distracted by the news that she had misjudged your _friend's_ being in some kind of danger."

Darcy cut her eyes to the grass beneath her. "Except everything _isn't_ fine."

Loki looked at her, gauging her expression to solidify a meaning for her words.

_What was wrong with what had happened at the Midgardian's pathetic dwelling?_

Darcy frowned, feeling her concern and frustration swelling back up inside her as if on queue thanks to his rather blank expression.

"_Are you serious_?" She looked away from him and had to scoff as she glanced around the trees dotting the park. "There's people looking for you, Loki. People who still want to _kill you, _even after the events in London nearly dwarfed your attack on New York."

"A lot of people want me dead." He remarked with certainty. He wasn't necessarily talking about those on Midgard alone, but he was still surprised she would sooner express concern for him then the Midgardian wretch he'd attacked.

Darcy turned and looked at him, for the first time studying him without any shame.

_Yes. A lot of people want you dead. Don't you see, they can do it now that you're mortal. They could kill you Loki. Anyone with a gun or a knife. You're not all that unbeatable anymore. _

Darcy frowned, tears welling up in her eyes and making her lean her head down on her knees. If she had it her way everyone would just forget everything that had happened. Just put it behind them and move on. Killing him or anyone who hurt them wouldn't solve anything. It wouldn't bring back the dead or erase the fear that an invasion like that might happen again. _Look at what had happened in London_.

_There's no point in killing someone who isn't the enemy anymore. There's… I don't want anyone to kill him anymore. Can't they just leave him alone? _

"Loki?" Darcy whispered, turning her eyes back to the grass beneath her. "You weren't going to kill him were you? …_Ryan_ I mean"

Loki knew his answer. He _would_ _have_ killed the pathetic mortal if he had the chance. _If_ she hadn't been there. _If_ she hadn't stopped him. He knew he could have easily and that he most certainly would have enjoyed it. Yet, something made him think about that for a moment.

"I have the feeling you would not of approved, if I had."

"_Of course not_." She replied quickly, then rubbed her teary eyes with her nimble fingers. "Here on Earth, we don't just kill people. There's not many legitimate reasons here unless it's war and self-defence against a lunatic. And _none_ of those factors were in play today."

"You are certain?" He asked, regarding her again with a serious desire to prove her wrong. "Tell me, what did you ever see in that mortal that made him attractive as a prospective mate?"

Darcy bit her tongue. She could hardly believe he was even asking. She would normally of laughed at his choice of words but she couldn't because he was serious. So serious. There was a darkness that edged his gaze, making her almost helpless to answer. He had that ability and especially now, she hated it.

Still, Darcy wasn't about to confess why she and Ryan had been together. What had fueled their relationship, because it was nothing beyond carnal desires and she would have been beyond humiliated to talk about _that_ with him.

"We dated for a long time… I don't remember what it was a first." She lied, hugging her knees to her chest.

Loki ignored her ill-attempted lie, mercifully not pursuing that topic to pick up another.

"And yet you remained at his side, despite the fact that he mistreated you during your courtship?"

Darcy's mouth was dry. She swallowed with difficulty knowing he could never understand something like that. How sometimes when your in a passionate relationship with someone, tensions run high. Between the drugs and the booze… some things just happen. She was never a helpless little victim. Anytime Ryan got out of hand she gave it back to him just as good but… Loki would never understand.

"Sometimes love isn't the fairytale we were told it was, as kids." She murmured, turning her face away from his prying eyes.

Loki frowned, his eyes never leaving Darcy's troubled form. He was torn. He wanted nothing more then to reprimand her for her cowardice and demand why she would ever put up with a situation like that but he knew it wasn't his place. _Besides, who was he to talk? He had tried to kill his own brother_. Yet… there was something he could not let pass.

"Your realm has lost the true meaning of romance." He murmured almost distastefully as he gazed out over the treed lot with a frown. "Men should treat the woman they love like a princess, and women should treat their man as a king. I believe that love, especially for your fleeting mortal lives, should be treated with respect… as a priority and _nothing less_."

Darcy wiped the residual tears from her eyes and turned her face back to look at his light frown. Despite her never believing she would _ever_ hear such a thing from his lips, _it was beautiful_. She could hardly believe it was Loki who was talking to her right now, it seemed like someone else entirely.

"... Explain something to me." Loki continued after a moment, his voice still quite plaintive. "Wouldn't _that _disrespect… that crime of neglect, justify me killing him?"

Darcy allowed a small smile to curve her lips. His words, falling from his silver tongue, were still quite touching despite their mention of death.

"Unfortunately no. It wouldn't." She whispered, her voice still conveying a measure of pain.

"I do not agree with that."

Darcy sighed. "Well I'm sorry but that's how it's got to be."

Loki remained silent.

"_Remember_ this is Earth, Loki. Only bad people do that. Here the vast majority of us, if we want to live our lives with a measure of freedom, don't kill people because they disappoint or insult us. If that wasn't the case though… I'm sure would have killed a couple hundred people myself, a long time ago."

Loki exhaled a smirk and looked across the open section of grass to the shrieking children on the play structure across the park.

Watching the children run around like a pack of wild things made Loki bring to mind his own childhood. Of course it had been quite different then that of children here on Midgard, but he and the other children within the palace had done just as much running, shrieking and playing as these were doing now across the park. _They had still been children after all_.

Sadly though, as it does with every child, that carefree innocence had been shattered. Sadly though, not by age but by the death of Baldr… the youngest son of Odin. Although the events surrounding his death had been hidden away from everyone's eyes, for the sake of the Kingdom, Loki knew it's secret. He was one of the only ones who did.

Returning his eyes to Darcy, he felt a twinge of sadness. She might have believed in what she said but she did not understand it one bit. He knew she could never understand the painful knowledge he held within him… ending a life because of disappointment was not worth it. It never was.

With that thought in mind, and his eyes still fixed on her façade of tactile brooding, Loki thought back to something that had been brought up that morning. Something he was very interested to hear of, and something he was sure would return a smile to her face.

"I believe you promised me the tale of Thor's battle with a… _tazer_?" Loki told her simply, requesting the tale with the perfect blend of innocence and amusement.

Darcy looked across at him and despite her head full of concerns, she smiled.

"My tazer. Yeah." She replied, gave a sniff then leaned her head back against the tree supporting her.

Loki raised an eyebrow. _Well_?

Darcy chuckled at his eagerness to hear it. "It wasn't really a battle at all. I think he was just really out of it after hitting the desert. He was stumbling around calling for his hammer. I thought he was drunk and he was freaking me out so I tazed him. You know what a tazer is? It's a small black box that shoots these electrodes out at your target and electrocutes them. Nothing too serious but enough to knock someone to the ground or knock them out, depending on the charge."

"You electrocuted Thor?" Loki repeated, actually quite impressed regardless of the barbaric quality of her attack.

"Yes I did." Darcy replied, actually sounding quite pleased with herself. "He was freaking me out. We'd just witnessed this insane supernatural storm, Jane made me drive into it like some idiotic storm chaser, and I hit someone with the truck because Jane grabbed the wheel. If you had been in my place you would have been freaked out by some random guy in the desert yelling for his '_hammer_' too."

Loki smirked, his brows raised. "You hit him with your 'truck' then you electrocuted him?"

"Hey, it's not like I meant to… it was Jane's fault, she-" Darcy bit her lip and they shared a laugh at her own expense. The story did sound ridiculous, she had to admit. Not as crazy as becoming friends with Loki, the god of mischief and lies, but it was pretty up there.

Darcy looked across at Loki and was comforted by the amusement dancing through his gaze, the slight curving smile on his lips. It wasn't until now that she knew what he was doing. He didn't really have to know what happened to Thor but he was using it to distract her from everything else. She was sure that's what he was doing.

"Thanks."

She couldn't very well ignore his kindness in attempting to cheer her up. It was just too out of character to ignore.

Loki did not say a word but the slight upwards curve of his lips negotiated his own generous reply, reiterating how out of character he was being to her. Averting her gaze, trying not to focus on it, she shifted and then stood as she brushed the dry grass shards off her jeans.

"Come on. I think I'm alright now." Darcy remarked quietly, smoothing her top. "Time to get you back before someone recognizes you and SHEILD comes down on me like mud on a redneck."

Loki stood, her analogy lost on him, and followed her back to the car without complaint. If following her meant he would not have to deal with Fury and his idiotic men, so be it. Even if his first taste of real freedom was cut short, he'd gladly take house arrest with Thor and Jane over another glass box.

:

Once arriving home, Darcy escaped to her room rather quickly, leaving Loki to handle to questions from Thor and Jane. He didn't mind entirely so much. He lied, reassuring them that this _so called Ryan _had been drunk when he had called after all. Both Jane and Thor were relieved nothing had come of their worry and soon left Loki in peace.

As he returned to his room he thought about what Darcy had said in the park. People wanted to kill him. He knew a lot of people did, but he didn't see why the pathetic mortal who had once been Darcy's lover, should have been so determined that he was going to fall. He was the god of mischief and lies. _He would not fall. How could he?_

: : :

* * *

><p>:Alright, for those of you who caught it, I choose to have Loki <em>not<em> declare he was from Asgard in his initial threat but that he was from Joutenheim. I did this because I felt the tone of his introduction to Malekith was much better suited to the moment when his anger gets the better of him. Although his dangerous purr "I am Loki of Asgard..." can be daunting, I felt his almost furious declaration "I am Loki, _of Joutenheim_..." struck a little more fear- especially into people who might not be familiar with another world besides Asgard. _Anyway._ That was my thought- I hope you agree with me.

:Also. In Loki's dialogue with Darcy in the park, I added a quote of Tom's. See if you can find it. (Of course, I had to tailor it a bit to fit his alter ago but I think any fan of his will appreciate it.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: ****SHIELD**

Disappointedly, it seemed the degree of Loki's distrust in a mortal's ability to kill him was gravely over exaggerated, because within the next few days both Thor and Loki were summoned to the headquarters of SHIELD. Jane and Darcy went as well, but unlike the two Asgardian brothers, they were _not_ invited to sit in on the meeting. Instead they choose to go in search of Erik instead, deciding to take advantage of his ever-open invitation to visit.

Even though they were in one of the land based SHIELD compounds and not the flying fortress he had nearly destroyed, Loki enjoyed all the nervous glances he received from everyone he and Thor passed in the halls. This time he was not flanked by a dozen guards, nor fitted with shackles but it was still nice to be regarded with the proper… if not a respectful amount, of fear. He could not deny that he found it quite agreeable to be feared… to hold such a degree of power, _if not intimidation_, over these mortals much like he had in the past. Seems like that feeling didn't diminish over time amongst them.

:

Once they were finally taken to the room housing the Director, with mixed emotions the two brothers found they were not alone for this particular meeting. Inside sat Tony Stark, the Iron Man whom had been a particular thorn in Loki's side, and the same assassin he had employed for his own advantage a little over a year ago. Thor greeted them each rather festively while Loki choose to keep his distance. He was not thrilled with the idea of being reunited with these proud Midgardian's when they had rejoiced over his capture and imprisonment so publicly. Then again, they had been pitted against each other as enemies... it felt odd that they were suddenly forced allies despite their lingering distrust of each other.

_Interesting way of insuring your realms safety._ He mused, glancing irritably at Fury where he stood at the head of the large table.

As Thor took his place behind one of the chairs, and Tony and Barton sat down once more, Loki followed his lead and did not accept a chair. He would not make himself comfortable in such company. He was beginning to accept Thor but it wouldn't be as easy with these new companions.

_I don't care if these mortals are slated with the responsibility of preserving my life for the sake of a liaison between Midgard and Asgard, it will take much more then a speech of loyalty to make me trust any of these pathetic so-called heroes. _

: : :

An hour or so after arriving at the SHEILD facility, Darcy decided she'd had enough of the lab and snooty scientists. It was definitely not the kind of working environment she was used too, but Jane didn't seem fazed by it one bit. She would be happy to spend as much time as she could collaborating with Erik but Darcy… she was up to her eyeballs with boredom.

After mentioning to Jane that she was going to head home, she slipped out of the lab and headed for one of the unmarked black cars lined up along the sidewalk, waiting to take her anywhere she wanted.

_There are perks to living with two demigods_. She mused. _We're practically in the secret service ourselves. _

With a feeling of superiority, Darcy opened the back door and slid inside the black sedan, feeling very much like a celebrity on her way to the Oscars. Yet, just as soon as she closed her door the one opposite opened and in slid Loki. She was startled he had managed to sneak up on her but before she could question him if he was running away, he cut her off.

"Don't act so surprised." He remarked tightly. "Do you really expect me to stay in a room with them? I think even your company is better than theirs."

As much as Darcy was surprised to see him she had to laugh.

_I mean what were the odds we'd find each other in this huge compound without an army of agents tracking his every move?_

"Did you just say _'even my company'_? So my company is only _just_ _better_ than spending time with a load of people who've tried to kill you? Gee, what happened to I '_wasn't that bad for a mortal' _or whatever you said?"

The car drove through the compound and then headed out onto the main road. The driver, not only looked extremely uncomfortable with the arrival of Loki, but he kept his eyes fluidly glancing from the road to the back seat. Noticing this, Darcy pulled out her phone, typed a message then handed it to Loki.

_Careful_. It read. _Someone seems to be listening_.

Loki read the message then cut his eyes to the driver. His frown was evident, if not intimidating as hell. He handed Darcy back her phone without glancing at her, and instead slid a little further in the seat as he addressed the driver.

"Is this vehicle equipped with those privacy screens?" He inquired, his voice low and droll.

The driver cleared his throat. "Uh.. I don't think…"

"As a prince of Asgard, I was raised not to fraternize with those of a lower class. It makes us… _uncomfortable_. I would appreciate the privilege of maintaining that _division_." Loki ploughed on, his silver tongue working it's magic.

The driver swallowed with some difficulty and nodded. "Yes, sir. Mind the gap sir, I will raise the partition."

"Very sensible, mortal." Loki murmured and sat back as the partition raised, cutting off the driver from view.

Loki turned to Darcy and was flattered to read admiration in her gaze. She raised her hands and applauded him in a rather sarcastic way but he did not take offense. He was just glad they were spared the prying eyes of the foolhardy driver.

"I'm impressed." Darcy remarked. "I sincerely didn't think you'd be able to convince him."

Loki scoffed. "Please."

With a smirk, Darcy pocketed her phone. "Do you think they're still listening?"

Loki leaned a little further back in his seat. "Considering it is me… most definitely."

Darcy raised her brows and fell silent. She turned her attention to the window and didn't mind passing the journey in silence… just in case. It was safer that way. Plus, she didn't know what kind of hell she'd unleash if SHIELD got wind of her being friends with the god of mischief.

:

When the car pulled up in front of the house she said a quick thanks to the uncomfortable driver and headed up the walkway to the front door and unlocked it, leaving Loki to follow. She walked straight to the kitchen and put the kettle on to make some tea. It was kind of her process, besides she needed some after listening to dull scientists ramble on for the past hour.

"Before our conversation was rudely interrupted by the threat of being overheard…" Loki remarked entering the kitchen behind her. "I was going to say, that _no,_ your company isn't overall as bad as many other's I've had to endure in the past."

Darcy smirked, as she dipped the kettle into the sink to fill it. She found it funny that he wanted to continue this conversation so avidly, but considering he was giving her an opportunity to talk and perhaps pry some information out of him, she wasn't about to let the opportunity pass her by.

"Ok, _a question_ though. Do I beat Jane's company?" She asked childishly hopeful, as she turned off the water and set the kettle on the nearby stove.

"Yes, your company is _much_ preferred than hers." He remarked leaning back against a nearby counter.

"Woo." She fist pumped the air, then turned on the burner under the kettle. "That's something."

"I am pleased such a thing could be a cause of celebration, although I am not sure why. I did not think that the fact of my preferring you to her has ever been hidden."

"Yeah sure. What about when you met her?" Darcy questioned, feeling considerably ballsy.

Loki raised his brow, a slight smirk appearing on his lips to surprise her. "I do not believe I know what you are talking about."

"Oh really? Chatting like old friends and all? I think you were even flirting a little." Darcy replied quickly, forgetting who she was actually talking to.

However, for his part, Loki chuckled. "You certainly have a colourful imagination if you believe that's what I was doing. Haven't you ever heard of good manners? …or even _sarcasm, _for that matter?"

This time it was Darcy's turn to express a little disbelief. "Really? You're expecting me to believe that's what that was?"

"I can assure you it was nothing more _then that_." He responded firmly, yet his eyes still danced with amusement.

Darcy blushed and turned away, shocked with herself all of a sudden as if she had been possessed by some alter ego and only now returned to herself. Deciding to busy herself, she went to the cabinet housing the mugs and pulled out two… just in case.

"… alright. Still, Jane is pretty awesome by my standards, _despite what you might think_."

"I never said she wasn't." Loki responded with genuine honesty. "She held her own on Svartalfheim, showing more courage then I had expected to find in a woman such as her."

"Yeah, Jane can be pretty stubborn and ballsy when she wants to be." Darcy replied with a quick flash of a smile. "Which is why even being considered, even by one person, as being _'better than Jane_' in any regard is a serious achievement for me."

Loki seemed to understand, yet he was torn as to if he agreed with that or not.

"The decision is yours, however, I must confess that your company does not only surpass Jane's but Thor's on numerous occasions as well."

Darcy smiled brightly to hear that because it was ridiculous but stopped suddenly. Regretting her rejoicing, she offered a regrettable pout.

"That would kill him to know that."

"I fail to see why that matters."

"He has been nothing but nice to you, despite everything you've done." Darcy replied

Loki smirked at her determination but made no efforts to reply to that. So, Darcy continued on for him.

"Besides, I thought you two were good now? You've been actually quite civil to each other in the past little while. Some would never even guess you had ever tried to kill each other in the past."

Loki held his tongue and instead let his eyes to the talking. They danced precariously.

_Yet, even after everything I have done, not once has Thor ever tried to kill me. Stop me, yes. Fought me, yes. And still, he has never tried to hurt me, willingly... whereas I have tired to kill him numerous times._

"I am surprised you would be pleased by such a statement from me." He declared suddenly, decided for a slight change of topic. "You do not agree with SHEILD, that I am an enemy and a monster?"

"Excuse me?" Darcy squeaked. "Why am I suddenly on the stand?"

Loki smirked at her efforts to deflect the sudden attention. "Answer the question."

Darcy frowned. She thought about it for a moment yet she withheld any response. She could not think of someway to delicately phrase her reply that wouldn't explicitly read in the world's experience '_Loki Laufeyson is evil'_.

"Umm…"

Loki smirked. "You needn't worry about insulting me."

"Yeah well, how could I not?" Darcy frowned.

"Then you _do_ believe that I am a monster?"

"No. Not at all." Darcy retorted quickly, surprising even herself. "You've changed since you tired to enslave the planet. You aren't anything like you were even a month ago."

Holding his tongue, Loki's respect for this mortal, attempting to justify him, grew. She was a constant paradox and would most likely insult him within the next three minutes but he took this small success and revelled in it. For such a strong willed mortal, she certainly was falling to his side quite effortlessly.

"So, you do not wish me the same ill-will you did upon my arrival?" He asked with a smirk, referring back to the few particular choicer conversations they had had during his first few weeks here.

Darcy frowned. Loki looked like he seriously wanted an answer. It wasn't just a stupid perspective question like her professor's had always used in college to get the students thinking. Surprisingly, Loki's question did just that. _It made her think, quite hard in fact._

Darcy hadn't expected this. "No… _not so much_."

"Thank you."

Loki bowed his head towards her, in thanks, taking her by complete surprise. He was acting like a complete gentleman. Darcy bit her lip, both surprised and curios of him. Her mixture of emotions must have shown on her face because his next words were

"Can't I respect that honesty?"

"Everyone respects honesty." Darcy replied distantly then quickly thought back on her words. "Actually scrap that, _most_ people respect honestly."

Loki scoffed. "_Most_."

"Hey, it's true. Even if it's unpopular to be honest, people still appreciate it. Don't you?"

"Not when it means I must be honest with you."

"Why?" Darcy questioned, her heart suddenly thudding in her chest.

"I am not honest with anyone." Loki replied with a clandestine expression.

Darcy held her breath a moment until his face changed, clearly he didn't mean to confess so much. So, quickly hoping to distract him into talking more she answered his question.

"I know why. Because I'm trustworthy and… well… _awesome_." She replied in a singsong voice.

Loki exhaled a chuckle.

"You're not disagreeing… _are you_?" She questioned, daring to drop her smile and replace it with a very fake glare.

He pondered her words but when he couldn't settle on a satisfactory reply he for a simple '_maybe_'.

"Well, _maybe_ is better than _no,_ so I'll take it."

Darcy knew she should distance herself from Loki because she _was_ falling for him, _hard_. He was so complex, but to Darcy he was also becoming a lot of fun. Yes he was crazy but _nobody's perfect. _Besides, the way he was leaning against that counter was incredibly sexy and it made her feel weak at the knees. She didn't want to ruin the moment. Darcy bit the inside of her mouth, reminding herself to stop thinking _things she should not be thinking _about the god of mischief.

"Will you allow me an observation?" Loki requested suddenly.

"Mmm?" Darcy questioned distractedly as the kettle began to whistle. "Sure, go for it."

"You always seem to have an unquenchable positivity." Loki remarked, watching her turn off the burner and attend to the kettle. "How is that possible in the world you live?"

"Honestly…" She replied, deciding to give him her full attention for such an honest question. "I never used to be. I went through a rough patch when I was younger, but when I got over that I decided _'screw life, be happy_"

Loki raised his brows and smirked. _Colourful motto_.

"Also Hakuna Matatta works almost as well for those days when you feel really down."

Loki furrowed his brow, looking at her with the purest innocence she'd seen yet. _What_?

"Oh, right. Sorry. Remind me to make sure you watch the _Lion King_." She added before she started humming Hakuna Matatta then within a minute began to sing it unconsciously, as she withdrew the tea from the cabinet above her.

"One thing I should add is, your company is definitely more entertaining than anyone else's I've come across." Loki remarked suddenly, after watching her sing to herself.

"Maybe that's just because I'm not looking at you like _I want to kill you_." Darcy questioned with an innocent grin.

"Yes, well…" Loki remarked, but he paused before continuing, "That and you are quite _pleasant_ company. I don't believe life would quite be the same living on Midgard if you were not here to entertain."

Darcy could tell that it took a hell of a lot for him to say that. It took her back as well. She stared at him with surprise, then poured hot water from the kettle into the two mugs set out.

"How's that?" She questioned innocently, trying to rein in her surprise, as she dropped a tea bag in each mug.

"You are one of the few people I do not feel the urge to kill."

"Well _thanks_." She thought for a second. "I guess that is one of the best real compliments you can get from a god… and I'm glad you don't want to kill me. It makes me much more comfortable."

"I doubt it is the best compliment..." He answered her with a rather seductive smirk. It was fleeting but still, it made Darcy swallow with difficulty.

"…but regardless, it doesn't happen often." He continued, actually not noticing the light wash of colour on her cheeks.

"A compliment from you?" Darcy countered, forcing herself to put his tone out of her mind "...Yeah, I figured it didn't, but it should. This _you_ is much nicer than the '_destroying New York you'_."

"I am not so sure."

Darcy's eyes examined him. He was looking past her out the window, so he didn't notice her staring, but his face was etched with a sensitive kind of brooding. That, coupled with the fact that he was still leaning against island, made her ignore the warnings of his dangerous quality and instead made her feel rather fuzzy inside.

"I am." Darcy whispered despite all her better judgment.

Loki looked up and met her eye but couldn't say anything because, at that moment, the front door opened and Thor and Jane's voices greeted them. Loki turned towards the kitchen doorway and groaned with annoyance before he pushed himself away from the counter.

Darcy watched him, sliding his mug of tea across the counter as Jane and Thor entered. She retrieved more mugs from the counter but kept glancing towards Loki as he went to the table with his tea. He looked more annoyed with Thor and Jane's arrival then normal. Darcy didn't understand why. Sure they had talked more then they normally did, they had been more honest and serious then ever before but was the interruption of such a conversation enough to set him off? She didn't know.

Darcy smiled lightly as she brought her mug to her lips, taking the first sip. _Maybe he _was_ changing_?

: : :

* * *

><p>:This chapter is a little short, I do apologize but it would have made the flow quite choppy for the next chapter if I would have assimilated them so I was forced to endure a shorter chapter then I would have liked. Anyway, there is more to come and longer chapters. I promise.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Closer**

A few days later SHIELD still didn't have any extra Intel on the accusations Ryan had levelled against Loki- that there were certain people who both knew he was here on Earth and wanted him dead. What was more, Thor had secretly told Jane, who had unconsciously spilled the beans to Darcy. She hadn't taken the news well, especially since she and Loki seemed to be genuinely getting along and he had '_neglected'_ to mention it. She hated it when people kept secrets like this. She hated to know that their safe little oasis was actually nothing but a web of secrets and blatant lies.

Darcy was finding it particularly hard to focus after Jane had mistakenly brought up the entire situation. _People were actually actively hunting him down_. That made Darcy shudder. She wondered if he had told SHIELD about Ryan or if they simply had other threats on file. She wondered if they were getting anywhere, if he was safe, if they were _all_ safe…

Darcy, who had been distractedly taking the kettle off the stove, hit the edge against the counter and spilled hot water all over it and the floor.

"Bloody stupid ass ket-"

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, alerting her to the fact that she was not alone. Raising her eyes amidst the turmoil, she settled them on the shadow standing in the kitchen door. Just her luck. It was Loki. What was more, he was smirking in the most annoying way possible. Darcy threw the mint kettle into the sink heartlessly.

"Shut up." She snapped in his direction like a wounded animal, over-top the loud clanging of metal on metal.

Loki raised his hands innocently. "I didn't say a word."

"Yeah well, you were going to say something like a smart-ass." She scowled, ripping the tea towel off the stove handle and began sopping up the watery mess.

Loki chuckled, crossing his arms effortlessly over his narrow chest. "What makes you say that?"

"I could just read 'smartass' on your face." She growled.

"I har-"

"Shut up. I am NOT in the mood."

Loki just raised his eyebrows. She had been particularly irritable since breakfast.

"All this just because you spilt a little-"

"This is NOT about the water." Darcy growled, glaring at him as she wrung out the tea towel and then ducked down behind the island to collect more hot water spilt on the floor. "Do you really think I'm such a child that I would be so upset about spilling scalding hot water over everything?"

Loki rubbed his chin. Actually, sometimes he did think she was such a child, but right now he could tell it wasn't one of those moments. There was something truly bothering her. An issue she both needed and wanted to confess.

"Then what is the problem?"

"Nothing." Darcy shot back as she stood and wrung out the tea towel again. "Leave me alone."

Loki sighed in annoyance. _Very well, it didn't bother him._ He turned for the door to do just that but halted when her voice reached his ears.

"You know, _you_ _are_ _an ass _sometimes." Darcy declared heartlessly at his retreating back.

Loki turned on a dime and frowned at her, a dark look passing over his eyes. Sure, they had struck a deal of comradeship, they teased and annoyed each other like genuine friends, but she was taking a _serious chance_ insulting him outright. He met her gaze, his jaw tight and his eyes as hard a flint. His stance was rigid, his firsts clenched at his sides. He did look intimidating as hell but she was steamed. Darcy was _really_ angry, and even his scowl wasn't going to stop her.

"You think you're still the god of lies?" She glowered. "This isn't Asgard, Loki."

Loki glared at her, actively trying to understand her direction if not what had possessed her to say such a thing besides an attempt to start a fight… but then he understood. He had a pretty good idea what was bothering her and, because of it, he let his anger subside.

"I take it Thor has told you, then?"

"Yeah. _I know_." She retorted forcefully, sarcasm dripping from her tongue as if it had been the deadliest of poisons. "Thanks for telling me."

Loki narrowed his eyes slightly at her heavy laid cynicism. _What was she so angry about_? They were hunting _him_, _not her _or some other beloved mortal. Suddenly Darcy sighed, rubbing her face with irritation if not frustration.

"Look. I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm _frustrated_." Darcy groaned and waved her arms animatedly through the air. "I'm tired and I'm… I'm going to rip my bloody hair out soon if people keep lying to me!"

Loki grinned lightly at her little freak out and titled his head to the side endearingly as she backed up against the counter and scowled.

"I would rather you didn't do that. It seems it would take a great deal of effort and I am rather fond of the way you look with your hair the way it is."

Darcy gripped the counter behind her, the way a falcon's talons latch onto it's prey, and stared at him blankly a moment. _Did he just say…?_

"Alright fine. But I am going to do _something_." She announced with determination, charging ahead and forcing herself to ignore his comment.

She was silent a moment, allowing Loki the time to study her. She was devoid of the PJ's she had been wearing a couple hours earlier, and instead was wearing a black band t-shirt and dark, slightly worn jeans. She wasn't working today, but she had spent the majority of the day on the back porch out of sight. He wondered why, given she seemed distraught with everyone but he figured that was just it._ She had wanted to be alone._

Suddenly, Darcy flinched, violently shaking him from his private study of her.

"Oh!" Darcy exclaimed. "I have an idea. I need to run to the store. Don't tell Jane I've left, I'll be back in like five minutes."

"What makes you think I was going to run and find Jane?" He remarked dryly, arching his brow with mockery.

"Ha ha ha." Darcy deadpanned, then grabbed her phone off the counter and headed towards him. "You can help yourself to my tea if you want. There's probably some water still left in the kettle."

Loki's eyes followed her as she passed him and went to the front door to pull on her boots.

"Should I even ask what this inevitably ill-fated plan is?" he questioned.

She grinned, as if it explained everything, grabbed her purse and slipped out the door without anything but her cheeky smile to warn him.

: : :

Twenty minutes later Darcy returned home laden with bags and dumped the haul on the floor in the entranceway, after hanging up her purse she picked up her haul again. She met Loki in the kitchen where he was seated on one of the stools with her mug of tea, salvaged from the kettle, and some red leather bound novel.

Setting down her bags, Darcy rocked on her heels, forcing him to abandon his novel and give her his undivided attention. With a grin, she carefully reached into the folds of her sweater to pull out a ball of fur that fit in the palm of her hands. Loki cocked a brow and glanced from the object to Darcy's face. She was smiling more enthusiastically then he'd ever seen, but he was lost as to what had brought her so much joy.

"What do you think?" She inquired, rocking on her heels and cuddling the small ball of black and grey fur.

Loki's lips slid into an easy frown. "What is it?"

"What-?" Darcy stared at him wide-eyed. "It's a _kitten_. You've _never_ seen a kitten?"

Whatever it was, it seemed destined to bring a lot of joy to mortals. Darcy rubbed her face against it's striped fur and then approached him quickly. Loki made a move to stand, trying to avoid having this thing shoved in his face but she stopped before that happened and instead held it up to allow him to see.

"See. Look." Darcy turned her hands, in efforts to show off her newest joy.

With a cautious glance towards her ignored, he furrowed his brow and directed his attention to the fur ball just as its face appeared from behind Darcy's thumb. It was unlike anything he'd seen before but he couldn't deny that it's tiny features and large blue eyes were just the kind of thing that guaranteed an enamored response from pathetic mortals. He, however, felt little attraction for the creature beyond a vague curiosity.

"Jane never liked the idea of pets since we always moved around a lot but considering we're pretty much forced to stay put, I decided it was time we had something to take care of." Darcy declared quickly. "Here wanna hold it?"

Loki opened his mouth to protest but Darcy was already passing it off to him. Since it was either pacify her and hold it, _or_ drop it and endure her anger, he cupped his two palms together and let the creature sit there on it's wobbly little legs. His long fingers curved around the creature as it settled down, ensuring it didn't tumble to the floor. Loki frowned at it. It didn't seem to do very much besides sit there and look around at its new surroundings.

Darcy grinned widely at Loki holding the delicate little kitten in his hands. He stared at it rather curiously but didn't say a word as the kitten stared back, adorably unafraid of him. It seemed odd to see someone like him holding something so delicate and adorable but Darcy chuckled all the same and rested her hands on her hips as the kitten sniffed his fingers and blinked.

"What?" Loki questioned, frowning at her as he caught her wide smile.

Darcy shrugged. "She likes you."

"I hardly think that is a fair assumption. The creature is simply curious of it's new surroundings."

"For once, couldn't you just smile and nod?" Darcy droned.

Loki arched his brow defiantly. " No. I don't believe I could."

Rolling her eyes, Darcy turned away and picked up the bags she had carried in with her.

" I hope you are not planning on leaving this creature with me." Loki protested, holding it out towards her.

" Just for a minute. I have to set up the litter box and stuff, then I can take her off your hands."

Loki frowned, not understanding a word she'd said besides he'd have to look after this creature for a time. It was something he was _not_ thrilled with.

" I didn't ask for such responsibility."

" Oh my god, Loki. _It is a kitten_. It's not going to eat your face off!" Darcy chortled. "More likely it'll kill you with cuteness. Just hang onto it for a couple minutes and I'll come take it off your hands. _Please, _just five minutes."

With a sigh, Loki nodded. He couldn't think of a worthwhile refusal. Nothing that would please this irrational woman without making him sound pathetic, at any rate, so as she turned and left. As she did, he turned his attention to the adversary of his solitude and frowned at the little creature's ill proportioned blue eyes.

" You are not welcome here, creature."

The kitten just blinked its large eyes at him before opening its mouth and uttering a pitiful little meow.

:

Darcy headed back down the stairs ten minutes later, feeling overcome with separation anxiety for her little kitten. She had the litter box set up in her bathroom, the food and water dish full and the toys unpacked. She was ready for the roll of _surrogate mother _and she couldn't wait to begin the adventure.

Arriving on the ground floor, Darcy poked her head into the kitchen but Loki was no where to be found.

"Loki?" She called, turning a circle and heading back out.

"Here."

Darcy strode through the entranceway and entered to living room to find Loki seated in one of the armchairs next to the front window. Immediately she frowned. He was reading and the kitten was nowhere to be seen.

"Loki, where's the kitten?" She demanded. "What did you do with it? I told you to take care of it! I was gone five-"

Loki closed his book, a dark quality gripping his features as his crooked smile tilted into a smirk.

"Calm yourself, woman." Reaching up, he pulled back the fold of his dark grey cardigan to showcase the kitten asleep against his slowly rising and falling chest.

Darcy's hand flew to her mouth, covering a suddenly smile. _It was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen._ Quickly, she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and snapped a picture before Loki noticed, and could thus protest.

He tossed her a frown for the picture but did not bother chastising her for it when it was already too late. " Have you come to release me from my tending duties?"

"Heck no." Darcy gushed quietly as she came closer and squatted by his side, staring wide-eyed at the adorable kitten sleeping on the god's chest. " This is adorable. I can't move it now."

"Of course you can." Loki retorted firmly. "Just pick it up and take it away."

Darcy rolled her eyes and ignored him. Loki groaned and reached for the kitten himself but she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it away from the sleeping fur ball.

"Just leave it." She counseled as she met his somewhat surprised gaze. " What harm is it going to do there?"

"That is not what worries me."

"Oh? And what does?" She inquired firmly. Only now realizing she was still holding onto his hand. With a blush, Darcy released his hand and tried to make a play of being nonchalant about it.

Normally, Loki would have addressed her blush with a measure of pleasure, if not amusement but this time he did not. Instead he held her rather timid gaze with a confident frown.

"I am more concerned with you believing you can hand over some responsibility of this creature to me, then I am of _it_ causing any harm."

Darcy chuckled, her nervousness forgotten. "Well, it does need a name… and since you've been clearly adopted by her, do you care to weigh in on that?"

"No." Loki responded dimly. "I would much rather you take it away and teach it to avoid me."

Darcy cocked her head and did not take her eyes off his face until he risked a smile.

"You are infuriating." He responded, tossing her a sideways glance from the corner of his eye.

Darcy felt her heart flutter with that look but she forced herself to ignore it. "I know."

She hadn't planned this when she had gone out to get the kitten. She had gotten it to cheer herself up, to give her something to focus on other then the lies that were springing up. Needless to say it was helping, but it wasn't the kitten who was doing the majority of the cheering up..._ it was Loki himself._

He gazed down at the kitten, still asleep and perfectly content. He returned his cardigan to it's place as a warm veil over the ball of fur and turned his attention back to Darcy as she stood, motioning for him to let her sit on his footstool.

" Have _you_ any thoughts for this creatures title?" He inquired, brining the topic back under control, with tasteful disinterest as he removed his feet from the footstool and adjusted himself in the chair to be comfortable without it.

Darcy draped one leg over the other and rested her elbows upon her knees as she peered curiously at the kitten's profile peeking out from the edge of his cardigan.

"No. Not really." She replied distractedly. "Usually I'm pretty good at this. My childhood dog was named Pro. I mean, how cool is that?"

Loki cocked a brow. "_Pro_?"

"_Don__'__t hate_. That dog was awesome."

"With a name like that, I would have hoped so."

A smile broke out on Darcy's face that ignited a beauty unlike no other. She laughed at him but he didn't mind. She was like a child, so easily amused as she was by the littlest of things. It surprised him every time he witnessed it. In Asgard, very few were so carefree and childish as she was… none of the companions he was allowed to keep company with, at any rate. Being with Darcy was refreshing. It might have been a selfish notion but he had began to enjoy her company much more then he had ever expected he might.

Darcy leaned forward and gave the kitten's head a little rub with her index finger, totally oblivious to the fact that she was now leaning quite close. Loki's eyes became fixed upon her face, cool and calculating. Very little fazed him but the fact that this action of hers, forced his attention on her so acutely that he was surprised.

" You are a cute little thing." Darcy told the kitten quite adorably. "But I think you're going to need a kick ass name considering the company you keep."

Loki smirked. The minimal change on his face was noticed in Darcy's peripheral vision and she looked up. Only now, conscious of how her crooning over the kitten might have looked, let alone how intimate this situation might have been perceived, she blushed and quickly moved back.

Unfortunately she forgot how precariously she was perched on the stool and her sudden slide backwards unsettled the stool. She shrieked as it rocked backwards and threatened to take her with it, lining her up with a good head injury thanks to the coffee table's place behind her. Before she could meet that sad demise, Loki's hand grasped her flailing one and pulled her back from the fall.

With his help she was able to right herself without too much incident. Her heart was pounding, yet she barely could take in much of what had happened before she realized her opposite hand was grasping his knee. Quickly she removed it, mumbling her apologies, as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"Are you alright?" His silky tone assaulted her ears in the most gentle way.

She nodded but she could both see and feel that they were now sitting _very_ close. Their knees were basically touching now, as he was now perched on the edge of his seat. His one hand was cradling the kitten protectively to his chest, while the other remained on her forearm… almost reluctant to let her go.

"That's great, isn't it?" Darcy mumbled, scoffing at her own stupidly. "_Super klutz_, Darcy Lewis, almost kills herself in the living room."

Loki was silent but he did manage a meager smile.

"A good thing you saved me too because you probably would have been blamed for it." Darcy hazarded a glance at his face but quickly averted her gaze. Far too shy at the moment to do anything else.

"I'm starting to wonder if there is anything _I can do _to convince them of my innocence." His voice layered with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"Well you have to admit, you don't have the best record in that department." Darcy managed to chuckle, opting for humour rather then some shaky response.

"Which has nothing to do with you." He reminded her seriously, his voice suddenly making her skin shiver. "Why would I choose to kill you, of all people, when you are quite possibly the only reason why I _haven't_ been driven insane, confined on this pathetic realm?"

Darcy raised her eyes and met his gaze. She was shocked by his words but she couldn't help but allow the tiniest of smirks to curve her lips.

"_Yes, I know_. Earth is not pathetic." He sighed but then couldn't help his own smirk from appearing on his lips as she nodded emphatically.

"That's right." She added defiantly, yet dropped her tone once more. "But you're serious? I've been good for your sanity? _Me_, really?"

Darcy could barely breath. Her head was practically spinning. This was Loki, for crying out loud, and he was saying _he liked her_. Not in so many words but the hot as hell ex-god had some serious communication issues, if not _people issues_.

_It doesn't help my sanity either that he looks as amazing as ever and is protectively cradling my kitten to his chest. Oh crap... I am so done for._

After so many weeks and months of spending time with him, she was quickly forgetting his past and quickly sinking deeper and deeper into her growing fondness of him- so much so that she could barely see the top of the hole she'd dug for herself. She knew it was dangerous but it couldn't be helped.

Loki smirked. "Then again, perhaps I _have_ gone insane."

Darcy averted her gaze again. If he thought she was good for him, then yes, he was insane. Especially since she was nearly killed by a coffee table just moments ago.

"If my crazy actions a minute ago are any proof, I feel _really bad_ for your sanity." She remarked, meditating on her scatterbrained behavior. "Yeah sometimes I hurt myself with my craziness but breaking my neck is new… even for me."

She was embarrassed of course, being such a klutz but it couldn't be helped. That's who she was sometimes. Besides, she didn't dwell on it now because she was assaulted by a tremor of excitement and sheer panic.

Loki still hadn't moved. He was still looking down at her with one of his clandestine gazes. She didn't know what to do. She tried to focus her attention anywhere else but on him but suddenly she felt his hand on her face, under her chin, tilting it up to meet his gaze.

Darcy was startled but didn't recognize anything but the feel on his cold hand against her skin and the insane speed of her heart, suddenly thumping in her chest. When she met his tempting green eyes, his gaze had a quiet kind of intensity. She could hardly breathe staring into that gaze but when he opened his mouth to speak Darcy thought she might dissolve into a puddle on the spot.

"That would be a shame. You do have quite a lovely neck." He whispered, his words like liquid gold poured in her ears. "Please, avoid breaking it, if possible."

Darcy wanted to speak but she couldn't.

_What the hell does one say to that, anyway_?

All she could do was watch his lips curve into an even more dangerously alluring smile as he leaned his face down and captured her unprotected lips with his own, before she could even register what was happening.

Her body reacted in a split second. Like it was second nature, kissing the god of mischief, she responded favorably. Her lips followed every move his made. The world around her melted away and the moment Darcy actually knew what was happening, she inhaled deeply and slid closer, gripping his arm as he slid his hand around her face- a gesture of intensity. One moment he cupped her jaw with his free hand, then a second later it was around her back pulling her even closer. Darcy's body obeyed every command his gave. Her mind cleared, becoming like a blank canvas as she thought of nothing else but him. _She was kissing the god of mischief!_

They still sat apart but Loki held her to him as best he could under the circumstances, and kissed her with a perfect blend of intensity and gentleness. Darcy couldn't believe the feeling. The warmth she felt all of sudden, even despite the coldness of his skin in contact with hers. This wasn't like kissing any of her previous boyfriends, or making out when drunk with some random guy at a bar. This felt completely different… unlike _anything_ she'd ever seen or done. In the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't be doing this, she heard the warnings screaming at her, but she didn't want to stop.

Suddenly Loki's lips left hers and he pulled away, as quickly as if she had burned him. Darcy gripped the edge of the footstool as he pulled away but she managed to hold herself fairly still as she dropped her eyes to her lap. Swallowing hard, she fought to catch her breath.

Her mind still reeling from what had just happened, Darcy slid the footstool back and ran her hands through her hair desperately, almost grasping for some clarity if not breath to fill her lungs. She raised her eyes to his and met his gaze. Something within them seemed to spell out regret. With a sickening feeling gripping her stomach she opened her mouth to question it when she could hear Jane and Thor in the kitchen.

Her skin chilled as she glanced over her shoulder in their direction but she didn't see them. They hadn't seen.

_Thank goodness. That was close._

When she turned back to Loki he was withdrawing the kitten from the folds of his cardigan. Seeing this and thinking of their kiss made her stomach flip. All the while he had kept the kitten safely in place upon his heart. Darcy felt her stomach twist as emotion threatened to seize her. It didn't matter if he regretted it, because she couldn't help her feelings.

Loki handed her the kitten, which she quickly took and cradled against her own chest protectively.

"That never happened. Ok." She murmured, urgently looking across at him before he could speak.

Yes, she _was_ trying to save face like a coward, before he could tell her it was a mistake. She _was_ trying to force any curious thoughts from her mind and replace them with the 'good-girl' warning voice screaming in her head. That didn't matter though because he couldn't read her mind. A mind that was suddenly very much occupied with conflicting views on what had just happened and why.

He looked the same as ever, calm and collected, but at the same time he looked different somehow. Darcy shut her eyes to those differences however and stayed focused. _  
><em>

"Thor and Jane _can't_ find out." She hissed, suddenly picturing the hell that would break loose if they found out. "They'll kill me… and they'll, sure as hell, kill _you_."

Loki nodded, exhaling deeply. She hoped he understood just how serious she was about this. She knew him. His love of mischief and his love of messing with Thor's head, but this wasn't something to tease Thor with. This was something so much more serious then that. If Jane found out she'd kill her, bring her back from the dead somehow and kill her again. There was no doubt. If this little incident was brought to light… Darcy's life would seriously be over _in every and any way imaginable, _as would his. However, if Loki's stoic expression and dark brooding eyes were any consolation… Darcy knew that he understand how serious this was. He wouldn't betray this secret. She just knew he wouldn't.

"Good."

Darcy stood and headed for the kitchen without another word. She needed to get out of his sight. She needed to breathe and she couldn't do that when his green eyes were fixated on her, like they were now.

As Darcy crossed the threshold of the living room archway, she put everything that had just happened in the back of her mind. She had done a very stupid thing. She wasn't going to deny it but she wasn't the one to blame. _He had started it._

Darcy exhaled painfully, continuing on her way. She sounded ridiculously childish. Like a toddler casting blame on the playground with 'they started it' but she didn't deny she sounded juvenile. She _was_ blaming him, but, at the same time she couldn't lay all the blame on him because _she had kissed him just was much as he had kissed her. _

As she entered the kitchen she couldn't help the smile on her face from appearing, not because of the fur ball she toted but because of what had just happened. She had always thought of herself as a pretty good kisser... she had been complimented on it by every boyfriend she ever had but Loki was like a hundred times better at it then she was. Just from that one simple kiss she knew it... and that was enough to make anyone smile._  
><em>

: : :

That night, Darcy escaped to her room soon after dinner and crawled into her bed with her IPOD and her new companion. Dinner had been a painful affair, with Jane and Thor doing most of the talking. Loki had been only slightly quieter then usual but Darcy still noticed the change in him. For her part, she kept her eyes on her plate and just moved her food around on it. When Jane had demanded what was the matter, Darcy had simply claimed that she wasn't hungry and excused herself to check on her baby. No one seemed to believe anything else was the matter but when Darcy slipped from the room, she didn't miss Loki's eyes watching her.

So, once she changed into her comfiest PJ's, Darcy crawled into bed next to her sleeping kitten and turned on her IPOD. Searching listlessly, she selected her playlist from _A Great Big World_. It was one of her current favorites and she thought it would have been perfect to distract her but it wasn't. Not even close.

Slipping the ear-buds into her ears, she closed her eyes and immediately with the help of the music she thought back to the afternoon she had spent with Loki. Darcy exhaled a tight breath and, despite her better judgment she did not fight off the thought of him. She was alone, no one needed to know what she was thinking about. _No one would know_. She could hide it. Tomorrow she would just put it in the back of her mind and pretend it never happened but right now… alone in the dark she _was_ going to think about the green eyed trickster and what he could do with his velvety voice, his galaxy-like gaze _and those lips._

In the darkness, she smiled.

: : :

Darcy awoke the next morning with a light groan. It was Sunday. The day she and Jane would make a big brunch and sit in their PJ's until noon then stagger out to the farmer's market and drink in all the sounds and smells. Unfortunately that tradition had ended when Thor and Loki came to town. Sometimes they still went after breakfast but not so much.

Darcy rolled out of bed, stripped off her PJ's and pulled on a pair of tights, loose white t-shirt and a black boyfriend style vest. After slipping out to the bathroom and washing her face, brushing her teeth and applying a little makeup she shook her hair out, grabbing her trusty old slouchy toque from her room, pulled it on and headed out the door.

It was a little more dressy then what she usually wore down to breakfast but, considering what had transpired the day before, she wasn't so sure she felt comfortable lounging around in her PJ's in front of everyone like she used to. Besides, she wasn't sure what the day had in store and she wanted to be ready.

Slowly descending the stairs, Darcy paused on the last step and listened to the conversation beyond the arch separating the kitchen from the rest of the house. Jane was directing Thor on breakfast and Thor was trying to convince Loki to accompany him next time they went to SHIELD. Darcy held her breath, wondering the same thing, but as the voices moved away she was forced to abandon her hiding spot.

Stepping into the arch and glancing timidly over the room, Darcy noticed Jane first. Seated at the table with a cup of coffee, her hair in a loose topknot and her thin cotton grey nightgown covering anything beneath- which Darcy just knew was fancy negligee. What _else would it be when you were the girlfriend of the god of thunder_? Darcy cut her eyes to the aforementioned boyfriend, standing by the stove, flipping pancakes. He too was in his PJ's, a pair of navy bottoms and a grey t-shirt. Darcy would have preferred him to go topless, as would Jane no doubt, but for cooking a shirt only seemed proper.

The only one that was missing was Loki, but even he made an appearance a moment later. Emerging from the other side of the fridge, dressed as he usually was in his leather trousers and black shirt, When he did emerge, however, Darcy couldn't help but stare. _He cut his hair_. His shoulder length inky black locks were shorn, not as short as was the trend these days but much shorter then she'd ever seen him sporting. His hair was slicked back as it always was, but the mere sight of him made Darcy drop her eyes to the floor.

"Morning Darc." Jane greeted her, pulling her eyes up from their reluctant reserve. "You look nice."

Darcy forced a smile. "Thanks."

"How many pancakes would you like Darcy?" Thor questioned, flipping the contents of his pan.

Darcy cut her eyes towards him but was distracted by Loki as he passed and the private smile on his lips as his eyes found her. Darcy's heart quickened as they did and she felt a wash of heat flush her cheeks. Angry he could so easily solicit such a reaction, Darcy dug her fingernail into her palm and forced her eyes to continue their journey to Thor.

"None, thanks." Darcy replied firmly and turned her eyes to Jane, explicitly avoiding Loki. "I've got a lot of stuff I want to get done today so I thought I'd get an early start. I've taken care of _Name-less_, she'll be fine on her own in my room till I get back. Do you want anything from town?"

Jane was silent a moment, either testing Darcy's flat-out lie or wracking her brain to find out if she needed anything, but soon enough she shook her head.

"Nope. I think I'm alright. You'll be back for dinner though, right?" She inquired.

Darcy shrugged, forcing herself to keep her eyes on Jane alone. "I honestly don't know."

"Well, alright. Be careful."

"Will do."

Darcy turned and left the room as quickly as she could. She didn't know if she was imagining it or not but she could have sworn she could feel Loki's eyes on her. She grabbed her purse off the hook next to the door and slipped out, pulling it over her shoulder as she went. Only once she was outside and down the porch steps did she utter a sigh of relief.

She had no idea what she was going to do today. She didn't have a single errand to run, but she was determined to stay away from the house for as long as possible.

"First stop." Darcy mumbled to herself as she fished her keys out from the bottom of her purse. "Breakfast."

: : :

Darcy pulled back into the driveway at 8pm that night. She'd done it. Successfully made it through the whole day. She turned off the car and just sat there for a minute, looking at the house all lit up against the backdrop of the darkening sunset.

Without having a single plan when she left the house, Darcy had actually enjoyed her low key day. She'd eaten breakfast at an adorable café. She'd gotten a pedicure. Done some shopping, hit an old bookstore and roamed for an hour. She'd walked the streets, window shopping and strolled through the park sipping a smoothie. Then, after a light dinner she went and saw a movie. She was exhausted but happily diverted. Now, however, returning home… everything came rushing back.

With little she could do about it now, however, Darcy climbed out of the car and collected her purchases, her empty coffee cups and her purse. Then, once laden with everything, she headed for the house.

Hip-checking the door open, Darcy staggered inside and found the house relatively quiet. Thankful for it, she slipped off her shoes, hung up her purse and carried her bags up the stairs. Reaching the top, she glanced out the window and spied Thor and Jane on the back porch watching the sun go down. She smiled, their relationship once again garnishing some jealousy from her, but then ignored it as she slipped past Loki's closed door and headed towards her own.

Once inside, Darcy exhaled a sigh, closed her door with her foot and dumped her purchases on the floor. _Home free_.

Picking up her phone she quickly typed a text to Jane, letting her know _'__she was home but exhausted and going to bed_', then she collected some clothes, gave her kitten a well deserved rub down then stepped into her bathroom to take a shower. Once showered and back into her PJ's, Darcy picked through the two movies she'd picked up that day and chose one, inserted it into the player and crawled into bed with her energetic little ball of fur.

Her potential crappy day had actually turned out to be not half bad. She hadn't treated herself in a long time. Unfortunately, Darcy had no idea that today had been the last lull before an impending storm. A storm that was going to start gaining momentum within the next few days.

: : :


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: New Beginning**

"Ok, we'll be there ASAP." Darcy declared hurriedly into the phone. "Uh, no, I don't think so. Jane and I are coming _too_."

Jane looked up from her coffee and frowned at Darcy, pacing the kitchen in her PJ's. _What was going on?_

"Listen, I don't care whose name was mentioned _or not mentioned_, we are going to be there." Darcy growled into the cordless phone, striding around the kitchen as she gestured like some tyrannical New York lawyer. "You have a problem with that, take it up with the god of thunder."

With a tight jaw, Darcy pulled the phone away from her ear and heartlessly hung up on the woman she had been talking to. Jane raised her brows and Darcy exhaled a deep sigh.

"That felt good."

"Hang up on someone we need to be worried about?"

Darcy cracked one of her choicest grins and returned the phone to it's place on the counter as Jane took a sip of her coffee.

"So. We are going... _where exactly_?"

"We're taking a road-trip."

"Anyplace in particular?"

"SHIELD. Get dressed." Darcy declared, her frown suddenly back on her face and firmly in place. "And get the big bad boyfriend of yours up, we may need him Hulk-angry if they don't listen to me."

Jane regarded Darcy with some uncertainty. "Alright. Something wrong?"

Darcy placed her hands on her hips and gave Jane a frown.

"Apparently SHIELD has some new, _top secret information_ concerning the freaks who want Loki. They say it's nothing to be concerned about but they want Thor and Loki there ten minutes ago."

"And you don't trust them."

"Heck no. Are you kidding?" Darcy scoffed irritably. "They like their secrets but they're not hiding this from us anymore. We live with these guys now, we care what happens and we should be kept in the loop. If they don't start keeping us informed I am going to walk right into Fury's office and-"

Jane smirked.

"Don't laugh at me, I am freaken' serious here." Darcy protested.

Jane shook her head and dropped her eyes to the counter, Darcy frowned at her but all of a sudden the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end. Jane's smile had nothing to do with her baseless threat against Fury. As Darcy's frown dissolved, the speed of her heart thudding soundly in her chest doubled. Slowly she turned and there, standing in the doorway... was Loki. He was leaning against the frame, arms crossed over his chest and wearing that megawatt smile that made her wish she could just find a way to end the agony she felt every time she looked at him.

"I hope you will include me in that visit."

Darcy exhaled a shaky breath and gave him a short nod.

"If you want." She responded tightly.

Loki's smile, emulated largely from his green gaze, lost much of its alluring lustre. A novice would never tell it from the daring curve of his lips but the shadow in his eyes told you that his heart was no longer backing that smile he wore. However, he didn't drop a beat, he purposely broadened the curve of his lips and returned the nod.

"I would. I have several outstanding debts to repay."

Jane sighed as she slid out of her seat. "Please, don't. We have enough to deal with right now, and Darcy I know you're upset but don't encourage him."

Darcy just swallowed and fixed her gaze on the floor. Ignorant of this, Jane took her silence as obedience and headed off towards her room to dress, coffee in hand. As she disappeared into the back of the house, she waved listlessly at the two of them.

"I'll be ready in five."

With Jane now gone, Darcy was not about to stay and chance being alone with Loki for very long. Not when she had done her best over the past few days to avoid this very situation. Things hadn't been the same between the two of them since the afternoon in the living room a few days ago, not even her little disappearing act had helped. Stubbornly Darcy hadn't wanted anything to change, but inevitably everything had... as it always would.

Darcy approached him, still standing in the doorway, with her eyes averted.

"I should go get dressed too." She mumbled. "SHIELD wants us."

Without a word, Loki moved out of the way and watched her quickly dash up the stairs and disappear, all the while never looking at his face. He frowned. He wasn't pleased with this change in her at all.

It was understandable when their falsified friendship had been replaced by a genuine one, that it had been _unconsciously_ built up, but these actions of hers were not unconscious ones. She was purposely avoiding him. She had been for days now. She was no longer even trying to maintain the kind of relationship they had forged out of necessity and the_ lack of it_ filled Loki with frustration.

He had experienced a single moment of weakness. _A single moment_... and because of it he had ruined all that he had worked for. When he arrived here, he hadn't wanted anything to do with this realm but to serve his sentence until he found a way to end it... a way to gain freedom. He hadn't cared anything about these mortals. He hadn't wanted anything to do with Thor and his beloved mortal. Loki had simply been forced to lay in wait until his moment came.

Then he had met her. The beautiful creature with the precarious mind and liberal tongue.

He had noticed an opportunity and seized it. He knew she would be valuable to him. He could find a way to use her... to find some way of using her... and yet all the while he was childishly oblivious to the warnings that he might be setting himself up for something he had never expected.

Darcy had, somehow managed to find a crack in his character... the same kind of vulnerable spot Frigga had always been able to find and appease... and she had crawled right in. She had made a home there and as soon as he realized it, he had been unable to pry her from it. She was like a spirit dancing on the wind. The more he tried to root out those weaknesses he began to notice... those thoughts of her... the more they slipped from his grasp, the more they multiplied. They continued torturing him... poking and prodding him until he could not ignore-

"Loki." Thor seemed surprised to find him standing in the kitchen. "Have you been told? SHIELD-"

"Yes." Loki frowned. "Shall I break out the shackles?"

Thor smirked. "No. Not unless you believe we should."

Loki glanced at Darcy, appearing at the top of the stairs, then irritably tore that glance away. "Perhaps you should, I might do something stupid."

Laying a heavy hand on his brother's should, Thor flashed a bittersweet smile wishing they were alone so he could address that but they were not. Thor let the comment lay and, as Jane appeared behind him, he chose not to even press his brother to be courteous on this visit outside of the house.

Two black sedans with tinted windows pulled into the yard as Darcy arrived at the bottom of the stairs but instead of charging out to give them a piece of her mind, she pulled Jane aside and whispered in her ear.

Without even making it out, Loki frowned and turned for the door. He had endured enough hushed whispers behind his back to know when he was being spoken of... and quite frankly it wouldn't be the last.

Exiting the house, he strode over to the cars with Thor close behind. Without much deliberation, Loki climbed into one of the sedans and sat back, waiting. As expected, Thor climbed in a few minutes later despite the fact that he and Jane usually rode together on such trips.

Loki didn't say a word, he simply settled his arm on the door panel and rested his hand upon his pale lips as he stared out the window. Thor spoke a little, something about the arrangements or the meeting with SHIELD but quite honestly Loki didn't pay him any attention. His mind was not concerned with anything within this mortal transport.

: : :

When they arrived at the facility, they were greeted by a less then thrilled Director Fury. Of course he could not really refuse the entry of Dr. Foster and her Intern on the meeting, given Thor stood by with much more authority then he would ever hope to achieve but he did seem to wish their roles were reversed. Jane seemed unsure, even offering to sit this one out but Fury just shook his head. He was annoyed by it but the quirky sidekick of hers might of had a point in demanding they be informed on the situation... not that he would ever admit to it.

Hitting a few buttons on a nearby console, Fury called up a holographic screen that displayed several windows of text. He stood at the end of the table, towering over everyone seated, with a rather severe look on his face.

"We've intercepted several new threats over the past several days." Fury started. "Each demanding we hand Loki over."

"That's not surprising. Considering what happened." Tony remarked, then glanced across the table to Loki himself. "No offence, man, but I'm not surprised more aren't looking to rub you out."

Loki regarded Tony with a look flirting between the dangerous darkness in him and the forced weakness of his mortal body.

"Let them come." Loki said simply.

Loki was calm. He sounded as if he had just approved of a mediocre cup of coffee rather then invited thousands of people to come clamor for his blood. Darcy shuddered at the thought.

"But why now? Where were these people six months ago?" Natasha demanded, frowning with a cool skepticism.

Fury exhaled, standing up a little straighter. "We've been introduced to one enemy, seems the people can't quite get over him yet."

"The Chitauri were controlled in part by Loki's hand, yes, but the Dark Elves were Malekith's creatures." Thor frowned, his thick arms folded before him. "There is quite a difference between the two races, as were their goals."

"And what was that goal again?" Tony questioned, raising a brow, his attention directed quite pointedly at Loki across the table from him.

"Despite what each man and woman feels of thinks..." Fury boomed. "We cannot _afford_ to hand him over."

"_Afford_?" Thor questioned, his clear blue eyes glaring across at Fury.

"No." Fury responded just as courageously, raising his chin several degrees.

Loki cut his eyes between Thor and Fury, watching the tension with a respectful amount of delighted caution. Even after he had tried to kill him and thousands more, Thor still defended him. Protected him. Loki couldn't understand why.

_Do you really still cling to the illusion of our childhood ignorance, brother? Still believing you can right the wrongs that have been committed, with nothing but your strength?_

Even with all his strength, Loki knew Thor could never do that. However, there was a much bigger issue he had to deal with at the moment, not his issues with his adoptive brother.

"Loki is a valuable asset to us." Fury continued.

"Really? Without his powers, all he is is a volatile house guest." Natasha spoke up, reminding everyone of the obvious.

Loki frowned, annoyed to be reminded _yet again._ Yes, he didn't have his powers but he was still from Asgard. He was still better then these pathetic humans, uncanny abilities and superhuman resilience or not.

"Even so." Fury amended. "There is great potential to have another ally. Especially one from Asgard."

"And what's the possibility of his powers returning?" Steve questioned, always the cautious one.

"When that becomes a probable issue-" Fury began

Loki's lips spread into a wide grin as a chuckle tumbled past his lips. Fury fell silent and all eyes turned to the green-eyed demigod. Opening his arms, Loki gestured to the entire room.

"Are you all blind to the fact that I sit in your midst?"

"Loki." Thor frowned, a gentle reminder to keep him in check.

Loki only turned to his brother and raised an innocent brow before turning back to the mortals seated around him. He was not finished.

"I am the very proof you require on that score. As long as I live and breath, Odin will not restore my powers."

"_Yet_." Thor interjected. "He will agree. He does not seek to punish you so heartlessly, brother."

Loki opened his mouth to emphatically disagree with Thor's opinion of Odin but Steve spoke up first.

"Alright. So when they are... if they are, what happens?" He inquired. "We can't waste our energy and resources protecting someone who will only betray us in the end."

Loki was silent, glaring at the scientific experiment with disdain. He had never cared very much for this particular _hero_. He found his unquenchable loyalty was almost as irritating as his sense of honor and devotion to the cause. It was almost as sickening as having to deal with these pathetic mortals.

"Well, Loki?" Fury demanded. "Once your powers are returned to you, do we have your word that you will not seek to destroy us or any part of this planet or its people?"

Loki glanced around the table, his eyes skipping from person to person when his eyes met Darcy's guarded gaze. He released a brooding scoff and shifted his gaze effortlessly back to Fury, rather irritated it had been her reaction that he had been subconsciously looking for.

"I will not, unless you give me reason to."

"Loki." Thor thundered. "_Swear_."

Loki grinded his teeth but he couldn't deny him. Not now. He could break his promise later if he chose but now Thor would not relent until he received a spoken assurance… even if it was worthless.

"I swear." Loki replied.

Thor seemed pleased by that because he allowed Fury to continue without anymore interruptions. However, Darcy lost track of what Fury said then, something about these people believing Loki was somehow responsible for the events in London and being locked up on Earth somewhere. There was something about finding out how they found out Loki was here and behind the attack on Earth. Darcy stopped listening, instead she just stared at her hands and waited for the meeting to be over.

Finally Fury said it. The meeting was over. Darcy stood at the same time Natasha did, but stayed by the table as Fury called the Black Widow over and spoke privately to her.

Darcy turned to Jane. "You going to stay around a bit?"

"I think so." Jane agreed, looking to Thor for confirmation.

"Tony has promised to explain the game of chess to me." He offered.

Darcy smirked lightly. _That would be a sight_. "Well, good luck with that. I'm going to head back home. I'm… tired."

"Alright." Jane replied and giving her arm a consoling squeeze. "You sure you ok? Want me to come back with you?"

"No. You stay, Thor needs a cheerleader. I'm fine, honestly." Darcy faked a smile then headed out of the room, slipping away before anyone else noticed.

All Darcy wanted to do right now was curl up with a movie and sulk. Sulk about anything and everything. She felt like her life was completely spinning out of control and learning about even more freaks looking to kill Loki, nearly pushed her over the edge.

:

Halfway to the side entrance where one of the cars were to meet her, Darcy heard footsteps behind her.

"Darcy?"

Darcy stopped, that voice sounding oddly familiar.

Standing in an open doorway, wearing a relaxed looking suit, stood none other then Ian. Darcy's once-intern. The same Ian who had been with them in London, and afterwards until SHIELD showed up to pick up the pieces.

Darcy didn't know what to do or say. She hadn't spoken to him since they had broken off their unofficial fling, born in the wake of London's destruction. Ian did not seem to mind her reluctance however because he flashed his bright smile and slowly approached.

"I thought it was you." He told her gently. "When the lads said Thor was here I couldn't help myself from taking a peak to see if you'd come too."

"Why would I of been here?" Darcy questioned dumbly.

"Well… Jane. You're still working with her, aren't you?" Ian responded, although slightly taken back by her remark.

Darcy nodded with some embarrassment. She forced a smile as she rubbed her forehead. First SHIELD's concerns about Loki and now Ian had popped up. This just wasn't her day. She just couldn't focus.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm just a little exhausted." She mumbled then dropped her hand and forced a smile. "It's good to see you. How do you like SHIELD?"

"It's great. Everyone is-" Ian trailed off, his eyes raising to settle on something beyond her down the hall.

Darcy turned, slightly anxious, and felt her whole body tense at the sight of Loki standing motionless several feet away watching the exchange. Darcy turned back to Ian and forced a smile but it was evident he was finding the presence of Loki to be a little more daunting then he evidently expected.

"I guess I'd better go." Darcy remarked, knowing any further conversation was now pointless. She could hear Loki approaching. "I'll let you get back to work."

Ian nodded distantly and with all the gall he could muster he quickly leaned forward and planted a light kiss on her cheek before Loki reached them.

"Take care, Darc."

"You too Ian." She responded and watched him return to the doorway she'd first seen him then disappear into it, just as Loki stopped alongside her.

She didn't acknowledge him with any words, but instead simply glanced over her shoulder and waited. His eyes were fixed on the doorway Ian had disappeared into.

"I'm coming back with you." Loki told her firmly.

Darcy didn't answer, she just nodded. It was fine with her, honestly. She didn't care. She was too tired to care. So, picking up her feet she continued on her way, exited the building through the nearest exit, and advanced towards the cars waiting by the curb.

"We need to talk." Loki declared privately as they neared the car.

Darcy held her breath a moment, unable to stop the anxious chills those words gave her. "That sounds ominous."

Loki walked around the awaiting car, all the while watching her. "Not now. When we return to the house."

Darcy couldn't refuse the wisdom in that, so she just nodded and climbed in.

: : :

The entire journey from SHIELD headquarters to home, was passed in silence. When they reached the house and climbed out, Darcy and Loki still refused to speak as they went to the door. Unlocking it and stepping inside, she toed off her shoes and headed directly for the kitchen, leaving Loki to bring up the rear alone.

"So, does this talk requ-?" She inquired, attempting to sound witty but Loki's sudden hand on her arm, holding her back, stopped her.

She turned and faced him, swallowing hard. She did not like the look of unmistakable disappointment etched in his gaze as he dropped his hand from her arm.

"You have been avoiding me."

"Have I?" She murmured, stubbornly attempting to lie her way through this particular conversation.

"Yes, and you were completely aware." He frowned, his gaze darkening. "Do not deny it."

"I'm not." Darcy defended. "I never-"

"_Darcy_." Loki growled.

Darcy shut her mouth immediately. His tone said everything. It was low and sharp but it sounded more like the voice you'd use to chide a beloved child then lecture someone in the wrong. Darcy felt weaker still, just by that tone of his voice. It was as mellifluous as any suggestive whisper. _This was totally unfair_. Even his voice could unnerve her, break down her confidence.

_I am pathetic._

"I thought it was a good idea." She murmured.

"I don't care what you believed, you were wrong." He returned, with such force that she believed it as well. "I do not want you avoiding me."

"I'm not _avoiding_ you…" Darcy breathed, attempting to do a little damage control at least... trying to save a little face. "I'm giving you space so things can go back to normal. Honestly, this will help."

"Learn to lie better. It's embarrassing." Loki scoffed, amusement suddenly igniting a fire in his eyes.

"I'm not lying!" She snapped, glaring at him suddenly without any fear.

"Your sad attempt says otherwise." He countered, tilting his head slightly to the right as he gazed down at her exasperated expression.

Darcy opened her mouth to throw a curse at him but she stopped herself. _Just barely_. She sighed, his words frustrating her and clouding her mind. She was trying to be serious and he was just poking her, egging her on. She wasn't sure if she loved it or hated it. Unfortunately this wasn't the moment to decide on that.

"Fine. Look." Peevishly, she ran her hand through her hair and gestured emphatically as she moved away, turning a little circle. "I don't want things to be different either but who are we kidding, it is. That… _kiss…_ changed a lot of things. Things _aren't_ going to be the same. No matter what you say."

"Why?" he demanded.

"_Because_…"

She stopped and cut her eyes to the floor, then the wall... resting her gaze anywhere else but his face. She wanted to just come out and tell him. Get it off her chest but her pride kept her from saying it.

_I want to but I just-_

Loki titled his head down slightly towards her, an endearing gesture requesting her full attention. She refused to look up still, but she could still see him in her peripheral, a few feet away. It made her curse him in her head even more. He made it hard to refuse these emotions within her.

Loki took a silent step or two in her direction. "…_because_?"

Darcy's eyes skipped up to his as he neared her, her heart thudding in her chest so violently that she felt like Roger Rabbit. She bit her lip, cowardly refusing to answer, but he already knew it. He could read it in her eyes as easily as if she had it tattooed across her face.

"I found pleasure in it as well."

Darcy's mouth grew slack. Completely and utterly shocked by his words.

"You did?" She questioned, her voice barely above a whisper as she unconsciously turned her body towards him.

She thought back to the look on his face after they had kissed. It had looked like regret. _Could it of been something else_?

"_I _am the one who kissed _you_." He reminded her. "I would not of, if I had not expected to find some pleasure in it."

Darcy blushed, averting her gaze again. "Well… I..."

"Darcy, please stop trailing off. I don't-"

"I realize that, but I trail off. That's who I am." She snapped, yet feeling braver then ever. "Deal with it."

Loki smirked. He fully intended to.

"But…" Darcy murmured.

She felt embarrassed for this but it couldn't be helped… the obvious question was hanging right there in the air between them.

"…if you enjoyed it so much, why haven't you done it again?"

Loki's eyes flashed a dangerous brilliance. _Yes, why had he? _He had known, from that first moment, just how favorable she had been to that intimate moment. Any sensible man would of known that… and yet he still had withheld himself from attempting such a thing again. _Until now, at least_.

Loki moved even closer to her and slipped his hand around her waist, drawing her even closer as he whispered seductively. "I was angry. Blaming you for that pleasure… that and the fact that I have been conditioned to hate such weaknesses."

Darcy was paralyzed for a few seconds, those words coupled by the sensation of his hand on her waist and the other snaking around the back of her neck, bringing back all the warnings she had pounded into her head the past week. She knew who this was, the man from another planet who had lead an invasion against her planet… but…

Darcy allowed herself to inch toward, almost tucking her body in under the protective shadow of his height. He was pleased by this, and his charming smile solidified her belief he wasn't the same man he had been… a man everyone should fear. Unable to help herself, because of the fact that his smile was incredibly infectious, she felt her lips cure into a smile that matched his.

"I doubt there was anything _little ol' Darcy_ could do to you that would turn you into someone who was weak and vulnerable."

Loki's eyes sparked dangerously, as his hand brushed her skin, a few fingertips dipping in behind the collar of her shirt. Even if she didn't believe so she was already a fantastic puppeteer with people's emotions... _as well as my own._

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He whispered, his voice so low and subtle that it constricted the breath in her throat.

Darcy was torn. She always had been. His depth and his mystery had always appealed to her curiosity and love of learning. As much as he had annoyed her incessantly, she had wanted to solve the complex puzzle that he was but it had always been something she had been refused. Either by the lack of knowledge, his status as an enemy or his emotional distance. Now though, that was all washed away and he was offering the opportunity she had wanted to take advantage of.

Laying her hand tentatively on his strong arm, she picked at the seam of his dark shirt and tried not to be nervous of the gaze she was falling more in love with every day. It was hard not too, but she couldn't help her imperfect state.

Taking his hand away from her waist, Loki slipped his fingertips under her chin again he raised her eyes to his, his lips curving upwards in the most comforting way. It wasn't his aim to frighten her.

"Would you like me to kiss you again?"

Darcy's entire body felt that wave, set off by his seductive whisper, go through her like an earthquake. She bit her bottom lip and held his gaze as she lost control of keeping her body still. As soon as her eyes skipped to his lips in anticipation, he brazened a smirk then drew her face towards his, claiming her lips again... like he had been wanting to for so long.

:

Later that evening, as Jane and Thor disappeared for some 'odd' reason after dinner, Darcy sat with her kitten curled up on the couch watching _Downton Abbey_, the only BBC drama she'd watch willingly. It was the episode where Mr. Bates snooty wife shows up at the house and demands he leave Anna and return home with her. She hated Mrs. Bates, but unfortunately she couldn't do much besides grumble at the TV.

She had just gotten to the part where Mrs. Bates was found in the servants dining hall by Anna, when a shadow darkened the doorway. Raising her head and turning her gaze she found Loki standing there, watching her. She pulled her blanket around herself a little tighter and offered a light smile.

"Hi."

Loki smirked at her hushed greeting and the way her eyes slid quickly back to the TV. She was nervous. _Nervous of him_. He felt the urge to chuckle, watching her shift again on the couch under her blanket, finding her uneasy reaction to his attention quite amusing. _The opinionated and irritatingly bold Darcy was scared of him_. She never had been before when they hadn't known each other, yet now when they were on more _intimate_ terms, that fear had seemed to find her.

_How backwards you are_. He thought as he watched her.

As if she was unable to sit still as he stood there, Darcy abandoned her place on the couch and approached him, no doubt to pass him and go to the kitchen.

"What's up?" She inquired, meeting his gaze for only a moment before abandoning it again as she moved to slip past.

Loki smirked and reached out his hand as she moved to sneak by him, his fingertips brushing her midriff and stopping her dead. Tentatively, Darcy raised her eyes to his. Her wide, blinking eyes, reminded him of the startled young of a Midgardian deer.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, his voice dropped to plainly convey a measure of the intimacy that now existed between them.

Darcy bit her lip and tore her eyes away from him to glance as his pale fingertips still holding her back from exiting the room. She ached to just take his hand and lace her fingers with his, just to see what it felt like but she cowardly refused the temptation and dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Nothing." She murmured. "Why?"

"Because you're nervous."

"No I'm not." Darcy defended weakly.

Loki arched his brow. "Well you were definitely acting _very differently _a couple hours ago."

"_When_? When we were _alone_?" Darcy retorted, suddenly meeting his gaze with one of her own quite devoid of any anxiety.

He had that effect on her. When he first initiated conversation she could be nervous or self-conscious as if they were perfect strangers but once they broke through that initial layer of ice it was like flipping a switch within her. They were once again like old friends, able to irk and call each other out on anything without any fear or hesitation.

Loki smirked, grateful to be granted with some 'life' of Darcy, but he did not interrupt her.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little reserved, but it's going to take me a little time to get over _the traumatizing thought_ that should _Jane_ catch onto what's going on between us…" Darcy explained quickly, motioning between the two of them and holding his gaze without any fear. "… she is going to do _so much more _then kill us."

Loki's lips tugged into a desired smile, as he raised his free hand up and slid it around her neck. She blinked, swallowing, as his skin touched hers but beyond that she did not react. This surprised him, quite frankly, but he did not pout like a child. No, he simply maintained eye contact and wore her down with the ghost of a smile.

"I'm serious Loki." Darcy added, fighting hard not to display the reaction she wished to show, the moment his hand touched her neck or that deadly smile curved his lips.

"She won't find out. Neither of them will." He whispered

Darcy titled her head, her forehead creasing slightly, but she didn't demand anything of him. She had faith that he could hide their secret, even if she couldn't. He was a master at deceit, after all.

"Now…" Loki purred, lowering his face to match hers and no doubt claim a kiss but Darcy pulled her head back.

"Isn't this a too little risky?" She questioned.

Loki's smile vanished the second she pulled away.

He had never bought into the belief that men had _all_ authority over women, nor the belief that they could force women to do anything they wanted. He had been instilled with the proper regard of women at a young age by his beloved surrogate mother, and those values had never changed. However, he still did not like the fact that Darcy had denied him something he wanted.

"Thor and Jane are locked away, privately, at the moment. I don't believe they have _any_ interest in what is happening in the rest of the house, nor any thought of it." Loki amended tightly.

Darcy chuckled, feeling much more at ease just to hear him confirm it but then glanced back at the couch where her kitten mewed resentfully to be left alone.

"No, I guess not."

Sensing she was more inclined to oblige him now, Loki attempted another kiss but Darcy only stopped him again. She did not pull away as she had before but it still necessitated a groan of annoyance from within his chest.

"I meant to tell you before but, I love the hair. What made you-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Loki demanded, his hands swiftly drawing her close.

Darcy would have laughed at him for that but the moment his lips met hers, she decided she'd better not. Of course she did think he looked fantastic with the haircut, it seemed to suit him better then the long rather untamed hair, but they could talk about that later.

Wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands held her tightly to him, spread effortlessly across the small of her back, Darcy smiled against his cool lips. It felt so surreal, standing here kissing him, but she also felt a surge of adrenalin. Loki must have felt it too because she felt his lips curve into a smile against her own.

"Do you know how crazy this is?" Darcy questioned, taking her lips from his for only a brief moment.

Loki raised his hand, slipping it into her tangled mess of damp hair and uttered another groan of annoyance.

"_Shut up, _woman."

Darcy smirked. _Yeah, she thought she should too_.

: : :

* * *

><p>:This one was a little more sentimental then I first expected but we've got lots of other stuff coming everyone. The story and action doesn't die here with a bucket load of sentiment. Besides, I needed a segway to a much broader storyline. Anyway, hoped you liked it.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

: Hello everyone. I've noticed there's been quite a few new followers to this story so I'd like to say hi and thank you for checking out my fic. By the sounds of it you're enjoying it thus far, so I really do hope you continue to enjoy the experience. I would like you all to know that I am open to positive creative criticism and ideas if you have any so please, don't be shy. Other then that, welcome all and I hope you like this newest update.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Stepping Out<strong>

In the days that followed, there was no worrying about the issues concerning Loki and SHIELD. There was no arguments over work with Jane. There wasn't even any grumbling even when she walked into a room and found Jane and Thor acting like the nauseatingly cute couple that they were. Darcy was content. No one knew about her and Loki's sort-of romance. Yes, it severely limited the possibilities... making sneaking around much more a necessity but she didn't really mind that. She was getting used to all the little lies.

Constantly sneaking past Thor and Jane was difficult though, she had to admit. _They were all together most of the time, after all_. It was hard to even carry out a normal conversation without being suspiciously happy or flirtatious. That problem though, seemed to be Darcy's alone. For Loki, it was very different. He could handle the normal conversations by being his charming self, but the fact that this new secret required a much greater degree of secrecy then normal... that is what irritated him the most. Especially when Jane and Thor easily sabotaged any time for possible intimacy, time and again without even realizing it.

:

Feeling particularly bold about a week after Darcy and Loki had embarked on this new relationship, Jane decided to invite Thor and Loki to run a few errands with them. Jane didn't see a problem with it and Darcy was floored by the prospect, however, Thor seemed a little more wary then the rest.

"Are you sure this is a sensible plan?" He questioned, looking at the 'disguise' Jane held in her hands.

"Of course." Jane sighed. "Darcy and I have to run some errands and Loki's actually agreed to come for a change of scenery, ergo, you have to come along."

Thor still hesitated. He cast a wary glance at Darcy seated on the island and her raven haired companion leaning his elbows upon it, next to her. He had been uncharacteristically good natured the past few days, making Thor wonder what it was he had up his sleeve. Loki raised his brows in a silent challenge, causing Thor to frown.

"That is exactly what I am cornered about." He declared, directing everyone's attention to Loki's playful attitude.

Loki pushed himself off the counter so he could shrug his shoulders innocently and grin at Thor's disapproval, and yet he didn't utter a word. Thor narrowed his gaze. Loki always had something to say.

"Thor, you can't expect Loki to stay in this house forever." Jane countered firmly, requesting his attention once more. "He's under your care, same as us, besides he's not stepped out of line yet. Shouldn't that, at least, be worth a reward?"

Darcy bit her lip and tried not to smile. Boldly she stole a glance at him and found the same look there on his own face. He was withholding a smile as well but the moment he felt her eyes on him, the lines around his mouth deepened.

_Not a word, you_. He seemed to tell her. Darcy turned her attention back to the others but she couldn't help her smile.

"… you all believe it is a sensible plan to _parade Loki around _within your community?" Thor questioned, frowning sceptically at his adoptive brother.

Jane crossed her arms over her chest, almost irritated in his lack of faith, but it was Darcy who spoke.

"Please." She scoffed. "This place is more clueless then one of your Asgardian _walls._ Besides, you've been out and about and no one's recognized you."

_People would look for you in a guy in every jacked blond guy they saw, they wouldn't look for Loki... the crazy helmeted nutbar that tried to destroy New York. _Darcy privately cast Loki a little frown of apology_. I meant that in the nicest way. _

"Good point, Darcy." Jane remarked brightly, making Thor feel a little betrayed.

"Yes. That is only because I've had to blend in with these ridiculous disguises." Thor retorted, directing attention to the very hipster looking outfit he was wearing on this particular day.

Jane smiled and gave him a wink. "It's a good look."

Thor tried not to return that smile as he forced his attention on the topic at hand. _Loki._ "I do not-"

Darcy waved her hands at him. "No, no. We've got that covered too. Loki?"

Loki, already wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a leather jacket over top his white v-neck t-shirt, picked up a pair of black Ray Bans that lay on the counter before him and slipped them on. Raising his palms in a gesture of innocence, he grinned rather boldly.

"Loki? I don't believe I know-" He paused, interrupting himself with a hand on his chest and the other pointing a finger at Thor, as if remembering something fantastic. "… oh, unless you mean that insanely smart and incredibly good-looking-"

"Alright, _enough_ Lothario." Darcy chuckled, rolling her eyes as she turned her attention back to Thor and Jane, as she pushed his own disguise into his hands.

_Poor Thor. Backed into a corner_... again.

Thor sighed and pulled on the slouchy toque with an air of defeat. With his hair confined in an elastic and covered by the toque, he looked the same until he slipped on the sunglasses and then... _ta-da _he looked like a normal human being. _Well, more celebrity or model but still... same thing._

Darcy grinned as Jane lead him out of the kitchen towards the front door, complimenting him on the 'Earth look' once again.

"Alright, you." Darcy declared once they were alone. She pointed a finger in Loki's face as he rounded the island. "Be good out there in the real world. No shenanigans."

Loki grinned and placed a hand flat on the counter top, one on either side of her, leaning in close. Darcy growled at him because although he might be able to get away with this, she never would. Even with all her weirdness. Unfortunately, he knew this, so it made the gesture all that more infuriating to her.

"Loki." She growled in warning. "I'm serious. Especially none of _this_."

Loki's grin broadened. He was like a child. One of those excited kids who knew how to push your buttons, and yet as much as it was irritating it was enthralling. Over the past two days they hadn't had much time alone, between work and Jane and Thor's sudden desire to do _everything_ together, so Darcy was finding this moment particularly difficult. For one, he looked amazing and smelled fantastic... and his lips were literally _three inches away_ just waiting for her and yet she couldn't have them. Darcy growled at him._  
><em>

_You aren't being very nice._

"_You guys coming_?" Jane called from the porch.

"Yup! Coming!"

Darcy laid her hand on his chest and pushed him back, allowing her to jump down from the counter. He moved back without protest but his chuckle filled her ears as they went to the door and she slipped on her boots.

He left her there, inside the door and headed out in Thor and Jane's wake eagerly breathing in the sense of freedom he felt to be offered this escape from the confines of the house. It was a nice feeling.

:

When they arrived at the grocery store, they all piled out of the car and glanced around the parking lot. Jane and Thor had done errands together before so they looked like old pros, whereas it was Loki's first time in civilization without a job to do so it was quite a sight. He glanced at the grocery store with skepticism, clearly wondering why'd he spend his freedom on this place, but you could just tell he was just happy to be out of the house despite the lack of intrigue and excitement of the local.

Unfortunately that wasn't enough for Darcy to tag along behind Jane and Thor for a half hour while they stocked up on food. As Jane dug through her bag for a quarter Darcy appeared at her side and rocked on her heels.

"_Hey, boss_. Do you think I might be able to trust you with the grocery list, I'm kinda feeling the overwhelming necessity of a Mocha."

Jane withdrew a quarter from her bag and glanced at Darcy, then the _Starbucks_ on the other side of the parking lot... and then to her two charges. She didn't look so sure she could handle both brothers.

"I'll be fine. I'll just go and grab it and come back to the car to wait for you." Darcy pleaded, yet Jane seemed a little reluctant, so she raised her hand animatedly. "I'll even take responsibility of the convict, _promise."_

From his place across the trunk of the car, Loki tossed her a loaded frown. Sure she was teasing but he hadn't understood, he had it very clear that he was not impressed. Jane scoffed and shook her head.

_"Ugh._ Fine." She conceded, unable to deny Darcy for long. "We'll be quick."

"Take your time. We'll be fine." Darcy smiled privately.

_Yes! My plan worked!_

Thor fixed Loki with a frown. "Remember, brother, do not draw any attention."

Loki nodded, for the first time not uttering some witty remark. Darcy grinned brightly but for the life of her she couldn't shake the image of them raising hell in _Starbucks_. _The kind of hell that would require the aid of an Avenger... and it was quite a sight._ She chuckled and waved at Loki to follow her.

"Come on, _prisoner_, I'll introduce you to what real caffeine tastes like."

Jane shook her head at the two of them, _thick as thieves_. "Please Darcy, don't get him addicted to anything. That's the last thing we need!"

Darcy waved Jane off and glanced over her shoulder at the two of them, making sure Jane and Thor were headed off to their own task before she dared to exhale a sigh of relief. They were alone.

"I'm impressed." Loki remarked favorably, as soon as she did. "Even I did not believe that would work."

Darcy scoffed. "Ye of little faith. Honestly."

Loki smirk deepened as he slipped his hands into his jacket pockets and followed Darcy's lead across the half empty parking lot. It was a cool day, feeling almost like fall but she didn't care about the little nip in the air. Darcy was practically giddy to be alone in the real world with him. It felt, not only like she was breaking the rules, but dangerous delicious to do so. Not only was she alone with him under SHIELD's radar but under Jane and Thor's as well. They still had no idea what was going on between the two of them and she liked it that way.

Nearing the coffee shop, Darcy inhaled the distinct smell of overworked caffeine and the pretentious names attached to each distinct process. She smiled and cast a glance over her shoulder to her handsome companion.

"Smell that?"

Loki inhaled and gave a little shrug, but it didn't matter to her because she raised her fist into the air and her face got all serious.

"Smells like… _victory_." She replied, her voice all low and gravely.

Loki raised a brow, questioning what the hell she was doing… much less talking about, when she sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"It's from... _never mind_." Darcy advanced and pulled the door open, causing even more of the comforting smell and sounds of the establishment to assault their senses.

With a look of natural apathy, Loki entered behind her and allowed his eyes to adjust to the light. He did not remove his sunglasses, but even with the extra blackness cast over his surroundings he decided he liked this place. People, ignorant of anyone but their companions sat around chatting, music played softly in the background... and as Darcy predicted, the smells of caffeine and wood was quite pleasant.

Leading Loki into the small line heading for the cash to order, Darcy glanced at the menu. She _was_ in the mood for a Mocha but she had no idea what Loki would want. Turning to him, standing close beside her, she smiled.

"You can probably take off those sunglasses now." She simpered generously.

Loki released a little smirk and gazed down at her, tucked in close beside him in the line-up. "You are not worried of being discovered with a criminal like me?"

Darcy's lips curved into a smile, her entire face brightened. She loved it when he talked about them. Watching her, just light up like that, brought him an alarming amount of pleasure. He slipped his hand around her back and with an unsettling factor of risk, he leaned down and captured her lips. It was an entirely new sensation, kissing her in public, but the taste of danger made it taste that much better... that and the fact that he hadn't tasted her in quite some time now.

When they broke apart, Darcy couldn't help her smile. She looked up at Loki, his tempting green eyes hidden by the lenses of the sunglasses, but even with that lack of evidence she still couldn't believe this moment was real… that this was _Loki Laufeyson_.

Laying a hand on his chest, her fingers curving around the zipper of his jacket rather longingly, Darcy jerked her head towards the menu.

"What do you want to try?" She murmured, trying in vain to shake herself from this dangerous moment. "Anything sound good?"

Loki took a lock of her chestnut hair between his thumb and index finger, just rubbing it nostalgically as his lips curved into a seductive little smile. The crooked grin that always made her feel weak. Even with the sunglasses on, she could tell he was giving her a _generous_ once over.

"I believe I'll be sampling it all." He purred.

Darcy bit her lip, weakened by his tone but she found her courage and threw a flirtatious warning finger in his face.

"Hey. I said _be good_." She warned.

Loki smirked as she turned her back to him, advancing in the line as it moved. Following her, Loki slid in behind her and snaked his hand around her waist, laid his flat palm on her midriff and lowered his lips to her ear.

"Why be good when being the opposite is _so much fun_?"

Darcy stiffened. Loki frowned. Not the reaction he had been hoping for. He released his grip on her and she turned, her face looking rather. A steady frown marred her beautiful features and a darkness clouded her playful gaze... _something was wrong._

With her chest almost heaving, Darcy's jaw was tight, all her muscles contracted.

"Darcy?" Loki's tone was dropped, concern for her filled his mind at an unexpected speed. "What is it?"

Darcy nibbled her lip and jumped her gaze from the floor to his concerned face. "Nothing. Everything's fine. Just act natural."

Loki's frown deepened, as his tone dropped, he reached out and touched her. "You're lying. _What is wrong_?"

Darcy shifted on her feet and crossed her arms over her chest, quite evidently _not_ _trying_ to glance over her shoulder. "The girl over there. Behind me. The _slut_ in the tights and the boyfriend blazer. She's the reason Ryan and I broke up. …_well, ok, not really _but she's the one he cheated on me with. I haven't seen her since..."

Loki lifted his eyes to a table behind Darcy a ways, where there were two young women seated. He didn't know what she was talking about by the way she described the woman but her offensive title helped a great deal. Immediately he identified the woman. Watching them, she and her friend slid out of their seats, coffee in hand and slowly approached with the distinct walk of a licentious woman.

"They're approaching."

Darcy swore under her breath, and turned as Sabrina's voice filled her ears.

"Why, Darcy. I didn't expect to see you here. How are you?" Sabrina purred, the perfected tone one might use along with a smile to veil a threat.

Darcy faked a polite smile of her own. She wasn't about to cause a scene in the middle of _Starbucks_.

"Fine. Thanks."

True to her nature, Sabrina hardly even gave Darcy the respect of looking at her. Instead she focused all her attention on Loki. With a raised brow she generously looked him up and down like she was appraising an outfit in a shop window instead of a stranger in a coffee shop. Normally, Darcy would have wanted to throw up it was so nauseating, but not today. Not considering who the subject was Sabrina was ogling.

Loki however, did not smile graciously and dazzle her with one of his charming smiles or polite flirtatious conversation. Instead he regarded her much like someone might regard some junk stuck in the kitchen sink drain. Good old Sabrina was oblivious to this though.

"Hi there. I don't believe we've met." She declared brightly as her friend cowardly admired Loki silently from Sabrina's right.

Darcy felt her blood pressure rise. Jealousy sunk its teeth into her, _deep,_ forcing her to clench her fists at her side. She turned and directly faced Sabrina but the woman didn't seem to notice or care because she was too busy trying to get Loki's attention.

"No. I don't believe we have." Loki replied simply, his eyes never leaving Darcy for a moment.

He could see Darcy changing. He could see the anger rolling off of her as it had him many times before, and it caused his lips to curve into a rather adoring smile. Within the collection of limbs and bodies in the line-up, Loki found her clenched fist and covered her hand with his own.

_Be calm, woman_. His fingers told her, as they touched her own.

Sabrina tossed her long blond hair flirtatiously, the same move every fake woman made when flirting shamelessly. "… and you are?"

Loki turned and stared down at the woman with a frown. His charming smile for Darcy was gone.

"_Not_ for _you_." He murmured. His tone was as gentle as silk but everything between the lines was as scary as hell.

Sabrina stood a little straighter, her perky little betraying smile melted and she stared as Loki slipped his arm around Darcy, directing her to move forward in the line as it moved, leaving Sabrina behind. She did not remain there for long.

Glancing at them leaving, heatedly arguing amongst themselves, Darcy smiled and turned to Loki. Without a word she reached up, took hold of his jacket and pulled him down to her. She kissed him with gratitude more then anything but for his '_defending of her honour' _she gave him a bold little love-bite for good measure. When she pulled away, he looked quite pleased with such a gift.

"That was amazing. Thank you." She whispered.

Loki opened his mouth to offer some witty comment but they were called forward to order so he withheld it.

Darcy ordered for them both and paid, then they moved down the counter to pick up their drinks but by that time, all unpleasantness seemed forgotten. They fell into easy conversation about her favorite drinks from this place and her promise that he would enjoy his. Once they got their drinks, a Mocha for Darcy and an Americano for Loki, she fixed them at a small table laden with jars and things then directed them back outside.

"So." Darcy sipped her Mocha and turned to him, as she lead them leisurely to a couple tables set up on the sidewalk. "Wanna sit for a minute?"

Loki followed her and took a seat across from her at one of the small tables. Darcy set her cup on the table and leaned her elbows upon it, glancing around rather innocently, while he sat back and just watched her from the privacy he was afforded by the dark sunglasses.

"How does it feel?" She asked then, rather suddenly.

Loki arched his brow. _How does what feel?_

"Being out." She grinned, as it her question hadn't been obvious. "You've been stuck in the house for like three months almost. Sure you can go outside but other then going to SHIELD, you can't leave the property. How does it feel to have some freedom?"

"Limited freedom." Loki corrected.

Darcy sighed but as she rested her face in her hand, her smile for him was not hidden. He was rarely ever not surprised by her reactions... but something about the way she'd smile at him always confused him more then she normally did. Her eyes sparked with such life, such fascination. No one ever looked at him like that before. It was flattering but he still couldn't find an answer within himself that told him _why. _

With that secret smile on her face, she readjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose and picked at the paint on the iron table. "So, how's the book coming? Did you finish Shakespeare?"

Loki was silent a moment, still just studying her, before he flashed her a beguiling smile. "I did."

"And?"

"For something penned by a Midgardian hand, I was pleasantly impressed." He answered honestly.

"You understood it?" Darcy scoffed then shook her head. "Of course you did, I don't even know why I'm surprised."

"It is a universal tale."

"Really? Can you explain it to me because we read it in school and I never got a word of it." She replied, resting her chin in her hand.

Loki chuckled, a grin appearing with full force on his thin tempting lips. He leaned forward, his shoulders hunched and his arms folded before him on the small table... so close to her that their arms nearly touched... that their faces were only now several inches away from each other.

"Cymbeline is the tale of secrets, betrayal, love and loss." Loki murmured, his voice captivating and light. "It is the tale of a Imogen and Posthumus and both the innocence_ and the loyalty_ of their love."

Darcy bit her lip and just stared at him as he spoke. His words were so simple and yet accompanied with his voice, they held so much weight. Maybe it was just because they hadn't spent very much time alone together of late and it was her romantic sensibilities getting the better of her but... for some reason she felt like she hadn't spoken to him in forever.

"... how they maintain that loyalty and love for each other despite entire worlds trying to tear them apart." Loki continued seriously then flashed a little grin as he sat back in his chair once more. "As I said. _Universal."_

Darcy exhaled, only now realizing she had been holding her breath, then jumped as her phone chimed. Pulling it out of her pocket she opened the message from Jane.

_Hey, at the cash. Be out in two minutes._

Darcy frowned and returned her phone to her pocket as she stood. "Time to go. They're on their way out."

Loki stood without a word and took a sip of his coffee as he followed Darcy off the sidewalk and out across the half empty parking lot.

"I know it's not Shakespeare but you should read The Shadow People." She remarked offhand as they neared the car. "It's one of my favorites of all time."

Loki smiled and gave her a little nod. _Alright._

Darcy was pleased. She set her cup on the trunk of the car and hoisted herself up onto it. She'd barely settled herself there when Jane and Thor appeared at the store exit, laden with bags. She sighed. _Private time was over_. Sensing this himself, Loki turned to Darcy.

"What do you think they would do if I kissed you right now?"

Darcy turned to him immediately and frowned, anxiety welling up inside her like a sickness. "Don't you dare."

His grin deepened, wrinkles appearing around his eyes as he shrugged innocently. "What? It was simply a hypothetical question."

Darcy widened her eyes mockingly then shook her head. "Yeah right. You ever try a stunt like that and I will _so_ blame it on you."

Loki took a sip of his coffee and tossed her a loaded smirk. "You would really lock me away, _willingly_?"

Darcy slid off the trunk and glanced up at him with a sly look that belonged more on his face then it did upon hers. "Hey, seems like good punishment to me. _You wouldn't have me _anymore."

Loki stared at her, feeling quite proud of her boldness when the realization of her words hit him. As much as he was enjoying seeing a shadow of his own traits in her, she was correct. She might only be teasing him but her joke came off as a threat.

_Without her, what do you have in this realm? No amusement, no diversion... and no ally. _

Suddenly his temptation to create a little extra mischief did not seem worth the risk.

: : :

* * *

><p>: Hey. So this wasn't my favorite chapter thus far, I really feel like I could have done better but I really wanted to include some of the eventssituations here so I could expand on them later. So unfortunately, I'm afraid we have to wallow through a little 'shallower' and or 'dull' waters before we get to the good stuff. Regardless, I hoped you enjoyed something about this update at least.

: For all you Tom fans out there, I hope you'll appreciate the mention of _Cymbeline,_ one of many plays Tom has stared in. After watching his great interview at Nerd HQ, I felt like I had to make some kind of reference to it because of the amount of love and respect he has for it. What better way would there be then to make it a book/tale Loki reads during his house arrest?

: Also, the book Darcy recommends- _The Shadow People_- not a real book. At least to my knowledge. I just thought it up myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Secrets**

A few days later, Darcy still thought about that conversation by the car. It hadn't been much but it had been enough to give her a little scare. _What if Jane and Thor found out? What then? Surely Loki wasn't serious when he suggested-_

"… DARCY!"

"Huh?" She looked up to find Jane gazing down at her with a questioning smile. "Sorry, zoned out."

"Clearly." Jane remarked with a quick jump of her eyebrows. "We do have chairs you know."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

Darcy was sitting on the floor again, she liked the floor, there was something about lounging around on the floor that she found comforting. She didn't know what that was, maybe it reminded her of living at home when she used to just sit on the floor with friends, but there was no arguing with her on the matter. However, for Jane, she stood.

"Thor and I are going out, after the entire chess thing failed, Tony's come all this way to try and teach poker." She rolled her eyes but then smiled. As much as she pretended to be bored by it, she really didn't mind accompanying Thor anywhere.

Darcy chuckled but she understood. Jane had told her a couple days ago in confidence, that it was hilarious to watch Thor and Tony interacting. Thor didn't have the patience to learn anything from him and Tony had an even shorter attention span when it came to trying to teach him, but he was determined to continue. Darcy secretly believed the only reason Tony was so determined to teach anything was because it boosted his ego, especially since in every other way Thor could totally kick his butt.

_Except in the science department at least… and math… but even then maybe he would surprise us all. Who knows._

"You'll be alright here?" Jane questioned with a motherly air as she gave the end of Darcy's braid a playful little tug. "I know you guys seem to be good now but..."

It took everything she had not to blush. "Yeah. No worries. I think I can handle the moody one for a couple hours."

Jane smirked. "Not so much a homicidal alien anymore,_ is he_?"

Darcy cast her eyes to the floor and chuckled. "Nope. Not so much."

Jane chuckled herself and gave Darcy's arm a friendly squeeze. "Alright, we won't be gone too long."

Darcy nodded with a little smile. "Have fun."

:

Darcy watched Jane and Thor leave from the kitchen window. Jane opened the driver door, while Thor pulled on his jacket as he spoke to her. She smiled brightly and rolled her eyes as she waved him towards the car, an order which he obeyed with a spring in his step. Darcy chuckled as she watched them. Even though Jane was like a quarter of his size she could order him around like nobody's business. Not that she ever abused the power but it was just funny to watch in everyday life, especially when you thought about what kind of demigod he had been before he had met her.

They had just pulled out of the driveway when Darcy's phone chimed, someone was calling her. Pulling her phone out of her back pocket she looked at the screen. _Unknown._ With a shrug she answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Darcy? It's Ian._"

In spite of herself she had to admit it was nice to hear his voice. "Hey. How are you?"

_"I'm good. You?"_

"I'm good. Sorry about the other day. I wanted to call but..." She answered honestly. She _had_ been wanting to apologize for that.

_"Yeah, __SHIELD replaced my cell, but __don't worry about it. That's why I was calling actually, we never got a chance to catch up and I was wondering... maybe, if you'd li__ke to grab a coffee or something?"_

Darcy smiled sentimentally, thinking of their time in London together. She couldn't help it. Ian was sweet and fun. He had always been a little quirky and she'd always loved that. Besides, he was cute... a major factor why she'd hired him as her Intern in the first place. However, it was around that moment that a shadow appeared in her peripheral, making her turn and face it. A tall handsome figure that had been born realms away stood in the doorway and leaned against the door frame, his arms crossing effortlessly across his lean chest... sadly making all those thoughts dissolve like smoke.

"Yeah." Darcy replied into the phone distractedly, unable to take her eyes off his intense gaze. "I'd love to but... can I get a rain check? Things are a little crazy around here today."

Loki's lips curved upwards ever so slightly. Whomever she was talking to _she was lying_... and he could tell she wasn't necessarily happy about it but he knew her... and she wasn't about to stop. Her voice wasn't bold but it wasn't cowardly either... it was just hinged with regret. For the lie or the lier, he wasn't sure but he was flattered to see she was employing a few tricks she'd picked up from him.

Ian was quiet a moment. _"Yeah, sure. I understand. Well... it was nice to see you the other day."_

"You too. Hey, next time Jane and I go to see Erik, _I'll make sure_ to come find you, ok? Maybe SHIELD can buy us the coffee." Darcy replied, dropping her gaze from Loki's and turning her face away slightly. She and Ian were _just friends_ but somehow this felt like... _cheating..._ and she didn't like it one bit_._

Ian laughed._ "Sounds good."_

Darcy took a breath. "Alright, well I have to go. Sorry."

_"Don't be. Take care Darc."_

"You too." Darcy removed her phone from her ear and ended the call.

Taking a breath she returned her gaze, rather timidly, to the handsome raven haired man in the doorway as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. His smile was not present but a frown hadn't yet replaced it. Just for good measure she forced a smile.

"Hey."

Loki was silent for what felt like an eternity, causing her to fidget and head for the fridge under some easy pretext.

"Want a beer?"

"Who was that?" He questioned, his fixed gaze not giving her any relief.

"Oh, _um._ Just Ian." She replied, ducking into the fridge and rummaging around. "A friend we met in London."

Loki raised his chin slightly and gazed blankly across the room. "The boy from the other day."

Darcy frowned and pulled herself out of the fridge with two beers in hand. She didn't like that tone.

"No. Not _'boy'... 'friend'."_ She corrected firmly.

Loki exhaled, his nostrils flaring slightly, as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey." Darcy frowned and deposited the beers on the counter, striding over to him she poked his strong chest with her finger. "Don't look at me like that."

Loki raised his brows as he met her gaze. "I have no idea-"

"Just _like that_." She snarled, through clenched teeth. "You're judging me. Looking at me like I've done something wrong. Ian is a friend... _we're friends_. Nothing is-"

"I never said it was." Loki smirked, amused by the conclusions she was jumping to. _Of course he did believe them himself and he was lying when he said he didn't mean it... but she didn't need to know that._

"Well you're acting like that's what you meant." She replied, sounding a little chastened. "...So _don't._ You have nothing to worry about."

Loki arched his brow, his smirk deepening into a convincing grin. "Competing with _a mere boy_? No, I don't believe I do."

Despite her desire to frown at him for such vanity, she couldn't help but return a part of his smile. It was impossible not to. She was angry with him but he melted it away so easily..._ and that made her frustrated_. With determination, she bit down on her lip as hard as she could to kill her smile and raised her hand, giving him a sound punch in the shoulder.

"Stop it." She snarled in warning as she still fought her angry smile. "That isn't fair."

Loki's grin grew. Tauntingly necessitating that smile from her. Still she fought it. Her irritation with this ability of his only grew. She groaned, cursing him under her breath and turned away, but he reached out and seized her arm.

"Let go, Loki." She growled, glaring at him. "I'm not in the mood."

Still his smile grew. He left his place in the doorway and approached her slowly, his hands turning her to face him, despite her desire not to. He brushed some of the loose strands of her braid away from her face, his thin hands cupping her determined jaw.

"If you wish to curse me, I'd wish you'd do it to my face." He whispered.

Those words made Darcy shiver. So light and tempting. Yet, she frowned because she was surprised by them. _Who wanted to be cursed to their face?_ It was a wonderful temptation but she couldn't do it. Her forehead creased and his smile ignited a darkness in his eyes that made her forget why she was angry.

"Beauty is strength and the moments when you are the strongest are the moments when you curse me." He whispered to her, his fingertips just brushing her skin so desirously. He leaned his forehead in close. "I've never seen a side of you that I respect or crave more then when I see you angry... _with me_."

Darcy exhaled, closing her eyes with a groan. "Shut up."

Loki's smile broadened. This is exactly what he meant. He had always believed she was more beautiful when she was angry... and when she was angry with him, all he saw was that beauty wrapped in passion. A lethal combination for any man, be them from Midgard, Asgard or anywhere in between.

"I hate it when you do that." She murmured, speaking before her mind even knew what she was saying. "You can't do that."

"Do what?" He purred, his very eyes taunting her.

"Use your silver tongue whenever you want. It's not fair. I don't have that kind of power." Her grumbled with annoyance.

Loki's smiled flashed. "I fail to agree."

Again she sighed. She didn't know what to say to that but she couldn't disagree. His silver tongue had amazing power she didn't and it had just saved him. Exhaling, she smiled and gave her head a little shake.

"Fine." She grumbled. "Go ahead."

"And what?"

"You want to kiss me, don't you? Just do it and I can go watch my movie." She replied with an air of annoyance.

Loki chuckled, and yet refused to oblige her. "I don't think I should."

"Oh come on." She droned, actually wanting to laugh at herself. "Just do it. I've got stuff to do."

Loki removed his hands from her face and frowned. "No."

"Why not?" She questioned, scoffing as she threw her arms in the air. "We just had a fight and we can't just act like it never happened. Don't you know anything? _Kiss and makeup_, that's what we mortals do. If not, it ends in all kinds of hell and divorce... then comes child services and alimony."

Loki's forehead creased, once again questioning the sanity of this mortal woman, but his mocking smile curved his lips as she continued to obsess over this. She strode over to the counter, where she'd left the beers and flailed her arms again.

"...Trust me, you do not want to deal with the US government on top of SHIELD. I mean, that's a whole lot of crazy to deal with just because you didn't kiss and makeup so..." She turned, placing her back against the counter and frowned at him with a look that was no longer the mocking face of a teasing Darcy Lewis. "... you freakin' idiotic, egotistical, obstinate, demented weirdo and green-obsessed psychopath would you just _kiss me already_!"

Loki raised his brows and yet did not make a single move towards her. "I am not obsessed with green."

Darcy raised her hands and clawed her fingers through her hair.

"Oh my god!" She wailed, almost laughing out of pure frustration now, she was so far at the end of her rope. "You idiot!"

Loki's lips curved, the lines around his mouth deepening as his eyes sparked dangerously. Now she was really getting angry. Her eyes sparked like the embers of a fire, her full lips were creased into a serious frown and her entire body was still... every muscle coiled like a snake and ready to snap.

"You are so stupid!" She snapped, glaring at him. "Here I am telling you to do something and like a spoiled child you wont get off your high horse and do what is best for us. You are the biggest, most selfish son of a-"

Before she could finish that particular curse, Loki was before her. His mouth covered her own, full of curses, and lead her along the apology she had wanted. He was leaning over her, trying to compensate for their height difference, but she smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey look. You do listen." Darcy chuckled once they parted.

Loki tightened his grip on her and growled. "Do not test me, woman."

_"Ooh._ Angry Loki. _Look out Midgard._" She taunted.

Loki's lips curved into a dangerous smile as he claimed her lips again, but besides the initial hunger, she didn't encourage him any further. In the back of her mind she knew it wasn't a good idea. So, once they parted, she gave him a smile and extracted herself from his grasp. She collected the beers from the counter next to her and offered one to him without dropping a beat.

"Alright, now that's done. Share a beer with your best gall?" She questioned brightly, raising her brows.

Loki exhaled a sigh and did not protest her sudden distance. He took one of the beers from her and watched her as she hoisted herself up onto the counter. Crossing her ankles she opened her beer and took a happy little swig. Loki had an unnatural desire to smirk at her. She was definitely a unique one, he wasn't sure why but he couldn't quite get enough of her.

"Thor and Jane have returned to the SHIELD facility?" Loki questioned distantly, glancing across at her.

Darcy nodded. "Yeah. I guess Tony's pretty persistent to teach Thor something. First chess, now poker? I don't know why."

"I'm sure it flatters his ego." Loki remarked, leaning back against the counter next to her as he gazed across the room.

He didn't know a lot about the man but he knew enough. A man such as Tony Stark was predictable. Not to mention the gaudy building, he had constructed which bore his own name, spoke volumes.

Darcy chuckled and took a mouthful of beer. "Yeah, probably... or he just likes to win."

"So I've noticed."

Darcy smirked across at him, jealous of his flawless profile and the easy nobility that his voice and bones seemed to be drenched with. She was jealous but she was also flat out amazed someone like him would want anything to do with someone like her.

"Hey, Tony's not that bad." Darcy replied, trying to push those thoughts of inadequacy from her mind. "I actually really like him. We think alike."

Loki turned his eyes back to her, which wrinkled with amusement. The corners of his lips creased upwards.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I know you don't really know him very well but I'm sure if you did, you'd say the same thing. Sure I'm not rich and powerful or anything but our personalities are pretty similar."

"You're narcissistic, self-destruct-"

Darcy laughed, causing Loki to chuckle and drop his analysis.

"I don't think you are." Loki finished. "…as similar as you think."

"What about both of us being pretty spontaneous, out of the box thinkers… sarcastic, annoying at times or-"

"Yes, the ability to irritate is something you both have perfected." Loki smirked, taking a sip of beer.

"Hey!" Darcy scoffed, giving his shoulder a little shove. "That's not nice."

Loki didn't respond with anything but a grin as turned and reached up, cupping her jaw with his thin hand. He drew her face closer to his and she met his lips without fear but in the back of her mind her uneasy thoughts did return. _What is he doing with me? _

Withdrawing her lips, Darcy dropped her eyes to her lap and forced a smile. She tried not to show it but she couldn't help the nervousness she felt all of a sudden. She and Loki were alone for what seemed like the first time since their budding romance began, but although they has been fooling around just moment before, _now_ that thought only caused her anxiety. She was the kind of girl who knew exactly what to do when alone with a boyfriend and he seemed like the kind of man who knew exactly what to do with a woman but… Darcy's uneasiness blocked all those desires from her mind.

Loki was from Asgard, a realm belonging to the gods of myth. She had seen some of them and she had heard all the stories. She was _nothing_ like them. She never would be. Again her heart raised the inevitable question… _what is he doing here with me?_

"Darcy?" Loki questioned, noticing evidence of inner turmoil. "…something wrong?"

"Nope. All good." She lied, turning to him and forcing a more believable smile. "What do you want to do? Now that we've got the place to ourselves."

Catching the secrecy in his eyes, she shifted, her anxiety rising with that same disquieting speed. Slipping out of his grasp, she slid to the floor before he could protest and pushed her hair off her shoulder.

"Come on. Let's watch a movie." She declared brightly, gesturing with her bottle.

"A movie?" He questioned. _We have privacy at last. Why-_

"_Because_." Darcy explained, already heading for the living room and using the distance to her advantage. "If Thor's little lesson doesn't run as long as it did last time, I would much rather not be caught… _you know_."

Loki chuckled and obeyed rather reluctantly. She did have a point. Although they were alone, it was inevitable their solitude would end before they wished and there was not enough time for _that kind of thing_. Loki took a mouthful of beer and followed in her wake.

Entering the living room, Loki glanced over Darcy kneeling in front of the entertainment stand, pouring over the drawer full of their so called movies. They had a great deal, making him wonder what they could all be about. Wondering whether Midgardian's did anything for amusement _other then watch movies_, but he didn't even bother asking. He took a seat on the couch and sat back, waiting.

"What do you want to-" Darcy smirked. "Never mind."

Loki smirked but didn't ask.

Darcy knew what he would choose. Some movie like _Lord of the Rings _or _Gladiator_. She had already made the mistake of watching _King Arthur _with him. She thought back to that ordeal where he had spent the entire time pointing out all the inaccuracies. The staged battle scenes, the ridiculous characters, the unbelievable plotline. No. She would not make that mistake again. _Honestly, it was a movie Loki!_

"Hey!" She declared suddenly, glancing back at him lounging on the couch. "What about the _Lion King_? That was the movie I told you about a couple weeks ago."

"Will it matter if I agree or not?"

Darcy grinned and slid the drawer of movies closed, _Lion King _in hand. "No. It won't."

She turned on the TV on, slid the DVD into the player and grabbed the remote as she headed for the couch. Curling up on the opposite side as Loki, she ignored his curious glance, hit the play button and pulled a cozy throw over her as the trailers began their effortless crawl across the screen.

Making herself comfortable, Darcy settled in for a cozy childhood movie and took a sip of beer. When the main menu came up she hit play again then smiled as the familiar Disney screen appeared, followed by the inevitable black screen. She glanced to Loki on the other end of the couch, waiting for the movie to begin, and smirked wickedly. She adjusted the volume, turning it _way up_ and sunk deeper into the couch.

The opening music blasted out of the TV so loud you would have thought a bomb had exploded outside on the front lawn. Darcy had jumped, even though she had planned it, as had Loki. Overcoming with laughter, Darcy turned down the volume and turned sheepishly to Loki as she sunk deeper and deeper into the couch. He was glaring at her.

"What?" She mumbled, trying desperately to hold in her nervous laughter. "It's the kind of movie you watch _loud_."

Loki's lips tugged at a grin but he didn't let it show, his eyes were hard as flint. He reached out, seized her leg under her blanket and pulled her down the couch towards him. Darcy shrieked, laughing as he did but when he leaned over her she didn't laugh anymore. No, she didn't even protest as he leaned in closer, claiming her lips. The movie could wait..._ there was flirting to be done._

Darcy shivered as his fingertips brushed her skin, lightly dancing along her neck, or grazing the skin on her lower back, pulling her up towards him. Her skin burned at his cold touch the way Crystal's finger had been burnt by Zack's lighter in _FernGully_, making it an odd sensation but one she'd never grow tired of.

When Darcy's mind returned to it's previous wariness and her lips no longer hungered for his with the same intensity, she smiled at him lazily. Loki did not protest, he did not push her since she seemed to be more withdrawn then usual but instead, obeyed her lead and allowed her to nestle in next to him as a child might.

Thankfully the couch was deep enough, to hold them both comfortably where they sat wedged in the deep corner of the couch. As Loki sat beside her, with his arm draped around her, he consoled himself with the loss of her lips by allowing himself to enjoy this new measure of intimacy he had only recently been endowed with. Darcy, for her part, stared blankly at the movie as it continued to unfold it's epic tale.

Simba was with Timon and Pumba now, raising all kinds of jungle hell. Darcy breathed quietly, lost in her own head, nearly oblivious to Loki beside her. She remained that way for a few minutes before, without thinking, she spoke.

"Loki. Tell me about your life in Asgard."

"No."

It was all he said, so quietly and distractedly that she took it to mean there was room for persuasion. Besides, she couldn't take imagining all the 'unknown' any longer.

"Please?"

Loki was silent.

"Come on. You don't have to tell me much. Just what it was like or what you did growing up… or your most glorious battle or something. _Anything_."

"I am sure you would have found my life tedious at best. I never had a 'most glorious battle', that was Thor's forte. Quite frankly I do not wish to think about Asgard. _At all_."

Darcy sighed. _Fine_. She was disappointed of course. She could bet anyone a thousand dollars Thor had told Jane _all_ about Asgard, so why couldn't Loki tell her? Reluctantly she knew why. According to Jane, Loki didn't have the best memories of Asgard… given his hidden parentage and the extent of shunning his trickery garnished him. Still, it wasn't entirely fair. Darcy wasn't going to judge. She just wanted to hear about him.

_Besides, you can't fool me that easily. I definitely know your life was more exciting then mine._

"Alright. Then tell me about _you_." She requested, deciding to give him a push. She smiled, trying to encourage, and glanced over her shoulder at him. "The only think I really, _definitely know_, is you have a green fetish."

"It's not a fetish" He laughed, slightly offended she would say so. "Why do you keep saying that?"

Darcy smiled and gave a little shrug as she cozied up a little closer to him. "Dunno, but it's true, isn't it?"

"I am fond of it, that's all. Why is that such an issue?"

She took a swig of beer and swallowed it with difficulty, her eyes widened.

"You're fond of it_, _huh? I'd say you _loooved_ it." She arched her brow challengingly.

"What does that matter?" He demanded.

"Oh it doesn't, I'm just trying to draw you out." Darcy replied with an innocent smile. "But I'm not bashing the green. I mean it does suit you."

Loki smirked as Darcy continued with her casual interrogation.

"What about your mythology then? ...your legends, any of that true?"

"Like what?"

Darcy took a breath, wracking her brain wasn't that hard when it came to his mythology. She'd prepped for this conversation a long time ago. It was like cramming for an exam. _She knew all the facts_. Closing her eyes she dared to open _that_ box of secrets.

"That you have a wife… or that you have children. _Or_ that you mated with a horse and gave birth to an eight legged one."

"_What_?" Loki, who had been in the process of taking a mouthful of beer, choked.

"What do you mean, _what_?" Darcy asked, moving to gage his reaction more clearly.

"_The horse_?"

"Yeah supposedly you and a horse... well _yeah_. I don't know how-"

_"_You honestly believed that?" He defended strongly, looking rather disgusted with the idea.

"What, I thought you were like some sort of shape-shifter or something?" Darcy questioned, expertly taking advantage of his surprise, exploiting it to gain more information.

"Illusions allow me to shape shift yes, but _no_. Honestly, Darcy." Loki frowned. "Why would I _ever_ do that?"

Darcy shrugged. "I thought Odin had an eight legged horse, which you gave him? In that story, _that horse _was apparently the one you… well, gave birth to."

"Sleipnir _is_ Odin's steed, sired of the famed stallion Svaoilfari." Loki responded levelly with so much ease that Darcy could scarcely believe her luck. "I _was_ responsible for his birth, because I brought _a mare _to Svaoilfari. It was well known that Odin admired the horse belonging to a Giant of Nifleim. But I _did not mate with a horse_."

Whereas Darcy had been enthralled with the tale as it unfolded with ease upon his silver tongue, she now smirked, catching the heavily laid disgust in his voice.

"If Odin liked the horse so much, why didn't he get one for himself? I mean, _he is the King_, isn't he?"

Loki scoffed. There was so much she did not know. He didn't necessarily want to talk about Odin, after all they had been through… all the lies… but somehow talking about him with Darcy took out some of the sting. He didn't mind so much when her green eyes were fixed upon him, eagerly wanting to hear everything he said.

"There was no horse equal to Svaoilfari. He belonged to the Giant who built Asgard and-"

"_The_ Giant?" Darcy questioned, her eyes wide. "A _single_ Giant built Asgard?"

Loki's lips curved as his eyes narrowed. "Do you wish to hear about Asgard _or Sleipnir_?"

Darcy wanted to hear about everything but she forced herself to resign herself to one topic for the moment.

"_Fine_. Slepnir." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "_Sorry_."

"_Sleipnir_." Loki corrected her with a smirk.

"Slepi… Slepini… _Whatever_. The horse." Darcy growled, frustrated she was unable to say it correctly.

"An attitude like that and I wont tell you any-"

"_No_. Please." Darcy pouted, snuggling deeper into the couch and batting her eye lashes at him. "Please tell me about Slepnir."

Loki refused to smile at her continuing inability to pronounce the name correctly and arched his brow, not believing her for a moment.

"How did he get his eight legs? How did _that_ happen?" She inquired, trying to urge him on but feeling like a child who was asking for details on the tooth fairy and her castle not an eight legged horse from a realm away.

"I cast a spell over the mare after leaving her two days with Savailfari, then returned the stallion to his owner and the mare to the royal stables. I was unsure it would work, but when the colt was born with eight legs instead of four, I took him to Odin and gave him what he had desired for years- not Svaoilfari but a mount that would rival any."

"A mount fit for a King." Darcy smiled and Loki scoffed in good humor.

Darcy's smile softened as she watched his face, watching him as his eyes took on a far away look. He had confessed much more then she ever expected, it made her feel extremely privileged.

He was silent for a few moments, lost in that forgotten memory of the past, then gladly abandoned it to level the other charges against him.

"As regards the other questions regarding my history… none of them are true." Loki stated firmly a moment later, cutting his eyes back down to her awaiting face. "Where do you people get your _legends_?"

"I'll have to find a book and have you read it. It would be priceless to see your reaction." She smirked then, taking a mouthful of beer and yet hesitated before quietly adding. "It's good about the wife though. I'd hate for you to be one of those cheaters… although I suppose you were a god so that probably wouldn't matter. All you guys probably have a harem at your disposal."

Loki smirked at her naivety. "No. We don't. Not those with integrity, at least." He paused, his smile loosing it's lustre. "Fidelity _does_ matter to those with integrity. I was raised as a royal. Being a ward of Odin did not mean limitless freedom, it meant you were to live a life _without reproach_."

Loki fell silent. Darcy watched him carefully. He had never spoken of anything like this before. She was amazed at how easily it came when moments before she had asked for him to tell her about his past and he had refused. She waited, hoping for more, but she couldn't ignore the growing distance in his gaze.

"I was a good man. Although not one of an _untarnished_ character."

His eyes sparked with the memory of all his tricks and the games he had played then. The abilities he taught himself that only garnished disappointment from his adoptive family, friends and teachers… all except for Frigga. She had _always_ supported him in his selective trade.

"It would have been unnatural if in all my life I had never experienced a weakness or passion for anyone but I had little interest in such 'relationships'. Thor was the one they all sought, not me." Loki responded quietly as he raised his bottle to his lips.

"Well, _why_ they didn't I have no idea, but I'm glad." Darcy smiled lightly, her fingers finding his own and tracing their shape.

She wanted to ask who it was who first caught his attention. The first woman he loved or how many there had been, but she refused herself the opportunity. It was none of her business. Instead, she just allowed herself to enjoy the truth that it was her who was in his confidence now… it was her who was glowing under his watchful eye.

"…but please don't bring that little bit of information concerning Thor up." Darcy added, thinking pro-actively. Her concern for her friends distracting her. "He might not of told her and if he didn't, it would kill Jane to hear it from someone else."

Loki looked off towards the carpet blankly a moment before frowning with utter disgust. "I still can't get over the horse."

Darcy laughed. "Yeah, for a minute there I was actually jealous of a horse."

Loki smirked and, emboldened by that comment and twisted, leaned over her again. Darcy slipped her hands around his neck and smiled against his lips.

:

Half asleep, Darcy listened the the beat of his heart under her ear. She smiled to herself, both making her calm and glad to be reminded he was real. His arm was around her, resting lightly on her waist. She was curled up beside him on the couch, with one leg draped over his long lean ones, with her head on his chest. Their beers had been drunk and their movie had finished so she had just put some music on and they had napped. It was nice. She slowly drifted in and out of the world of sleep as _Ed Sheeran'_s voice sang in the background and Loki's heartbeat thumped in unison with hers.

They remained that way for quite some time, until even Loki flirted with sleep. So content and comfortable, he barely noticed a new noise in the background until the front door opened and closed. His eyes snapped open, fixed on the doorway as the voices of Thor and Jane interrupted the lull of the quiet music. For a moment, he thought maybe they wouldn't look in the dark living room and notice them... that maybe he could wake Darcy quietly and they could be spared a discovery today but unfortunately as soon as they moved away from the door they both turned and stopped. Both Jane and Thor regarded them, curled up on the couch together, with wide unbelieving eyes... both invested in two _very different _expressions.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Bridge on Fire**

: : :

_For a moment, he thought _maybe_ they wouldn't look in the dark living room and notice them... that _maybe_ he could wake Darcy quietly and they could be spared discovery today but unfortunately as soon as they moved away from the door they both turned and stopped. Both Jane and Thor regarded them, curled up on the couch together, with wide unbelieving eyes... both invested in two very different expressions._

: : :

Loki gave Darcy a little shake, without taking his eyes off the two intruders of solitude. She groaned sleepily and snuggled closer.

"What?" She grumbled. "I'm sleeping."

Loki, brazen as always, couldn't help smiling as he gave her a little squeeze.

"I know. Time to wake up." He whispered, just as quietly.

Again she groaned and turned her face away. "Why?"

Loki shifted, upsetting their comfortable cosiness. "Because we're not alone."

Darcy was awake instantly, she peered over the cozy throw draped over them and felt her heart drop into her stomach as she caught sight of Jane and Thor standing in the entranceway, staring at them. Darcy quickly extracted herself from her place on the couch with Loki and shakily stood, adjusting her shirt and hair as she did. All she wanted to do was have the couch swallow her alive but she knew she couldn't. It was unfortunately very far past that point.

Thor looked both extremely shocked but also _a little happy_, which didn't actually surprise her very much. He was an absolute teddy bear but Jane, on the other hand, looked mortified enough for the both of them… not to mention humiliated.

"Uh, hi Jane. Thor." Darcy murmured nervously. "How'd the game go?"

Jane exhaled a tight breath she had apparently been holding in her chest and looked from Darcy to Loki and back, with nothing but a frown.

"How did the game go? I'm more interested in what is going on here." Jane remarked with a voice so calm that shivers ran up Darcy's spine.

Darcy stared like a deer in the headlights. Jane's calm, even voice scared her more then her inevitable shouting did. She knew it was coming. Jane rarely got angry, especially now that Thor was here, but she knew that Jane would definitely have a problem with what she had just walked in on. Despite her outward calm, Darcy knew there was a storm building beyond her brown eyes and controlled frown.

Darcy's breathing began to speed up. Her mind worked desperately to formulate a logical reply, a good story but for some reason her mind was blank. Her on-hand humor and sarcasm files were empty. She couldn't even remember what Thor and Jane had walked in on. Suddenly, she felt like she was hyperventilating. What should she say? Should she explain? Should she just run? Should she-

"Yeah, Loki. Explain." Darcy requested weakly as she took a step back, away from her friend. She reached for her face, attempting to readjust her glasses on her face nervously but she wasn't wearing them. She must have looked like an idiot but she didn't care, she turned to Loki and pleaded with his silently.

_Please. If there was ever a time to use that silver tongue of yours, it's now. Please._

Loki frowned at her and stood. She had just thrown him into the line of fire and as much as he wanted to do nothing more then deny his help but one look at her made him have pity on her. He opened his mouth to say something, _anything_, but Thor got there first.

"Why are you so angry, Jane? This is wonderful." Thor exclaimed, but then frowned fleetingly. "But now we'll have to break the news to Fandral. He was very fond of you Dar-"

"How is this wonderful?" Jane shrieked, not sorry at all to be yelling at her beloved Thor. "Did you see the same thing that I saw?"

"Of course I did but-"

"Jane. Calm down." Darcy soothed desperately.

Jane turned to her with wild disbelieving eyes, causing her to gulp down her attempts to pacify. She felt like she was backed into a corner by Smaug himself, and yet she shakily continued.

"… I think you're just overreacting a-"

Unfortunately Darcy's frail attempt to back herself out of that corner only made things worse.

"Overreacting? Overreacting!" Jane snapped. "Darcy I want to speak to you in private… right now!"

Jane turned and stomped off toward the kitchen.

Thor watched her go, his sad blue eyes pained to see Jane in such a state when he believed this was a good thing. _His brother was taking pleasure in Darcy as he took pleasure in Jane, and yet Jane was angry with this_. Clearly he was not as sensitive to female thinking as he believed.

He wished he could try and justify what they had just witnessed… been given the opportunity to try and warm Jane up to the merits of such a happy prospect this offered, but clearly she was not about to speak with anyone other then Darcy on this matter.

Thor's eyes followed Darcy as she left the room. He didn't miss the timid look she offered to his brother as she passed him, nor the look of stoic support Loki returned. Seeing this dearly made him wish to smile but he wisely withheld that desire. He didn't know what Jane and Darcy's talk would produce… and he did not wish to encourage something in his own mind that might only be _doomed to fail._

:

Entering the kitchen, Darcy raised her chin courageously and met Jane's hard brown-eyed gaze. She was amazed at how easily her boldness returned once she and Jane were alone but she wasn't exactly surprised.

They were friends. They were girls. They're minds were very similar. They had been through a lot together. They had fought and made up before on numerous occasions, so she was convinced she could easily explain her interest in Loki to Jane without being self-conscious. Jane would understand when she explained her interest in Loki, the same way she had understood Jane when she had confessed an interest in Thor. Whereas she knew that if she had to explain this in front of either Asgardian brother, she'd die of shame. She didn't think she ever could look Thor in the eye again if he knew what she thought or felt about Loki.

Jane stood behind the island, out of view of Thor still standing in the entranceway, and hopefully slightly out of earshot. Her hands were pinching the fabric of her shirt falling delicately over her small hips. Everything about her body language told Darcy _this Jane_ was going to be worse then _the Jane _who had just returned home to find SHIELD stealing years worth of priceless research.

Darcy took a breath and waited. Knowing full well that if she was to get anywhere, she needed Jane to take the lead.

"Alright. Explain it to me." Jane demanded. Her voice hushed but still tight and unforgiving. "Why were you sleeping on the couch with _him_?"

_Him_. Darcy frowned at the tone of Jane's voice. It was cold. _So unforgivably cold_. She knew right then she was going to have to fight tooth and nail to defend her relationship with Loki even though Jane had always been more supportive of his presence then even she had been at the beginning.

Darcy tried to stay calm, deciding almost immediately that she'd need to be if she was going to help Jane see that she actually cared for '_him_'. Why couldn't she tell Jane the truth? Would she understand? Somehow she didn't think it would be that easy.

"Darcy." Jane frowned, taking advantage of Darcy's prolonged silence. "You _hated_ him when he first came. You called him a 'homicidal alien'. _Remember_?"

"Yeah, well, things change." Darcy finally spoke. Her words were quiet, ashamed of attitude months ago. She hugged herself, trying not to think about what she believed back then... and all she would have missed out on had she maintained those beliefs.

Jane sighed. She was still waiting for an explanation. _A damn good explanation._

"Alright. Yes, I know." Darcy groaned, casting a wary eye at the kitchen door before she attempted to explain but she could already feel her temper rising. _Unjustified anger_. "I never meant for this to happen, honestly I didn't."

"I know you and _how stubborn you can be…_ so apparently you didn't try very hard." Jane frowned, that imagine of Darcy and Loki cuddling on the couch too vivid to shake from her mind.

"_Hey_." Darcy hissed. Jane's words struck a nerve, making her lash out with an accusing finger pointed at her dear friend. "Who are you to say I didn't try?_ I did_. I nearly drove myself insane trying not to give in. I… Jane you have to understand that-"

"No. I don't." Jane scowled. "This isn't a game Darcy. This isn't one of your-"

"_Jane_." Darcy pleaded, desperately trying to appeal to her tender heart and not dreg up past mistakes she knew Jane had on hand. "You've been where I am. I watched you pine over Thor for days while you tried to deny the fact that you liked him. I watched you try and refuse yourself the chance that he could like you t-"

"It's not the same."

"Yes it is!" Darcy cried, giving a little jump and waving her arms around, gesturing heatedly. "They might not be the same person, or very similar but then again neither are we. Thor fits for you. You two are awesome together... and even you can't deny the fact that Loki and I are a good match."

Darcy cringed when she watched Jane's face. _Damn... wrong choice of words._

Quickly she spoke, in efforts to distract Jane. "I tried to ignore him... what I felt... but it only made things worse."

"How long?"

Darcy stood a little straighter. _How long what?_

"How long has this been going on?" Jane questioned, all calm and business like.

Darcy swallowed. "I don't exactly remember when this first started but it wasn't until we all went to SHIELD a couple days ago... he confronted me after and well… he's kind of hard to ignore."

"Did he force-"

"_No_!" Darcy hissed. Not even wanting to hear Jane finish that disgusting question. "He'd never. He's not who you think he is. The way you used to talk about him, helping you guys out and all, _I thought you knew that_."

Jane took a breath. Apparently she still had some reservations, despite all that. "Ok. I just have one question."

"Ok?"

"Are you INSANE?" Jane exclaimed, her anger only now truly rearing it's ugly head. "Do you remember this is the guy who killed half of Manhattan? He wanted to enslave Earth, Darcy! ENSLAVE! He tried to kill Thor, and me and YOU! I mean he almost exploded an ice planet or whatever it-"

"Yes! Ok, yes! I do remember all that. You think I don't?" Darcy exclaimed, her own anger surging to the surface.

She didn't care how well they were overheard now. She was beyond trying to salvage this conversation and be the good guy. She didn't want to yell at Jane but she couldn't help it. She didn't even want to argue but everything in her told her to _fight her corner_.

"Listen. You can't pin this on me. _You_ were the one who decided he had changed. _You_ were the one who _invited_ him here!" Darcy defended. She was desperate to shift some blame, even just a little off herself. Just so she could think. _Just so she could breathe._

"I did but I had no idea _this_ was going to happen!" Jane countered passionately. "What are you thinking Darcy?"

Darcy scoffed. She felt deflated but that didn't replace her anger towards her beloved friend. It only invigorated that negative emotion. Jane's disgust with her… with him, hurt. It hurt a lot and she wasn't the kind of girl who could just ignore that kind of pain.

"What were you thinking when you took up with the god of thunder? Huh?" She snapped. "_I know _what you were thinking. You didn't care that he was from another planet, hundreds of years old or whatever. All you cared about was the way he looked at-"

"That's not true! Thor was a good person, he _is_ a good person." Jane retorted, defending her hunk of a boyfriend with a passion. "Loki isn't! He's the wo-"

"He died for you guys!" Darcy exclaimed, cutting her off, tears filling her eyes. "For you and his brother. No one else."

Jane flinched, Darcy's words and her tears hitting her like a hard punch to her sternum.

"When it really mattered, he did everything you asked of him." She continued as she struggled to catch her breath.

Tears leaked out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was crying. Maybe she was just angry with Jane's blindness, or she was tired of trying to find the good in everyone... all she knew was this. He deserved forgiveness. He deserved a second chance. With anger she wiped the tears away and continued.

"I know about that day. Thor told me." She frowned painfully. "You can't try to convince me he didn't protected you when Thor couldn't. You want to know why? Because despite everything Thor loves you and _he knew that_. He protected you, _for him_. How can you judge him when he did that for you two?"

Jane's chest rose and fell like a rough and story sea as she glared at Darcy. Despite some truth to her words she still couldn't get past the fact that _she'd lost her mind_. How could she even look at him like that? She remembered Darcy had called him a villain once and _that's exactly what he was_. Hundreds of years of history could prove it.

"Loki's changed, Jane." Darcy told her calmly meeting Jane's troubled eye, as she sniffed and wiped her tears away again.

"I don't think so. Not enough."

Darcy's heart broke at her callous reply. She stared at her friend. She so desperately wanted to tell her everything. From the night Loki was there for her after she got beat up by Ryan, when he had stood up to Sabrina when she couldn't… when he did all those little things that made her smile… when he kissed her with such tenderness that a blind person would have known how much he _truly cared_. She had seen the concern in his gaze before. The most sincere kind of concern.

_I know you're not playing me. You're not that good of a liar._

Jane wasn't ready to listen though. One look told Darcy that. Her words would only fall of deaf ears. It wasn't worth the effort. Not right now anyway, maybe later, once she cooled off but not now.

"Well then…" Darcy finally spoke, her voice quiet with the sound of defeat. Her tears were dried up, she wasn't able to cry for someone that didn't deserve it. "… would you let me worry about that? Would you let me make the mistakes if there are mistakes to-"

"So you admit you're making a mistake?" Jane replied sharply.

"No." Darcy snapped suddenly, her strength renewed by anger at that sudden bluntness. "That's not what I mean."

"Well it sure does sound like it." Jane remarked smartly.

Darcy stared blankly at Jane through a brokenhearted gaze. _What the hell is wrong with you? This isn't you! You're sweet, caring Jane. You love science and the unknown. You have a boyfriend that is a prince from space. You've always believed in silver linings. Why can't you find one here? Why can't you support me like I supported you, without question?_

Darcy wiped her eyes again, smudging even more mascara.

"Fine. Look. You're right, I don't have a clue what I'm doing. _I never really did_. I don't even know how I ended up here, living with you and two supermen… but I'm here and right now I'm happy." Darcy explained, digging deep for such honesty. "I like him. A lot. If you can't see that, fine, but don't you dare judge me for this choice. I supported you when you spent a year waiting for Thor to fall from the sky again. Never once did I think you were wasting your time or making a mistake. Not once."

Jane was silent.

"… so please. I'm begging you. Could you just do me a favor and be my friend. Support me… _be happy for me_. You put me through a lot of crap these past years… you owe me that much at least." Darcy held her breath, stilling her heaving chest. "I love you Jane, but whatever is going on between Loki and I… you have absolutely no say whatsoever."

She didn't mean to be so harsh but she couldn't stop herself. Jane never pushed too hard. She always did the right thing. Was always there when you needed her but now… Darcy was angry at her bottomless disapproval. Even if she might be right…

"I'm sorry if I sound like an ass but… please try and understand where I'm coming from. More or less, you've been where I am right now." Darcy added quickly, trying to take away some of the sting at least.

Jane withdrew slightly. It was clear she was hurt by her honest confession but she had no words. No words she wished to use... no desire to continue this argument. She raised her hands, _a gesture of defeat_, and turned her back on Darcy.

She left her there. Jane just walked away and disappeared into the back of the house.

Darcy stood where she was. Tears welling up in her eyes as she watched Jane walk away. She knew she didn't mean it but it felt like a riff had just been forged between them. A wound and a betrayal that could never be healed... never be forgotten.

Darcy wrapped her arms around herself and turned. Thor stood in the doorway, his blue eyes full of regret. With a sniff, her tears blurring the lines on his face. She gave a heartbreaking little shrug. She was sorry. For everything she did to cause this...

_How do I fix this, Thor?_

* * *

><p>: Another curve ball. Next chapter I'll go into the relationship of Jane and Darcy, try and explain why Jane is taking this so hard... why she can't support this relationship like Darcy wants her too... but until then... please let me know what you think or feel about this chapter. You could seriously help me shape chapters and situations to come if you want that kind of power. Thanks everyone.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Well Deserved**

:

_Four years ago, Jane waited at the airport where she was to meet her first assistant. A young college student who had personally answered an ad she had posted for an intern, preferably with some kind of political science background. Jane had only corresponded with this young woman via email for the past three weeks but she was nervous as to who she might end up with. Sure, it didn't matter to her who it was as long as they had a good work ethic and had a working knowledge of political science but she had never expected it would be the first girl who came up the escalator towards her._

_She was dressed in a collection of bright colours, her long brown hair looking rather wild and her bright red glasses contrasting her pale skin almost too sharply to be considered a classic style choice. She grinned brightly and skipped over to Jane as if they were old friends. Before Jane could recover from her surprise, the girl stopped before her and extended her hand. _

_"Hey. You're Jane Foster, right? I'm Darcy, your new Intern."_

_Jane limply shook her girl's hand and tried to hide the mixture of conflicting emotions she felt at this present moment with the simple statement... "Yeah. Doctor Foster."_

_Darcy's smile brightened even further as she looked around. "So this is New Mexico, huh?"_

_Jane nodded limply, glancing around herself._

_"Huh. Kinda dry, but I guess that's good in a desert. So it's like an hour drive to the lab right? I looked it up. __Should we get out of here? __" She replied, pretty much all in one breath. "I've got all my stuff, and I want to see everything I possibly can today."_

_Jane cleared her throat. "Um, yeah. This way. My boyfriend is waiting by the curb with the car."_

_"Cool beans. What's his name?" Darcy quired as they headed towards the doors, trailing her suitcase behind her. "I want to make a good impression."_

_"Donald Blake." Jane replied rather distractedly as they weaved through a family headed on vacation. "He's a Doctor at the local hospital."_

_ "Sweet. Doctors are hot." Darcy replied candidly. "Not as much as Paramedics but still. Every girl loves a guy who does the whole whole taking care of the sick and injured thing."_

_Jane stopped and looked at this girl. Who the heck was she? She'd never met anyone who was so candid with a total stranger. __Strangely__ though, Darcy didn't seem at all offended by Jane's sudden turn. She just raised her brows and readjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose._

_"You don't think so?"_

_Jane just shook her head and turned for the door. "Come on. Let's get you settled."_

_Darcy seemed pleased enough by this and continued on towards the door at her side. Jane, however, couldn't help but cast a sideways glance at her Intern and wonder... _what have I done?

:

That day was a long time ago and although Jane now sat outside on the steps of the back deck with her head in her hands, she thought about it like it was yesterday.

She didn't know how everything had gotten so out of hand but she was angry with herself for letting it go so far. She was frustrated by her reaction. Her inability to just think before she spoke. She had that problem. Acting before thinking. She'd never done it with Darcy this badly before though. Darcy had always been too quick. Except today... today their roles seemed to have been reversed. Here was Darcy staying quiet and letting her have the first and last word and she, she just charged on ahead without any thought.

As much as she was angry with herself for not saying what should have been said, she knew she had never been good with the _people stuff_. She was good with science, with billion year old mysteries and anomalies thousands of light-years away… she wasn't comfortable with _the little stuff_. Not when it was about expressing herself in the moment, not on the things that really matter.

_Darcy Lewis was one of those things_. Something that really mattered to her, and here she was, messing that all up too. With a bitter sigh, Jane ran her hands through her hair and wiped the tears from her eyes. She turned her head and glanced over her shoulder as Thor came from the house and silently sat down next to her on the step.

Her nose burned as the tears filled her eyes again. Just his silence invoked that kind of a reaction because it reminded her of how out of character she had just been. It told her that the kid gloves were on, and he was here to try and solve the problems. _Dear sweet Thor. Here to help me when everything is my fault. _

She angrily wiped the tears away and glanced across at him, her face half hidden by her hand.

"Is she ok?" Jane mumbled, emotion making her voice sound so foreign.

Thor exhaled a deep breath and looked down at his beloved mortal with every bit the sad gaze he had regarded Darcy with moment's before.

"She is alright. Loki is tending to her."

Jane nodded, swallowing with difficulty. She turned her eyes to the gravely path underneath her feet. Mentally she kicked herself for making such an ass of herself, driving her best friend to his arms of the man she was trying to protect her from... but she couldn't blame Darcy for it. She _was_ being unreasonable and shallow. She knew it. If she was Darcy, she wouldn't listen to her either.

"Jane..." Thor murmured.

Jane closed her eyes. He didn't even need to say anything more. She knew. She could hear the heartbreak in his voice. She could see the pain in his eyes. _Yes… she knew. _

"I know. I'm sorry." Jane whispered.

Thor was silent a moment. He watched her very carefully. It was clear she felt deep regret for the words she used on Darcy, everything about her said it but… he still found it difficult to just sweep her disapproval under the rug. _Loki was his brother_. He loved him, despite everything that had happened, and he knew he would continue to do so until his death.

Jane wiped her eyes again, finally putting her bitter tears behind her and laced her fingers together over her knees.

"I'm sorry, Thor. For everything I said." She took a breath. "I know your brother has changed. _I know._ He helped you when you needed him, and made a huge sacrifice for us… but…"

Thor turned his gaze on her and watched her struggle for the words. It meant a lot to him that she was trying. He wanted to hear exactly how she felt. He wanted to understand because in the end, if Jane was right, he could make different arrangements. He could take Loki away from here, away from Darcy and everything else, _if it was needed_. If Jane wanted him to, he would. However, she would need to make him believe it was the right thing to do for everyone… before he made such a harsh decision.

"… Darcy is very special. She's my best friend and as much as we don't agree on a lot of things… I love her. I only want what's best for her."

Thor was silent a moment before he made his gentle query. "You don't believe Loki could be such a thing?"

Jane covered her mouth, tears welling up unexpectedly as she gave a quick shrug of uncertainty.

Thor sighed and glanced out across the yard. "Jane. I respect your concern for Darcy. It is one thing that I adore about you, _your loyalty_, and I realize that Loki does not have the most sterling reputation but I do hope you trust me."

"Of course I do." Jane responded quickly, laying both hands on his thick forearm.

Thor looked down at her hands and smiled lightly, covering both her hands easily with one of his own.

"I have spent my entire life in close company with Loki. If I did not believe Darcy,_ or anyone_, was safe with him I would never of entertained the idea of brining him here." Thor explained quietly, slowly with great care. "Even after the events that have destroyed the innocence of your world… there are very few I would trust with the lives of those I love. _My brother is one such person_."

Jane blinked back her tears. Her guilt of not trusting him grew as she heard Thor's confidence in him reaffirmed. She had always known Thor trusted and loved him but when she had come home to see Darcy cuddling up to him like he was some normal _harmless boyfriend..._ it had been such a shock. She had just _never expected _to see that so she reacted without thinking... lashing out in efforts to try and protect her friend... she hadn't given the situation enough thought. _She hadn't thought at all._

"Did you know?" She had to ask. "Did you have any idea this was going on, between the two of them?"

Thor smiled lightly and traced her sad jawline with his thumb. "Loki's always liked secrets, always protected the things he truly cared about. I expect that says a lot about how he feels about Darcy."

Jane averted her gaze. Such sentiment made her want to smile but she wasn't there yet. Not quite. Thor did not press her, instead he let his mind return to something else. Little things that, had he been looking for them under this context, he could have found evidence of Loki's fondness of Darcy… and hers for him.

Loki's comment of worrying he might '_do something stupid_'… while looking at her. Then before his swearing that he would not hurt Midgard or it's people, he had sought her reaction… _her silent counsel_. Also, there had been Darcy's more liberal smiles… and _the_ _secret glances _between them both. All evidence, he could now see.

Thor had not been entirely blind. He had simply chosen not to address such things. He had been convinced they had forged a friendship… nothing beyond that. Although, now he was even more pleased to find out he had been wrong.

"And you really believe in this? That this is a good idea?" Jane questioned, her voice quiet as she sought his counsel with some desperation. She needed to know what he truly thought.

"I believe in my hope that Loki can find solace in her. He has been starved for a purpose… _for love,_ far too long. With Darcy he has something to focus on besides himself... someone to protect." Thor exhaled another breath. "I do not aim to tell you what to do, Jane, but I do hope you will try to see the possibilities of this potential relationship."

"You really think Darcy is good for him?" She questioned, quite surprised. "I love Darcy but she's not like other girls. She's not… well… like _anyone else_ I've met."

Thor smiled. Yes, he knew that well enough.

"Darcy is strong. She has a good heart. She will do well for him." Thor concluded with certainty. "There is enough naivety and spirit in her that it flatters Loki's ego. It endears her. Yet her strength prevents her from being an easy target. She knows her own mind and will hold her own against him. If he steps out of line, she will tell him."

Jane took a breath and confirmed a dreadful fear of hers. "He won't get tired of her?"

Thor smiled sentimentally at his mortal and shook his head. "If Loki is anything, _he is faithful_. When he finds something he takes pleasure in, he does not give it up."

Thor thought about the evidence he had concerning that. Back on Asgard Loki had endured decades of much disapproval and scorn for his trade of illusions simply to spend more time in the company of their mother. He risked civil war for his love of tricks. He even risked his life when he was young to rescue his horse after it was wounded while on a hunt. All evidence of such faithfulness, yet Thor had more even evidence. _Much more_. He simply wished to keep those memories to himself at present.

"Sounds like Darcy." Jane mumbled, sounding rather lost in her own mind.

Thor met her gaze_, _causing her to release a beautiful smile.

"When SHIELD took our stuff, before you went after Mjolnir, Darcy made fifty calls demanding her IPOD back. Just because she wanted her music." Jane told him candidly. "She even…"

Jane slid her hand over her mouth and averted her gaze as she thought of Darcy's stoic support the entire time she searched for Thor. For _two years_ she stuck by her side, never giving up hope that they'd find him. Darcy had believed they'd find Thor again, even long after Jane had given up herself.

"Jane?" Thor whispered, sorry to see her in pain.

Jane smiled through her tears, wiping them away as she gave him a feeble nod. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about Darcy. … you know she spent two years looking for you with me. After New Mexico. _She never gave up._ She was the one who got me through. No one else."

Thor smiled and put his arm around her. Pulling her in close, he kissed the crown of her head.

"You should go to her. Tell her these things."

Jane snuggled in closer to Thor and wiped a stray tear off the bridge of her nose.

_I wish I could. _

: : :

Darcy sat upstairs, curled up on the hallway window seat with Loki seated at her feet. His sympathetic gaze watched her battle her own emotions and the unanswered questions she had. She didn't speak, she just kept her face hidden as she thought about what Jane had said. She felt like she was suffocating against Jane's coldness. _This wasn't Jane_! She tried to tell herself but it was pointless because the questions she brought up were real.

_Will there be a time in the future where Loki will hurt me? _

Darcy looked across at him, and studied his profile. His perfect sharp-featured profile. She felt sick for even thinking he could hurt her.

Loki for his part sat silently, wrapped up in his own mind. He had no words to heal the wounds that had just been inflicted. He stared blankly at his thin hands, hanging off his bent knees and thought about everything he had overheard. _Everything_ Jane had said.

"I am sorry."

Darcy blinked back tears as she stared at him, his eyes downcast, his entire face was a perfect mask, yet his words were quiet… full of regret. He was leaning forward on his knees, only part of his noble face was visible and yet he did not turn and look at her.

"You're sorry?" She asked, sounding quite heartbroken herself as she thought about what he might mean. "What are you sorry about?"

"For corrupting you."

Darcy scoffed, thinking he was simply teasing her. "Loki."

_Please, not now. I'm not in the m-_

He raised his head, his eyes were clear… there was no amusement there. No sexy smile. Darcy exhaled with difficulty. The look broke her heart because _she knew what was coming. _He was going to say something... _do something_ selfless.

"Its true. Jane wasn't lying when she said I am dangerous."

"I don't care about that." Darcy countered, wanting nothing more then to stop him before he said something they'd both regret. "You wont hurt me. You wouldn't hurt anyone."

Loki's lips curved upwards into a sad smile. "Yes I have and I would. _I will_. We both kn-"

"No. We don't." Darcy retorted forcefully.

Loki tilted his head, raising his brows. He knew what she was trying to do and as much as it was sweet, he wasn't going to believe her. He knew himself.

"No. Don't." Darcy murmured painfully, drying her face on her sleeve as she translated his look. "… you won't hurt anyone because… I could never forgive you if you did."

Loki was silent a moment. He didn't agree with her, with her ideals and logic but he kept his mouth shut. She would forgive him if it was the right thing… if he had to hurt someone to protect one of them. She didn't know much about the realms above. Their secrets and their dangers… if anything found it's way into his life here, enemies from his past, _he would have to fight._

However, Loki did not meditate on those thoughts for long. There was no use to. Right now, Darcy was talking of _the now_. Daily life on Midgard… and she was simply upset, she would get over it. Besides she was a woman, she would listen to him when the time came. He could sway her. He was sure he could.

"Then I swear, I will control my temper." He remarked lightly, attempting to appease her for the moment.

"That's a lie."

He opened his mouth to protest but changed his mind. "Well considering who I am… are you surprised?"

Darcy's frown melted from one of frustration to one of pure sadness. Seeing this, Loki let out a tempting chuckle.

"Very well. I will do _my utmost_ to grant your request."

"Thank you." Darcy whispered.

Loki smiled lightly, a fake smile if there ever was one. He didn't like seeing her in distress. It tore at his heart. A heart he'd always believed was unfeeling… and the sensation in finding it was not so, was strange. Thankfully he was distracted from his own thoughts by Thor, climbing the stairs in search of them. He stopped on the top and regarded Darcy and Loki with sympathy.

"Hey." Darcy murmured, running her hand through her hair nervously. She still wasn't sure how she felt about Thor being privy to the fact that she and his brother liked each other. "What's up?"

"I meant to tell you when we arrived, brother, our father wishes to speak with you." Thor declared, trying in vain to hide the glimmer of amusement from his gaze, seeing them both together, and yet not give into the anxiety he felt for Loki and Odin to meet once again.

"What?" Darcy breathed. She glanced at Loki immediately, taking note of his muscles suddenly like a coiled spring, ready to snap. Then, she turned her eyes to the window, half expecting to see some weird cloud formation or a rainbow beam shooting down from the sky like before.

"Not here. He chose to wait at the SHIELD compound." Thor replied.

Loki turned his head away from Thor but didn't say a word. All he thought was- _why? What did he want this time?_

Darcy looked across at Loki. Her heart went out to him, it really did. She knew there were major issues in that family. If she were Loki she would feel the same as he was right now but she wasn't and there wasn't anything she could do about it. No act she could perform, no words she could whisper that would calm his soul.

"... and Darcy, Jane wishes to speak with you. She's waiting downstairs." Thor declared gently, motioning for her to accompany him to find her. "Loki… brother, I don't suggest you keep father waiting."

Loki scoffed, a smirk creasing his lips, but he didn't protest as Darcy stood. She did seem reluctant however, raising his eyes to hers, she frowned.

"You ok?" She murmured quietly.

Despite her gentleness, it only fuelled the growth of his facade of amusement. He nodded. _Yes, he was fine_. He would always be. He had been through a great deal worse then meeting his 'father' and discussing his crimes.

Loki slowly got to his feet, now towering over Darcy and her concerned frown. He inhaled a deep breath, causing his strong chest to rise and fall with pronounced movement. Darcy nibbled her lip as she watched him. Even though he was smirking, she saw the darkness in his gaze. _The pain._ She knew he wasn't happy about this meeting.

"You wont do anything stupid, will you?" She questioned, almost pleading him not to.

Loki's smirk only now grew genuine. He was surprised how well she knew him.

"Please don't." She added, her gaze growing ever more concerned. "Just listen to what he has to say. You never know, it might be worth while."

"I highly doubt that." He remarked, his eyes sparking boldly.

Darcy sighed as Thor cleared his throat, still eager to get her to Jane and Loki off to meet Odin. She turned to him and put on her best innocent waif look.

"I'll be down in a minute. Can I have a minute with Loki?" She requested politely. She sure as hell wasn't going to kiss him in front of his brother.

Thor understood, he nodded and without another suggestion that they should hurry, he headed back down the stairs and out of sight.

Darcy turned back to Loki and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down to meet her lips. His hands, obeying her lead, rested on her hips. He didn't dive into the kiss as he had many times before but then again this wasn't a kiss of hunger, it was more a gesture of support. A good luck kiss, if you believe in that sort of thing. When she withdrew, Darcy laid her palm on his cheek and stared into his tortured eyes.

_"Please._ Don't do anything stupid." She repeated, meaning every word.

"I could say the same to you... but then again, I believe Jane might deserve it." Loki whispered, a fake smile on his lips.

Darcy sighed and removed her hand from his face as he let her go.

"I'll be down shortly." He told her as he backed away and headed for his room.

She nodded and without a word headed down the stairs herself, more worried about Loki's seeing Odin again then her seeing Jane.

:

Once downstairs, Darcy entered the kitchen to find both Jane and Thor waiting. Darcy hesitantly met Jane's eye but she was consoled by the fact that Jane seemed to look as bad as she did. She stepped forward and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Darcy. I'm sorry." She began. "For everything. We're friends... and I only want what's best for you. I..."

Darcy pulled at the sleeves of her shirt as she listened. She was conflicted, still hurt from Jane's words before but she wanted nothing more then to forgive her and move on. She knew that despite her tendency to try and take control of everything, Jane did only want the best for her.

"... Loki has changed. I can see that now... so I'm sorry for not supporting you like I should have." Jane continued, then paused as she regarded Darcy with uncertainty. "Can you forget everything I ever said about that?"

Darcy hesitated a moment, then launched herself forward and enveloped Jane in a fierce hug. They both shared a little laugh over it then after one more squeeze, Darcy let her go.

"And I'm sorry too." She acknowledged._  
><em>

Jane smiled, so happy to hear it. She glanced at Thor and her smile brightened. _Thank you._

He was pleased the two women had resolved their differences, but there was something else they had to deal with before he would breath easy again.

"Why is Odin here?" Darcy questioned, catching Thor's reserved look.

Jane remained silent. She knew what was going on. She gave Darcy's back a consoling rub, determined to be the silent support Darcy had always been for her.

A thousand questions swirled through Darcy's mind. She had the idiotic urge to go and yell at Odin herself. For all the crap he put Loki through with secret adoption/kidnapping crap ad then the imprisonment Jane had told her about a while ago. She knew that would be the worst idea in the world because he could crush her like a bug, but the desire was still there.

"I wish I knew." Thor murmured regrettably. "I am sorry. I haven't seen our father in months. He has far more important things to concern himself with then discussing daily matters of Loki's exile here. … and yet if that is any proof, I am afraid this isn't going to end well."

Darcy hugged herself anxiously, hoping he was wrong and glanced between Jane and Thor. "What happens now, then? Do I just sit here and wait? You're sure as hell not going anywhere... are you?"

Jane shook her head. "No. I'm staying here with you."

Thor sighed. "And I am sorry for that, but you two have much to talk about."

He could not help the sad frown that appeared. _I would have much preferred Jane to be happy about what has transpired between you and my brother... but maybe you can change that._

Darcy exhaled a shaky breath, turning back to Thor. "You're not mad... about me and Loki?"

Thor grinned, offering a kind smile as he shook his head. "Not at all. I-"

Loki descended the stairs, once again dressed in his full Asgardian attire and strode in from the hallway. He stopped in the doorway, however, and frowned as he adjusted his sleeves with some annoyance. Darcy's breath caught in her throat as she saw him, that first moment. It had been a long time since he had worn his full Asgardian outfit, so long she had forgotten what he looked like in it. She'd forgotten he wasn't a normal man. He was a prince of Asgard... and right now he looked it once again.

"Well, let's not keep him waiting."

Thor nodded and headed for the front door, Loki followed silently in his wake. Darcy, silently, watched them go. She wanted to say something, offer some advice or encouragement but he didn't look to her for anything. Besides what advice could she really give? Nothing. He was far better suited to this then she was.

So, turning to Jane, she forced a weak smile.

Jane returned the smile, putting a little more effort into hers. She didn't miss the conflict in her friends eyes.

"Darcy-" Jane whispered.

"What happens if they fight?" Darcy interjected suddenly, that awful thought just hitting her from out of nowhere. "If Odin decides to take him back to Asgard… or if-"

"Darcy." Jane murmured gently, tilting her head sympathetically. "Then we'll deal with it when it happens. Don't get yourself worked up about something that might not happen."

"But Loki wants his powers back, Jane." Darcy frowned, more disappointment in her gaze then sadness. "He wants them more then anything."

Jane sighed. She knew he did. "I don't think he's earned them yet."

"Yeah, I know." Darcy amended quite generously. "But he isn't going to just sit around here and wait until Odin forgives him either, he's going to try and get it back. …If he makes Odin angry…"

Jane raised her hand and stroked her hair. "Enough Darc. Come on, I'll make us a drink… and we can just forget this day never happened. How's that sound?"

It sounded great. Darcy nodded slowly and watched Jane busy herself making them a drink, more then grateful she had such a friend who knew her so well.

: : :

It was over an hour or two before Thor and Loki returned home from SHIELD. Darcy and Jane were seated on the floor in Jane's room having the first good talk in a long time when they heard the door open. They fell silent immediately, waiting and listening. Darcy knew Loki stormed in first, because he headed directly up the stairs to his room. She made a move to go and see him but Jane stopped her.

"No. Give him some space." She advised.

They waited. Thor entered the house next and closed the door quietly behind him before heading through the house, silently looking for them. The bedroom door was open so when she heard Thor approach, she directed him towards them.

"We're back here."

Thor appeared in the doorway, looking tired. He was calm, which was a good sign, yet he looked troubled. They both started at him, expectantly. When he remained silent, Darcy couldn't take it.

"Go ahead. I know you're going to tell Jane what happened, so you'd better tell me right now too. What happened?"

"Odin wished to have words with Loki about the situation of living on Earth. He wanted to assess his state of mind, ascertain if he felt remorse for his actions in leading the Chitauri." Thor sighed. "Instead of giving the Allfather the answer he deserved, Loki demanded his magic be returned to him."

"And..." Darcy prompted, feeling sick already. _Loki._ She mentally berated him. _Why do you have go and be so stupid._

Her mouth was dry. Loki was here, alive and safe so it couldn't of been that bad. _Could it?_ She knew it was none of her business really but she wanted to know everything all the same. She'd be dealing with Loki after this, so the least she could do was know what was going on.

"Father refused to return his powers." Thor frowned, deeply saddened by the confession. He had been there, he hadn't liked being stripped of his power either.

_"Wait."_ Jane said quietly. "So what did happen?"

"Our father got some perspective of the situation." Thor replied. "He wishes to speak with you."

Both Thor and Jane looked at Darcy. Her blood chilled. Her heart thumped in her chest. She hoped that explained why Thor was so tense and it wasn't because of some other unpleasant revelation to come.

"What?" she asked, her voice barely even audible. _"Me?"_

_Don't be scared. Don't be scared._

Darcy didn't scare often but this was different, this was Odin the alldaddy or whatever. Most powerful being, King of a whole realm or something... Now, Darcy definitely regretted not pressing Loki further for information on Asgard. She didn't know a thing about it, well hardly anything she could believe was true after hearing everything she had read about Loki was wrong. How was she supposed to talk to Odin when she didn't know anything?

"Do not be afraid, he will not harm you." Thor explained "But, please, try not to be rude."

"Oh that helps." Darcy muttered but stood up and headed for Thor. "Am I going alone or…"

"I will accompany you, if you wish."

Darcy nodded, she didn't even try and appear brave. "Yeah. I actually would."

"Jane?" Thor cut his eyes to her, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Go ahead. I'll stay." She replied, forcing a smile. "I don't think I'd be much help."

Thor didn't argue. He would have wished Jane could meet Odin under better circumstances then the last time but this wasn't the time for that. Odin wanted to speak with Darcy and no one else. Besides Thor wasn't sure if his father would have been prepared to face the woman who had inadvertently caused the death of his beloved wife and Queen.

: : :

* * *

><p>: I hope this fixes any disappointment you might of had in Jane for snapping at Darcy so callously in the last chapter. I really wanted to make it clear that Jane only responded so harshly to discovering Darcy and Loki because of her concern for Darcy's wellbeing. She's seen Darcy through some really tough times and doesn't want to see her hurt. I didn't want to go into the whole Ryan thing though, because I don't think Jane would reveal such a sensitive topic without getting Darcy's permission first. Despite that though, thankfully Thor was able to calm her down with his own faith him Loki's character- which is something I hope to expand on in the future. So please, keep looking forward to that. Next time though we get to see a new Character!<p>

: Also, I want to apologize for the characters thus far. Sometimes they are easy to write true to their screen portrayals and other times they are extremely hard. So I hope you'll forgive me for the times they seem a little out of character. I'm trying my best.

: And before you all ask about Odin, and how he can be alive... remember that I've changed the events of the movie a little. Loki was wounded on Svartalfheim, then found by the guards of Asgard and returned home to be healed. He did not manage to kill Odin and take the throne, as the movie suggests. Once he was healed he was sent to Earth to live out the remaining sentence he had been serving before Thor broke him out of prison. So there... that's how I pictured the events preceding this story, that being said, let's go meet Odin!


	13. Chapter 13

:This is a long chapter but we wade through a lot of history and legend here, so it's certainly worth it. I hope to do even more in the future, because there is so many cool things not mentioned in the movies... or even little glimpses into a much larger story line that is just not able to be developed for one reason or another in film. I'm excited to explore many of those points on my own, with you guys along for the ride, but for now I'll limit myself to one subject at a time. I hope you enjoy it. I credit many sources for this chapter. _[Marvel/Thor Wikia, interviews with Joss Wedon, far too many amazing blogs and posts on pintrest containing movie tidbits... the list could go on forever] _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: The Allfather<strong>

Darcy climbed into the awaiting black sedan alongside Thor, only once she'd followed through on Thor's suggestion of changing her clothes. Now dressed a little more appropriately to meet the King of Asgard, Darcy wished she could shed her anxiety and trade it for courage, as easily as one could change clothes.

"Alright." Darcy declared, once she slid into the back seat next to Thor. "We have half an hour. Spill."

Thor turned to her and furrowed his brow. "Excuse me?"

"I need to know _everything_, Thor." Darcy explained desperately as she pulled one leg up under herself on the seat and turned to face him. "I need the background on Asgard and the whole Loki-Odin relationship. I can't go in there without knowing a little bit at least."

"Hasn't Loki told you of all this?" Thor questioned, surprised but not entirely.

"Are you kidding?" She retorted, rubbing her forehead agitatedly. "Its like pulling teeth to get him to talk about Asgard."

Thor frowned, glancing out the window as the driver backed the car out of the driveway and started off for SHIELD. He understood Loki's reluctance to open up on his past but he was quite surprised Darcy hadn't been able to get anything out of him. She was a particularly talented woman at extracting information from someone without their knowledge.

"Very well. What would you like to know?"

"_Everything_."

Thor smirked at her enthusiasm. "I do not believe we have time for _'everything'."_

"Then give me the _Cliff Notes_." Darcy responded quickly, they were already wasting valuable time. "The main points. The stuff I'll need to know for sure."

Thor sighed but he seemed game. "I believe you already know that Loki is not my brother by birth, but the son of Laufey, King of the Jotunns of Jotunheim?"

"I heard something about that. _Frost Giant_, right?"

Thor nodded. "He was found by my father, Odin King of Asgard, after he freed Midgard from the Jotunns and drove them back to their world."

Darcy nodded. She'd read about that battle in some of the books Erik had recommended. Something about a battle during the time of the Vikings or something... which is when the worship of gods like Odin had really taken off on Earth.

"From the moment Loki arrived on Asgard as a babe... rescued from the bloodshed of war, he was the adoptive son of the Allfather. No one was privy to his past or parentage, except our mother and father. Our father, I don't believe ever forgot Loki's heritage but the moment he was seen by the Queen of Asgard, his ancestry did not matter any longer. He was her son from that moment on."

"Your mother, _Frigga,_ right?"

"Yes." Thor replied with a light smile. "She took care of Loki personally… not even allowing a nurse to care for the orphan."

Darcy smiled. She could just picture him as a little raven haired toddler causing all sorts of mischief and yet getting away with it all, thanks to his big innocent green eyes and little smile. _What Queen wouldn't be helpless to such charm?_

"Aren't Frost Giants different then Asgardian's though? I mean, in our books they look pretty different." She pressed, quite curious how a baby would be able to be so readily accepted if it was _so different. Wouldn't someone of noticed Loki was different?_

Thor managed a little smirk for her curiosity and thought back to something their mother had told him after Loki had fallen from the Bifrost. He had gone to her seeking answers, in the days that followed that night and despite her grief over her loss she had been generous with the knowledge she had concerning his brother's background. Knowledge which had helped him to understand Loki's actions... knowledge that had made him desperate for a chance to mend the riff which now existed between them.

"A long time ago, when your realm was freed of the war the Jotunns brought with them, the Allfather drove them back to their world and took the means of their power, the Casket of Ancient Winters, from their world. During the last great battle upon Jotunheim, the Allfather came upon a lone Jotunn babe in the ruins of their temple. The Allfather's heart moved him to pick up the crying babe and he soothed it's desperate cries for attention. Unable to harm an innocent child, he cast a spell over the babe... _hiding it's natural appearance_ and changing it to that of the Aesir's... then he returned to Asgard, taking the child with him."

"Your dad just _picked up a baby_ in a temple and brought it home with him?" Darcy questioned strangely, almost scoffing at such a crazy thing to do. _In what universe would that be ok? Wouldn't this Laufey guy want his kid back? Didn't he have a problem with Odin taking off with his son, an heir to his throne?_

Thor lost his smile, sadness masked his gaze. "It is not believed that Loki was of much consequence to Laufey."

Darcy's brow furrowed, hurt by such a bland one-sided statement.

"He was his son." She defended.

"He was abandoned." Thor replied, his voice so calm and soft that it made Darcy's chest contract instantly.

"Laufey left him there _to die_?"

"That is what both the Allfather and our mother believed, yes. That Laufey abandoned his own son, leaving him to die at the hands of the invading armies of Asgard." Thor replied, his tone gentle but there was a hitch of anger there. Anger for such an abhorrent act as leaving one's child behind like a coward. "It was believed that Laufey was ashamed of his son and took this opportunity to be rid of him."

Darcy frowned hatefully, unsure if she should be heartbroken or furious. Her mind filled with curses for this unfeeling King, wherever he might be. "_What the hell_ was his problem? What was so wrong with Loki?"

"Loki is not full Jotunn." Thor replied simply.

_"What?_ But you said-"

"I said he was the son of Laufey, King of the Jotunns."

"Yeah, but even you called him a Frost Giant." She countered firmly.

"He is, he possesses their strength and their durability. He has proven he is able to wield the Casket and yet is unharmed, something only a Frost Giant can accomplish... still I never claimed he was _full Jotunn_." Thor replied with a slight mocking glint in his eye.

"Alright. _Fine._ What is he then? Who was his mother?"

"I do not know. No one does." Thor replied honestly. "Our mother confided once that she always believed her to be a Goddess, which would explain Loki's inherent shape-shifting abilities and his resemblance to the Aesir's."

Darcy was silent for a moment or two, just drinking this all in. It was far more information then she ever would have gotten from Loki's lips in a hundred years and, as much as she was starving for more, she felt like she was drowning in the amount of information Thor was revealing on the realms above.

"Alright, so let me get this straight." She remarked, shifting in her seat. "Loki is _half Jotunn_, and he was born a_ prince of Jotunheim_ but was rescued by Odin from certain death and taken home to Asgard where he was raised as a _prince of Asgard_. All the while _never_ being told about his true self."

Thor nodded, however, somewhat reluctantly.

Darcy exhaled slowly as she glanced out at the passing landscape. She couldn't imagine how she would have felt in such a situation.

"That must have been horrible. Hearing all this after so long... believing you were something else entirely." She murmured painfully.

Thor exhaled a deep, painful breath. He was ashamed he had any part in such a deception... even if it had been without his knowledge.

"He always rallied for our father's favour but he was frequently treated as the black sheep of the family, the younger son… and I regret my part in that." He confessed, his voice barely a murmur between friends.

Darcy frowned, quite surprised by this confession. _You, having a part in the lies he was fed? I don't believe it._

"I thought Loki was part of your _'group'_?" She questioned. "You, Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three?"

"Yes, he was but his skills dealt more with tricks then brawn and in the environment we were raised, it is strength and glory that matters most… not cunning." Thor replied almost regretfully. "Besides, Loki's adoration for trickery continually found him in an unending web of strife for many more then himself."

"Oh really?" Darcy couldn't help but smile, knowing there was a good story behind that comment. "How so?"

"Loki was a trickster since his youth. He would perform to amuse himself, our friends or our mother... regardless of the feelings of others. Some were harmless... such as turning wine into snakes, Mjolnir into a bouquet of flowers, Fandral's coat into a dress." Thor smirked, remembering each trick fondly. "However, there were larger issues that brought him the disfavor of many. Theft, infringing on enemy territories, impersonations… Sif's hair."

"Sif's hair?" Darcy questioned suddenly, she found it odd that this would be considered a large issue but then she remembered a particular story Erik had told her. _That story _was true?

"Yes. She was born with golden hair, as are all Asgardian's but Loki turned it black." Thor smirked. "When he would not change it back, claiming it suited her better, she did not speak to him for more then a year."

Darcy scoffed. _I bet she wasn't too happy about that, Loki is infuriatingly stubborn when he wants to be._

"So what happened then? Tricks aside, he didn't seem to have such a bad life on Asgard. What changed?"

"I was appointed as Odin's heir and successor." Thor replied sullenly. "I didn't notice at first, Loki was always proud of me… always supported me but… with everything that followed I can see now that that was the moment everything changed."

Darcy sighed, Thor's sad blue eyes made her heart break.

"After the Frost Giants broke into the weapons vault, trying to reclaim their Casket I took Sif and the Warrior's Three to Jotunheim to find out how they breached our boarders. Loki accompanied us, despite the fact that _he_ had been the one who had shown them the way in."

Darcy frowned. _Loki had shown them into Asgard? Why? That made no sense._

"... As much as I was angry for it... I can see now that he had done me a great favour in stopping my coronation." Thor explained in rather broken sentences. "I was not ready to be King."

Darcy smiled sadly and chose not to meditate on the depth of Thor's love for Loki. There was far too much information she still needed on everything else. "…so, what happened to Loki? How did he find out that he was a Frost Giant?"

"I don't know _how_ he found out. All I know is, after my banishment he approached our father and demanded to know the truth. Loki was angry and embittered by the sense of betrayal he felt but when our father fell unexpectedly into Odinsleep, he was obliged to take my place on the throne..." Thor paused, massaging his forehead pensively. "I believe that is what he had wanted all along. To break free of my shadow. The only problem was… Sif and the Warrior's Three had come to Midgard to bring me home."

"That's when Loki sent the giant thing to destroy Puente Antiguo, right?"

Thor nodded. "He sent the Destroyer to kill me, yes."

_"Why?"_

"He was angry. I believe he blamed me for the lies he had been fed... or at least aiding their fabrication and secrecy. He was free of my shadow, he was not willing to step aside and return to it once I was returned home and took the throne in his stead." Thor answered gently.

Darcy was silent, just thinking of all this. She was grateful for Thor's candid history of their family and everything that had happened behind the scenes when she had been out in front of the curtain with Jane and Erik. Yet... some things didn't add up and it annoyed her. She glanced out the window, wishing Loki was here... wishing he would just answer her questions without veiling his replies with lies and double negatives. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen, so she sighed and returned her attention to Thor.

"After all that, you forgave him?"

"Loki is my brother." Thor defended, meeting her gaze. "Regardless of his parentage, he will always be my brother. So, despite anything he says or does… I cannot cast him off. _I know Loki._ Those actions of his were desperate ones... they do not belong to the brother I know."

Darcy smiled. Thor's loyalty touched her heart the same way Loki's smile did. She was humbled by Thor's steadfast love and faith in his troubled brother, yet she starved for more details.

"What about New York, what was that all about?"

Thor took a breath. "In your studies of Asgardian history, have you come across the name _Thanos?"_

A little shiver traveled down her spine. "Yeah."_  
><em>

"After Loki and I battled in the Bifrost, he fell into the expanse of space... lost to the reach of our realm. I do not know what happened to him during all that time he fell but at some point the came in contact with Thanos and struck a deal." Thor explained. "He was given the knowledge and power that he needed to locate and use the Tesseract's power to open a portal to an army of Thanos'. With that, he was also given the authority to command the Chitauri in an assault against Midgard. I do not know the details of the proposal he had been offered but when it failed and the portal was closed, _thankfully,_ he was severed from Thanos' control."

Darcy was silent a moment, thinking about all this as she had everything else Thor had said. This time she couldn't let this pass without saying something. "Do you really think Loki would have done that? _Struck a deal with Thanos_?"

Thor was silent, he too had thought about it, never knowing the truth it was hard to cast the blame appropriately. Raising his hand, he massaged his eyes and frowned.

"I've done my best not to think about that."

"But seriously, as much as I know Loki _I know_ he wouldn't do that. Not unless he had _no choice_." Darcy plied, loyally on his side. She reached out and laid her hand on Thor's strong forearm. "And you know it too."

Thor looked at Darcy and gave a regretful nod. "Yet that does not heal the wound of knowing."

Darcy's chest tightened. She tried not to think about what Thanos might have done to Loki to make him do his bidding. It was true. Knowing Loki had been under Thanos' control, _and apparently forced into that position..._ it did not make things any better. Knowing Thanos and what he was capable of... it made everything _so much worse_ then Loki deciding to lead the Chitauri on his own free will.

"So Thanos was controlling him that whole time he was on Earth?" Darcy breathed, trying to keep this painful conversation going.

Thor nodded regrettably.

Darcy covered her mouth with her hand and gazed out the window. That did explain the dangerous man she'd seen on the TV. The alter ego of the man they now lived with.

"… But now he's so different." Darcy murmured to herself, then turned to Thor as he spoke.

"The Loki you know is the closest thing I have seen to _the real Loki _in years." Thor smiled gently, putting all thoughts of Thanos behind him. "He still has his scars, marring that memory of himself and altering him, _yes,_ but I believe this is the closest we will ever see to his true self."

Darcy nodded, remaining silent. Erik had his own scars from that experience of being controlled by Loki, she couldn't imagine the extend of Loki's scars seeing as he had been controlled by someone even greater and much more deadly. She looked out the window and spied the SHIELD facility entrance gate. Her stomach knotted.

"What about Odin? What do I need to know about him?"

Thor was silent a moment. There was so much about his father he would have loved to tell her. So many things she _should know_, so many memories he would have liked to share but there was no time for that now.

"All you need to know is that he hasn't been to Midgard in many centuries, so you should be honoured he's come now and is willing to speak with you."

Darcy nodded silently, anxiety gripping her stomach like a strong fist.

"More importantly... try to remember that the Allfather _loves Loki._ Despite everything he's done or said, Loki is still his second son." Thor added, his voice dropped low.

Darcy turned her head and met Thor's gaze as the car stopped at one of the building's entrance. With the help of Thor's reassuring smile, she forced herself out of the car and stood on the sidewalk as Thor climbed out the opposite side and came around the car to her side. Darcy looked up at him, his 6'-6" tower of muscle and good looks. He had adapted well to living on Earth very well. Although she was used to him sporting dark wash jeans and t-shirts, it was almost nice to see who he really was again. Despite everything he was to them at home, he was still the armor clad superhero the world had fallen in love with.

"Shall we?" Thor inquired as a black suit donning agent appeared at the door, no doubt to collect them.

Darcy took a deep breath. "The sooner we get in there, the sooner it'll all be over, right?"

Thor smiled in passing and motioned Darcy forward. She could follow the agent, but _he would follow her._

:

Darcy held her breath. She stood with Thor at the end of a long hallway, before a large steel door. The agent had left them here, after a strong assurance from Thor that they were '_quite capable_'. Darcy was glad they were alone. It was clear Odin was waiting behind this door and now that they were here, she wasn't so sure about going in there and meeting the King of Asgard face-to-face. The entire drive here she thought she could do it, bravely question him about his parenting skills… but now? _She felt like she was going to throw up._

Thor laid a strong hand on her shoulder and looked down at her with tenderness. "Everything will be fine. I will be right here."

_"What?"_ She breathed, her heart dropping into her stomach. "You're not coming in with me?"

Thor gave her a smile of confidence. "You'll be quite safe."

"I'd feel more convinced of that with you backing me up." She defended.

"I don't believe you would. Besides, Father wishes to speak with you privately. A wish I cannot defy."

Darcy exhaled a pitiful curse and nervously put her hand on the door handle. _"Great._ No pressure."

_Just going in... ALONE... to meet a space King_. Darcy exhaled a shaky breath and pushed the door open. _Oh my god, I am so gonna die._

Forcing herself to move forward, she slipped in through the doorway and stood stock still. It was a massive room she entered. Full of computers and equipment but not too far away from where she stood there was a platform. Raised slightly. Upon it, stood a man. Darcy held her breath._ It was Odin._

There was no doubt about it. He was dressed in a similar Asgardian style Thor and Loki sported, except his armor was gold. His thick cape, which hung from his shoulders, even looked like it was woven from gold. Everything about him screamed _supreme King_.

She approached slowly, taking it all in with quiet amazement. He knew she was here too, the moment she stepped through the door because his eye was on her. Watching, waiting, _calculating._ He followed her every move as she reluctantly approached. Which made her both nervous and drove her forward. She knew she had to do this but she didn't want to embarrass herself in the process.

"You are the mortal woman, Darcy-Lewis?"

Darcy gave a nervous little bow. "Yea… _ehm_… Yes. I am Darcy."

She wanted to sound proud and confident but it was impossible. _She was terrified. _She wasn't even sure why she was here, but the moment he spoke his next words Darcy wanted nothing more then to disappear.

"You are the one whom they spoke of? The one who has seduced the fallen warrior of Asgard?" Odin boomed, sounding rather dubious yet still causing her to jump.

Darcy gaped. Yes, not an attractive response but she was too scared to even attempt a reply to that. Odin for his part, stared at her for a long time. His one good eye piercing through her to her very soul. She shifted on her feet, her eyes darting this way and that as she tried to think of something to say that would make this better. Unfortunately she had nothing.

"You are not hidden from my knowledge here, mortal. Any attempts to deny the truth will only be marks slated against your meager existence."

Darcy cringed. _Shit. Heimdall. Of course he's real too. Of course you would have him watching your sons while on Earth_. She could just see a hail of fire and sulfur raining down from the sky, obliterating her on the spot because this guy had been watching her and reporting everything to his King.

"Well? What have you to say in your defense?"

"… I'm sorry… I didn't me-"

"Do not play me for a fool, girl. You do not regret your actions." Odin interrupted harshly with a stern glower.

No, _she did not regret anything_ when it came to Loki but she couldn't confess that to Odin. She couldn't just come out and declare she didn't care what he thought about her, she wasn't going to break anyth- _Wait. Why can't I? _

Darcy raised her chin, feeling a surge of idiotic courage and met Odin's gaze. "You're right, I don't."

Odin remained perfectly unaffected by the sudden courageous turn in this weak mortal woman, but then again he had experienced their idiotic brashness close up before, in particular when his son had introduced the so called Jane Foster to him. It was distasteful to him that mortals had adopted such traits in such a strong dosage but the look on his face revealed little beyond that.

"What designs have you for Loki Laufeyson?"

Darcy swallowed with difficulty, she felt pretty embarrassed to be struck with such a question by a total stranger and King but she gave it a serious thought despite that. _How can I tell you when I don't even know?_

Still, Odin waited for her reply.

"Honestly. I don't know." She confessed, blushing as her idiotic courage flagging in one fell swoop. "I just want to help him."

Odin was silent a moment then, unexpectedly, his severe frown softened. "... You speak the truth."

Darcy raised her brows. _You sound surprised. You don't like mortals much, do you? First you call Jane a goat, then you insult me by being surprised when I confess something I've been hiding even from myself? Tough crowd._

When Odin spoke next, Darcy could scarcely breath. "... I believe you to have the potential of outshining any concoction any healer or ruler might be able to procure, in hopes of healing his soul."

Darcy gaped. All words turning to ash on her tongue before she'd even thought them up. _Odin approved of her? You don't have a problem with me and Loki... being together? Are you mental? This is me, Darcy Lewis, with LOKI for crying out loud!_

"I don't understand." Darcy braved, her shock dissolving any morbid fear she might of had about being killed-off because of his disapproval of her. "You think I can really help him?"

"You have already had more success then the healers when it comes to his mind, and you have reached a heart that has been darkened with bitterness for far too long. I would say the evidence is slated in your favor." Odin acknowledged.

Darcy fought to keep her wild mouth shut. She wanted to bring up far too many things she knew she shouldn't. Questions she wanted to demand answers for, questions Loki deserved answers for. _Questions,_ that made Odin's frown more irritating to her then the constant drip from a faucet.

"Alright. So you want me to keep working on Loki?" Darcy questioned, consciously removing all emotion from both her words and her voice to gauge Odin's reaction. She was both pleased and surprised to notice his frown alter slightly... now looking a little more poignant then angry.

"You have shown exceptional skill in handling Loki... and he seems to have taken to you like no other." Odin acknowledged candidly. "If he truly wishes to ever regain his place in Asgard he must come to the realization that he does not require a throne in order to make a difference."

Darcy withheld herself from replying to that in haste. She held to Loki's claim that it was Odin's fault that he had suffered the way he did. Thor's regaling her of times past, only solidified that belief. Unfortunately it didn't help things both here or at home if she acknowledge it out loud, so she took a moment and chose to answer with something other then _her own signature on her death warrant._

"Why don't _you_ tell him? Why not help him yourself?"

"It is too late for me to be of any help to my son." Odin replied, almost painfully. "I relinquished that opportunity far too long ago."

Darcy was silent a moment. She was surprised Odin still referred to Loki openly as his son, but she was more distracted by his visible change the moment he did so.

"If you told him how you felt I'm su-"

"Loki is far too blinded by his pride to listen to any thoughts but his own." Odin replied, cutting her off mercilessly. "His resentment is a crutch, and my speaking to him with not reap any positive outcome. Loki's anger and bitterness find inexcusable fault in everything of his previous life. He holds too tightly to the belief that I seek to punish him because of what he is."

"Do you think he has a good reason to?" Darcy questioned, tempting fate as he seemed to be opening up a little more with each word he chose to share. "…after being lied to his entire life?"

"Loki's parentage was not disclosed to him as a protection." Odin boomed.

"From what?"

Odin was silent, studying her carefully. She was clever for a mortal. He'd spoken more then he intended to. She was much more adept at extracting information then the mortals he had encountered many centuries ago, and yet somehow he was not surprised by this. He had observed mankind from his place in Asgard. He knew their flaws, their ambitions and characteristics. This was one of them... and he had seen a great deal of it in this particular mortal woman.

"You didn't tell him because you were afraid of _this,_ weren't you?" Darcy murmured, jumping ahead. "You were afraid he would turn on you."

The Allfather was silent a moment, choosing not to answer. Odin merely watched her, his stern expression apparently the norm for him.

"…why did you banish him to Earth?" She question before her lost her nerve. "By the sounds of it, you had every reason to execute him for his crimes. No one would have blamed you. You locked him up last time, why banish him _this time, _after breaking out of your prison and putting both of your sons in danger?"

Odin was silent a moment. He raised his chin and spoke the only word necessary. _"Frigga."_

Darcy swallowed with difficulty. She should have expected this. _Frigga._ Loki's adoptive mother. The only one who had loved him unconditionally despite all he had done. The one who had _always_ believed he could change and that there was still good inside his heart made of ice. _Of course she would have wanted him to have another chance._

"I do warn you." Odin continued, shaking Darcy from her thoughts. "Although you may believe you can be of some help to him in his recovery, it is another matter entirely if _he_ is best for _you_."

Darcy remained silent. It might of sounded like a general comment of concern, but to her it sounded more like a veiled threat then anything. Maybe that was just her suspicious mind working overtime... but _maybe not._ Whatever it was, she left him do the talking.

"Loki is a complexity. He is capable of anything, despite his mortality and inability of conjuring tricks."

Darcy arched her brows. _Don't I know it._

"Take care with this, Darcy Lewis." Odin said with a tone of finality. "Much greater things come from your redeeming Loki, _if you in fact can_, then you could _ever realize_."

Darcy opened her mouth to demand what he meant by that but he gave her no choice. He raised the staff he had in his hand and touched it to the floor, and immediately he was surrounded by a beam of light like that of the rainbow beam that had sucked Thor up to Asgard each time. When the light faded the room was empty and she was alone.

Raising her hand, she pressed two fingers to her neck and felt for a pulse. Exhaling a weak sigh, she turned towards the door and raised her hands limply and danced them through the air when Thor appeared on it's threshold.

"Whoo-hoo, _not dead_." She mimed weakly but in her head she thought something else entirely.

_Your dad hates me. I am so dead._

:

The trip home, was passed in relative silence. Darcy was far too occupied with her own thoughts and anxieties to question Thor for more information on Asgard or Loki, but he didn't seem to mind. It had been a difficult day for her, no doubt. First she had a long and emotionally charged conversation with Jane, then she had been taken to Odin, himself. Thor glanced out the window to the sun, beginning to dive for the horizon. It had been a long day for everyone.

:

When the car pulled into the yard, back home, and Darcy and Thor climbed out they found Jane sitting on the front porch waiting for them. Darcy couldn't help but smile, their fight aside, Jane was such a sweetheart. Despite all the hell that could have been on the verge of breaking loose on all of them, she still had enough time and good sense to be concerned for her friend. It made her feel very much loved.

"Hey." Jane said in greeting, her arms resting on her knees and her fingers intertwined anxiously. "How'd it go?"

"I don't even know, quite honestly." Darcy responded uncertainly. She debated that question the entire drive home, and even now she couldn't answer it. _  
><em>

"What happened?" Jane questioned regardless, glancing from her to Thor standing next to her.

"Seems like Odin knows or knew about me and Loki. He wanted to talk to me about him."

"And?" Jane pressed.

Darcy cut her eyes across to Thor, requesting some clarification herself, but she didn't wait for it.

"I dont know but I'd feel better if I went to talk to him. Is he still upstairs?"

Jane nodded slowly. "I haven't heard or seen him, so I'm guessing so."

With a sigh, Darcy nodded and entered the house, confident that Thor could fill Jane in until she got back.

Climbing the stairs, Darcy first chose to go to her own room. She changed back out of the uncomfortable polished outfit she wore and traded it for a pair of harem pants and a band t-shirt. Then, after standing in front of the mirror and giving herself a little pep talk she shook out her hair and headed off to see Loki.

His door was closed, as it usually was, but after she laid a gentle knock on the door's pale surface she took a chance and turned the knob when no reply came to her knock. Cracking open the door a sliver, she poked her head in.

"Loki? It's me. Can I come in?"

There was no reply but when she pushed it open a little further, she found him stretched across his bed, his arms resting behind his head and with his eyes half open, watching her. The expression he wore was rather distant but Darcy entered his room anyway and closed the door behind her.

As she did, Loki's eyes closed as his chest rose and fell with a silent rather lethargic sigh. He did not speak. Despite the stress of the day, she smiled. She knew he was brooding... that he was angry and conflicted but then again so was she. Again she questioned in her own mind Odin's claim that she was helping him. She wasn't so sure, but like always she didn't care very much if she was, she was just happy she was with him. Besides his handsome face and defenseless lean form made the temptation a little hard to resist.

Without an invitation she approached, crawled onto the bed next to him and laid down at his side. Still he did not speak but as she snuggled in close at his side, she could of sworn he was fighting the urge to smile at her. Darcy's own smile softened as she closed her own eyes for a moment, just content to rest her head on his shoulder and stay quiet.

_This is nice_. She thought to herself as she exhaled a quiet sigh of contentment. She adjusted herself and snuggled even closer. As she did, Loki's arm slid out from under his head and encircled her. A silent agreement to her thoughts. She smiled, opening her eyes to glance up at his face. His eyes were still closed but after a moment of staring, Loki peeled his thin lips from each other.

"Hasn't anyone taught you not to stare?" He murmured.

Darcy smirked and shifted, rolling onto her side. "You sir, are very attractive. Therefore_, I stare_."

Despite himself Loki cracked a little smile as he peeked at her from behind his hooded eyes. Her smile greeted him and despite everything that had happened to them all today, she was comforted by that little smile of his, more then she could have been by anything else.

"How'd your super secret meet at SHIELD go?" She questioned quietly as she gave him a little poke in the shoulder.

Loki's smile dissolved into a frown. "I don't want to talk about it."

Darcy nodded, sucking in her bottom lip. "Ok. Want to talk about my meet _with him?"_

Loki opened his eyes and raised his head off the bed. _What_? "You spoke with him?"

Again she nodded. "Apparently he knows about us… so…_yeah_."

Loki groaned. _Yes. Of course Odin knew_. It had been much easier to keep secrets in Asgard, when he was behind the ever-seeing gaze of the Allfather's lackey. He watched Darcy's face carefully, studying her green eyes and pale face. She had so many of her own secrets hidden behind those eyes.

Darcy twisted some of her hair around her finger and avoided Loki's gaze. She wasn't sure what he thought about all this but she was a little worried he might chose to abandon their relationship now that it was common knowledge to everyone else.

"What did he want?"

Darcy's eyes skipped up and met his. "He wanted to know what _plans_ I had for you."

Loki scoffed and Darcy gambled on a private smile. _Yeah. Sounds kind of suggestive and nosy to me too_. She sighed and twisted again, laying her head back down against his chest. She folded her hands against her chest and frowned.

"I don't think he likes me." She pouted.

Loki turned his head, glancing down at her and allowed a smile to curve his lips. _Good_. He wasn't sure how he would feel if Odin _had_ approved of her.

"… but I think, deep down, he was thanking me anyway." She continued after a brief pause. "He said I might be the only one that can help you regain your place in Asgard. I didn't know if I believe him but..."

Loki was silent, mulling over all of this. Stubbornly he wished to deny everything Odin might of said, especially after the heated exchange they had just wrapped up but he could not deny the truth about her. She was in a special position, one no one else had dared attempt to reach. Maybe she _was_ the one who could heal him like he wished to be, but he doubted it would be that easy. He wasn't ready to let go yet… not of his past and definitely not how it had embittered his entire future.

"He actually told you he would restore me to Asgard?" Loki asked with skepticism. "And you believed him?"

"Why not?" She frowned, glancing up at him.

"One does not become the Allfather without having an agenda for everything."

"Why would you say that?" Darcy questioned as she withdrew from his side and pushed herself up. She sat cross legged at his side.

For a moment Loki did not speak. _How do I know? _He thought. _I know what I did and didn't do. Everything that culminated with my ousting from Asgard… I hadn't started that unraveling thread, I had simply pulled on it long after it had been started._

Loki massaged his closed eyes. He wasn't going to divulge that information. Despite everything he believed about those days, he was not going to try and justify himself with a truth no one would believe nor concerned themselves with any longer. Instead, he remained unmoved on the bed as he spoke.

"I doubt you'd understand."

"I might if you told me."

Darcy frowned. She was amazed they were still talking about this. Loki never liked to open up about his past, however she was a little fearful this conversation might cause a rift between them. It might have been an absurd thought but she was far more concerned with maintaining whatever screwed-up relationship she had with Loki then pleasing the King of Asgard, and she did not want to create a rift between them if she could help it.

Loki looked at her, his lips curving into a crooked little smile as his eyes conveyed a heavy mixture of both sadness and amusement.

"I'm afraid not."

Darcy sighed. She didn't push this subject but she did push another. "Ok. Will you talk to me about _anything_ _else_ then instead? The way Thor talks about you… anyone would be stupid not to see how awesome you are. Why won't you just open up and let me… let us all, see that?"

"Betrayal will do that to you. The entire narrative of my life has been nothing more then an appalling lie. It's a difficult lesson to unlearn." Loki smiled sadly as he sat up. Then, with nothing but a passing glance to her behind him, he stood and walked over to his window.

Darcy's heart went out to him as she watched him stand solidly before the window, his hand methodically messaging his opposite wrist. His eyes were fixed upon the panes of glass, his mind far away from this room and this moment. She knew he was thinking back to everything he'd been through… all the lies that had spoiled his beloved childhood… his fears for the future marring the possibilities of all the good he might be able to accomplish despite all of that.

At this moment she couldn't be more convinced that this was a man just needing to be loved, _unconditionally._ Something that only Frigga had ever been able to see and now that she was gone it was clear that he did not believe he would ever experience that again. Sure Thor loved him like no other, but it was still different then the love Frigga had for him.

Darcy dropped her eyes to her lap and thought of her own parents. They were like Fantastic Mr. and Mrs. Fox. Old hippies at heart but fiercely devoted and loyal parents. They loved her unconditionally and welcomed both mistakes and failures like they were an artistic license to take a second chance…_ the next time with flair._

"You know…" She remarked suddenly, causing him to turn and glance back at her. "I know it might be hard to accept but despite everything people might say. I still think you're worth it. Just have faith, soon they'll see it too and things'll get better."

Loki scoffed, turning his face away. She frowned, more pained by his reaction then discouraged by it.

"It's true, and it's already happening. Ask anyone." She continued, desperately clinging to some solid form of logic to use against him. "Thor's seen it. He told me that he's never seen you looking so good in a long time. You're practically your old self."

Loki smirked. "Another lie."

"I don't think so. I've seen it too."

Loki glanced back at her. "How would you know?"

"I know what you're not." Darcy replied courageously. "I saw you at your worst remember?"

Loki was silent. It was true. Partially at least.

"I saw the coverage of the battle of New York. I patched it through when Jane and I were in Norway. I saw you and your army sacking our world. You are a completely different person than that guy." She responded with a difficult emotion to gauge. "So don't even try to lie to me. I know you are changing and despite not knowing _how_, I'm glad."

Loki scoffed. _Not knowing how? No one has ever tried to get past all the lies and the anger before you. No one without any obligation to, at least._

Darcy smiled lightly, her sentimental heart warmed by the scoff he uttered. She knew him by now and that wasn't a snort of derision, it was a mere expression of disbelief. They both knew why he had been doing so well lately, but modestly she wasn't going to try and claim any piece of the praise because that wasn't her place. He could deny it aloud if he wished but she wasn't going to try and take credit, not when she was trying to be serious and keep this conversation going.

"You know what. I do think you need to work on forgiving Odin… or at least putting all that behind you." Darcy remarked gently, continuing to attempt fate yet again.

Loki furrowed his brow, smirking uncertainly. "Why would I ever do that?"

"He's your father Loki, he loves you." Darcy supplicated.

"He's not my father." His face darkening suddenly.

She took a breath, suddenly frightened by his drastic change.

"Yeah, not by blood but he raised you. He _and Frigga_." Darcy replied, her tone gentle and careful. "They both supported you… protected you. Maybe Odin wasn't the best at addressing his emotions but he did love you. He still does, very much."

Loki turned away from her gaze. Her gentle tone crept under his skin, finding cracks in his resolve, not to mention her including Frigga in the conversation. A woman he had, indeed, loved more then anyone would ever know.

"I know he hid your past from you but why do you hate him so much for doing that?" She asked quietly, withdrawing from the bed and standing on her own two feet... tentatively moving closer to him yet again. "Would your life have really been better if you'd known?"

"Why don't I have every reason to hate him?" Loki responded tightly, ignoring her sensitive question completely. "He who treated me no better then my own father? He not only choose to subject me to torture following my return to Asgard but he denied me the freedom that would have made all the difference when Malekith penetrated our boarders."

Darcy's chest tightened at the sight of his tortured gaze… the bluntness of his words but she did not respond right away. She held her words, contemplating the reaction he might have once they were spoken. He'd clam up. She knew it but she couldn't help herself. She let him see her sadness as she spoke the next words because she wanted him to be convinced of her support. She was on his side. She'd always be… even if some things she said could came out a little harsh.

"I know. I know you could of saved her… but_ she's gone now, Loki_. Do you think she would want you to hold that against him?"

Loki's mocking smile disappeared. Before he knew it his jaw was clenched and he stood up a little straighter, as if struck.

"She'd want you to let it go, to put it behind you." Darcy continued, not allowing him to speak before her courage dissolved. "She loved you so much. She was your mother. Any mother wouldn't want to see a beloved child suffer."

"And yet here I am." Loki responded with a voice not his own, a voice that made Darcy tremble. "Her husband and King denied the freedom of _a warrior_ who could have _saved her_, all for the sake of teaching me _a lesson_?"

She knew he didn't want a reply but she jumped in before he could continue on his tangent.

"If you were him would you of let you loose?" She questioned, her words sounding harsh but her mindset was nothing more then gentle. "Wouldn't you of protected your family?"

Loki's frown darkened slightly. "And am I supposed to believe that he has suddenly chosen to extend mercy in banishing me to this pathetic world?"

"Yes. He has."

Loki snorted with derision. This was not a belief he shared.

"Can't you see why?" Darcy countered urgently. "How was he suppose to know Thanos didn't have control over you anymore? How did he know you wouldn't try the same thing on Asgard as you did here?"

Loki raised his chin, a dark smirk curving his pale lips. "I'm sure he would know it is much easier to control a slave on a _short leash_."

Darcy frowned. Something in his tone told her to be observant and read between the lines. Something told her he had a secret he wasn't sharing. He loved those, they were his forte but as much as he wanted to tell her he couldn't and this was his way to direct her attention towards the details... details that she'd need.

"Are you saying that because Odin's done the same as Thanos… or because you were on the end of Thanos' _leash?"_

Loki's chest rose and fell as he exhaled a dark chuckle. He glanced at the floor a moment, collecting his thoughts, then raised his head and met her gaze with an alarming directness.

_"Slaves_ do not always have one master."

Her frown grew deeper as her forehead creased. "You weren't a slave in Asgard. You were _a prince_."

The lines around his mouth snapped into life, as his gleaming smile appeared for her a brief moment.

"There are times when even the most distinct differences become blurred."

Darcy's frown grew sad as her forehead creased. Something in the back of her mind told her there was something big he wasn't confessing and yet Loki held her gaze without conveying any reaction to her look of sympathy. It broke her heart to see him unable to accept the sympathy she so desperately wished he would believe_ he deserved, _because he did. After so long, he deserved sympathy.

Darcy closed the gap between them and reached out, laying her hand on his tense face. She stroked his cheek tenderly as he stared down at her, his chest rising and falling in a painfully slow rhythm of a bitter chest full of blinding apathy. He did an amazing job of hiding it but he so desperately sought relief for the suffering he had and was still enduring. She knew he did.

"Loki." Darcy whispered, her green eyes filling with such sadness for his unspoken pleas for help. "Please, just let this go. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Mistakes." Loki murmured resentfully. "No. He knew what he was doing."

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't." She replied with some disappointment. "But sometimes parents… _people…_ do things we don't like and whether it's in our best interest or not... _sometimes they're right_. As much as it hurts to admit it."

Loki looked down at her, trying to console him. He studied her face. The urgency in her eyes, the tenderness of her touch. She was trying so hard to pull him back from the darkness that swirled within him. _The anger that penetrated his core._ He had never been like this before the day the Frost Giants gained access into the Weapons Vault. He had been a different man before Thor was chosen to take Odin's place.

"… but please, Loki." Darcy whispered, stroking his cheek, _entreating him_. "Don't do this. Don't let this ruin your life. You have another chance here. Take it. _Be happy._"

Loki raised his thin hand and coiled his fingers around her wrist. With a deliberate slow action he removed it from his face. He did so gently, almost in an act of unspoken tenderness or gratitude before he removed his own hand from her altogether and frowned at her with a mixture of heavy disappointment and disapproval.

"Stop trying to understand something you _never_ will."

Darcy swallowed with difficulty. His words hit her like an anvil, it took everything she had not to stagger back. He'd never spoken to her in such a way and yet, as much as she was surprised for his hardness, she could not make herself hate the words.

"You're right. I don't understand." She conceded, taking a bitter step back.

His tone had said everything. She wasn't going to win. Not at this moment, and maybe not ever. He wasn't going to let go. He couldn't. Even with her help, he wasn't ready and she couldn't do anything until he was.

"I would probably think the same as you, if our places were reversed." She confessed, unable to mask the disappointment in her voice. Disappointment to acknowledge that her first attempt to knowingly try and help him had failed.

Loki turned away, resisting her attempts to pacify things between them.

Darcy watched him and as she did she felt her courage rise with a veil of anger. As much as he was unable to let go of his past, she wasn't about to condone that resentment for the sake of staying in his good graces. He was wrong and he _was never_ going to get any relief until he abandoned these poisonous memories.

"I know I have no right to tell you what to do or even try to understand what you're going through, but there are bigger things to worry about right now then your issues with your family." Darcy explained, courageously speaking her mind. "There are people out there who want to kill you and if you're distracted by the past, they're going to succeed."

Loki opened his mouth to deny that statement, but Darcy cut him off before he could.

"Yeah _I know_, but you're wrong. You are aren't a dammed god anymore, Loki. _You're mortal._" She swore in frustration, her face contorted in anger as her hands gestured rapidly in efforts to make her point known. "They _can and will_ kill you the second they get the chance. Don't you dare try and test it! I don't care how bad-ass a warrior you are- this isn't Asgard and no one here plays fair."

Both Loki and Darcy were silent as she fumed. He refused to give her claims any solidity by attempting to refuse them. She was stubborn and hard-headed. She would fight him on this matter and he had no wish to waste his time trying to prove a point was false, when her claim had absolutely no biases whatsoever. It was a hollow victory because she _did not_ know what he was truly capable of, even in this mortal state.

Darcy exhaled a painful breath and turned for the door. She was tired and it was clear this conversation wasn't going anywhere but further downhill if she chose to speak again. Silently she left the room without even wanting to try to patch things up. They had both been through a lot today and they just needed space. Things would improve tomorrow... they just needed a little break from the pressure of this day and it's issues.

: : :


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Fear**

: : :

It was late in the morning the following day, after a very long sleepless night, that found Loki seated on the floor in the corner of his room. His arms draped over his knees, as he stared blankly at the opposite wall, his mind still occupied with all that had happened the day before.

If his previous day was any evidence, his fragile world was falling apart around him. Each precious shard of normality he had built tirelessly in this pathetic world was coming undone and much like before, he was helpless to stop it with any success.

It was true, he had hated the fact that he was forced to be here... bound to this planet by the Allfather. He knew his life sentence had been lessened because of the sacrifices he had made for Thor, at the sake of his own life and health, but the fact that Odin had banished him to the very place he once wished to rule… it was still_ a joke. A sick joke._

_I was born to be a King. I was raised with those unseen realities as my constant companions. They were not dreams... they had been promises. _

Loki raised his hands to his face and massaged his forehead. A headache strained his vision and irritated his thoughts. He had thought of this for too long. He couldn't solve these issues... there was no way to take back the broken promises. No way to mend them and the accompanying pain that had warped him like an old tree, abandoned despite it's twisted beauty. Everything he had worked, so desperately for, had failed. Not only those desires of his youth in Asgard but here as well. Odin had only to come, show his face, and he had been able to obliterate everything promising about a potential life on this simple world.

With frustration, Loki moved his hands away from his aching head and rested one hand over his mouth as he retained his blank stare at the wall. Stubbornly he had refused to leave his room in search of any company, despite his desire for escape from his own mind. Selfishly he held to the idea that Darcy should be the one to come and apologize for her fickleness in siding with Odin over him, and yet at the same time he wanted nothing more then to forget the tension between them and enjoy her company once again. Even if she had decided to return at this moment, despite some lingering disappointment in her, he would of welcomed her company. Even if she didn't understand him. _Even_ if she seemed to agree with Odin.

_I can cure her of that._ Loki mused. _Magic or not... there are ways to insure she is on my side, always._

Sitting there alone, Loki allowed a tantalizing grin to appear upon his lips as he did not chase of any thoughts of this particular green eyed mortal.

She was crude and childish, but he liked that about her. She had an uncanny ability of making him smile, which sometimes caused him to resent her for it but in spite of that, she was a beauty he couldn't deny. He didn't like that she had become a weakness. He hated that she was a temptress who held power over him like no other. She played with his emotions like it was some game and yet, as much as he tried, it was a game he couldn't win.

_A game, I'm not sure I even… wish to win._

:

Around the same time as Loki's inner turmoil, Darcy was seated up on the back porch with a half empty cup of coffee. She too was trying to work everything out that was headache inducing to the god of mischief. It was clear she needed to just swallow her pride and go find him, take his harsher comments with a grain of salt and try her best to talk some sense into him. Perhaps she could straighten out his crooked thinking... somehow she doubted it, but she wasn't being a very good friend if she didn't try, at least. They needed to put this fight behind them and truth be told, even if she was still frustrated with him, she missed their playful banter.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, tired of all this drama, when her phone rang. She removed her phone from her pocket and looked at the ID. It was Ryan. She denied the call, her heart hardening even further. How dare he call her after everything that happened. Standing, she left her seat on the back stairs and returned inside with her stale coffee. Before she'd even reached the kitchen sink, her phone rang again. With a frown she pulled out her phone _again_ and grumbled as the ID told her it was Ryan. Once more she denied the call and set her phone on the counter next to her as she washed out her mug. Once she was finished, she picked up her phone, more ready then ever to go find a distraction in the form of a tall, handsome trickster, when her phone rang _again._

Irritated now, she accepted the call without barely a glance at the ID and spoke before her courage melted into cowardly shame.

"What do you want?" She demanded callously into the speaker. "I don't-"

"Darcy. Listen to me. There isn't much time. " He demanded, just as harshly but his voice was quiet.

She frowned. Something weird was going on, this wasn't Ryan's usual cocky tone. He was out of breath, his words were hurried but quiet. The sounds of muffled traffic behind him filled the silence his hushed and hurried tone had been replaced with. Without knowing why or what this was all about, Darcy's stomach twisted.

"I warned you about that alien bastard. They're after people like him and they're not going to stop until they have him." Ryan hissed. "You want to live, you've got to get away from him. Just hand him over, whatever. They don't want-"

"Who, Ryan?" Darcy demanded quickly, her entire body feeling numb. "Who is after him?"

"Soldiers, the government, whatever. It doesn't matter." Ryan snapped. "What does, is they're not going to stop until they have him."

"How do you-"

"There isn't time. I'm being followed." He growled. "Thanks to the-"

A lump formed in her throat. _Why? What the hell is going on?_ "Ryan-"

"Wait... hang on a minute."

In the background, she heard voices then a muffled rustling against the speaker as if Ryan had slipped his phone into his pocket or something. She gripped the counter and listened to the sickening sound of muffled voices... unable to make out any words... unable to make out anything until she heard Ryan curse then a single gunshot.

Darcy's whole body suddenly felt very heavy. Her fingers trembled as she clutched the phone to her ear. She couldn't move… she couldn't think. She just listened to the silence as she staggered, gripping the counter and lowered herself to the floor. The world around her grew hazy as she just continued to listen... far too paralyzed to do anything else. In the background of the continuing call, she heard voices.

_... dirty traitor... search him then dump the body... make it look like an accident. We have to move... make the call... _

The line fell silent, only the quiet sounds of distant traffic distorted the silence, but she continued to listen. She remained this way for several more seconds before she removed her phone from her ear and let it slide out of her hand, clattering to a rest upon the tiled floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself as tightly as she could.

_Ryan was dead? Someone... soldiers... __killed him__ because of Loki._

Finally, Darcy's mind came back to her with a jarring force and the tears came. They came with a pounding headache and weak limbs. The sobs wracked her body, making her every muscle tense. She hadn't loved Ryan, not after he had treated her like he did, but they had been friends for years. They had dated on and off since college. She had given him months… _years_ of her life and now he was just _gone_.

Darcy sobbed, slowly loosing the ability to breath, when Thor came through the door from the living room. She lifted her head, barely even able to make out his profile through her tears as he quickly came to her side.

"_Darcy_." He soothed, his strong noble voice reverberating in her aching head as he laid a hand upon the side of her tear stained face. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Darcy opened her mouth, wanting to speak. Wanting to explain but no words came, only another sob. She hid her face in her knees again and in a moment Thor's strong arms were around her. He sat down on the floor next to her and pulled her into his strong, protective embrace. Like he had done this hundreds of times, he rubbed her back, and silently sat by her side. Although it was comforting to feel the protectiveness of his strength and his kindness, nothing could erase what she had just witnessed over the phone.

"What happened, Darcy?" Thor questioned again after allowing her another moment to weep. Something had to be terribly wrong to cause such an adverse reaction from his carefree young woman, he he would never of expected the answer she gave.

"They _killed_ him." She finally gasped, looking up to Thor's clear blue gaze and yet she could barely see them through the tears in her own.

Thor's trouble gaze for Darcy's pain changed, his features hardened, his brow etched with seriousness as his lips spread thin.

"Who?"

Darcy gasped for breath. _"Soldiers_ after Loki. They… they killed Ryan. _All because of me."_

Thor breathed heavily. He did not believe that but it would do no good trying to argue that fact now. Now they needed direction. He gave Darcy another squeeze then made a move to stand.

"Come, Darcy. SHIELD must be informed."

Darcy frowned darkly at him, her grief making her hard and unforgiving.

"How are they going to help _anything_?" She demanded bitterly. "They'll only protect Loki, meaning more innocent people will die. It's his fault this happened. He'll probably be glad, he almost killed Ryan himself the day we went to the apartment."

Thor's pained expression hardened. Despite the fact that this was grief fueling her words, he would not stand by as she spoke of his brother in such a way.

"_Stand, Darcy_." He commanded with the firmness she needed. "I will get Loki. We must to speak with Fury. Do not worry, we will put an end to this. No one else needs to suffer because of us."

As if his stern but kind command were just the thing needed, Darcy stood weakly and wiped the tears from her face on her sleeve. She nodded and Thor retrieved the phone from it's place on the counter. He dialed up SHIELD's number without her aid and spoke to whomever answered but Darcy did not hear a word, she just stood weakly gripping the counter and stared blankly at the floor... trying her best to keep her tears at bay.

Once Thor was finished on the phone he hung up and set it on the counter.

"Are you alright?" He asked her again, just in case.

Darcy just look at him with pain, wordlessly replying. _Do I look alright?_

Despite that look of pure frailty, Thor cupped her cheek with his strong hand and gave her the faintest most heart breaking smile.

"They will answer for this injustice. You have my word." He pledged.

Darcy clenched her jaw and nodded dismally. She didn't doubt his ability to deliver on that promise but everything was just too fresh in her mind. The sounds from that phone call was just too vivid... the result of it... too painful. Ryan was dead.

Taking a chance, Thor removed his hand and his gaze from her and slipped into the entranceway where he stood at the bottom of the stairs and called up to his brother. He kept an eye on Darcy, where she stood slumped against the island, ready to go to her aid at a moment's notice but he needed Loki in this moment as well. Surely he would be of some use with her.

"Loki!" He shouted. "We must speak."

Darcy barely heard Loki's muffled reply but it was clear that it was not in Thor's favor because he growled his next words.

"We do not have the time for-"

Darcy closed her eyes as tightly as she could and covered her ears with her hands as she screamed as loudly as she could. She didn't know what she said or why she was screaming the words at the top of her lungs, but she continued until she ran out of air. When her voice fell quiet alongside the deadly silence of the room, she trembled with a weakness that was both physical and mental.

Within the minute, both Thor and Loki stood in the kitchen, and then within five, Jane did as well. When she did, Jane protectively took control of a still _very volatile _Darcy. Soothing both the conscience of Thor and the nerves of Loki.

Unable to help herself Darcy had lashed out at him when he attempted to find out what had happened as soon as he arrived on the scene, against Thor's better judgment. Unfortunately Darcy's only words to him had been fierce insults. So now, despite his supposed relationship with her, he just remained silent and let Jane do the consoling in his place.

Thor informed everyone in the room that SHIELD would be sending a team and within an hour they arrived.

:

Two agents stood on the porch while Agent Maria Hill met Jane at the door and once inside she was followed by none other then Tony Stark and Clint Barton. What they were doing here no one had any idea but once they saw Darcy, hanging back trying to keep herself together, it became clear.

Tony approached her first and without ceremony he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a gentle yet consoling hug. When he pulled away, he spoke to her quietly as he petted her hair. No one heard what he said but she nodded subtly and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Both Jane and Thor were speaking to Agent Hill as Tony did this, but from where Loki stood he did not miss it. He straightened his back and narrowed his gaze as Agent Barton approached Darcy with a similar tactic. Instead of a hug he gave her arm a squeeze as he too shared some private words of comfort, and although his mannerisms were not as easy as Tony's they were just as sincere.

Again Darcy nodded numbly, assured of their support and the rest of the Avengers' sadness this had to happen to her, but she didn't want to hear it. She appreciated the kindness from them but she didn't want anymore then what had just been offered. Honestly this was her fault, she didn't deserve their sympathy.

Jane ushered everyone into the living room, since there were more seats available there, but stayed close to Darcy. Hill remained standing, waiting for everyone to take their seats before speaking and when she did her voice used the most gentle tone Darcy had ever heard from this hard-hearted soldier.

"I'm sorry for your loss Darcy, as are we all." She told her gently.

Darcy nodded wordlessly while Jane rubbed her back. She was still in shock for the most part. She still didn't trust herself to speak after she had screamed at Loki, blaming him for what had happened. She wanted to look across the room at him, where he stood but she didn't allow herself to. She smartly kept her eyes on Hill.

"What do you suggest we do now?" Thor questioned. "They contacted us here, surely they know Loki is here."

"Which means they will come here." Jane remarked, sounding small as she clung to Darcy.

"It is our belief that they've always known." Hill replied simply. "The fact that you are here though, Thor, protects everyone. They known they can't take Loki while you stand by witness. That's why they're using the scare tactic. Why they've only resorted to threatening, they know-"

"_Only threaten_?" Darcy questioned painfully, her darkened eyes glaring at Maria Hill. "_They killed _Ryan and they assured me they would _keep_ _killing_ until they have _him_."

Thor frowned at her but his words were directed at Agent Hill. "I have sworn to protect Midgard but I swear, Loki will not meet his end by any Midgardian hand."

No one could deny Thor didn't mean it. He stood solidly behind the sofa where Jane and Darcy sat, his entire countenance warding off any remarks contrary to his statement. Although the others in the room might not of agreed with Thor's views on his brother, they wisely did not voice those opinions.

Loki stood back, silently watching the exchange. He didn't understand nor appreciate Thor's diligence of protecting him, it made him feel like a child but he remained silent nonetheless. He wasn't about to open his issues to everyone in the room.

"And he won't if we have any influence in the matter." Hill replied civilly.

Hill shared Thor's views. She did not want to see an end to a potential powerful ally. SHIELD still had great hopes for Loki, especially after observing him of late.

"Then what's the plan?" Clint inquired, eager himself to see an end to such a potentially explosive situation.

"We flush these men out. We have agents already working on this situation and although we've had some success, there is still work to be done before we come close to solving this issue. Our techs will continue to try and pinpoint a location but without hard evidence we're working blind."

"What about cell signatures? To can trace an approximate location from a cell's ID pinging off nearby towers." Tony suggested. Best to start with the ideal before they went looking _under every rock and blade of grass._

Hill looked at Darcy.

"Ryan never went anywhere without his cell. He didn't answer the last few times I tried to call him but you could still try it." She acknowledged.

"Good." Maria nodded, at least they had something. "Until then, we must take every precaution."

Everyone nodded gravely. That much was clear, but how much precautions were to be taken? Was Thor to be the only line of defense between them and these assailants? Were they to be moved? Should they expect SHIELD agents patrolling the property? Somehow that seemed like it would only draw even more unneeded attention.

"That being said, I wish to talk to Darcy, privately." Agent Hill stated then, turning to her.

Darcy stood. "The kitchen?"

She nodded and let her lead. She headed for the kitchen directly, not lifting her head. Not meeting anyone's eye. She could feel Loki's eyes following her every move but she just hugged herself and willed herself not to meet his eyes… however desperately she wanted to. She missed how safe she used to feel standing next to him.

Once arriving in the kitchen, Darcy pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. She wasn't sure if this was going to be an interrogation for details or a simple chat to see how she was, but she figured it was smart to sit anyway. She still didn't feel confident enough to stand on her own two feet yet. Hill, on the other hand, did not sit.

"Considering this new development, I feel it my duty to speak to you about something that will no doubt make a world of difference in the days to come. I was informed yesterday, before you arrived at SHIELD, of a certain relationship… _if you can call it that_." Agent Hill began.

Darcy gulped. _Oh great. _That was just what she needed.

"I do hope you know what you're doing, especially now. You're quickly going to become a prime target if news of this gets out." She advised firmly.

Darcy nodded wordlessly. _Isn't that what has already happened? If not, why call me and demand Loki?_

"It seems Odin had the right idea in bringing this to our attention because he also knew we would not allow it. Thankfully for you, he forbade us from doing anything to stop the two of you." Maria continued. "An order, unfortunately, I am obligated to obey."

"Wha…" Darcy fumbled. She knew Odin had told her she was helping Loki, but he had taken precautions to _protect_ what they had? That she could hardly believe.

"Seems you've got some very powerful allies Darcy. I just hope you know what you're getting into, Loki is dangerous… although I really don't have to tell you that do I?"

"You really don't."

Hill let out a troubled sigh and looked at her with true concern.

"I can honestly say that I would not of noticed this if I hadn't been told but now I can see the way he looks at you. He—" She frowned, no doubt trying to find the right words. "He seems to care for you, which I find disturbing and quite frankly puts you in a very _dangerous_ position."

"You almost seemed _concerned_." Darcy remarked, a hollow smile finding it's way to her lips.

"I am, this is dangerous. He is a murderer, Darcy. He is from another world and from what our world's seen, he can be extremely volatile. I know what the reports say. I know that Thor changed when he came in contact with Dr. Foster but Loki is different. Arrogance isn't Loki's only problem. He is a killer and I would much rather _never_ receive the call that you've just become another one of his victims."

"We all die someday." Darcy acknowledged. "But you can stop worrying about Loki, he won't hurt me."

"I wish I could believe that." Maria murmured, stoically.

Darcy opened her mouth to reaffirm her statement when Maria's phone went off. Checking it, Hill took her leave, apparently it wasn't a call she could not ignore. Darcy didn't mind though. She was pretty much done with talking so she returned to the living room and the awaiting Avengers.

Offering a quick yet light nod to Loki as she passed him, to let him know everything was ok, Darcy crossed the room and crawled back onto the couch next to Jane.

"Everything alright?" Jane questioned gently, giving her arm a rub.

Darcy nodded and snuggled into the couch, leaning her head against Jane's shoulder as Hill re-entered the room and once again held everyone's attention.

"I think we've discussed all we can for now. You will all be informed as soon as we've made any progress in tracking all possible sources." She explained with a note of finality, slipping her phone back into the holster on her belt. "I needn't remind any of you that, as we've been informed, these assailants plan to continue to take hostages. Let's just make damn sure they don't mean anyone of us, obviously some of you are more liable to be a worthwhile victim than the rest but the point still stands… _for everyone_."

Everyone nodded. Agent Hill took her leave without ceremony and everyone else remained quiet for several minutes. It was clear Hill had meant both Jane and Darcy were those most likely to be kidnapped. Darcy hoped that didn't happen, regardless if it was them or some total stranger.

"I don't know about any of you but I think that was one of the cheeriest meetings we've had thus far." Tony muttered, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair.

Clint frowned at him but, despite the reason for their presence, he didn't bother to try and chastise his bravado. Jane seemed uneasy still, rubbing Darcy's arm but with Thor standing by she managed to shake it off before it settled.

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" She question, glancing between their guests. "We can order take out, I doubt we have anything worthwhile already in the fridge."

Both Clint and Tony agreed they'd stay and Darcy was glad. Some friendly company was definitely needed. She wasn't ready to go back to the quiet house yet, not when she knew she'd only be jumping at shadows the entire night.

She cut her eyes across the room to Loki, hoping he would agree to stay too but he didn't seem too thrilled with the prospect of having _Iron Man _and _Hawkeye _in the house any longer then necessary. She didn't blame him, it was probably hard to be in the same room with the people who tried to kill him but she wished he would at least try and put that behind him.

Over the last month he really seemed like he was trying to change and Darcy was confident that if he tried to understand her friends from SHIELD it would make the world of difference. She was sure he'd come to like them too, if he tried. She liked them more then many people she had met in her life and she was sure he'd get a kick out of them as well. She knew she did.

As Loki slipped out of the room unnoticed, Darcy removed herself from Jane's consoling grasp and murmured something about going to wash her face and grab a sweater. Something to veil her real reason for disappearing for a few moments at least. Jane nodded, understanding completely.

"Take as much time as you need." Jane replied quietly. "I'll keep the guys busy."

"Thanks." Darcy offered her friend a light smile and stood and headed out the room without making eye contact with anyone, lest she be obliged to stay.

So, silently heading up the stairs, Darcy did go to her room and wash her face. She rubbed the tears stains and smudged mascara from her eyes and pulled her hair back into a loose French braid before removing her shirt and pulling on a loose band t-shirt in it's stead. The same black one she had worn on the day she and Loki had first kissed. Feeling comforted by it and it's accompanying memories, Darcy left her room and walked down the hall to his closed door.

Knocking twice, quietly, she waited. Thankfully she didn't have to wait very long because the door opened and Loki stood before her with a pensive look on his noble face.

"Hi." She murmured quietly. Still pained by the thought of her words to him that morning. "Do you have a minute?"

"For you?" Loki questioned, opening the door wider, allowing her to enter. "Of course."

Darcy smiled lightly, yet was still assaulted by guilt. She dropped her eyes and slipped in. "Thanks."

Standing just inside the door, which he now closed behind her, Darcy was unsure of what to do. She fingered the woven bracelets on her wrist, which her childhood friend had made her, and nervously wracked her brain for something to begin with. Thankfully she didn't have to.

"Hey. What are you doing in here?" Darcy gave a half-hearted chuckle at the sight of Rivan, her black striped kitten curled up in a ball in the center of Loki's bed.

Loki gave a little sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "Any chance she seems to get, she sneaks in here. I thought you knew."

"No." Darcy replied honestly. Both surprised he hadn't said anything sooner, as well as by his accepting attitude for the feline's growing love for him. She gave a light smile and massaged her neck with her right hand. "You… um… you left pretty quick. Not so happy they are staying, are you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you are _delighted_ that they are staying." Darcy remarked with half-hearted sarcasm.

"I am afraid you would be mistaken." Loki replied quietly, his eyes never leaving her averted face. Still unable to wretch the image of her from that morning from his mind.

"Damn, so close." She attempted to smile but it was tired.

"Would you like to sit?" He asked gently, motioning to his room allowing her to decide what she wanted to do.

Darcy nodded slowly and moved past him. Setting herself down on the end of his bed, she pulled her legs up under herself, tucking her bare feet and their bright toes in under herself. She surprised him with her choice but he made no comment on it.

"Loki?" Darcy murmured, looking down into her hands in her lap. "I just… I want to apologize for before."

"There's no need." He assured her honestly. He knew pain.

"Still." She confessed, burying her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. Especially it being your fault. I feel horrible. I just get crazy when I'm angry. I didn't know what I was saying… _who_ I was talking to."

Loki sat in the chair at his desk, turned to face her, and leaned his elbows on his knees. He looked at his hands. He knew she didn't mean what she aid. No one rarely did when they were angry. When they were stricken with grief. It surprised him though that she was actually apologizing for it. Not many he knew would have done that. _He wouldn't of._

"It's fine Darcy." He soothed gently. "I understand."

Darcy removed her hands from her face and looked at him. She offered him a light, yet grateful smile. She was thankful to be forgiven but that wasn't all she needed to apologize for.

"I also want to apologize for yesterday." She continued, surprising him even further. "Even though, yes, I know I shouldn't feel like I need to, but I should of explained myself better instead of just _yelling at you_. Although I have to tell you… it's getting harder and harder because you annoy the crap out of me sometimes."

Loki smirked, looking up and catching her eye and causing Darcy to crack a smile for him. The kind he had missed lately more then she'd ever know.

"The thing is… I don't think you seem to understand how serious these threats are now… that you don't have the powers you once did. That you might _not_ have them back before you need them."

"Trust me. I know." Loki replied quietly. "I resent the fact that I don't have my power, but… _I know_."

"And you know that means you're not immortal anymore, right?" She questioned gently, thankful if not amazed at how calm he was remaining with her. Rivan came up alongside her then and rubbed her head against her leg, requesting attention, which she was glad to give.

As he watched her pet the kitten, Loki's eyes flashed. He always found it amusing that the people of Midgard all thought he and Thor were immortal. Without knowing anything about them, they just assumed.

"I never was."

"What?" She frowned, looking back up at him. "You were _never_ immortal? … I thought everyone in Asgard were gods?"

"That doesn't mean we're immortal." Loki replied, still slightly amused that she held to that idea along with so many others. He was sure they had talked of this before, months ago when she had asked about Jane and Thor. _Had she forgotten?_

"Really? Wow, ok." Darcy replied, feeling deflated even more yet… slightly _hopeful_. "I guess I forgot about that little bit of info… although it makes me feel a little better then."

Loki furrowed his brow. _It makes you feel better?_ "Why is that?"

Darcy blushed and tapped her finger on the comforter, causing Rivan to pounce playfully. "It's nothing. Never mind."

Loki leaned forward, requesting her attention with a slight smile for her sudden reluctance. "Darcy?"

"It's embarrassing." She remarked weakly, raising her doe eyes to meet his.

"I'm counting on it." He smirked, melting her heart with his tender smile.

Darcy closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine. I was just thinking how the cards seem _a little more _in my favor all of a sudden."

"Why do you say that?"

Darcy rubbed her face with her free hand and peeked at him from behind it, to gauge his reaction to this embarrassing confession. "Well… in my experience… mortals and gods don't usually work out. You know, with mortality and immortality. _You know_, like Hercules. You ever meet Hercules?"

Loki chuckled. Melting her heart even further. "Not that I remember."

"Well then, if you ever do, ask him. He'll tell you."

Loki sat back on his chair, unable to keep a smile from his face as he watched her. For a mortal with such twisted logic he couldn't refuse his growing feelings for Darcy. She was odd and highly unpredictable but she was growing on him much faster then he had ever expected.

"Oh." Darcy remarked suddenly, desperate for a change of topic… however slight it was. "That reminds me. You'll never guess what Agent Hill wanted to talk to me about."

"Hercules?" Loki questioned, a sly smirk tugging at his lips.

Darcy smiled lightly at his attempt to make her smile and picked up Rivan to give her a peck on the head. "No. _Us_."

Loki frowned. _What_?

"Apparently, Odin told SHIELD not to give us any trouble." Darcy remarked with a hopeful gleam in her eye. She needed to focus. "So, see, I told you. He isn't out to get you."

Loki wasn't so sure. He would have gladly denied her trust in Odin, once again reminding her of his own past experiences, but Darcy didn't leave him the opportunity.

"That being said… I'm afraid to inform you that you are now stuck with me." She remarked, forcing herself to be cheerful as she rubbed her face against the kitten's fur.

Loki's frown softened into a smile as she continued.

"… you know, considering there are so many important people rooting for this to succeed, I feel obligated to accommodate those wishes." Darcy remarked, smiling lightly, encouraged by his warm gaze. "For now anyway because the second you get your powers back you could just take off and that would be that."

"I would not simply 'take off'." Loki replied with a look boarding on amusement.

"Yeah right." Darcy pacified him with a lacklustre smile. "I'm sure you would."

He sighed as a quiet knock sounded on his door. "Enter"

Jane slowly opened the door, apparently relieved to find Darcy inside. "What do you guys what for dinner? We've decided on Chinese."

"My favorite." Darcy remarked quietly with a delighted smile. "Um, I'll have my usual I guess. No need to tamper with perfection."

Jane nodded then turned her gaze to Loki, questioning him for his order.

"The same as Darcy, _perfection_, I suppose."

Jane actually smiled at that, taking his words as a compliment to Darcy, which surprised them both. Jane turned her gaze back to Darcy and softened it even further.

"If you don't mind, I thought maybe we'd try and lighten the mood a little, maybe with a game or movie or something. Would you be ok with that?"

"Well I don't feel much like games…" Darcy confessed, with good reason. "But I wouldn't refuse poker if it came up. Beating Tony might just be the thing to make me feel a little better."

"I'll let him know he's been challenged." Jane replied graciously and went to close the door.

"Hey Jane?"

"Yeah?" Jane re-opened the door and met Darcy's gaze.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Darc."

With a grateful smile from Darcy, Jane closed the door again leaving Darcy and Loki alone once more. Raising her eyes to his she smiled lightly, not knowing what to say now but thankfully she didn't need to.

"Are you alright?" He inquired gently.

She nodded silently, her eyes glazed with tears again but she was quick to hide them. She turned and replaced Rivan to the place she had been sleeping and gave her a last pat. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't seem like it." He remarked, fixing her with a tender look.

"Yeah well, mortals are weak remember." She sniffed, dropping her gaze to her lap once again to avoid the tenderness in his eyes that was making her unravel like no one else had.

"From my experience, you are anything but weak." Loki whispered.

Darcy sniffed, raising her eyes to his. She wanted to thank him for that but she couldn't. Tears spilled off her lashes and fell to her lap. Angry to be crying in front of him, Darcy quickly moved off the bed and walked to the window, smearing the tears off her face with the back of her hand.

"Some might disagree with you." She mumbled, as she battled her tears.

Loki did not say a word, making her wonder what he thought about a mortal weeping like a child, but suddenly she felt his strong hand on her back. He laid his cool palm across the valley between her shoulder blades and with slight pressure turned her to face him. She sniffed, more tears coming thanks to the gentle touch but Loki didn't say a word to stop them. Instead, he just directed her into his strong embrace.

Unknowingly desperate for such silent consolation, Darcy's arms instinctively wrapped around his middle. She buried her face in his strong chest and felt infinitely better as his arms tightened around her. Descending his lips onto the crown of her head, Loki kissed her hair then simply stood there silently, just holding her until she was consoled.

Loki frowned, pained to see Darcy in such turmoil but he didn't speak. He knew her as a strong woman but he also could see that her heart was innocent. It was as gentle and kind as any child's. He could feel it in the way she clung to him. As much as she only wanted to hide that innocent and fragile woman from everyone, she still needed someone to protect her. Jealously, he wanted nothing more then to be the one who did just that.

Breathing deeply, slowly Darcy came back to herself through her pain and guilt. She was rescued from the fear of that phone call by Loki's nearness and as she felt her confidence return she withdrew. As much as she would have just loved to stay here in his comforting embrace, everyone was waiting downstairs.

So, with one last squeeze, she pulled away from him a little. Enough to look up and meet his eyes at least. The understanding that she found there made her heart swell with gratitude. She knew he truly understood her, without words. That was the thing she loved about him, he didn't need to know everything and yet he knew exactly what to do or say to make it better... _at least he did with her._

"Thank you." She whispered.

Loki offered her a smile as he brought his hand up and settled it against her neck, cradling it tenderly, but didn't say a word.

"Are you going to come down with me? Have dinner with us?" She inquired, reluctant to just turn and leave him behind, up here alone.

Loki was silent, no doubt warring between his dislike of those waiting downstairs and his growing fondness of the woman who stood before him. Normally he would have been able to reply swiftly without any regret that he would choose to avoid those so called _Avengers_ but seeing Darcy in such a weak state made him hesitate. Something in her teary green eyes dug through the layers protecting his cold heart and warmed it up to her needs.

"If you need me to." Loki responded quietly before he could hesitate further.

Darcy was actually surprised. "Really?"

Loki offered her a gentle smile, before arching his brow defiantly. "I feel I should warn you though… if I kill anyone, I _will not _be held responsible."

She smiled. Sure, it would probably require nothing short of a miracle to get him to bond with any one besides her but she had hope. Crazy, stupid hope. Besides, she was sure that if there were any signs of seriously impending danger she could just solve it by shouting something about _unicorns_. That usually worked, at least.


	15. Chapter 15

: Some of you were wondering about Ryan and his 'situation', like if he was working for the bad guys. I don't believe I answer that later so I'll answer it now. In my mind, Ryan was persuaded to work with some of the 'bad guys' or he sold information once he realized who Darcy was spending her time with. The guy wasn't good, but he still didn't deserve to die. No one does in that way.

Also. It was asked, how how Loki can be hell bent on converting Darcy to his side one minute then suddenly forgetting that and kindly consoling her the next minute and I ask you this. When you love someone do you really fight to have them on your side 24/7 or do you simply support them, despite those urges to have them love and support you through everything? You can take that however you want.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Contentment<strong>

Darcy woke up in the morning with only a slight headache. She rolled over and hissed as a crack in the curtains blinded her with midmorning sunshine. She squinted and rolled back over before slowly sitting up. Sliding out of bed, she begrudgingly grabbed a few random clothes from her floor, staggering as she went and weaved towards the door. Wanting nothing more then a nice long hot shower, Darcy slipped into her bathroom.

:

Once she was freshly showered and slightly more awake, Darcy padded down the stairs to make some coffee. As she did this she thought about the previous night's fun. The living room was still a mess. So much so that she half expected to see Tony tucked behind the sofa or Clint perched on the end of the sofa, either of them snoring away or clutching a pillow liked a beloved stuffed toy. She smirked at the thought of what a sight that would be at 7am on any morning, but sadly it was not today. They'd gone home only once they'd done their part in cheering her up, even if it had taken a couple dozen hands of poker and a bottle of wine... _each._

Unfortunately Loki hadn't stayed very long, nor had he enjoyed much of his stay while he had, but everyone else had seemed to enjoy themselves. True to her word, she had won quite a few rounds of poker, even beating Tony to get there. Darcy smiled to herself as she poured herself the first cup of brewed coffee.

_Beating Tony Stark at poker... that's one thing to check off my bucket list._

With some coffee brewed and poured into her favorite mug, she headed across the house to the living room and flicked on the TV to mindlessly peruse the channels until her heart's content. After one round of the channels she found nothing was on, after two rounds of the channels a groan from the doorway called her attention.

"You alright?" Darcy asked a fairly hung-over Jane.

"No." Jane frowned, rubbing her head and squinting as she picked her way through the chaos, to drop into the couch opposite Darcy. "Everything wont stop moving and I feel like I've been hit by a car."

Darcy chuckled at her pain. "Ask Thor if you want to be sure."

Jane grumbled at her. _Not that again, please. I said I was sorry._

Darcy let the 'hitting Thor with the car' topic go. "How can you be _that_ hung-over, you hardly drank anything?"

"Exactly, but still... _one too many._" Jane answered sadly as she watched Darcy sip her coffee. "You can't tell me you feel completely fine. You had _twice_ as much as I did, if not more."

"I'm not _fine,_ trust me." She confessed with a tired smile. "But its nothing that coffee and bacon won't fix. Then I'll get some fresh air and I'll be golden."

"No."

"No, what?"

"Unless you take someone with you, you're not going anywhere." Jane said, Darcy was just about to protest but Jane continued. "I'm sorry, but you heard what Agent Hill said yesterday."

_"Seriously?"_ Darcy spluttered. "I can't duck out for some quiet time?"

"Not alone."

She didn't reply for a minute, opting to just groan into her hands in protest. "Let me guess, you're going into over protective mode."

"I am. You're like _an annoying little sister _to me, I'm not going to sit by and let something happen to you."

"Gee thanks." Darcy rolled her eyes with a smirk. "It's not like I would be defenseless; I have my taser."

"And I don't care."

Darcy sighed. She wasn't about to let this go but her headache prevented her from caring as much as she should.

"So how does it feel to be the warden for _two victims_ of house arrest?" Darcy grumbled.

Jane gave her a weary look. Guessing that it meant Jane was just too hungry or hungover to take that bait and launch into a tirade. However entertaining that might be, Darcy got up with a slight groan and wandered through the house towards Jane and Thor's bedroom. Jane's look advised her to busy herself with something other then picking a fight, and Darcy had to agree it was a better idea then the one she had.

She knocked once and the door opened to a half dressed Thor. With conscious effort, she kept her eyes on his face and not on his 24-pack abs and massive arms.

"Making breakfast. Want some?"

Thor's eyes brightened. "Yes, thank you Darcy."

She smiled back at him then wandered back through the kitchen towards the foot of the stairs. Staring up at them like they were Mt. Everest, she contemplated making the climb to ask a simple question but shook her head.

_Not today. Oh definitely, not today._

Darcy leaned over the handrail and cupped her hand around her mouth. "Loki!"

"Darcy!" Jane groaned from the other room. "No yelling."

Darcy chuckled to herself but ignored Jane's pitiful cry to yell again.

"Loooki!"

Jane groaned again, whimpering into the couch but Darcy just waved her hand aimlessly at her.

"You're fine." Turning back to the stairs she opened her mouth again. "Lo-"

Appearing at the top of the stairs, pulling a white v-neck t-shirt over his head, Darcy stumbled over her words. The flash of a taunt pale torso, she'd not seen yet, almost too much for her headache addled mind to process.

Slowly advancing down the steps, Loki offered a light smirk for her gaping expression. _"What?"_

"Nothing." Turning her back to him, Darcy headed for the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she headed for the kitchen. "Want some breakfast?"

_WOW. _She mouthed.

Walking into the kitchen, Darcy anxiously brushed her hair out of her face and headed for the fridge in efforts to distract herself with making breakfast.

"Hey! I warn you, _if nobody helps me_, breakfast with be swarming with salmonella and swimming in coffee grinds. Not kidding!" She called to the general nothingness around her.

Within seconds, Jane staggered into the kitchen looking rather wild with the prospect of having salmonella for breakfast. Seconds later Thor appeared from the bedroom and Loki from the entranceway.

While Jane and Thor dove right into the task of making breakfast, Loki hesitated. He watched Darcy mill about the the others, working on making more coffee while Jane tackled the main course with Thor as her helper.

Considering the day Darcy had had yesterday, she seemed oddly unaffected by it. He doubted that indifference would last very long, she was a woman after all. She, like any of them were delicate and sensitive underneath that hardened layer of smiles and sarcasm she wore like a mask. He didn't feel comfortable with the idea of avoiding her like he might of before... not that he could see himself jumping to her aid the moment she broke down, but he liked the idea of simply being available to her. It was a foreign concept for him but, should she need protecting, he wanted to be the one to do that. _Protect her... _even if it was from herself.

:

Within a half hour breakfast was on the table and consumed with quiet gusto as everyone nursed their respective cups of coffee. There wasn't much talk but everyone seemed content. It was going to be a quiet day without much of anything going on, and everyone seemed fine with that.

Once breakfast was eaten Jane disappeared back into her bedroom and as soon as the dishes were put away into the dishwasher, Thor followed her. Once alone, Darcy rolled her head on her shoulders and turned to Loki as she pushed her empty mug away from her on the empty table.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap… try to shake this hangover."

Loki nodded. In truth he would have felt more comfortable keeping an eye on her but he understood if she wanted some space. He wasn't a child, he could find something else to do. There were a couple books waiting to be read and a-

"…unless you want to join me?" Darcy inquired innocently as she stood, hoping she wasn't being too forward.

Loki exhaled a charming smile and glanced up at her with hooded eyes. "I wouldn't want to interrupt your sleep."

_"Please."_ Darcy scoffed and grabbed his hand that was resting on the table, hauling him to his feet.

:

Once they reached her room, Darcy lead Loki inside silently. She didn't know why by the second she did, her unquenchable confidence flagged considerably. She cast her eyes over her messy domain and mumbled an apology for it but Loki didn't take much notice of any of it. He could just sense the change in her. Her sudden reserve. She was actually withdrawing from him more then usual, even though she normally tended to do so, this time was different. He found it oddly amusing.

"Darcy?"

Darcy turned to him and raised her brows innocently. "Mmm?"

He gave her a gentle smile. He couldn't believe he was going to say it... but... "If you'd rather I-"

"No. No." She replied quickly, blushing to know he'd caught onto her sudden nervousness. "It's just weird, you know. You,_ in here._ Just give me a minute to get used to this."

Loki smirked lightly. He understood but still felt odd himself, _to be standing here_. This was the first time he'd step foot inside her bed chamber. As much as he had been the black sheep of the family, he has been raised with morals, many of which involved the how to properly act with the opposite sex. He didn't find himself in such a position often, _no,_ such things were Fandral's specialty.

Darcy quickly grabbed a few pieces of discarded clothing and threw them into her hamper, she straightened the covers on her bed then chuckled as one lump refused to lay flat. She lifted the covers, peeking underneath.

"Well, well. Hello traitor."

Rivan mewed and stood, gave a stretch then slipped out of the warm bed. Trotting over to Loki with quite the attitude, she rubbed herself against his feet and mewed adoringly. Darcy smirked, feigning heartbreak, but once she watched Loki squat down to give Rivan a rub, she wasn't as jealous as she could have been. _She was touched._

Darcy sat down on the end of her bed and pulled her legs up under herself.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, after a moment, daring to meet his gaze. "I don't know what's wrong. I'm usually pretty good at this."

Loki smirked secretly at her as he gave the cat one last rub down. "No one would assume otherwise."

She chuckled, consoled by his confidence but pleasantly annoyed by his tone of provocation. "No, really. I mean I'm not like this. So nervous. _Not ever._"

"You needn't be nervous with me Darcy." He replied gently as he rose to full height, straightening his mile long legs with grace. "You never have, why now?"

"What do you mean I've never been nervous around you?" She scoffed. "Of course I have. You might not be well versed in human nature but there's been times when I've been _terrified_ of you."

"Oh really?" Loki smirked, leaning against the wall with ease as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I've threatened you multiple times, not once can I recall you responding in any way displaying such fear, which you claim you've experienced."

Darcy chuckled. Remembering those times very differently. He was probably just flattering her. She was never a good liar around him, he must have noticed her fear. He would have been blind not to. She failed drama class for crying out loud.

"That in itself was maddening." He continued, maintaining his tantalizing grin. "More often then not, you just swore at me and went on with whatever you were doing. The first time I spoke to you, I am convinced _you_ were the one doing the threatening."

Darcy scoffed yet again, remembering that exchange quite well. She plastered a fake smile onto her full lips. "Oh yeah…well you know I can bring it. I don't know how I didn't scared you off the property."

Loki chuckled and regarded his feet.

"But seriously. Considering you're top hat was basically trick free, I figured I was safe."

Loki returned his gaze to hers. _She was indeed_. Had he reacted to her threats, he would have most likely been chained within a cell somewhere to spend the remainder of his life without even the bleakest chance of ever seeing the light of day again. He was glad it had not played out like that. He had spent enough time in a glass box to keep him content for quite a long time. He did not wish to revisit one.

Darcy smiled as she watched him. His mind clicking away, invisible to anyone he didn't wish to let close enough to see it. She was grateful she had been given a chance to see behind that curtain. No longer nervous or shy to have him here, in her room, she flashed him a cute little smile.

"You are pretty intimidating when you get angry though, magic or not. You know that?"

"Not any more, it seems." He replied, smirking lightly.

"No." She replied proudly, scooting off the bed and taking a step towards him. "Now I know you and I'm not going to lie, I've really liked what I've seen."

Loki smirked but did not move. He just stared down at her with a dark, intense almost electrified gaze. He just stood there, wearing his leather trousers and a white v-neck t-shirt that contrasted against his black hair and green eyes in such a way that she didn't think he should be real. He looked pretty kick-ass in his armor but she couldn't deny he could _pretty much_ take a girl's breath away dressed like a normal human being.

"You know... I think I like your new Midgard look more then your Asgard look, despite how awesome the armor is and all." Darcy murmured, giving him a generous head to toe examination.

"It's _Earth,_ not Midgard. So this crazed woman tells me." Loki responded, his voice low and seductive.

Darcy chuckled. "Crazed in every definition of the word. I totally agree with you."

Although she was smiling, Loki didn't miss the bittersweet frailty in her eyes. Like yesterday, she was trying to be strong. Trying to be resilient but, _like before_, he could tell she was struggling to stay positive. She was growing tired of always fighting her weakness and hiding her emotions. In that moment Loki was confronted with the same woman he'd only seen tiny pieces of on the briefest occasions, since arriving on this realm, and she reminded her of himself.

"So what do you say to a movie?" She inquired suddenly turning away, but Loki stopped her.

His thin hand coiled around her forearm and held her back from retreating. Darcy smiled up at him, thinking he might have something other then movies on his mind but it melted once her eyes found the sincerity in his own.

"I _will_ protect you." He vowed quietly, his fingers brushing against her skin. Wanting contact, _craving it. _Something he wished he had been offered when he needed someone to believe in him... _someone to care._

"Against what?" She questioned without thinking.

Loki held her gaze, and without words he explained himself. Darcy closed her own eyes, understanding that gaze, and exhaled a jagged breath as she settled herself before him. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to be reminded of the world outside and what would inevitably come. She didn't want him to protect her because _she didn't want him to need to._

"Can't we just not talk about it?" She questioned, opening her eyes to gaze longingly into his. "_Never_ talk about it?"

"What would that solve?" He queried, removing his hand from her arm to give a lock of her hair a tender tug.

"It would make me feel better." She countered, despite the endearing gesture. She was a firm believer in ignoring issues until they went away.

She was exhausted. Ryan's death had taken a lot more out of her then she wanted to confess. The fact that people wanted nothing more to kill Loki made her feel desperate. Darcy could feel herself falling apart, piece by piece. She didn't want to break down in front of Loki again but she had little influence on the matter, especially when he spoke.

"I will fight. I will protect you until my last breath."

Darcy scrunched her eyes shut, squeezing out several tears and sending them gliding easily down her cheeks. She inhaled a deep, painful breath. She knew he would. She could picture it in her mind. Vividly. _The end of Loki… because of her._

Darcy raised her teary eyes to his face as she hugged herself. He looked so calm. So composed. He _was_ ready to fight. He was used to it. He was comfortable with the concept of fighting for one's life. She had never seen this before. Of course many, if not all, of her boyfriends had been tough... she liked them that way, but they were all arrogant and volatile. They were not like him. Not experienced, skilled and so terrifyingly calm. _No one _was like Loki.

_"Don't."_ She begged quietly as she smeared the tears on her face with her hand. "Please don't, Loki."

Loki was silent. He didn't care what she said, he _would_ protect her with his life. Nothing she could say would stop him. Nothing _anyone_ could say would stop him from doing what he wanted.

"Please." She murmured, stepping closer requesting the comfort of his embrace. Loki wrapped his arms around her without a word and tucked her head underneath his chin.

She was desperate. She was hurting. She was scared. She couldn't bear to think of life without him. As crazy as that sounded she respected him, his mind and his humor. She admired the demigod who had almost destroyed all of Manhattan, and his unquenchable strength. The man who, basically a year ago, wanted nothing more then to enslave Earth. She had tried to justify it all in her mind but there was no use. Not anymore. _She was done fighting._

Loki closed his eyes and hid his face in her coconut scented hair, holding this unpredictably irrational woman in his strong arms. He loved her as well. He believed he had since the first time she dared to stand up to him. Despite everything. _She was his irrational equal on this foreign world._

:

Several hours later, after watching two movies snugged up in her double bed, Loki slipped out of the room silently as Darcy slept. She needed sleep. She needed time to recover from everything that had transpired. So Loki left her alone. As much as he would have preferred to stay with her, he needed some time on his own without being distracted by her easy beauty.

So heading downstairs, Loki went to the living room and sat on the couch with a book hoping for some clarity. Hoping for some quiet solitude.

He had borrowed a book from Darcy, which she had highly recommended, called _The Shadow People_. Darcy's copy was very worn, so he had figured it was a good book but he hadn't got very far. At this moment in time he had just heard of a village of warriors in the wilds for the first time. Apparently these were the Shadow People. Some elite band of warriors that strangely sounded very similar to his culture. Vaguely of course but Loki quickly found himself reading more and more of it. He hated to admit it but he was beginning to enjoy some of the lesser Midgardian works of literature. He'd read several by a playwright by the name of Shakespeare and had enjoyed them immensely but in times like this, he preferred lighter reading which allowed his mind to wander just as much as it was invested in the book his eyes examined.

Just then, almost as soon as Loki had settled into read, Thor wandered through the door and sat on the opposite couch.

"Darcy sleeping?" Thor questioned easily as he picked at one of the knitted pillows covers.

Loki only cut his eyes to him fleetingly before returning them to the page, not even uttering a word.

"As is Jane." Thor commented with a little smile. "So, it is _just us_. Very unusual."

"Well observed." Loki said distantly, still trying in vein to read.

"What do we talk about?" Thor asked, glancing aimlessly around the room, trying in vain to appear nonchalant. Thor had always been a horrible actor, as a child his enthusiasm had made up for the lack of skill but now it was just sad.

"Nothing." He frowned, putting all thoughts of their childhood behind him. "I am trying to read, Thor."

"You can read anytime, we should use this time to talk."

Loki remained silent, exasperatedly re-reading the same line on the page for the third time.

"How about Darcy?" Thor offered, innocently tilting his head in his brother's direction.

"What about _Darcy_?" Loki questioned carefully, rather hoping to put Thor off any further conversation, but no luck.

"She fits you well brother."

Loki closed his book, smoothing it's cover with his flattened palm. It was obvious he wouldn't get much reading done with Thor trying so ardently to engage him in a conversation. However if he must speak to Thor about Darcy, he jealously did not wish Thor privy to anything he truly held dear and his personal relationship with her. Old habits were hard to break.

"Is it any of your business?" He questioned tightly. "And I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me _brother_. We are _not_ brothers."

"_We_ _are_ brothers. Regardless of our blood differences, we were raised together, we played together and fought together. We are brothers, Loki, and I will always regard us as such. No matter what you or anyone says." Thor replied solidly, looking him directly in the eye.

Loki couldn't help the bubble of happiness that rose within him at Thor's words but he bit it down quickly. Habit prevented him from showing it. That bitter seed inside him, held him back from expressing that pleasure.

"Fine, _brother_." Purposely frowning at the word, Loki laid his hand on his book. "Will you now let me read in silence?"

"No." Thor replied firmly with a slight smile. "We should take this time to talk, we are not alone often and I have missed talking with you."

"We are not alone together often because we are not readily trusted _not_ to kill each other." Loki paused before adding with a smirk "…and do you blame them?"

Thor smiled. "You care for Darcy a great deal, don't you?"

"Yes." He returned after a moment. _As if it wasn't obvious_. "Now, I do not wish to discuss my feelings with you."

"Why not?"

"You are relentless, aren't you?" Loki couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes." Thor replied with his own grin. "As I remember you to be, many times, in the past."

Loki made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. He did not wish to speak of their childhood in Asgard, nor did he wish to speak of his relationship with Darcy, but it _was_ the much preferred topic offered so he reverted back to it.

"I do indeed care for Darcy. The extent of which, and details, are none of your concern." Loki replied firmly, his smile slipping. He was serious.

"She cares for you as well. A great deal." Thor nodded. "I am very pleased you have found a measure of happiness in your solitude here."

Loki opened his book, allowing his eyes to rest there but he did not deny his private grin. He knew it was ridiculous, but just listening to Thor speaking of Darcy in such a manner made him proud. To know someone was on their side. _Pleased for them_. Pleased for him to know he was happy.

In Asgard no one had really dared to be as she was with him. They knew his reputation, his love of mischief. They would much rather pursue a relationship with someone who's honor and victories would make a reputable husband and lover. Loki's tricks gained him a great deal of scorn and, that knowledge, was not appealing to very many.

Not that he cared. He was content. Until he came here, to Earth. Until he met this irrational woman. She was different from any he'd met. She was different from any mortal, and that fact was distinct the moment he met her. Mortals feared him, after his attack, but she didn't. She unashamedly hated him from the first moment but now… _now she seemed to love him in her own way, the same as he had great affection for her_. It seemed Thor was satisfied for a while with his previous answer because he didn't speak for a while, but obviously Loki's luck did not last. It never did.

"Has she seen your true form?" Thor asked quietly.

"No." Loki retorted with sudden determination. "Nor will she."

He and Thor had never spoken about that but Loki knew that he had been told all about his secret. He knew most people knew but he tried not to think of it. He had banished all such thoughts from his mind. He did not want to dwell on the fact that people knew his secret past when it was hidden from him for so long. Even if Darcy knew, he would not share that secret with her.

"Why not?" Thor asked, although slightly more carefully this time, obviously sensing the danger of the subject.

"Thor." Loki warned darkly. "I do not wi—"

Loki was interrupted by the phone, ringing it the kitchen. Thor stood and went to retrieve it, leaving Loki to compose himself and rejoice over the fact that he was spared the unpleasant conversation on his concealed heritage.

In a moment, Thor returned, his face set in a rigid frown. Loki knew at once something was wrong. He closed his book again and set it aside.

"SHIELD." Thor told him regretfully. "They've found the man's body… this _Ryan _of Darcy's. There was no signs that there had been anyone else with him."

Loki frowned. "We know he did not kill himself. There must be some way to track those that did."

Thor shook his head. "Not as yet. They are attempting, but it does not look promising. We've been asked to remain here and wait."

Loki frowned at the sheer stupidity of those orders. If these mortals could not find the assailants, surely he and Thor could track them. They had spent their entire lives tracking and hunting game much harder to find then some irrational mortals.

"They just expect us to wait for these men to come _to us_?"

"If we must." Thor frowned dismally. "…Darcy must be told."

Loki felt a surge of possessiveness over Darcy at that moment. He shook his head. She was too fragile now. It would surely ruin her to find out now.

"No." Loki refused.

"She _must_ be told, Loki." Thor reiterated firmly. "It would be a lie to keep this from her. Surely she would be more angry to know that we'd kept it from her, then if we told her the truth."

Loki looked across the room, resenting it wholeheartedly but he knew the best course. Against his wishes and better judgment he knew it was the proper one.

"Jane must tell her." Loki said finally, looking back to Thor with confidence. _She must only hear it from her lips._

Thor exhaled, a smile almost appearing on his lips for hearing Loki's words.

"You are right."

Loki was silent. He knew he was right.

: : :

* * *

><p>: I'm not sure if it was a good idea to watch a couple episodes of <em>2 Broke Girls<em> before writing this or not... if Darcy sounds like Max I apologize but hey, I could totally see Darcy saying a couple of her lines, especially if she was hitting Loki over the head with some of them. No offense Tom, we all love your alter ego.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Something Vulnerable**

The next morning Jane spoke to Darcy and told her the news from SHIELD. The news of Ryan. Within three days the funeral was set and the police cover story was that Ryan had been a victim in a mugging case. It was a blatant lie but Darcy tried to believe it as if it were true. Even though she had witnessed the event through the speaker of her cell, if she concentrated hard enough she could weave the lies with the reality in such a way that she could believe the truth had been nothing but a nightmare her overactive mind fabricated after watching too many scary movies.

In the days that followed the news, and lead up to the inevitable event of the first funeral she'd gone to for someone under fifty, Darcy was quiet and reclusive. Jane took care of all the preparations. She had their dresses taken to the dry cleaners. She sent flowers to Ryan's parents in Darcy's name. She even scheduled a meet with SHIELD and set everything up with Clint, for him to accompany them to the funeral. It had been insisted upon by Agent Hill that she and Darcy not go alone. They had the choice, a couple stone faced agents everyone would recognize as sketchy... or Clint Barton. They chose Clint without hesitation.

Darcy snuggled into the corner of the couch and listened to Jane on the phone, planning the last minute details with him for the funeral tomorrow. She closed her eyes and listened to the comforting sounds of Dr. Who on the TV in front of her. She was trying everything to keep her mind occupied but sadly, even the unquenchable optimism of Matt Smith and his quirkiness couldn't distract her enough.

Switching off the TV, Darcy squirmed out of her cocoon of depression and tightened her fuzzy blanket cape around herself as she headed off towards the stairs. She'd go to her dark room and be sad and alone by herself where no sliver of sunshine or positivity could reach her, because she was tired and it would be so much easier just to let sadness overwhelm her like little fat kids finding the last chocolate bar at a birthday party.

Slowly climbing the stairs towards her dark domain she barely noticed Loki until he stopped next to her on the step, headed in the opposite direction. She paused for a moment, mumbled something no one could understand then hugged her blanket around her tighter and raised her dreary eyes to meet his bright ones.

Loki offered her a minimal smile. "I was just going to make some tea. Care to join me?"

"I'm kinda busy." She mumbled. "My room misses me."

Loki tilted his head. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. "I'm sure it can spare you for five minutes."

"I dunno. It's pretty testy when it doesn't get it's way." She replied smartly, yet not feeling the tone of tired amusement that tilted her words.

"As am I." Loki replied, dropping his voice to that seductive growl. He reached out and turned her.

"Come, Darcy. I am trying. You needn't work so hard at refusing me."

"I am not." She protested, yet followed him down the stairs without thinking. When she stopped at the bottom and realized she'd gone in the opposite direction she wanted to go, she frowned at him. "I'm just working through some stuff right now, ok. _Crazy shit_. And I need some Darcy time."

"I understand. I only sought to help." He replied quite tenderly, before he leaned forward and dared to place a light peck on her cheek. "Please do remember that I am here, whenever you decide you have had enough '_Darcy Time'_."

Darcy frowned, suddenly very ashamed she had to open her stupid mouth. Of course he was only trying to help. He had been amazing the past few days. He had never shunned her or spouted some stupidly arrogant remark. He hadn't teased her. He had understood what she was going through and he had done his best to be the support she needed. It was incredibly sweet.

Sticking a hand out of her blanket, she gave his arm a squeeze as she moved for the stairs. As much as she wanted to stay now, she knew that she'd only cry if she did.

"Thanks Loki." She mumbled, tears pricking her eyes as she averted them from his tender gaze. "…you'll be the first to know."

Loki watched her climb the stairs without looking back, and frowned. It was strange to him why she would be so heartbroken over the death of a man who had done nothing but hurt and humiliate her, but he could not argue the fact that even her misguided sadness effected him.

: : :

The next day, Darcy hugged herself in her little black dress. She stared at the crowds and felt both vulnerable and weak. Jane and Clint, playing the part of boyfriend and girlfriend, stood a few feet away chatting quietly to an Aunt of Ryan's. Darcy just stood there dumbly and couldn't help but glance at them every few seconds. Jane was dressed in her cutest black dress with a dark grey jacket, and Clint was dressed in a crisp black suit and tie. Even though she knew there was nothing going on with them, they made everyone believe they were friends of Darcy's that were days away from an engagement.

Darcy cut her eyes to the floor and shifted on her satin four inch sling-backs. As cute as the idea of them was, she couldn't believe she was standing here, at a funeral with a bodyguard.

_What is the world coming to?_

Cutting her eyes across the room to Ryan's parents and older brother, speaking quietly to some guests she didn't know, she swallowed with difficulty. She had done this to them. She had taken their son and brother from them. Before they noticed her gaze, she moved it across the room, pausing for only a moment as she spied Tyler and Sabrina standing in the corner talking to some of Ryan's old friends. She had seen them earlier when she first arrived, but as their blatant cold shoulder continued, she felt ill.

_Do they know? Do they know I did this?_

With bile rising in her throat, Darcy turned and headed out of the room. She stood in the hall of the funeral home, and breathed deeply. Within seconds both Jane and Clint found her. Jane put her arm around Darcy and gave her a side hug.

"Come on. Let's go." Jane told her quietly. "I think we've stayed long enough. Do you want to go?"

Darcy nodded wordlessly then looked up at Clint, as her eyes filled with tears. He gave her a sideways smile which actually helped to calm her nerves a little. So much so that she forgave him for being an assassin and was just glad he was here.

He pulled his car keys from his pocket and gave his head a little toss towards the door at the end of the hall. "Yeah, let's blow this place."

:

Once returning home, Jane thanked Clint for his company while Darcy escaped into the house.

Thor and Loki were waiting inside, eagerly hoping nothing would happen at the funeral that would necessitate the services of their assassin companion. They both stood as Darcy slipped through the door, barely looking at them as she peeled off her black heels and cast them on the floor in the entrance before she dashed up the stairs and disappeared, tears already leaking out of her sad green eyes.

Loki made a move to follow her but paused as Jane came through the door and closed it behind her. Leaning back against it, she watched Loki stride into the entranceway and lay his hand on the railing.

"Loki." Jane requested his attention gently.

He paused, his foot on the bottom step, and turned to her. Jane looked deflated. She looked drained in a way he had never seen before.

"Darcy…" Jane held her breath, looking on the verge of tears herself as she bent down and picked up Darcy's abandoned shoes carefully. "… go easy on her. It's been a rough day. If she says anything crazy, don't call her out… she…"

It was clear Jane wasn't having an easy time of this either, but she was trying and Loki appreciated it. As much as it surprised him to acknowledge, _he did appreciate it. _

"Just handle her with care. Ok?" Jane finished quietly.

Loki held Jane's pained gaze. _I always do._

Jane turned to Thor as he arrived in the doorway, smiling at him sadly then reached for his consoling embrace. Loki did not wait another moment, he headed up the stairs, taking two steps at a time towards Darcy.

:

Once inside her room, Darcy tore off her black dress and threw it across the room with painful frustration, scaring Rivan and forcing her to take shelter under her bed. She didn't give a single thought for her cat or her dress… nor the mess it made when it landed on top her computer, knocking several things over as it did.

Her entire room was a dark mess, thanks to her reluctant preparations for the day, not to mention her previous few days locked away in here. However, that didn't garnish much attention from her. She just peeled back her covers and climbed in, not bothering to even change out of her restricting corset and underwear. She just pulled the blankets over her as she hid her face in her pillow.

Darcy's head ached as the never ending stream of tears continued to leak out of her exhausted green eyes. She wanted to scream. She wanted to do anything that released this pressure bottled up inside her but nothing, not even her tears seemed to do that, so she just closed her eyes tightly and hid her face from the world.

It was very shortly after that, that her doorknob turned and her door creaked open, unbidden.

_I should have locked it._

"Go away please." She cried, her voice muffled in her pillow.

Loki slipped in and glanced around the dark room, her windows barricaded with thick curtains. He took note of the dress tossed in the corner, hanging over her computer, the clothes on the floor, the mess of makeup and books on her dresser… then the crumpled form under the blankets. He frowned and neared her bedside.

He'd never been in a woman's chambers like this. Never without Darcy inviting him. For some reason, even though he was here to try and help he did feel like he was trespassing and it gave him not thrill to do so. With everything a mess and the honest truth that she was not properly dressed for his company, laying right there before his face… yet Loki didn't even entertain the idea of leaving.

"No. I'm going to stay." He told her quietly.

Darcy was silent a minute. She thought it had been Jane coming to try and console her. She loved Jane but she couldn't handle her genuine kindness right now. Not now. Exhaling a weak sigh of relief to know it was him instead, she spoke, both shamed and incredibly self-conscience.

"I'm being a stupid girl so please, just go away. I don't want you to see me right now."

Loki squatted at her bedside, where it sounded like her head was hiding beneath the blankets.

"I'd rather you didn't hide from me. I'm not here to judge you." He told her kindly, meaning every word.

He reached over and peeled the covers back to expose her face. Looking down at him, from her large wounded eyes, Darcy frowned but didn't retch the covers back like she wanted to.

"I don't like people seeing me cry." She remarked weakly, ignoring that fact that she'd already cried in front of him despite this remark.

She slowly lifted her head from the pillow, exposing her eyes rimmed with exhaustion, emotion and smeared eyeliner. Her tears had subsided for the moment however, which she was glad for.

Loki fixed her with a tender gaze. A few months ago if he saw a mortal in tears Loki would of thought them weak and pathetic, but even after seeing it more then once now, he couldn't bring himself to feel that way about Darcy. Instead he hated the sight of it. It filled him with a sickening well of sadness. More mortal sentiment, another weakness that he hated.

"I couldn't stand the idea of being at a funeral for someone _I know_. Someone I practically grew up with." Darcy murmured, her emotions spilling out like an over filled bucket in the beckoning silence. "It's the first time that's happened for me. Someone that young, someone… that close to me has died. I couldn't… I just…"

She did her face in her hands but he understood. He thought of Baldr and the brothers he had who had died. He had never spoken of it with anyone. Nor did Thor. They had loved their brothers very much… it was a very painful subject even now.

Loki remained silent. Believing a listening ear was much more important to her now then a silver tongue ever could be. It had been for him when he had needed to let out his frustrations many years ago. So, putting himself back in Darcy's place, he just listened.

"Then to be there with a _bodyguard?_ A trained assassin, watching my every move… _protecting me..._" Darcy shook her head and removed her hands from her face. "I mean. I did this. This was all my fault. Rya-"

Loki reached out and pulled her hands away from her face. His frown was serious, as was the dark depth to his gaze. "None of this was your doing."

"Yes it was." She plied with determination. "I'm the one who dragged him into this. Because of our relationship."

Loki's forehead creased as his frown deepened. He just stared at her, avidly making her point.

"They figured they could get to you through me... and they used Ryan to do it. When it didn't work out, they killed him." A tear leaked from her eyes, but she confidently held his fear-inspiring gaze. "This is my fault and as much as I want to be strong like you gods, I can't. This hurts and I can't take much more of it. I can't. I mean, yes, Clint and you guys are awesome but... this isn't me."

Loki exhaled a difficult breath to withhold and released her. He averted his gaze from her sad face, giving her a moment to wipe away the tears and sit up properly. Clutching the blankets to her chest, she stretched her legs out under the blankets and returned her attention to him as his returned to her. Her pale shoulders looked even paler in the dark room. Her chestnut hair was disheveled, tears rimmed her green eyes blackened by her smeared eyeliner and her lipstick was dull, but to Loki she never looked more beautiful then she did at this moment.

"None of this is me." She whispered, pure heartbreak in the gaze she gave him. "I'm the girl who is the smart mouth. The girl who goes for the rebel and the reject. The girl who loves kiddie movies and strongly believes Narnia _really_ does exist. I am not the girl who pals around with superheros and makes a difference."

Loki wetted his lips, tilting his head to the left. He did not agree with that statement but he chose to reserve his response. It would be much better for them both if he did not voice such opinions during this conversation. She needed to talk, so he would listen.

"... I mean, sure, I get it that things change but I never wanted to. I fought Jane when she told me you guys were coming here. As much as I thought it would be amazing to meet you all, I never wanted to be part of your crazy messed up lives." She confessed with brutal honesty.

Loki released a little smirk. "I don't blame you."

Despite herself, that smile of his warmed her heart. She released a tiny one of her own, despite the sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry. That makes me sound like a witch."

"Not at all." He responded favorably. "It makes me respect you more. That you fought this fate."

Darcy frowned rubbed her face. "Oh yeah. I fought but it didn't make much of a difference. Don't get me wrong, I love that you and Thor are with us and I love my new friends... even if they are superheroes but... it's funny how we only think of these things after a funeral… isn't it? Like we get too caught up in life until… _wham_… someone's is over and we start putting a price on our own messed up life."

Loki shifted, sitting down more comfortably on the floor. He stretched his legs out and picked at the rug he now sat upon. He did not look back up at her.

"Are you?"

Darcy's eyes never left him. He wasn't facing her anymore. His back was against the edge of the bed and his head inclined in her direction... not quite glancing over his shoulder at her but his words... so quite and withdrawn... cut her. They sounded every bit as heartbroken as she felt right now. That side of him. That vulnerable creature always tore at her heart.

Another tear leaked from her eyes as she tried to steady her breathing. "I can't help _not_."

"And?"

Darcy blinked back more tears and covered her lips with a trembling hand. "I think I'm going to miss you when you go back to Asgard."

Loki raised his head, looked straight ahead and frowned. _Where_ _did she get an idea like that_? He had been banished here. He didn't see a way he could return to Asgard. Or if he wanted to, regardless of how pathetic he still thought this realm. He turned his head and glanced over his shoulder at her, a charming smirk tilting his lips.

"Who says I'm going back?" he questioned, gazing up at her with that smirk that was so difficult to gauge.

"_Odin_. Remember?" Darcy replied quietly, her heart influenced heavily by that private smile. "He never wanted to exile you for good, so he will eventually renege on your banishment. He basically said one day _you would _be welcomed back to Asgard."

"You think I would _go back?"_

"Why wouldn't you?" Darcy questioned. "You hate it here."

"This realm has grown on me." Loki confessed as he returned his attention to the wall across from him.

"_Loki_." Darcy frowned. She didn't want to but she knew it wasn't fair of her to be happy he might decide to stay. "You can't. Look at what just these months here got you? Hundreds calling for blood."

"They were calling for it before I was arrived." He declared, choosing to stand and doing so in one elegant movement.

"No. They started this only because they found out you were here. _Because_ they don't know you." Darcy replied quietly, now looking up at him with a little frown. "I don't want to you to go, but you have to. _You will_, when Odin comes back."

"I can choose to stay." Loki proposed, slipping his hands in his pockets innocently as if he was simply shrugging the entire thing off. "Thor chose."

Just the thought of Loki staying made her heart flutter. _Would it work if he stayed? Would he be content with her? Could he even stay or would Odin drag him back to Asgard? He allowed Thor to come and go as he pleased but Loki_…? She didn't know about that.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" She whispered, knowing it was probably not wise to decide your future after such an emotionally charged day.

"No. We don't." Loki conceded, although he was convinced he had already made up his mind. "You should sleep."

Darcy was quiet as Loki moved towards the door.

"Hey_… Loki_?" Darcy stopped him, his hand rested on the doorknob. "Would you… mind _staying_?"

Loki looked at Darcy's form in the darkness. He could barely make out her pale face in the shadows but he could easily hear the uncertainty in her voice. She had never asked him that before. Never invited him to stay. _Of course he would_.

He left the door and returned to her side.

: : :

When dawn broke, Darcy slowly opened her dry eyes to find Loki, surprisingly, still asleep beside her. She didn't actually remember falling asleep but she did remember asking him to stay. As the fog of sleep slowly left her mind, she was glad he had because she unwillingly thought back to the funeral and felt a veil of gloom wash over her.

Miserable or not, she had to pee, so Darcy slipped from the bed, grabbing a handful of clothes as she went and slipped into her bathroom. From her small bathroom window she could tell the light was only just warming the darkness outside, telling her it was nearing sunrise. Far too early to be awake.

Once finished in the bathroom. Darcy splashed some cold water on her face, brushed her teeth, pulled her hair back in a single braid. Now wearing a tank top and her comfiest PJ bottoms, she silently slipped through the bathroom door and crawled silently back into bed. Doing her utmost not to wake Rivan curled up at the end of the bed or Loki beside her. When she slipped in next to him, however, his hand circled around her and drew her near.

"Everything alright?" He whispered in the darkness, his voice heavily etched with sleep.

Darcy smiled wistfully at him, looking so peaceful. His eyes still closed, his black hair mussed in an attractive bed-head way. Everything wasn't ok, _not even remotely _but at this moment, right here… she knew it would be _eventually_. She snuggled closer to him and stuck her nose in the crook of his neck, right above his sharp collarbone, comforted by the scent on his skin and his arm around her.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." She whispered, lulling herself back into the same peaceful serenity she had before slipping away to go to the bathroom.

Loki smiled, still half asleep and slipped _-himself-_ back into his dreamless sleep while Darcy just laid there quietly.

She thought about what she probably would have missed, hiding away here after the funeral. Most likely there hadn't been much. Maybe SHIELD had called. Maybe they had teams still working on the events of the past week. Truth be told, she wasn't sure if she'd be happy leave her room and hear they'd caught the deranged lunatic who had killed Ryan, while she had slept off the funeral.

She denied herself the compulsion of trying to guess what _might of _happened. The morbid curiosity of wanting to know usually assaulted her relentlessly but instead, she turned her thoughts to the man who was still here with her. She wondered if he had been here, next to her the entire time she slept, or had he disappeared to make sure everything was fine or confer with Thor and Jane?

Without having any details or insight on the hours she'd missed while she'd slept off her emotional exhaustion, Darcy had a feeling she already knew the truth. Like the day before, she couldn't help but think about just how surprisingly well he was handling her of late. He had been a shoulder for her to cry on and a wise counsellor when she got out of hand. It was both amazing and humbling because even when she thought he couldn't get more amazing he did it… he amazed her even more.

Darcy snuggled in a little closer to him and let out a content little sigh.

_I am so glad Jane and Thor made us live together. _


	17. Chapter 17

: Thank you to all my faithful readers. Your messages and positive outlook at this story is both very sweet and extremely encouraging. You all make me want to write more and update as quickly as possible because of your enthusiasm, so thank you because it's a win-win for us both. Far too many times have I been the one on your side, ardently waiting for a story to be continued, so I know how awesome it is to receive that notification when a new chapter has been released. So here's to you, all you awesome people. I hope you enjoy as much as I've enjoyed writing this for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: A Good Day<strong>

Later that same morning, when both Loki and Darcy finally awoke, they headed down to the kitchen in search of food. Darcy had every intention of staying in her PJ's all day watching movies and being quiet with Loki at her side... but before that could happen she needed to satisfy her growling stomach with something either then the junk food she had stashed in her room. Besides as Loki claimed, it would be good for her to get out of her room and be distracted for a couple hours... and she couldn't deny the logic in that.

Entering the kitchen, they found both Thor and Jane quietly picking through the fridge. Darcy staggered over to the table to wait for the coffee Loki promised her. She sat down so she could see everyone mill about, and smiled lightly at Jane as she approached with a cute little smile of her own as she paused in her work of preparing food for everyone to greet her best friend.

"You ok?" She asked Darcy quietly, pausing in her examination of the carton of strawberries.

Darcy nodded slowly, not daring to dissolve her gentle smile. "Yeah."

She just sat there and for the first time just sat back and watched the goings on in the kitchen. Her three most favorite people just milling over breakfast. It hadn't hit her until now but she loved this mismatched family. Superhero, superhuman or just super-friend… they were her kind of weird gaggle.

"You sure?" Jane questioned lightly, hardly giving Loki a sideways look at her stole a couple strawberries from her carton.

Darcy smiled, just watching him slip one between his teeth before carrying the rest to her at the table with her mug of coffee. He set it down before her and set the strawberries on the table next to it. She watched him, as he went back to the coffee maker to retrieve his own coffee as she was once again blown away by how sweet he was being. She cut her eyes back to Jane and they shared a smile.

_I'm sure. Thanks Jane._ Darcy smiled.

Jane went back to her strawberries with a secret smile, although she couldn't help steal a glance back at the couple at the table once Loki took a seat next to Darcy. He faced her on the chair and spoke to her quietly, his arm draped over the back of her chair. She smiled beautifully, glowing under his attention and shared her strawberries with him. It was such a sight that Jane had to nudge Thor and direct his attention to it.

Slipping his hand around her waist, Thor grinned both at his brother and Darcy, as well as at Jane.

_I told you. He is good for her_. He seemed to tell her before planting a kiss on her forehead and going back to his task of frying the French toast.

Jane did not wipe the smile off her face, it was impossible. She washed the strawberries then put them in a bowl and carried it over to the table. Setting it down before Loki and Darcy she rested her hands on the back of the chair between her and them and gave a little shrug.

"What do you guys say to pizza tonight?" She questioned curiously. "We haven't made that in a while and I thought homemade pizza might be just the thing for a day like today."

Darcy glanced across at Loki with a rather innocent waif look that pretty much pleaded for pizza. He smirked and picked up his coffee.

"Pizza _is_ one of the lest hated foods of your realm."

Darcy turned back to Jane with a look of solid approval. "We'd love pizza tonight. Sounds like a perfect idea."

Jane nodded. It was settled.

:

Later after Jane and Thor had left for the store, leaving Loki in charge of her safety, Darcy disappeared into her room to shower and dress. Once done and dressed in a pair of comfy tights and an over-sized T-shirt, she did not emerge from her dark cave of solitude. She didn't know what anyone else was doing today but, overcome with a sneaky sense of fatigue, she didn't bother entertaining the idea of finding out. All she wanted to do was sleep. She wasn't one of those people who took cat naps but she figured after days of emotional turmoil and tears, she was entitled to break that habit.

So, flopping down on the floor before her TV stand she stared at her collection of DVDs, knowing very well that she wouldn't be able to sleep at all without some soothing background noise. She didn't want anything too loud or exciting, but peering at a case near the bottom she smiled and pulled it out from it's spot. Jim Henson's _The Dark Crystal_. She smiled sentimentally. The perfect old movie for a day like this. It was a favorite of hers. She had watched it every time she stayed home sick from school, watching it with her dad as he fed her soup and potato chips.

Darcy slid it out of it's case and popped it in the machine. Then she crawled onto her bed and pulled a cozy throw over her, hugging one of her pillows as the movie began.

:

Hardly making it through the intro before her mind began to loose focus, she didn't remember anything until she was pulled back to reality by the feeling of her someone next to her. Peeling her eyes open, Darcy squinted at her visitor and smiled as Loki's green eyes greeted her. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes again, the veil of sleep not quite ready to be lifted.

"Hey." She whispered sleepily.

Loki smiled at her. His eyes washing over her relaxed face with care. She hadn't come back down after saying she was going for a shower, like she said she would, so he had come up to check up on her. Finding her curled up on her bed asleep, he seized the opportunity to join her.

"Any particular reason you're sleeping at four in the afternoon?" He inquired quietly.

"I'm tired." Darcy exhaled.

"Really?"

"Shut up. I'm sleeping." Darcy smiled, still not opening her eyes as she tightened the throw's envelopment of her.

Loki was silent, not protesting any further as he looked at the TV screen and whatever was going on with the odd creatures depicted there. In truth Darcy wished she was still sleeping but already, with Loki's arrival, the fog of sleep was clearing from her mind.

So, rolling over, she allowed her eyes to focus on the TV screen as well.

"Oh, crap. I missed the whole movie!" Darcy groaned, shifting on the bed to lean her head back against the headboard next to him.

Loki smirked at her as the screen went black and the credits appeared. Apparently they both had. Begrudgingly, Darcy leaned her head on his narrow shoulder and picked up the remote then hit the rewind button. As she did, Loki leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead in efforts to soften the blow of disappointment. She smiled and silently requested another, which he was glad to bestow.

As he did, Darcy tossed the remote away and slid her hand up, along the side of his face as she adjusted herself. She inched closer to him, allowing his lips to lead hers. As they did, she kissed him back with a kind of growing aggression each time he pulled her a little closer. Emotions welled up inside her like she were kissing him for the first time, except this time, she wasn't afraid of him like she had been back then. A laugh rumbled past Loki's lips, causing him to smile against her mouth as she begged for more.

"I see." He mumbled. "_Sleeping_."

Darcy groaned. _Shut-up_!

"I would have come up earlier if I-"

Darcy pulled back violently, from where she was practically sitting in his lap, and glared at him. "If you say another word, I _honestly_ will taze you."

He smirked and pulled her back to him, unable to hide his amusement but obeying her empty threat. Sitting in his lap now, Darcy made no efforts to move. His lips, daring to abandon her own, trailed down her neck in search of the pale shoulder that was peeking out from the neck of her over-sized t-shirt. Darcy smiled with delight as he did so but was roused from that delight when she heard the rattle of pans downstairs, followed by the unmistakable laughter of Jane and Thor.

Cutting her eyes to her alarm clock she was startled by the numbers. _It was almost 4:30pm_! She had slept for nearly two hours. Jane would no doubt be looking for her, ready to start the pizzas for dinner.

Darcy put her hand on the side of Loki's neck and gave it a tender squeeze, calling his attention to her face.

"Loki."

Pulling his lips from her ivory skin he looked up at her with an intense gaze. A gaze, despite being fueled by both desire and anticipation, was oddly one also of obedience. Darcy flashed him an intimate smile, covering his lips with a quick kiss before pulling away.

"I'm sorry but I should really go help Jane. Pizza is kind of our thing." She whispered.

Loki frowned, very much _displeased_ by that statement but Darcy gave him little choice as she moved to withdrawn herself from his grasp, but he did not allow her to move very far. Moving with a swiftness she just did not have, he flipped her onto her back and pinned her expertly beneath him.

As much as it caught her off guard... both excited and startled her… she laughed. This seemed to please him, because he flashed her his own smile then leaned down and nipped the white flesh on her neck one last time before just crouching over her with those intense green eyes and uttered his solemn promise.

"_We are not finished_."

Darcy's grin softened as she leaned up on her elbows, bringing her face closer to his. Directing her gaze from his dark eyes to his thin lips and back she replied to his rather passionate growl with a whisper of her own.

"I know. I promise… _later_."

Loki's eyes narrowed as his lips curved into a dangerously delicate smile. He would hold her to that.

:

Once downstairs, Darcy entered the kitchen to find Thor kneading the pizza dough and Jane overseeing his technique like a critic. Of course Jane was doing everything she could _not to laugh, _and the flour spread everywhere indicated that there had been quite a show before she had arrived, but it didn't stop Darcy from wiping out her phone and snapping a picture of the two.

Unable to help herself, she pocketed her phone and laughed at Thor grinning away as he attacked the dough on the counter with gusto. Normally, Jane made the dough while Darcy took care of the toppings but considering they had more help, she seemed quite happy to delegate.

"You're looking a little wet there, might want to use a little more flour." Darcy suggested, poking the dough with her finger.

"_Hey_." Jane swatted her hand playfully. "I've got this covered. You have toppings."

Darcy chuckled, widening her eyes at Jane. _Fine ok, sheesh_.

She left the dough bakers to do their thing and went to the fridge to collect the needed toppings. Digging through the shelves for a moment, she frowned and turned to Jane.

"You forgot the mushrooms."

"No I didn't." Jane retorted. "Paper bag, top shelf."

Darcy turned back to the fridge, pulled out the bag happily and then dug a little further into the full fridge.

"_Jane_!"

Darcy turned, wiping a package of pre-cut pepperoni out of the fridge and waving it through the air. Loki arrived at the kitchen door just then and leaned against the frame as he smirked at her animated display of outrage.

"What is _this_?" Darcy demanded, not even noticing the new arrival.

"Uh… _pepperoni_?" Jane questioned, not quite getting it.

"We always get the-"

"They were out. It was the next best thing." Jane soothed.

Darcy looked at the package and frowned. "But it's pre-cut…"

"Is that a problem?" Thor questioned, looking utterly clueless as to the issue with the small package of what looked like thinly sliced meat of some sort.

"Of course it is! Have you any idea what they do in factories like that?" Darcy exclaimed, tossing the package onto the counter next to her as she pulled out the vegetable drawer in search of peppers. "Have you any idea of the kind of germs that are-"

"Do we look like we care?" Loki purred from the doorway, casting her a look of amusement.

Darcy pulled her head out of the fridge and looked at him, startled to find him present for her little 'meat freak out', but even more so to find him regarding her with such an honest expression. She opened her mouth to utter some weak reply but Thor beat her to it with a private question to Jane.

"Germs?"

"What we call things that sometimes are in food that make it unhealthy to eat."

"I don't suppose eating an animal freshly bled would contain such _germs_, would it?" Thor posed the question to Jane but it was Darcy would regarded him with horror.

"_Eww_!"

Thor turned to her and smiled brightly, as if to declare his enjoyment to see such an amusing reaction, and quite frankly it was hard not to smile back at him. Despite that, Darcy couldn't help but shake off a shiver as it rippled her skin, just envisioning Thor and his friends dancing around a massive fire, half naked, tearing flesh off bones like some bloodthirsty barbarians. She knew it was an exaggeration but that's honestly exactly what she envisioned. Forcing that image out of her mind she filled her arms with toppings and carried them to the table to drop them there, then turned to Loki.

"Were you there for that?" She questioned in a hushed whisper.

Loki arched his brow and smirked.

"We hunted regularly as youths." He replied nonchalantly. "It was customary to feast on the first kill."

Darcy stared at him in horror, suddenly envisioning helpless little Bambi on a spit before them all, which only caused him to smirk.

"The creatures we hunted are not what you're used to. If you'd seen them, you would not look at me like that." He consoled her with some rather sly pleasure.

"But _still_…" Darcy mumbled distantly as she left him and the table to retrieve a knife and cutting board from the counter, as well as the spices from the cupboard.

"Loki's first kill was larger then anyone else's." Thor commented proudly from across the room, regarding his brother with great respect. "We all went on our first hunt together… Sif, Fandral, Loki and I. I will never forget how he plung-"

"Enough!" Darcy exclaimed, wincing theatrically. "I don't want to hear any _gory hunting stories_!"

"Why not? To relate ones stories of glory for-"

"_Thor_." Loki frowned, stopping him.

He knew what Thor was going to say and he was eager to stop _that conversation_ before it began. In their culture, tales of conquest and glory were often told to solicit the adoration and attention of women or praise from your elders. It was a loud, obnoxious practice that Loki had never understood. Thor, of course, had more tales then anyone and had proudly regaled any female with them, much like Fandral did, but those days were long past.

Thor seemed to understand, thankfully, because he did not press the subject further. Instead, he busied himself with Jane's directions and they set about flattening out the dough on oiled trays whilst Darcy turned to Loki in the doorway and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Hey _mighty hunter_, you going to just stand there or are you going to help?"

Loki smirked and approached her, his dark eyes dancing brilliantly at her taunting request. Picking up a knife, Darcy offered it to him but then pulled it away just before he took it from her.

"Can I trust you with this?" She questioned, looking at him accusingly but a smile wasn't far beneath the surface.

Loki's smirk tempted her. "Why not try… _see what happens_."

Darcy chuckled at his threat and gave him the knife. "You cut the peppers and mushrooms. I'll do the rest. Jane? Did you soak the onion?"

"Yeah. In the fridge." Jane replied, hooking her floured thumb at the fridge.

"Perfect." Darcy trilled and sauntered over to the fridge and retrieved the tear-free onion.

When she turned back to the table, Loki was flipping the carving knife with ease like an insane pro knife fighter. Which of course, he was. Darcy tried to hide her smile as she returned to the table but his skill was impressive... so it was pretty hard. Soon enough though, with a task to do she was able to distract herself from the elegance of his pretty bad-ass knife skills.

:

Once the pizzas were put together and slipped into the oven to cook, while everyone filled the dishwasher and stowed the leftovers in the fridge, Darcy opened a bottle of wine and poured four generous glasses of brilliant red wine. Handing them out, she hopped up onto the counter and they all drank as they waited for the oven timer to chime.

"So…" Darcy questioned. "Are we watching a movie tonight or just drinking… just so everyone knows I have no problem with doing either. _Or both_."

She shrugged innocently, causing Jane and Thor to chuckle. Jane was seated on the counter across from Darcy, while Thor leaned against the counter next to her. She almost laughed at them aloud because Jane was only _now_ the same height at Thor, seated upon the counter. She hid her grin in her wineglass as she took another sip but her eyes darted to Loki, who was leaning against the island near her, regarding her with a rather charming smirk of his own.

"What?" She questioned him, exhaling a laugh for his fixed gaze.

Loki chuckled aloud and held his hands up, before himself rather innocently. His wineglass was beside him on the counter. His black sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, exposing his strong arms and the raised veins that webbed across his hands and forearms. A physical trait that Darcy had, oddly enough, had always found extremely attractive.

She kicked her leg out in his direction to playfully nudge him, but she fell short inches from reaching him, even with her toes extended as far as possible. Darcy frowned as his grin did not diminish, and tried again. Both she and Loki, flirting shamelessly, were oblivious to the fact that both Jane and Thor watched them... again quite entertained by the sight of these two.

"I don't know." Jane sighed finally, after taking another sip of wine. "Why not _both?"_

"A movie _and booze_?" Darcy questioned suddenly. "Sweet. I am so there!"

Jane sighed with laughing eyes. "I wish you wouldn't say '_booze'_."

"What's wrong with it?" Thor questioned.

"Jane doesn't like the word '_booze_'. Something to do with her old college days." Darcy replied then stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth as she still tried to, at least, _touch_ Loki with her foot.

"_Old_ college days? _Hey_. I'm not _that_ old." Jane defended.

"That's not what I meant." Darcy tossed her a placid look then looked at Thor and attempted some droll damage control. "That's not what I meant. She'd not _that_ old."

"Darcy!" Jane gasped, trying to sound angry but failing miserably. "Do you have to say it like _that_?"

"Like what?" Darcy inquired then let out a shriek as Loki grabbed hold of her foot and raised it higher in the air then she had intended it to go. She gripped the counter with her free hand and tried not to spill her wine as she laughed. "_Hey_! You're going to spill my wine! _Loki_!"

Thor laughed as well, his blue eyes dancing at the childishness of their flirting, but returned his attention to Jane. "What does age matter?"

"Yeah, Jane?" Darcy questioned, smirking at her as she was allowed a moment's peace as Loki let her alone and picked up his wineglass. "What does 30 ma-"

"Darcy!" Jane scolded.

"What?" She murmured sheepishly and quickly raised her wine to her lips. "I didn't say anything."

"_30_?" Thor questioned, his voice heavily laden with curiosity. "30 years is what you are concerned about?"

"You forget a lifespan here is much different then on Asgard." Loki offered mildly. "30 would be considered a third of one's life, at best."

"Yeah, that's not _so_ _bad_." Darcy added, trying to sound positive as the smell of the pizzas were starting to make her salivate.

"I only have two thirds of my life left. How is that _'not so bad'_?" Jane replied in monotone.

"Well…" Darcy frowned and turned her gaze to Thor. "How old are _you_?"

Jane wanted to chastise Darcy for her rudeness to ask but she was far too curious. She turned to Thor. _Yeah, how old are you?_

"Uh…" He thought for a moment. "In your concept of time... 1000 years? Give or take a few years."

"See Ja- _What_? Holy crap! _Dude_!" Darcy choked and then laughed, shocked beyond belief. "You're _1000_? Man, you look _amazing_ for being so ancient."

Thor smiled with gratitude for that as well as Jane's own comment similar to that of Darcy's while the latter cut her eyes to his brother. She couldn't help but ask him the same thing, rude or not, she had to know now.

"What about you?" She smiled. "How old are _you_?"

Loki's smirk caused his eyes to fleck with electrifying amusement.

"About the same."

Darcy shook her head and set her wine down to slide off the counter. She picked up the oven mitts and went to the stove to check the pizzas, unable to fathom what being 1000 years old must be like. She was 24 and to her _that_ was old. She couldn't imagine being _1000._

Finding the pizzas were ready, she turned off the stove and it's timer, pulled out the pizzas and slid them onto awaiting cutting boards to sit for a moment before divvying them up. The smell was amazing that wafted off the pizzas and swirled around the kitchen, but Darcy retrained herself from picking off any tempting golden bits by retrieving the bottle of wine and topping off everyones' glass. Jane vacated her spot on the counter and pulled some plates from the cupboard.

"Darcy, you want to choose a movie?" Jane inquired as she laid the plates on the counter next to the pizza.

"Sure. Any requests?" She replied with a smile, looking from one to the other.

"Anything's fine."

"Whatever you suggest." Thor nodded.

Loki just shrugged.

"Ok. Leaving it up to me, that might be dangerous. Just saying." Darcy warned with a finger pointed in everyones' face before she headed for the living room, wineglass in hand. "Hey, _mighty hunter_, come help me choose."

Loki smirked, rolling his eyes and followed her into the living room, as if he had no choice. Not that he was any help in such things.

Kneeling down before the entertainment system and pulling out the drawer of DVD's, Darcy took a sip of wine and patted the floor next to her.

"I don't know what you expect me to do, you're the expert on these things."

Darcy only flashed him a smile, not relenting one bit. So, begrudgingly he sat down on the floor with one of his long legs extended alongside her and the other folded behind her back. He peered over her shoulder at the colorful movie cases and their advertised adventures, but each meant nothing to him.

"What do you think? Something old or new?" Darcy inquired, pulling her hair back to see better and trailing her finger across the titles in the drawer. "Adventure, comedy or drama?"

Loki scoffed at her attempts to solicit an opinion from him and slipped his hand around her waist, leaning forward to bite at the newly exposed flesh on her neck. She smiled as that warm glow filled her entire body, the same way it did every time his lips touched her. Her eyes flitted across the selection of movies, and as Loki continued to taste her ivory skin, she pulled out two cases. Once she did, Loki's lips withdrew from her neck and he slid back, away from her before he easily stood without making a sound.

She turned, opting to question him for his sudden withdrawal but stilled her lips when Jane and Thor entered from the kitchen with a cutting board full of fresh pizza slices and the plates.

_Ahh yes. Flirting in front of Thor and Jane was one thing but kissing… that was another. _She had to agree. So, standing herself she quickly removed the magazines from the coffee table, giving them space to put everything down then grinned at the glorious spread of _homespun pizza_. She was starving. It looked _so_ good.

Jane sighed. "I forgot the napkins."

"I'll get them." Darcy offered. "Here, these are your choices. And just a word of warning, if you don't choose _Dr. Who_ I will send a Dalek after you"

Jane chuckled, looking at both cases she had been handed. "But these are _both_ _Dr. Who."_

"Lucky you then." Darcy smirked, heading for the kitchen, not missing the sudden absence of Loki in the room. "All you have to do is choose between David and Matt."

Shaking her hair out, trying not to grin as she thought about the feel of his lips against her skin, Darcy entered the kitchen to find him retrieving the napkins and his wineglass from the counter.

"Looking for these?" He questioned with a sly expression, offering them to her.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Loki handed the stack of napkins over and made a move to follow her back to the living room but she didn't move from her spot. She just stood there, looking at him with a funny expression.

"Something wrong?"

Darcy furrowed her brow like a Pug pup and shook her head. "No. I mean… _not really._"

Loki tilted his head, inclining it towards her slightly as his face lightened honestly. _Something is._ Darcy scoffed at his inability to miss a secret and ran her hand through her long hair, her fingernails scratching her skull.

"… I just can't get over it…" She mumbled, glancing at the floor pensively before raising her eyes to meet his. "… you're really 1000 years old?"

Loki furrowed his brow as the tiniest grin appeared on his lips.

"Is that a problem?"

"A problem?" Darcy breathed, staring at him with wide eyes. "Clearly you haven't watched us much while you were on Asgard. _Age matters."_

Loki frowned.

"I mean, ever since I started dating I've pretty much ruled out dating anyone more then ten years my senior because of how weird it would be introducing a boyfriend that was closer to my parents age then mine." Darcy mumbled hurriedly. "And now, I'm with someone who is what… 9_76 years _older then me? I mean, not that you look it or anything but that still doesn't-"

"Darcy." Loki stopped her, a sly grin curving his pale lips. "I am from _another realm _then you. I once tried to _conquer your world _and enslave it's people. _I am a god_… you are a mortal. Does my age _really_ matter?"

Darcy stared at Loki for a long time. Her eyes fixed on his raised brows and clever smile. His thin face and pale skin. His green eyes, silent witnesses of endless decades and extraordinary events, stared down at her with amusement. She knew he was laughing at her. Her and her uncanny love of fixating on the smallest, oddest details, but she didn't care.

Darcy closed the gap between them suddenly. Laying her hand on his chest and rolling up on her tiptoes, she covered his thin lips with her full pucker. He kissed her back, greedily taking advantage of the offer of her lips, but when she pulled away again he resigned to the absence of them.

Her sudden sentiment only made his desire for this strange mortal woman grow. His mind and body ached as he forced himself to maintain the distance between them, when he wanted nothing more then to possess her. To dominate her spirit and claim her, body and soul, as his own.

From the first moment he kissed her, Loki knew the potential was there. He knew it before that even, but as each day passed Loki found himself wanting so much more then he was entitled to. His darker side, struggled the most during these moments, with an insatiable need to break her. Yet, begrudgingly he did not allow himself the pleasure. As much as he felt the desire to dominate her quirky character, he didn't want to change her at all. He wanted to protect her, _shelter her_. Even if it was only to allow her spirit to shine on forever like an unquenchable fire. It was a fine line he was walking, between his adoration for her and that feral side within himself but he was determined to keep walking _that line_ for her sake.

Darcy kept her hand on his strong chest, her fingers stroking the dark fabric stretched across it only seconds before raising her eyes to his face and garnishing him with a smile.

"You're right." She told him brightly. "_Doesn't matter_."

"I would hope not." Loki murmured, leaning into steal one last hungry kiss before they returned to Jane and Thor in the living room.

Even if it had mattered to her, valueless mortal conventions and all, he would have broken her of it. _He had ways_. Even without his conjuring tricks. He could already tell, just by the way she looked at him, that he could easily seal that fate.

:

Later when all the pizza and wine had been consumed and they had watched several episodes of _Dr. Who_, Loki swept his gaze over the dark room. Jane and Thor were asleep on the opposite couch, where they had been cuddling. Darcy sat next to him with her head on his shoulder, she too was asleep.

"Darcy." Loki whispered, stroking her jaw with his thumb. "Wake up."

"Mmm." Darcy moaned quietly but opened her eyes, blinked weakly then sat up straight and looked around in a clear daze. "Mmm. Is it over?"

Loki nodded, grabbed the remote and switched off the TV. Next, standing, he reached for her. It was time to go to bed. Darcy obediently obeyed but before following him out of the room, she took the throw she had covered herself with and lightly draped it over Jane, asleep and content in Thor's arms. She smiled sentimentally at her friend and her hunky boyfriend then turned and caught Loki's eye. He stood in the doorway, waiting for her.

Darcy tiptoed across the room and met Loki where he stood. She slipped her hand in his and smiled as he lead her upstairs.

: : :

* * *

><p>: Alright, I am sure I am going to get some comments regarding Thor and Loki's ages, so I'd like to direct everyone to the <em>Marvel Cinematic Universe Timeline<em>. I based their ages on that time line and decided a rough estimate was better then claiming an _exact_ year. In my mind Thor and Loki are very close in age, which makes their rivalry and competing for the throne so much more believable. I know some people believe them to be two years apart, and that seems believable but I do not agree that Thor was 19 [in _Thor]_ and Loki was 17. That's just crazy stuff! I mean, Jane Foster is at least in her mid to late twenties in that movie and I _highly doubt_ she'd fall for a teenager, even if he was "_pretty cut for a homeless guy"_. But that is just my opinion.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Dominoes**

Days passed and nothing was heard about the assailants in the Ryan murder. Nothing was heard from SHIELD, concerning the chatter on Loki _or_ the whereabouts of any suspects they might of had. There was just nothing. Of course they were still a secret organization who had every reason not to divulge any information but Agent Hill had assured her that she would be the first to know if they found the murder. Darcy trusted her, even if she made her living protecting secrets. It wasn't like she was going to loose anything by casually mentioning that Darcy didn't have to worry about any more freak shows after her or Loki. _It was just the right thing to do._

As the days continued to pass by, the silence from the spy organization was an actual welcomed change for everyone involved. Jane and Darcy resumed their work from home, even making some progress in the packet of work SHIELD had given them some months ago. Slowly even Jane became comfortable with the idea of Darcy and Loki in a real relationship. Rivan ruled supreme. Thor and Loki even bonded a little. Everything was getting back to normal, or... whatever normal could be in such circumstances and it was nice.

: : :

About a week after things had died down and returned to normal, Darcy was feeling particularly good after a quiet evening and two glasses of wine. Lounging on the couch, Darcy stared blankly at the TV.

"Why are pizza pockets so good?"

The room was silent to her query.

Darcy pushed herself up and out of the deepest couch cushion to look around the room. It was empty. She was alone. Grabbing the remote and switching off the TV she wandered into the kitchen looking for life. No one was around. Darcy pouted.

_Why is it there is never anyone around when I want them... and when I don't want them I can't seem to get away?_

Sauntering through the kitchen, Darcy navigated through the laundry room and outside to the deck. It was a beautiful night. The stars shown brightly in the clear sky and there was a very light film of dew on the grass. Darcy looked up at the house and grinned to herself. Stumbling down the steps she rounded the deck and picked up a few pebbles from the pathway. Playing the perfect pitcher, Darcy tossed the rocks against the house next to the only window ignited in a pale light. She struck the window on the third try but it still took longer then she realized to catch notice.

However, without _too long_ a duration, the window slid open and after his hands, Loki's face appeared.

"Darcy? What are you doing?" He questioned with slight amusement, catching sight of a barefoot Darcy standing amongst the damp grass in the dark back yard with the strange likeness of a playful little wood nymph.

Darcy shrugged, swaying slightly. "Wanna come out and play?"

Loki shook his head and disappeared from the window. She waited, but he did not return.

"Loki! Hey!" She called. "Don't ignore me. This isn't funny."

In a moment the back door opened and Loki stood there, with a smirk on his face, watching her yell at his window... oblivious to his presence at the back door. She tossed another rock then staggered and fell back into the grass. Loki rolled his eyes and left the deck to go to her aid, _for it was clear she needed some._

When he reached her, Darcy was laying in the grass staring at the sky. Standing by her side, gazing down at her, he smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

_"Again..._ What are you doing?"

Darcy smiled, blissfully ignorant in her drunken stupor and gazed up at him seductively. "Wanna look at the stars?"

Loki rolled his eyes once more and reached for her hands. "Come on. Time for bed."

"No." Darcy pouted like a child, folding her arms tightly over her chest and away from his grasp. "I want to look at the stars."

Loki arched his brow. _I am literally arguing with a child._

"I feel kind of weird. I don't want to get up just yet." Darcy confided then, her drunken little smile waning slightly.

Loki sighed. Yes, he could tell. Yet again it was clear she was intoxicated. He'd seen her like this on few occasions prior to this one, yet they all seemed to be the morning after a night of consuming more alcohol then her mortal body could contain agreeably. He'd never experienced an intoxicated Darcy in the midst of being drunk. She had been so when the so-called _Iron Man_ and _Hawkeye_ had visited them, but he hadn't stayed long enough to witness it.

"How much did you drink?"

"Uhh. Not much. A little wine… a little lemoncello." She replied innocently. Truth be told, it had been a pretty lethal combination after forgoing dinner to work late.

Loki shook his head. "You'd better come with me."

"Tell me about Asgard, Loki... and the other realms." Darcy mumbled dreamingly, ignoring him. "Please. I've always dreamed of this moment."

"I doubt it." He returned smartly. "You won't remember any of this, will you?"

"Then humor me." Darcy demanded, patting the ground next to her as she batted her eyelashes. "I swear I won't take advantage."

Loki smirked. "I cannot promise the same."

Darcy chuckled, her big green eyes glued to his handsome face. _Was he flirting_?

Her chest tightened, despite the fact that she had witnessed him flirting before, she flashed a quick smile as she tried to shake off her goosebumps. He didn't flirt very often, _not like this_. He liked to tease her, yes, and his everyday charisma was every girl's fantasy but he was still treating her with kid gloves since Ryan died. She missed the almost-feral looks he'd sometimes give her when they flirted in private. She missed that. The excitement and adrenaline she felt every time she stole a look at him... every time he looked at her in a way they both knew was wrong.

The mutual understanding now could be just as exciting but... it was different. Especially since the current state of things with SHIELD and everything. It was a little more serious now... and quite a bit less 'playful' if you could call it that. Things were slowly getting more serious. It was clear that this wasn't some kind of game he had cooked up.

Darcy watched him as he sat down on the grass next to her. His hair was wet. He must have just taken a shower, that distinct smell of _Irish Spring_ soap reached her nose as he lowered his back down into the grass along side her, causing her stomach to flip-flop. Even in her drunken state she clearly knew she didn't have to try and be cool, passing this moment off as nothing at all. No, she could be the same as every other girl and record every detail on her heart because_ this didn't happen often._

Falling silent for a moment, Darcy turned her eyes to the stars and sighed. This was nice. The stars shown brilliantly, their simple dots of light inspiring her with reverence. She loved the stars. She always had.

"Must be pretty trivial. Down here, looking at these stars when you've got your own city shining brighter then any one of them." Darcy mumbled, suddenly feeling very plain and uncultured next to him. A man who had seen many far more beautiful things then her 300,000 familiar stars.

Loki smirked, resisting the urge to refuse the truth of her personal musing. Instead, when the silence continued, he turned his head and looked at her profile framed by the dewy grass. She was frowning, not the same quirky obnoxious girl who had thrown rocks at his window only moments ago.

Darcy blinked slowly and continued to stare at the stars. "Did you know that philosophers used to believe that Earth sat on the back of a giant turtle, on the back of an elephant standing on- "

Loki scoffed, abandoning his serious regard of her to reply. "Sometimes I wonder how your race advanced at all."

Darcy turned her face to his and grinned. Unable to help himself, Loki flashed her a grin of his own before she turned her face back to the stars. He continued to watch her and meditated on another night they had watched the stars weeks... if not months ago, now. Thinking back to that, and all that had changed between them since then, Loki returned his own gaze to the stars and recalled the ancient stories his mother had shared with him whenever he begged for a bedtime story long after he'd outgrown them.

"You asked me a question some weeks ago which I neglected to answer. " Loki began, slowly... methodically. "A question about Jane and Thor. Do you remember it?"

"No. Not really." Darcy mumbled almost incoherently.

Loki smirked, resting his arms behind his head and traced the constellations easily with his eyes.

"What'd I ask?" She inquired, whatever was left of her sober mind was encouraged by his silence.

_"Immortality."_

Darcy's heart thudded in her chest as his dropped tone of pure gold reached her ears. She turned her head, looking into his dark... rather dangerous green-eyed gaze and the accompanying sensual curve of his lips. Like always, when he gave her such a look, her breath did not come easy.

"_Seriously_?" She breathed as he returned his face skyward, with a private smile. "It's possible?"

Loki watched her out of his peripheral. So desperately interested now. Her amusing drunken stupor vacated her eyes. Her slow breathing reached his ears along with the distant rumble of traffic on the road stretched out on the opposite side of their modest Midgardian home. Loki's lips curved into a dangerous smile as he looked across at her.

"Isn't everything?"

Darcy's chest tightened. For some reason she felt like he wasn't talking about Jane and Thor anymore, he was speaking about a topic much closer to home, but that moment passed when he flashed his trademark smirk. The kind of smirk he used when trying to cover his true emotions. It hurt a little to see him clam up and keep secrets from her but that was who he was... and she'd come to accept that. _You are Loki, the god of mischief and lies, after all._

Darcy rolled over onto her side and tucked some hair behind her ear, all evidence of her intoxication was now gone. Burnt off by his serious green eyes. "Would you tell me about it? _Immortality."_

Loki too rolled over onto his side and shifted closer to her. His long lean body stretched out very close to her own. The shadows of the night cast a rather alluring mask over his pale features but his green eyes shown out from his wise face as if electrified. His thin lips peeled back from each other, allowing his quiet almost feral whisper to tumble over them and wash over her skin, making it shiver.

"Don't you want me to?" He quired.

Her mind reeling with conflicting thoughts and emotions, she composed herself and willed herself not to just kiss him and end this conversation. That would have been easily done. Quite frankly, after those words of his, she couldn't care less about the secrets of immortality. Yet, somewhere in the back of her mind his words prompted her to nod. As she stared on, Loki's lips curved into an even darker smile, as he began to weave a story for her.

His baritone easily filled the silence that hung around them, as they laid side by side in the grass. He was an amazing story teller. His silver tongue dripped with life as he painted a world with the words from his memory with such beauty that she could easily envision every detail he spun. He regaled her with tales of Asgard, tales he would not of shared with anyone else... yet the privacy and the intimacy of this moment encouraged him like nothing else. He spoke for her alone... and for no other reason.

He told her of Iounne, the condition of Hel and Raggnork and even touched on the theory of Frigga's powers. All the while, amused each time she dared to question what he said. Of course these were secrets he was never given the authority to publish, but he did so without any qualms. He enjoyed tempting fate, and taking her along for the ride made it all that much better.

As the minutes... and finally a hour or so passed, Loki's story telling faded as his interest was much more agreeably entertained by the mortal woman laying before him in the dark. After his words faded, they spent several minutes just staring at each other. Their faces traced by the soft glow of light from his bedroom window and the luminaries that called the night sky home.

Without breaking that eye contact, he reached out and rubbed a lock of her hair between his thin fingers, causing her to smile privately and avert her gaze. In moments like this, she could barely believe the breadth of their differences. She could barely get by a moment without some kid of sarcasm or childish remark... yet when he looked at her like this she felt like the woman she never thought herself could be. It was true, she had changed since knowing him but the difference that existed between them was like some cosmic void she didn't feel like they would ever be able to close.

"Loki?" She whispered.

He tilted his head, inclining it towards her but did not speak.

"I know that when the time comes I won't be necessarily happy to see you go but... before I ruin that, I want you to know that I'm glad you came here." She raised her eyes and met his, gave him a small smile. "As crazy as that sounds."

Loki shifted, moving in a little closer and framed her face with his hand, pulling her a little closer to him.

"Are you _that eager_ to be rid of me?"

She blushed and averted her gaze again. He was only teasing, _as he loved doing_, but even with the amusement that tinted that comment, it still seemed like the sweetest thing he could of said.

"You continually make the claim that you will wake one day to find me absent, despite the fact that I daily tell you that I am not going anywhere." He continued, his voice a tender whisper as his fingertips brushed some hair away from her face. _"Please,_ Darcy... stop painting me as a deserter. I do not enjoy the role."

Darcy smiled sentimentally and nodded blankly. It was hard not to, when she knew Odin would come for him one day when he was satisfied his son had been healed of his scars and freed of the shadows Thanos had painted on his soul... but until that happened she wanted nothing more then to listen to Loki's promise he would not leave her. It was a beautiful thought, she did not wish to destroy it with a stab of practicality.

"Ok." She whispered, returning her gaze to his. "You and me then."

Loki's lips curved upwards as he pulled her a little closer to him and whispered. _"Forever."_

Darcy swallowed, tears blurring her line of sight as she stared at him. He was still right here with her but somehow his words made her feel like she just needed to blink and he'd be gone. That all of this was inevitably going to end one day, and it was going to hurt more then anything ever had before.

"That's sweet, but I only wish it was that easy." She whispered, forcing a smile to try to rid her betraying tears.

Loki stared at her. Her easy emotions making her all that much more dear to his troubled soul. She did have a point but he stubbornly refused to accept that truth as their future reality. Making the most of the moment the present allowed him, Loki leaned forward and captured his lips with his own.

: : :

The following morning, without the haze of a hangover Darcy awoke with the desire to do nothing but cook for the entire day. It was an odd desire for her but this was something she used to do with her mum every so often and she wanted nothing more then to be reminded of the good old days. Besides she hadn't seen her parents in over a year and, considering it didn't seem like she'd get the chance to take off for home any time soon, it seemed like a good way to ward off that disappointment. So, plugging in her IPOD and choosing her _feel-good_ playlist she rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

She didn't care if she woke the entire house.

Bobbing her head to _George Ezra_, she pulled out all the ingredients needed for French Toast and popped a sheet of bacon into the oven. Before she had even beaten the cinnamon into the egg, both Jane and Thor came staggering out of their bedroom half dressed and rubbing their tired eyes.

"Morning." Darcy chirped brightly, her messy topknot swaying back and forth as she continued to sing to herself.

Thor grinned as he pulled a t-shirt on over his head, seemingly more awake then Jane. "Morning Darcy."

"You're pretty perky this morning." Jane remarked with a raised brow as she pulled two coffee mugs from the cabinet.

"Yup." Darcy wrinkled her nose at her and shrugged. "Darcy's back and she's in a cookin' mood."

Jane chuckled, fixed coffee for Thor and herself and carried both mugs to the table.

"Do you require any assistance?" Thor questioned sweetly as he peered over her shoulder at the slices of bread deliciously sizzling away in the pan. Normally Jane cooked breakfast and he existed as her assistant, it felt odd to have no task in the food preparation.

"Nope. I'm good. Go share a coffee with your girl, this will be ready in a couple minutes." Darcy declared, shooing him away with her spatula.

Thor smiled and followed her order, grinning over his shoulder at Darcy as she turned up the music. Jane watched Darcy prance around the kitchen, mouthing the words to _Listen to the Man_ and couldn't help but mouth them along with her. It was quite a sight, even more so when Darcy caught sight of them watching her. She began to sing for real then, over exaggerating the beat and signing the song directly to both her and Thor as if she was _Ian McKellen_ himself.

She twirled her topknot around and flipped two pieces of French Toast out of the pan, replacing them with two more. Tossing the two cooked pieces onto two plates, she dusted them with icing sugar and garnished them with a couple slices of apple then carried them to the table and slid them in front of her friends with the grace of an old waitress living out her golden years in a Greasy Spoon.

"Bacon, comin' up." She pranced over the stove and removed the bacon from it's warm embrace. Turning off the oven she dumped the bacon out onto a waiting plate and carried it back over to Thor and Jane. "Don't eat it all. Save some for me."

Thor chuckled and took two pieces instead of the usual four, causing Jane to chuckle at his submissiveness towards their quirkiest house mate. She watched her return to the stove and flip the next two pieces with a satisfying sizzle. Again she bobbed her head to the music playing and twirled her spatula in the air.

"Hey, where's Loki?" Jane asked suddenly, only now noticing the absence of their last companion. Lately he had been Darcy's perpetual shadow, and yet he was absent. _Why?_ "He's usually the first up and about."

Darcy smiled. It was true. He usually was. She gave a little shrug and slid the finished toast out of the pan to pile more in. Truth be told she hadn't seen him at all yet. She usually did. Either he had met her in the hall upstairs before she came down, or he was already in the kitchen waiting... or he had spent the night. It was odd she hadn't seen him yet. The music fading into the background, she frowned. Resting her hands on the counter she stared blankly into the pan, her smile easily fading further as she thought of their moment in the back yard the night before. Everything he said... everything she said.

_Why haven't you come down yet? _She pondered as a subconscious worry crept into her mind. She remained like this, slowly sinking into a deeper pit of childlike anxiety, until Jane appeared at her side and plucked the spatula from her grasp.

Darcy turned to her, frowning. _What?_

"I can take over." Jane assured her quietly. "Go ahead."

"And what?" Darcy questioned, her forehead wrinkling like a puppy.

Jane smiled and shook her head. "We both know you want to go get him. I've got this, you go ahead."

Darcy sighed, running her hand through her hair and forced a smile. "Are you sure?"

Jane smirked. "Just go, before I change my mind."

Darcy obeyed without another word, despite her pledge to cook for them, and swiped a piece of bacon from Thor's plate when he wasn't looking. Slipping the crispy bacon between her teeth she dashed up the stairs and swallowed it's amazing little strip of flesh before she stopped at Loki's closed door.

Normally she would of knocked right away and opened the door but today she hesitated. Instead, her concerns made her lean in close and listen to any sound that might of come from behind it. Anything would of sufficed to calm her nerves. The sound of running water in his bathroom... the quiet muffled sound of him dressing or even Rivan's meow as she was petted. Unfortunately no sound reached her ear. Without any evidence to necessitate no need for concern, Darcy felt her stomach knot.

_Please be inside_. She prayed. _Please... don't let him be gone._

Normally this wouldn't of crossed her mind but considering they had just spoken of this the night before, it was her first thought._ It was possible_. The idea was fresh in her mind... the worry was well fed. She hated this thought almost as much as he seemed to but she doubted even he, with all his tricks, could prevent returning to Asgard if he was called.

So, with a thoroughly knotted stomach and a thudding heart, she turned his doorknob without knocking and slipped inside. Immediately her gaze washed fluidly over the entire empty room. It was immaculate. Everything was perfectly in it's place, the bed was made and there was no sign of his ever having lived here at all. With scarce a breath, Darcy leaned back against the door, closing it with a faint click. Her chest rose and fell in rhythmic movements that went unnoticed by her as she felt the pain of abandonment grip her heart like an icy fist.

_No._ Was all she thought._ No. You can't be-_

With the breath knocked out of her she stared blankly at his bed, wanting nothing more then to just see him laying there, leaning against the headboard with a book in hand and that damned smile on his face.

"Darcy?"

Darcy turned her head, as if in a dream. Desperately trying to catch her breath, her eyes fell upon Loki standing in the doorway of his bathroom, smoothing his short hair back. Exhaling a deep, grateful sigh, Darcy hid her face in her hands and thanked Odin for his kindness in giving her one more day with his adoptive son. She tried to laugh off her overactive imagination but it was far too soon for that. She smeared the tears off her face and breathed deeply.

"Darcy?" Loki repeated, his look of concern was clear._  
><em>

Again she exhaled a deep breath and wiped angry tears away with the back of her hand. "Don't friggen' do that."

Loki frowned and flicked off the bathroom light. "Do what?"

"I thought you were gone." She retorted firmly. "You didn't come down for breakfast."

"I went down an hour ago." He corrected, the corners of his mouth turning upwards into one of his infuriating smirks.

Darcy exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "What the hell? Can't you just sleep in like regular people! Didn't you hear me down there? Why didn't you come down? After last night I was worried."

Loki's lips curved upwards even further as he dropped his gaze. Her anger amused him, its underlaying reasoning touched his heart. As did the tears amplifying the brilliance of her eyes. She approached her slowly, cautious of the strong possibility she might strike him... but risking it regardless. He did not touch her but he titled his head in her direction and dropped his voice to a seductive purr.

"I apologize for worrying you."

Darcy stubbornly frowned up at him, nibbling her bottom lip. Loki tried not to grin openly at her but it was difficult. She was a stunning creature when ignited by the fire of her anger, even if that anger was directed at him.

"That's not good enough." She declared stubbornly.

Loki raised a brow. _Oh and what is?_

"From now on you sleep with me."

Loki's eyes narrowed as his little smile deepened. "Oh?"

He raised his chin, that sly look on his face making her want to slap him but she managed to control herself and not even return that smile like she normally would have been helpless to. She wasn't happy with him right now.

"Stop. That's not what I mean." She retorted, her full lips spilling half-truths. "That way I can keep an eye on you... make sure you don't disappear."

"Is that so?" He tempted, his voice dropping several degrees.

Darcy's chest rose and fell as she tried not to encourage him. It was hard to follow her head at this particular moment but she was determined, and when she was determined she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Yes. Now go put a shirt on and haul your ass down to breakfast. I made French Toast for you."

With that, Darcy planted a firm hand on his chest, pushed him back and the opened the door, slipping out into the hall without him. Loki stood where he was, a mixture of surprise and disbelief on his face as he stared at the empty doorway she'd just vacated. It was out of character to push him around like that but he secretly liked the feeling of her putting him in his place. Something that didn't happen quite often.

:

By the time Loki came down the stairs behind her, Darcy's anger had fled. She wasn't really mad at him, she had just been worried he was gone, so she panicked and took it out on him. So, stopping at the bottom of the stairs she waited for him. She hoped to apologize for her freak-out before it ruined the day... besides she felt a little guilty for taking it out on him when he'd done nothing wrong. Loki approached with caution, expecting her to launch into some other tangent, but when he noticed her look of submission and the way she nibbled her lip, he smirked.

"Any more requests?" He quired with amusement.

Darcy smiled, glad he wasn't holding her words against her, and took an exaggerated step towards him, folded her arms behind her back and turned her face up towards his- requesting a kiss. Loki's smirk broadened as he folded his arms over his chest and refused to oblige her.

"What?"

Darcy pulled back and frowned. "I'm apologizing."

"Really?"

"Yes." She replied mater-of-factly. "Although, right now I'm not sure why."

Loki chuckled.

"Darcy? Did you want me to-" Jane's voice came from the kitchen doorway interrupting Darcy's train of thought.

"Excuse me." She reeled around, angry at Loki but unconsciously displaying some of that to Jane. "Private conversation."

He chuckled as Jane raised her hands innocently and mouthed '_excuse me.'_

Darcy spun around again and glared at Loki. Which he had the gall to laugh at, infuriating her even further, and held his hands out before himself- innocently.

"Very well, I accept your apology."

"Well I don't think you deserve one." She countered firmly.

Loki raised a brow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Plus, I take back what I said before. I _don't _want you sleeping with me, because I could care less if you disappeared or not."

Loki's brows raised as his smile broadened. _Really_?

Darcy clenched her fists at her sides. "No. I don't. I mean I do... _ugh_! You're a jerk!"

Loki chuckled and raised his hand, sliding it easily around her neck and immediately calming her down with just his touch. He met her gaze and willed her to stop fighting, and she did. She obeyed without any verbal command as if it was her choice alone, but released a little grumble for her actions... if not his own. She was constantly in conflict about his power over her and if she liked it or not. As in this moment.

"You know what I mean." She grumbled. "I didn't mean that."

"I know." He pacified.

Darcy met his gaze and held it a moment before feeling self-conscious and shrewish. She hated it but she couldn't do a thing about it, he just had that quality about him that made one feel inferior.

"So you'll stay with me?" She mumbled quietly, hardly daring to meet his gaze.

Loki's lips curved into a tantalizing smile. "Like I have a choice in the matter."

A smile spread over her lips as that comment registered as a compliment in her mind, regardless if he meant it that way or not she was taking it as one. She nodded, her smile growing a little more as he gave her neck a consoling squeeze before letting her go.

She did not let him alone yet though. Consoled by his ease in teasing her, she turned her face up to his again.

"Kiss and make up?" She questioned, with a childish grin.

Loki chuckled and obeyed. Tilting his head down, he casually placed his lips against hers, giving her a light kiss. When he returned to his full height, Darcy frowned.

"What was that?"

Loki exhaled a laugh and she stubbornly refused to move from before him.

"Come on Frosty, you can do better then that."

Loki's eyes flashed. "_Frosty_?"

Darcy arched her brow. "Yes?"

His eyes narrowed as he resisted the urge to smile at her. She was idiotically brave, she was, taking a chance like that. _Who was she to address him, let alone tease him, with his true form?_ And yet, she was fearless... even to the point of continuing.

"Come on." She purred, inching even closer and batting her eye lashes up at him like some seasoned temptress. "Is the little old Frost Giant afraid of the _little mortal girl_?"

Loki's lips curved into a unique and defiant smile as his hand found her waist and pulled her up against him. Darcy's breath quickened but she flashed a smile as she slipped her hands around his neck just before his lips met hers.

Her heart thudded in her chest, matching the heart in the chest across from hers. With one hand on her waist, holding her tightly to him and the other in her hair, she barely had a sense of anything else besides his taking an incredible lead with this kiss. She quickly ran out of air, unable to find a second when she could steal a quick breath, when suddenly he pulled his lips away.

Once she caught her breath she looked up at him, but his eyes were not on her but on something behind her. She turned, and standing in the doorway was Thor- wearing quite the smile.

"Sorry... what?" She mumbled, only realizing now that he had spoken.

Thor's grin broadened. "As I said... when you are finished, Jane informs me that your food is growing cold."

Placing a hand over her lips she nodded weakly and turned away, hiding her face and it's blush against Loki's chest.

"Yes, brother." Loki added a moment later, a touch of annoyance in his voice. "Is that all?"

Behind her, Thor chuckled and said no more. It was clear he returned to the kitchen and allowed them the return of their privacy because Loki's hand returned to her waist.

"I apologize for Thor." He grumbled. "The oaf has no sense of propriety."

Darcy chuckled, once again unable to keep a smile at bay. Kissing him did that.

"It's ok." She mumbled, exhaling a deep breath. "Well, should we go in?"

Loki nodded. If they delayed any further he would certainly have to deal with an ample amount of annoyances from Thor. Brothers did that. Teasing was a normal pastime of theirs. However, Loki was not eager to endure the comments and secret smiles Thor would no doubt lay heavily upon him, having now witnessed such a passionate exchange between himself and Darcy. It was enough he had seen what he had, Loki did not wish to encourage him further with imagined situations.

Entering the kitchen behind Darcy, Loki ignored his brother completely and retrieved some coffee as Darcy collected the plates of French Toast silently from Thor, for herself and Loki.

Jane was no where to be seen, but she was probably getting dressed, so Darcy didn't bother asking. She carried the plates to the table and sat down across from Loki as he slid her coffee to her. She mumbled some thanks and unable to help herself, she shot Loki a disarming smile from across the table.

"Hey Frosty, _sugar?"_

With nothing but a ghost of a smile, Loki handed her the little glass dish of sugar she pointed to. Behind them however, Thor set his mug nosily down on the counter.

Both Darcy and Loki looked up at him. Darcy, upon seeing his face, acted quickly and picked up her phone to snap a quick picture of his face. His expression was just too perfect. She saved the photo and then looked up at Thor again.

"Yeeesss?" Darcy asked, unable to mask the laughter in her voice.

"Frosty?" Thor questioned quietly.

Darcy laughed out loud then, snapping another picture. Thor just stared, looking rather shaken, as Loki approached her from his place opposite her at the table and leaned over her shoulder as she showed him the photos she'd taken.

"Oh the mighty Thor." Loki chuckled. It was priceless.

"You planned to capture the moment?" Thor demanded, sounding rather betrayed as he rounded the island and came for the camera.

"No." Darcy hid her phone behind her back. "But you never know when that picture might come in handy. I mean what was that look? _Fear_?"

Darcy waved the phone and displayed picture of Thor's shock tauntingly in front of his face before quickly passing the phone off to Loki, behind her, for safe keeping.

"…From just one nickname? Come on Thor." She chuckled playfully

"… Frosty?" Thor questioned, turning now to Loki and ignoring Darcy's amusement. "You… did you?"

Loki shot him a private smile, arching his brow. A look that Thor could translate in any way he chose. He would of thought Thor would have known that he could not easily change form without his power, or without the aid of the Casket but apparently that information slipped his brother's mind.

"You-you…"

"Thor, are you ok? You're not making any sense." Darcy questioned with a laugh, delighted to play along with Loki's trick. As she did so, Jane entered the room from the hall leading off to her bedroom. "Jane, I think we broke Thor."

"What?" Jane frowned, more then confused to be entering during this conversation then any other.

"You showed her?" Thor whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Loki questioned soundly.

Thor stared for another few minutes but Loki didn't back down. _Was he lying?_ Thor couldn't tell.

"What's going on?" Jane questioned, daring to try and understand what the situation was currently all about.

Darcy raised her chin and, with ever bit the trickster Loki was, she continued with their lie. She was curious to see how far they could push it.

"Thor's just jealous I got to see the real Loki when he didn't." Darcy replied from the table, waving a strawberry around on her fork before slipping it through her teeth.

Loki smirked at her, quite pleased with her ability to maintain this false tale, as she wrinkled her nose at him. She was certainly improving as an actress.

Thor on the other hand didn't know how to react. He would have liked to refuse her flatly but she did have a point. Part of him was jealous this young woman had so explicitly won his brother's trust, and within such a short time too.

"The real…?" Jane frowned, suddenly quite anxiously cutting her eyes from Darcy to Loki and back.

Darcy nodded. "Yeah, seems you're not the only one with privileged information now, _Doctor_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane frowned, unsure if she wanted to know or not but prodded by Darcy's strong confidence in herself.

"Well, you can hear anything about Asgard whenever you want… I can too. You've got a god as a boyfriend… I do too, except mine's a Frost Giant on top of everything else." Darcy arched her brow defiantly and tossed her hair theatrically over her shoulder. "Not that I'm bragging or anything."

Jane shook her head, casting a wary eye over the room. "No, you never would."

Darcy flashed a bright kindergartener smile, so adorable that even Thor chuckled.

"So, what are we doing today?" Darcy inquired of the group all of a sudden, rejoicing she had managed to fool them so much that she didn't want to confess it and have a laugh at their expense.

"We have work to do." Jane replied before Thor or Loki had a chance to.

"What, really?" Darcy moaned. "What do we have to work on?"

"Erik sent a package. Where did you put the equipment from London?"

"Dunno. With all the other junk probably."

"What? I thought I asked you to organize it?" Jane frowned.

"And I did." Darcy replied matter-of-factly.

She wasn't about to tell Jane she had blown it off to go out with Ian, and then never got around to doing it once they moved here. Besides they hadn't even needed the stuff until now. That was like a giant waste of time, sitting down to organizing and packing up equipment, after surviving near death at the hands of Elf freaks.

"Whatever you're looking for, what did it look like?"

Jane rolled her eyes and massaged her temples. "Right now we need the thing that looks like a little flying saucer and a carton of milk."

"Got-cha." Darcy jumped to her feet. She did so much better when Jane spoke her language. "Little helper gnome is on it. Be back in two seconds."

Darcy slipped out of the house and headed for the shed that acted as extra storage space for their work equipment when she head a distinct whisper of movement behind her. She thought it must be Loki, coming to help her with the equipment but she was wrong.

So very wrong.

: : :

* * *

><p>: Not too much going on here, just a little fluff here and there but I do promise, as with the end of his chapter things will be picking up with a little more action and character appearances. Can't wait!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Falling Slowly**

Darcy had been missing for six hours.

Loki sat, fists clenched, with anger surging within the confines of his entire body.

She had simply gone to the backyard to grab some equipment from the shed housing Jane's equipment. She had promised to be back in two minutes. When she had not, he had gone out to help her. Except he hadn't been able to find her. He returned to the house, thinking maybe she had somehow snuck back in, but there was no sign of her. It hadn't taken any longer then that for him to feel a disquieting veil of anxiety to fall over the entire house.

Then her phone had been found, cast into the shrubbery by the roadside.

Loki walked through the house with the feeling of treading through a hazy dream. Jane sobbed anxiously, making phone call after phone call... screaming demands into the phone. Thor did his best to console her, but his primary concern at this moment in time was not Jane. His concern was for his brother. He knew what Loki was capable of and he waited... Thor waited for reality to strike and release the warrior heart inside his frail shell.

It did not take long. Soon every one of his muscles and veins tensed in rage. He stood at the living room window, the exact spot where he and Darcy had first truly spoken to each other, as the dreamlike quality melted around him.

There was never a greater insult then to have a cherished possession taken from the safety of your protection and care. Loki knew this first hand. He had felt these emotions when the Frost Giants had broken into the weapons vault and attempted to steal the _Casket of Ancient Winters_. Everyone had believed he had been the one who had shown then the way in, _to ruin Thor's big day, _but he had not. He had welcomed the postponing of Thor's coronation. Even in those days he had loved his brother dearly, but he knew Thor's place was not on a throne but on a battlefield. It was where his heart was. There he could take action without deliberating about the morals of right and wrong in any given situation. That being said, Loki had not caused the break in. Yes, he had been consoled by the fact that the intruders had not succeeded in attaining their target. He had not hungered for the recompense that Thor has sought, but it did not diminish the anger he had for having his home broken into.

Now it was much the same... however this time, he reacted as Thor had back then. His thirst for blood was just as strong. He should not of let her out of his sight. He should have been more careful. He had dropped his guard and now it was his fault she was in danger.

_ My fault she was unprotected._

:

Loki cut his eyes to the people standing on the other side of the room, talking loudly. Yelling. Cursing. Jane crying. Loki's eyes moved fluidly to Tony Stark, cursing loudly pointing an accusing finger at Agent Hill. Loki knew that this metal man was particularly fond of Darcy, even to the point that he felt a glimmer of jealousy, but his particular manner at this moment made Loki's respect for him grow. All the _Avengers_ had a soft spot of the outspoken quirky woman but none voiced their determination to get her back safe quite like this one did.

When the yelling died down a little, Loki looked down at his hands.

Everything had been perfect. He could remember every detail about that morning. Her wild beauty when angry with him. Her smile over breakfast. The banter of teasing Thor with his new nickname. The insatiable urge he felt to kiss her as she sat at the table waving a strawberry around in the air, grinning like a child. Loki exhaled a very tight breath from within his chest. He should have told her that he loved her. Because he did. He just wished he hadn't been such a coward, afraid to admit that even to himself let alone her.

Darcy Lewis had made him happy. She had introduced him to a world he had never imagined was possible, in making him feel something other then suspicion and anger. She was feisty and opinionated. She was annoying and refreshing but so perfectly mortal. So perfectly _Darcy_. And now… she was gone.

"We will find her." Thor's soothing voice found Loki in the tense room and filtered over him.

Loki's chest tightened. He wanted nothing more then to rip someone to pieces but he resisted that urge. There was a hellish storm of anger raging within him, but without any worthwhile excuse to release it, it was better to save that anger. He would need that strength... that Berserker's rage and might... when the moment truly counted. Now was not that time.

"If she isn't I will, by_ any means necessary_, destroy this entire world and _everything_ on it." Loki vowed in a deadly whisper. Trying desperately to control his limitless wrath. "…the first chance I get."

No one in SHIELD or the _Avengers_ in it's entirety, had properly known about the relationship between Darcy and Loki. They all knew of some kind of unofficial fling of some sort, but none of them had known the extent of it. Now, however, as they regarded Loki in such a state with such threats easily on hand... they were suddenly privy to the true extent in which he cared for her. It was both shocking and worrisome but, wisely, none made their true feelings known.

"I have no doubt you will." Thor replied quietly, placing a hand onto his shoulder.

Despite his anger, Loki did not fling it off. Instead his hands clenched into a tighter fist, his short nails digging into the pale skin they sound on his palm. As he did so, Scott Travis entered the room and went to Agent Hill. Loki stood up, immediately, his enraged gaze fixed on the exchange of careful whispers between the two. Travis spoke quietly to Hill then moved out of the way as she strode over to the main console. Everyone's eyes followed her.

"What?" Loki demanded, his tall strong form emanating the coiled spring of unpredictable anger within.

Agent Hill pulled up a window on the console and displayed it on the larger screen on the wall. A man's face appeared with a fairly clean profile and nasty little scar on his chin. Information scrolled along the screen on either side of his profile but Loki's eyes burned into the man's profile, committing every detail of it to memory.

"This is Blake Saunders." Maria Hill declared. "We picked up his profile from the security footage. Our camera's were out for 45 seconds people, but that was long enough for these guys. They knew what they were doing, the location of all cameras and surveillance equipment, hitting us hard with an offsite virus mere seconds before the abduction. Tech managed to pick this image out of the corroded data, but it's all we have to work with."

An image, however blurred, appeared on the screen next of the man in question climbing out of a dark van. It was only an image but it made Loki's anger rise as if the man had been standing before him in this very room. This was the man who took her. The one who took Darcy.

"Who is he?" Tony questioned, frowning darkly.

"He used to be one of us. A level eight Agent. He went missing eight weeks ago and was presumed dead." Hill responded tightly. "...Meaning he knows how to hide. He couldn't of been able to do this alone, seeing as only top level Agents knew Thor and Loki were on earth, so we know he's working with someone with connections. The men seen with him in the video are not SHIELD. They have no background, no prints… nothing. No way to track them, no way to tag them. From their tactic they're probably ex-military. Meaning, thanks to the government, all their identity's been scrubbed from the system."

"Great." Clint grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. "So what's the plan?"

Hill exhaled. Her eyes slid from the screen, that still held everyone's attention, and rested them on the floor. In all her years with SHIELD, dealing with the strangest and bleakest of situations, it was the first time she had _no idea_ what to do and no way to ask the only one who might.

As everyone waited for Hill to lay down the law, Thor turned to his brother again and spoke quietly.

"Brother. A word?"

Loki turned to Thor, silently questioning the misguided time he had chosen but Thor did not back down.

"In private." Thor added, motioning for the door. Without another word he strode over to it, leading his brother reluctantly from the room.

Once outside in the bright hallway, Loki frowned darkly at his brother.

"What?" He demanded, his voice quiet yet sharp like a razor, his eyes glaring at anyone who was brave enough to pass by them.

"You are loosing control."

"I am in _complete_ control." Loki hissed

"Do not lie to me, brother, I can read it clearly in your eyes." Thor returned with a disappointed frown. "We cannot afford emotions to cloud our judgment. Not now when-"

"Do not lecture me on emotion." Loki growled. "You have no-"

"I know how much you care for Darcy." Thor interjected, sympathy cooling the anger he could have matched Loki's with. "Do not lash out at me. I am on your side. I will do anything to return Darcy to you safely, I swear."

Loki growled a wordless reply. He didn't appreciate Thor's consoling tone, nor did he like the feeling that Thor felt impelled to reassure him that he would return Darcy to him. It made him, the one who cared for her most, feel useless and quite frankly feel more powerless then he actually was.

Loki took a deep breath and raised his hands, smoothing his ink black hair. He was agitated. Incensed. Even though Thor's comment had shifted the focus of his anger it did not make him forget the man's profile he had seen on the screen. The face that was now burned into his memory.

Loki thought of Darcy. He hoped she was alright because he was serious when he expressed the amount of rage that would fall upon this world should she be harmed. He would do anything… go anywhere… make any allegiance necessary to avenge her. He didn't care if it killed him. He had done far worse things under far better circumstances.

"Perhaps it would be best if you let Agent Hill take command of this rescue. Take some time, _prepare._ Center yourself_."_ Thor suggested. "You are not-"

"I am not a child." Loki frowned darkly. "Do not order me about as if I were one."

"Loki, you are of no help blinded by anger." Thor scolded.

"You do not know _what my anger can accomplish_." Loki growled, his voice raising by a few precious degrees with each word.

Thor frowned dismally. "I know exactly what your anger can accomplish brother, but you have come too far to sink back into the veil of darkness. I beg of you. If not for me… then for Darcy, do not fall to _that place _again."

Loki was silent. He studied his brothers' pleading face. He did not wish to sink back to the hellish shadows of his mind either, nor revisit those dark scars he had collected after his fall from the rainbow bridge but he couldn't see any other way to accomplish this without them. Those wounds and shadows empowered the wild tormented soul within him and gave him strength and determination like nothing else could. A lethal combination he would need to return the woman he loved.

"I do not see how I have the luxury of choice any longer." Loki replied darkly. "I will employ _anything_ at this point."

"At the risk of sacrificing the woman you love?"

Loki glared at Thor, offended by the mere suggestion. "Why do you think I'd ever need to sacrifice _anything_?"

Thor regarded Loki's pride with a sorrowful frown. "If you choose to walk that path again you will lose _something_. Last time you lost your place in Asgard, your family's trust, your own rationality… do you want to risk loosing something _even dearer_ to you?"

Loki was silent. He would have lashed out at Thor for attempting such a comment but his words hit their intended target. They found that last vulnerable crack in his defense and released their fatal poison… doubt.

Darcy had commented before that she would not be able to forgive him if he returned to his old ways. Returned to that anger and conscious-less acts of violence he had exercised on Earth before, but Loki had not believed her. He had selfishly held to the idea that he could sway her, especially as their relationship grew serious but now… he wasn't so sure. Surely she could never love the wounded man he had been, chasing a hollow promise of glory whilst wrapped in a shroud of lies and hatred.

"You don't know anything about her." Loki responded darkly, trying in vain to combat the doubt growing within him thanks to Thor's well chosen words.

Thor was silent, shrewdly studying his brother's tormented gaze. Like a shadow had fallen over Loki, he began to look like the man who had threatened to destroy everything he held dear two years ago. The man who would have willingly committed genocide of his own race just to prove his worth as a son and King. It tore at Thor's heart. He loved his brother, more then anything, but… this dark creature that always seemed to take over… he could not sympathize with when it inhabited his brother's body.

"All I know is how Darcy feels about you… and that is enough for me." Thor responded gently.

Thor knew Loki. They had grown up together as brothers, friends and accomplices in childhood's adventures and mischief. Thor knew Loki and what he was like. They had seen each other through everything as children and youth… even some bad times as adults. Thor knew this dark creature that had become the persona of Loki lately did not belong in his fun loving brother. It did not belong in a man who loved his family, had always looked out for his friends, and had been the one who had the uncanny ability to procure a smile from _anyone_.

Yes, Loki was extremely dangerous but such warrior traits were taught to _anyone_ living in the house for the Allfather, it was an exclusive right to any royal family member or warrior either born under the King's roof or brought under it by his command. Still… _Loki was not the monster this world had made him out to be._

"After everything I've done to you and your precious Earth… you are content to blindly allow me to act on out my own free will because of the actions of one mere mortal?" Loki questioned, disbelief shadowing his gaze but his tone dripping with mockery.

Thor leveled his gaze with him. "Say what you must to please your ego, but I know you care for her as much as she does for you."

Loki frowned but Thor did not drop a beat.

"You are an excellent liar, brother, but I do not believe you've fabricated your love of her out of lies." Thor continued. "I was beginning to believe I had lost you forever after your actions with the Chitauri but now you've been returned to your right mind. I know you will always carry those scars but for all the good she has opened you up to… Darcy Lewis will _always_ have my thanks."

Loki looked at Thor with an ounce of surprise, causing Thor's blue eyes to spark with pleasure.

"Jealously I've watched the two of you… remembering the times when you and I used to talk and laugh as you do with her. I've missed those times… more then I'd realized."

Words failed Loki. He too remembered those times, long before his mind had been poisoned by the shadow of Thor's rise to greatness in Odin's eyes. Days when life for both of them had been so comfortably simple, wrought with adventure and youthful pride that there had not been room for jealousy and ambition.

"So have I." Loki murmured, sudden emotion glazing his tormented eyes... softening his frown. _He truly did_.

"We need those times again." Thor attempted carefully, desperately meaning it. "Maybe once we've rescued Darcy…?"

"Maybe." Loki replied tightly, setting his jaw as his sentiment faded upon the mere mention of her.

His concern for what the future would be like if they _couldn't_ rescue her. At first he refused to entertain the idea, but now he allowed himself to envision it. He didn't have to think on it long before he knew it wouldn't be much of a future, should he loose her. Thor frowned, catching those haunted faraway thoughts in his brother's eyes.

_"Loki,_ Darcy will be fine. It makes no sense for them to harm her."

"That doesn't mean anything." Loki replied, his anger suddenly returning. "I should have protected her."

"There was nothing you could have done. With warning yes, you could have, but not how it came about." Thor reposed thoughtfully. "The only chance we have to find her, safely, is if we all support the efforts of SHIELD to find her. Besides, I am sure that if something prevented us from finding her, father would help."

Loki let out a bark of wounding laughter, thinking back to the initial day Darcy had been taken. Thor had tried to contact Odin, on his behalf, but Odin hadn't answered. Loki knew that if he could return to Asgard, even just for a few minutes to request that Heimdall locate Darcy, he _could_ find her. He knew it was possible for Heimdall to find her but thanks to Odin, Loki wasn't permitted even that. Not even Thor had returned to Asgard since arriving with him at the outset of his banishment. Loki twisted his hands into a tight fist of frustration. If he had his power, his magic, Darcy could easily be found.

"Odin would not help." Loki glared at Thor, and snarled at his twisted loyalty to the Allfather. "He _enjoys_ my suffering."

"No, he does not." Thor defended fiercely, completely ignoring the armed guards that walked by them in the bright corridor. "Why would he of told Darcy that he believes you can be saved if he 'enjoys your suffering'? How would you explain the choice he gave you to live out your sentence on Earth instead of in the prisons of Asgard?"

"You forget what happened before he sent me here." Loki returned sourly. "If you'd of been there you wouldn't defend him so loyally."

"I have not forgotten." Thor replied, his tone quiet and reflective. "... nor will I attempt to justify father's actions in taking your power but you must try to understand that it was nessesary. For the sake of the mortals here, if not your own safty."

Loki scoffed. "He took my power, Thor. _Ripping_ it from my flesh. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

Thor was silent, he dropped his gaze to the floor and exhaled a sigh.

Loki's eyes remained fixed upon him as he did so but as his thoughts returned to another torture he had been forced to endure, Loki had to direct his gaze away from his brother. He turned his back to Thor and raised his hand to his face, massaging his tired eyes as he tried not to think of the searing heat boiling the marrow of his bones...

Finally Thor spoke. "I do not agree with the means in which the Allfather took your power... but you knew it was necessary when you chose Earth as your sentence."

Loki scoffed and rested his hands on his narrow hips as he gave his head a small shake of disgust. He didn't understand. _He would never understand_. Odin had only withheld Thor's power from him while on Midgard for a short time. When Odin had taken _his_ power, he had removed it ability by ability. Almost digging through everything that he was, in efforts to remove it all. Odin took everything but the spell he had cast over him as a babe... masking the creature that he truly was.

Odin removing his power... _making him mortal_... was not not the same as linking his power to a single object like Mjölnir, as he had for Thor's banishment. _It was very different._

Thor raised his head, fixing his steady gaze upon Loki's back."Both you and I know that the only way to ensure the protection and safety of the people of Midgard was to take your magic from you."

Loki too raised his head. _Yes,_ he did know it was the only way. Binding his magic would have been easier and less painful but if his magic was bound _he would have_ found a way to access it. He knew he would have. It was clear Odin knew it as well. Thus the fact that he had removed his power completely.

"Father will return your power to you, he would not hold out that opportunity only to deny you the chance to use it again when the day came." Thor continued, his tone dropped to that which accompanied a loving whisper.

Loki turned ninety degrees and met his brother's gaze with a loaded expression. Thor clenched his teeth as his chest tightened. It was the same look Loki gad given him on the barge after they had fought over the fact that he should 'say goodbye' to Jane. It was a look both Loki and their mother employed to hide their true emotions but after so long he was learning to recognize it.

_Now would be ideal_- Loki's gaze told him.

Thor exhaled, forcing a tender smile. "It will be returned _when you are worthy_."

Loki's fake little smile never wavered but the sadness in his eyes only intensified as those words causing him to remember the events of Thor's own banishment with reluctance. Odin had banished Thor and sent Mjölnir to Midgard with the vow that Thor could have the power to wield it _only once he was worthy_. Despite everything he had been through, Thor had not been able to wield it until he had sacrificed his life. _Only then was he worthy._ Was that what it would take? An incredible act of selfless courage?

Loki did not know… nor did he believe he would until such a moment came.

: : :

A dark room was what Darcy expected to find once the hood over her head was removed but instead she was standing in an office. It was night. Outside, the unfamiliar city lights shown brilliantly over it's fair metropolis. Inside the office however, the lights were rather dim, but from what she could tell looked like a lawyer's office or something similar. It was confusing, because her shock of being kidnapped was consoled by the mere thought that this was probably SHIELD or a sister organization out to protect her. Of course, part of her knew this might of been the bad guys, but wouldn't SHIELD of been able to protect them at home? They couldn't kidnap her from her own backyard while SHIELD was watching... could they?

Darcy glanced from her right to her left, taking note of the two men standing on either side of her were wearing uniforms very similar to that of the commando style soldiers who worked for SHIELD. She exhaled a deep breath, comforted by some signs of familiarity, but the fact that she had not yet noticed SHIELD insignia on anything still made her a little wary. _SHIELD put their image on everything._

She swallowed and blew some hair out of her face as her eyes rested on the man standing behind the large desk on the far side of the room. He turned, set a black folder on his desk and approached slowly. He had an uncanny resemblance to that of an Arab mobster, if such a thing existed, but besides looking a little stern he didn't look necessarily evil.

"Welcome Miss Lewis."

Darcy's gaze narrowed as she was surprised to find a rather charismatic English accent, that was difficult to gage, coming from his lips.

"I hope your journey was not an entirely unpleasant one." He continued as he came around his desk and motioned to one of the expensive leather chairs positioned nearby. "Please, do have a seat."

Darcy looked at the chair rather sceptically but before she made a move she glanced at the two soldiers flanking her. _If she moved would they drop her? Was this a test?_ She was unsure. She'd seen enough TV shows and movies not to chance it. The Englishmen seemed to understand her hesitation however because he gave a little smile and motioned to the two men with a light flick of the wrist gesture, something she guessed meant he was fine.

"Thank you gentlemen, that will be all. Miss Lewis and I have much to discuss." He ordered, his voice quite stern and yet still softly alluring.

Both soldiers stood at attention then nodded. "Very good Mr. Bakshi."

: : :

* * *

><p>: On a side note, how many of you guys watch <em>MARVEL<em> A_GENTS OF SHIELD_? And more importantly, how were the reactions to the mid-season finale episode?

So many things to like and dislike but here are a few of mine, chosen at random...

(1) Pretty much amazement with Coulson's kick-ass fighting moves, (2) mixed feelings when I realized Coulson and Cal are pretty much the same guy... except one is superlative good and the other bad. Weird, I know. (3) Also, I'm very curious to find out what happens with Raina. I mean claws, golden eyes and quills... somehow I don't think Flowers expected that. (4) Tripp... need I say more? *sniffs*


	20. Chapter 20

: Hello everyone. Again, I've noticed we have a few new people joining us in the journey of this story so I just wanted to welcome you all and again make sure you know that I encourage notes from everyone. Whether you just want to share some constructive criticism or you want to offer a suggestion... freak out/fangirl(or fanboy) about something or even just ask a question... I welcome it all. If you'd rather not partake in any of that, I totally understand and wish you all some happy reading. Thanks for giving me (and my imagination) a shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Warriors Stand<strong>

: : :

_-Six Weeks Ago-_

_Darcy rolled her eyes at Agent Hill's frown. It was just annoying, the extensive scolding she was getting when she'd done nothing wrong. Seriously? Everything was fine. Sure, she and Loki were now in a relationship, but it's not like he was going to try to usurp governmental control of the planet behind their backs. He hadn't brainwashed her into being a badie, whom he would then use against the planet in some form or another. It was just crazy how nuts this woman was being. _

_"Darcy, I don't think you are taking me seriously. You're breaking protocol here." Maria frowned, pointing harshly at the file open on the desk between them. _

_"And you forget, I am not a SHIELD agent." Darcy countered, folding her arms over her chest. "That ship has sailed."_

_Maria's jaw tightened. Yes. SHIELD had offered jobs to Dr. Foster and her intern at the same time they offered positions to Ian Boothby, in the wake of the attack on London. They had all showcased their impressive skill-sets yet again, and SHIELD could use people like them on a regular basis. Unfortunately, only Ian Boothby had accepted the offer. Maria had always believed Darcy would have accepted a position as well, quite enthusiastically in fact... but she followed Dr. Fosters refusal and now it was clear she was_ not_ about to let SHIELD forget it. _

_"Agent or not, that does not diminish the severity of this situation." Hill countered, raising her chin. "And you_ are_ still affiliated with this organization."_

_Darcy scoffed, raising her own chin in challenge at the stern Agent seated across from her. "You are so concerned with us, and what might or might not happen, that you're ignoring everything else that's going on. You're blind to the real world. I mean come on, you are so focused on us that you probably have a couple bad guys on the pay roll and you don't even know it."_

_Raising a brow, Darcy pursed her lips as she gave her head a rather insolent little toss. "Yup, that's right. I said it."_

_Maria uttered a little groan and rested her forehead against her hand, massaging it irritably. It was going to be a long day with Miss Darcy Lewis signed into the compound._

: : :

Agent Hill stood before her hotel window and gazed out at the landscape it displayed. A headache spider-webbed behind her eyes and caused her to sigh. She wished she had better memories concerning that meeting with Darcy several weeks prior, but that was it. She would never of believed it then, but Darcy had been right. There had been someone with a hand in SHIELD's pockets. Someone, _somewhere,_ who was making a mess of everything they were trying to do. She had reports to prove it.

Victoria Hand and Agent Blake were currently working tirelessly to weed out the traitor with the aid of Agents Sitwell and Garrett and their teams... as well as a handful of true loyal Agents, but nothing was coming to fruition. It was maddening, especially since the trail of Darcy's disappearance was nonexistent and her powerful friends were demanding answers.

Maria massaged her forehead and turned away from the view as her phone buzzed, feeling very much like she was drowning with no land in sight. She wished she could say it couldn't get any worse but she knew this was only the beginning of something much bigger.

: : :

A security detail was a constant in the days that followed. Thor was adamant it was not necessary but Agent Hill insisted because as she put it, she didn't need '_another issue like Puente Antiguo'._ Apparently there was enough for SHIELD to worry about these days but their lack of confidence, as well as their shortened leash, made things even tenser around the Foster house then they already were.

In those few days that stalked the day Darcy had gone missing, Thor felt helpless as he watched his brother withdraw into himself further then he had ever done before. He became nothing more then a silent conduit of the darkest emotions any man could have, and it pained his brother to be forced to sit and watch it happen. He wished he could do something but without having the authority... without having the ear of the Allfather... he did not know what he could do. He was powerless and it drove him mad. Despite all that, Thor spent many sleepless nights keeping watch over his troubled brother without knowing what he was thinking or feeling... a dangerous situation if there ever was one.

Himself, Loki spent all this time stewing in the anger within himself... drawing from the experience he had with Thanos and the Other... bottling up that anger and saving it for the moment when he could put it to the best of use. He had waited too long, expecting the mortals to act when they did nothing... so he prepared to act _himself._

It had been a month since he had seen Darcy.

: : :

Whenever news came, the trio made the trip to the SHIELD base to discuss whatever it was that had come up. It was logical, seeing as their safety at the house had been compromised, but even then it didn't seem the best of choices. Where Loki had before seen anxiety in the faces of the SHIELD agents milling around the compound, he now found a distant equanimity. Even Thor noticed the change amongst the mortals and was put on guard.

This day was no exception. Agent Hill had called, requesting an immediate meeting with the two Asgardians and they had responded to her call immediately. As Jane disappeared with Erik into the facility, Thor and Loki headed off to find Hill but once again they were wary of their surroundings. Something in the air seemed off, and although Thor made no efforts to show any discomfort, Loki narrowed his gaze and studied each face they passed.

A few were unaffected by this change in the personal Loki noticed but as he strode through the long cool gray corridor, he put the variation of Midgardian actions out of his mind. His gnawing distrust with this place could wait. Darcy could not.

He knew he was perched on a dangerous edge. He knew that, should he fall and give into his anger and the proposed madness to be without his green eyed mortal, _everyone had better be wary._ He had meant every threat he had uttered on the subject over the past weeks and he would see them through the first chance he got.

"I would appreciate the use of a weapon." Loki remarked tightly as they headed for the briefing room.

Thor turned his head to him, taking in his shallow skin and tight lipped expression. Loki's eyes were dark and flecked with torment in a way that was both beautiful and frightening. Thor knew how much his brother loved Darcy, even if he didn't wish to confess it aloud. He loved Darcy more then he had anyone besides their mother and it made his heart ache to see Loki forced to endure such pain because of it. Sadly, Thor also knew what his brother was capable of, the threat of his anger. He could not release that upon Midgard… at least not yet. Not without a worthwhile purpose.

"When you need a weapon I will give you one. That time has not yet come, brother." Thor replied firmly, his blue eyes conveying the true sadness he felt in having to deny him this simple request.

Loki's frown deepened but he did not fight Thor's reply. He understood his apprehension but it did not sooth his anger. Regardless, he hadn't the time to obsess because they entered the same room Agent Hill endlessly seemed to occupy these days. Both Tony Stark and Clint Barton were seated around the large table but it was the woman standing off to Agent Hill's right that caught his immediate attention.

It was _Sif._

Loki stiffened immediately and although Thor had enough sense to be the first to greet their old friend, Sif's gaze only met his for a moment before returning to Loki's. He watched her carefully, reserving some misgivings about her unexpected arrival and her current presence at this facility. _He had requested Odin's assistance weeks ago and now he chose to send her?_

Loki set his jaw and maintained his place _just_ inside the door, his stance easily infusing enough tension into the room that it was unable to go unnoticed. Loki had great respect for Sif. He always had. She was a formidable warrior. It was true that in his youth he _had been_ jealous of her undying love of his brother, who had always been blind to the affection she had for him. It was also true that he had not been necessarily _reserved_ in that jealousy either. It had been the reason he had turned her hair black... to show her that her beauty and talents made her the most unique of the Aesir in his eyes, as much as a simple physical change made her unique in everyone else's.

Unfortunately Sif had not seen his trick in the same light. Even despite his adamant claims that she was more beautiful now then she had ever been, she had refused his attempts to woo her. She had been furious in fact, and once she made her demands that he turn her hair back to it's stunning gold, Loki refused. He was hurt that she still preferred Thor, even despite his blindness to her love of him, and he refused to grant a request that might endear her to him even more.

Time passed and eventually they got over that incident. Loki accepted the fact that she would never love him, and Sif... she had given up the resentment of her new look. Despite the fact that she never came to love his tricks, they had still been able to maintain an agreeable relationship over the decades, allowing them to become powerful allies. Of course it would never come close to the relationship she and Thor seemed to share but it was enough for them both.

This day however, Sif regarded Loki in a new light.

Once she had said her greetings to Thor, Sif returned all attention to Loki and held his gaze more courageously then most could boast while he was in such a state.

"Loki."

"Lady Sif." Loki responded, his voice sounding rather tight but his fake smile was so perfect that none would of been the wiser of his true thoughts.

Sif however raised her chin slightly. She knew Loki's slights, his lies... and this smile was one of the perfected ones. She knew he was not glad to see her. That he was reluctant to talk, but they had to. So, she turned to Agent Hill.

"If I may?"

Hill nodded. "Of course."

Bowing her head to the mortal woman out of respect, Sif took several steps forward in his direction and stopped before him. Her shield and double bladed sword fixed securely on he back, her stance one that was always ready to move. However, the warrior softened the look she gave him, only now being close to him was she able to let down her guard a little upon seeing the torment in his eyes... despite her naive surprise to find it there.

"Might I request a private word?"

Despite his reservations of hearing some message, _no doubt related from Odin himself_, Loki turned and returned to the hallway with Sif close behind. Behind them, they left a room of tense silence that was accentuated by guarded looks all around.

Striding out into the hall, Loki cast a glance up and down the empty corridor before he turned and faced his once-companion. Always the cautious one, Sif glanced up and down the hallway as well before she dared to speak. When she didn't, she met Loki's tortured emerald gaze with a measure of compassion he did not expect to find upon her face. She seemed unsure of what she wanted to say. Truth be told he didn't blame her. He hadn't spoken to Sif alone since before the events on Joutenheim, so he too was rather lost for anything beyond a smart remark.

Suddenly as if only noticing she'd still not spoken, Sif stood a little straighter, her entire body stiffening. "I-"

_"Please._ Don't try and justify him." Loki frowned, holding a palm up towards her, stopping her dead. "I am in no mind to listen to you spout-"

"If you would just be silent, as you ought to..._ being faced with an ally_, you will know that I am not here to feed your anger towards the Allfather." Sif retorted firmly, holding her own.

Loki was silent, his tongue turning to ash in his mouth as he stared at this woman. Resenting the fact that she could so easily call him out like this after so long... as if nothing had transpired between them and they were still children playing in the woods, as they had many years ago. Loki stood a little straighter. He was angry he had been fooled into believing something by the means of his own eagerness _and then_ to be caught in his mistaken by the likes of Sif... that was not something he had ever enjoyed.

Sif exhaled a breath, her jaw tensing. "My presence here is _not_ by the wish of the Allfather."

Loki frowned. _Odin had not sent her?_ Then why was she here? She had not obligations to him. No prior claims or some debt that needed to be repaid. Sif must have noticed this change in him, however minimal, because she allowed the briefest of smiles to tug at the corners of her mouth.

"You defied the Allfather?" He questioned, reading that smile with the talents of an expert translator, as he raised his chin several degrees. He was unsure if he was suspicious or proud of her embarking upon a path of such defiance. "Why?"

"It was brought to my attention that I may be able to aid you in returning your mortal to her proper place." She replied simply, arching her brow. "That is, if you accept my sword."

Despite everything, including Sif's knowledge of his relationship with Darcy, he scoffed. "Save such flattery for Thor."

Sif arched her brow and frowned at him as she narrowed her gaze. "What would you prefer, _an insult_?"

Loki matched her look. "Isn't that our way?"

Unable to help herself, Sif exhaled a little groan of annoyance. _He had a point_. "Very well, _fool._ Swallow your pride and allow me to aid in finding your mortal or you _will_ regret it."

Loki sighed, giving his eyes a little roll as he strode over to the door. "Needs work but I'll accept the plea."

"I am not-" Sif bit her tongue and growled at him under her breath as that self-satisfying smirk flashed onto his lips. She followed him to the door. "I can hardly see how you _ever_ managed to endear yourself to one of these mortal women."

Loki's nostrils flared as he grabbed the door, hauled it open then leaned forward as Sif made a move to slip through it before him. She paused and met his gaze as he narrowed it at her, his lips curving into a delicious smile.

"Oh come now, Sif. _You know how_."

Sif clenched her teeth and rolled her eyes before she slid her gaze effortlessly to Thor waiting at the end of the large table. She thought of his own mortal woman here on Midgard and, with a deep breath, she entered the room. It was difficult for her to be here, knowing very well the depth of his love for these mortals, Jane in particular, but she did not show it. In situations like these she followed the example of her late queen and hid her emotions behind a mask. Loki was not the only one who had learned valuable lessons from the Queen of Asgard... he was not the only one who still mourned her passing.

Loki, for his part, followed a step or two behind and joined all those gathered in this meeting room of SHIELD with a little more hope then he had expected to feel in such a moment. Their history aside, he was glad to have Sif's sword at his disposal. She was a fierce warrior, one that could certainly turn the tide of any battle if given the chance... and he needed all such warriors he could get.

:

It was a grainy image but there was enough to go on. The analysts working the computers gave a brief explained of the crude video as it played through it's short feature. It was some sort of security footage featuring a man and a woman attending a function for some partners of Quinn Worldwide, who apparently were of some interest in the Darcy abduction.

"The man is Blake Saunders, as Agent Hill has already established." The female blond analyst explained, whilst her Scottish partner paused the video for a moment and pulled up a facial recognition of the man in question.

"The woman?" Agent Hill questioned, arms crossed and holding quite the military stance at the left of the console.

The female analyst frowned and turned her attention to her partner as the video played on another moment and the couple in question appeared through the crowds once again. This time Saunders' arm was around his shapely companion as they mingled. Clearly she was an ally of his.

"Unfortunately we don't get a good enough look at her face. Not enough to get a match with any of our programs." He replied, a touch of annoyance in his voice. He was not used to failing at his job, not with all the resources he had at his fingertips, and it was as annoying for him as it was for Hill to be denied this information.

"What about the other camera feeds?" She questioned, not likely to believe this was the only feed.

He frowned a little deeper and shook his head. "Sorry Ma'am. We couldn't pick out anything usable from this or any other feed."

Hill clenched her teeth and nodded with acceptance. It was unfortunate, because they could really use another face to add to the roster against them but it was even more clear that Saunders was onto them. Hiding the face of his partner/companion. The analysts might not believe this was what he was doing, but it clearly was. It wasn't by fluke that they couldn't analyze the woman's face. It was Saunders main focus to keep her anonymous.

"Alright. That will be all." Hill nodded to the analysts a moment later when the looping feed returned to it's beginning.

The nodded and stood, ready to collect their things and return to the lab when they were stopped. A shadow fell over them and they looked up into the stern face of the god of mischief.

"Play it again." He commanded.

With a rather anxious concern upon their faces they cut theirs eyes to Agent Hill, silently requesting orders.

Hill frowned and moved forward, coming to their aid most graciously.

"Loki, I don't think we-"

Loki cut his darkened gaze to hers and, with a slow and steady rise of his chest, he repeated his order. "Play it again."

Hill released a little groan and motioned to the analysts. _Do it_.

As he turned, Loki ignored the stern frown on Thor's face and strode over before the monitor for a closer look. As the video played he was joined by a silent companion and as his eyes scanned the screen as it ran through it's silent video, so did hers.

"What did you see?" Sif questioned privately.

Loki was silent a moment then he reached out and touched his index finger onto the screen, pausing it's feed himself. "There."

Sif narrowed her gaze and peered a little closer at the grainy image, as did everyone else but for reasons unknown. In the video, as the couple mingled with drink in hand, the woman turned and part of her profile became visible for the _briefest_ moment. Sif's jaw tightened as she pulled away from the screen and looked at Loki. There was regret in her gaze but not enough to make it clear that she believed this. There was no regret in his gaze, only an affirmative kind of anger that told her he was not going to let it end like this.

"It's her." He confirmed privately.

"Who?" Hill demanded from her place as she peered at the image. "What are we looking at?"

Loki turned and regarded her and the analysts with little regard, but as Thor approached as well he was emboldened to give his reply with some restraint.

"It's Darcy."

The entire room was silent to him. Hill acted with the swiftness of an army Sergent, barking orders and questioning the analysts, demanding they compare the data to the information already on file. Whereas most of these meetings included Tony Stark, Clint Barton and Jane Foster... besides Agent Hill and her analysts, thankfully it only included those of Asgardian descent. Which, respectfully allowed the room to fall into a tense silence that was not marred by angry words or sarcastic demands.

Sif already stood by Loki's side, still gazing at the image on the screen whilst trying to wrap her head around this in a way that did not include all the factors she was used to. Here it was unlikely there were magical spells and devices that could turn an enemy into an ally, or vice versa. After all she'd heard and seen this mortal of his, she doubted true defection was a probability Loki was willing to entertain... so she wisely kept silent.

Following her wise lead, Thor came up along Loki and remained silent himself. He just stood off Loki's left shoulder whilst Sif stood off to his right. Each lending a kind of wordless support as his mind worked through this problem. _This blow._

Loki stared hard at the image on the screen. He looked beyond the crowds of people and the ease of the occasion he found her in. He even ignored the apparent familiarity between her and this man. His hand on her waist and the curve of a smile on her face. Anyone might of lost hope on those details alone but not Loki. However crude and limited this video was, it was long enough to see that she wasn't herself. Her body language, regardless of how careful she was with it, told him that she was vulnerable.

_...and a vulnerable Darcy Lewis was a woman_ _he was going to find and protect.  
><em>


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One: Inside The Two Headed Beast**

: : :

"A live video chat?" Tony said for what seemed like the tenth time in a span of several minutes. "What the hell do they plan to accomplish with that besides pissing us off?"

"They're growing brazen. We can use that to our advantage." Clint offered stoically from his seat as he stared at the screen, waiting rather anxiously to get on with this. _Hawkeye_ was a trained soldier who rarely expressed many emotions such as fear, anxiety or the like but anyone could tell even he was anxious to get this entire thing figured out. The same as everyone else who occupied this tense room.

"I don't want to watch." Jane mumbled to Thor as she turned her face away from the blank screen before them all.

"Then go." Loki snapped, not even giving her the dignity of his full attention.

Thor looked at him sternly for the comment but directed his eyes back to Jane without even thinking of reprimanding him. There was no need to begin something now. Besides, Sif stood along side Loki and tended to agree with his belief that Jane should not be present for any of this. It pained him, but he believed they were right.

"I do not believe that Loki's wisdom is misplaced in this matter Jane. Perhaps you should not remain. We do not know what to expect from this mortal." He advised wisely.

Jane cut her eyes from him to Loki and, emboldened by the distant look on Sif's face beyond his, she shook her head.

"No…" She replied firmly, swallowing her fears. "Darcy is my friend. _I'm staying_."

Thor gave a shallow nod then turned back to Sif, privately gaging her reaction. The goddess only set her jaw and slid her gaze back to the screen, quietly speaking with Loki as she did. Loki scoffed, his chest rising and falling slowly as he nodded in agreement with her quiet statement.

Without knowing what had been said, Thor knew it was nothing to worry about. Anyone else might of been worried, but Thor knew better. That was not Sif's way. She hadn't a single malicious bone in her body, and he trusted her. Even despite the fact that Jane was here, she did not find a reason to excuse herself. She hadn't missed a single meeting since arriving and Thor was touched. The diligence she employed as she selflessly helped Loki to stay on track and focused, even despite all their issues in the past, was inspiring. It was a monumental task he did not believe anyone besides himself would ever dream of attempting, and yet she achieved a result greater then he _ever_ seemed to.

Just then the blank screen chimed with a pending call.

There was no identification on the screen but Agent Hill accepted the call and within seconds the screen pixelated into a view that displayed a gloomy office with Saunders seated behind a desk and Darcy standing a few feet behind him, her face masked in shadow. You couldn't see much of the room but no one cared about that. That was an analysts job, not theirs. They could comb the video for minute details later, right now everyones attention was on Darcy and the man that had kidnapped her _and nothing else._

Loki's chest slowly rose and fell as his eyes fixed on her shadowy profile. Her face was like a mask. There was no pain or weariness. No ignorantly bold look on her face, nor any smile. However, he could still make out every curve of her face amidst the dimness and the gratitude of seeing her alive and well was almost overwhelming. So much so that he didn't care _who_ she stood behind.

"Saunders." Agent Hill remarked in way of greeting. Her words were tense and dark but Saunders seemed pleased to hear them as such.

_"Hill._ Where's the boss? Fury couldn't make the time to speak with me?" Saunders mocked without conscience.

Hill gritted her teeth. She knew he was prodding her, trying to make her loose her calm. She knew about the issues within SHIELD, the factions of HYRDA who had penetrated their organization and no doubt Saunders was gloating over this fact. That and the fact that Fury was dealing with his own problems at the moment.

Yet Saunders continued without hesitation. "I see you've assembled a few of your playthings for this chat, even a few _new faces_. That's much appreciated, but where is _Captain America _and the _Black Widow_?"

In his chair Clint tensed, his eyes moving easily from the tabletop to the man depicted on the screen. His gaze was anything but controlled. Before anyone else could utter a word however, Agent Hill spoke up and ended the enemies' efforts to unsettle them all.

"We're not here to catch up, Saunders, so just tell us what you want."

"I want you to _grovel,_ Maria." Saunders retorted with a smugness that was clearly a new low. "You and all your_ so-called heroes_ because you _don't_ have a chance this time. You might think you do, but you don't. However, I'm feeling generous on this eve of your destruction so I've come to make you an offer. The Clairvoyant wants something of yours and I'm assuming you want something of his…"

Here, Saunders raised his hand and Darcy stepped forward out of the shadows and reached her own hand out, placing it in his waiting one. With a gentle twist of his wrist, Saunders brought the back of Darcy's hand to his mouth and placed a kiss upon it. As he did, a light smile appeared on Darcy's lips. As she did so the entire room, on this end, seemed to tense. It appeared that this was irrefutable evidence that Darcy was no longer one of them, but Loki only narrowed his gaze. As much as he was sickened by the display, it was Tony who scoffed aloud and attempted to call a bluff, not Loki.

Stark did so with a loud declaration, deeply soaked with arrogance."None of us are stupid enough to side with you, so you'll save yourself some time by-"

"Ah, the famed over-confidence of _Iron Man_." Saunders smiled. "Yes. Your refusal to my offer is noted."

Saunders raised his chin and released Darcy's hand, allowing her to take a rather cozy seat on the arm of his chair. Saunders did not react much to this, making it clear that this was quite ordinary, and narrowed his gaze at the collection of heroes displayed on the view screen before him.

"Play your alter ego as strongly as you might, Mr. Stark, it will not get you very far." Saunders declared icily as he retained his sick little smile of indifference. "Quite frankly I had no plan to kill you all when I had the chance, because there would be no sense to that. Now though, by having one of yours, I can make you suffer in a way you've not experienced since you lost another _motivator_ of the _mighty Avengers_."

Tony's gut filled with lead as Saunders turned his smile into something almost of genuine pain and disappointment at the mention of Phillip Coulson.

"You remember, Stark? I was there on the bridge when Barton attacked us. …when Loki stabbed your friend through the heart." Saunders told him with a sly kind of sickness. "When P-"

_"Saunders._ Enough." Hill interrupted.

Saunders turned away from the turmoil of Tony Stark to meet her furious glare.

"He was your friend too I believe, wasn't he?"

"That isn't the point. We're not here-"

"Oh, but yes we are." Saunders remarked, raising his chin several degrees as he motioned to the woman still perched on the arm of his chair. "If one man can tear apart a group of heroes, if another enemy can lay in wait _inside_ your very organization spreading doubt... what will an innocent little woman do to a group who loves her and want so desperately to '_save'_ her?"

The room was silent. No one dared to chance sending him to explore that idea.

"Very well. Shall we show you what HYDRA can accomplish?" Saunders remarked, raising a questioning brow. Before he had a chance to put some sort of test into effect, Loki stopped him.

"There is no need. _I _accept your offer."

Darcy's eyes moved fluidly across the screen and connected with his as Thor voiced his objection.

"No!" Thor's thick hand seized Loki's arm with a vice-like grip as he lowered his voice. "Think brother. We can do this _without_ sacrifice."

Loki turned his eyes to regard his brother. Where Thor expected to find anger swirling within him like a mad entity, controlling all thought and emotion, he found none. _He knew what he was doing_. Shaken by that look of calm clarity in his brothers' eyes, Thor released his grip on him and allowed Loki to play his hand. Whatever that might be, he was clearly in full control of this unraveling situation.

"That is the most sense I have ever heard, as well as seen, from any of you." Saunders remarked with pointed pleasure to see both Asgardian brothers apparently now in agreement of this offer of his.

"I advise you not celebrate a victory yet, mortal." Loki continued firmly. "There _are_ terms."

Saunders frowned. "I don't believe you are in the position to be negotiating… _for anything_."

Loki's eyes narrowed, that shadow of his deadliest smirk appearing on his thin lips. He moved around the table and its silent patrons, waiting anxiously for something to happen but also in fear of what Loki was about to say. He was mortal now yes, but he was hellishly intimidating when he wished to be... even without the _glow stick of destiny_. Besides, no one seemed brave enough to provoke him. Power or not, he was still a warrior as proficient in his skills as they were in their own.

"Oh, I do not believe you realize what position _I am truly in."_ Loki remarked calmly, sounding almost amused as he went and stood before the table, closer to the screen making himself the focal point.

Saunders did not say a word. Apparently quite wary all of a sudden of what he might have missed since withdrawing from SHIELD. _Did this god have his powers again? _He watched as both other Asgardians in the room approached slowly, almost flanking the raven-haired man in control of the conversation. He seemed to be in control, even leading the other two. _How was this possible when he was a prisoner of theirs? _

"I will accept your price of '_ransom_', handing myself over to you in exchange for the woman _unharmed_."

"How charming." Saunders glowered suddenly, putting away all doubts he might of had. He had orders after all, and those orders were to obtain this Asgardian enemy. "And why should I suggest she was _ever_ being offered up to you?"

"Because you have no choice." Loki replied calmly.

"_No choice_?" Saunders scoffed. "Clearly you have missed the fact that this woman here has pledged an allegiance to HYDRA."

Loki released a little smirk and didn't even dare to to look at Darcy. He gave a little eye-roll of exasperation and tilted his head in a way that seemed especially designed to pacify an exasperating child.

"Any allegiance can be broken." Loki told him, his voice low and dangerous. "But that is not of your concern now, if I am truly what you want, you will never get a another chance. I am swearing it to you. You have my word, my solemn oath that I will not betray your redemption price."

"Loki." Thor hissed.

Loki ignored him but Saunders clearly did not. He cut his eyes from the mighty Thor then back to his intended target. He was not convinced.

"As much as your companions seem to believe you, why should I?" Saunders demanded, stone-faced. "Especially after everything you've done in the past."

"Ask your soothsayer, he should be able to convince you of my merit."

Saunders seemed to consider it.

"My pledge to you is this. As long as you hand over the mortal, unharmed, I will not _slaughter_ you and the rest of your pathetic world. _You have my word._" Loki declared rather eloquently as he raised his hand and laid it lightly on his chest before dropping it, his frown deepening. "Should you choose to ignore this warning, however, even your powerful friend will not be able to help you. I _will_ kill you slowly… brutally, invoking a millennium worth of techniques from my world too brutal for your mortal mind to image. Considering you are familiar with all the _simple acts _I have done to your world thus far, I would suggest you not take this pledge _lightly."_

Saunders was silent. Loki's frown had swiftly dissolved into a glare, causing his face to become such a perfect mask of rage and irrefutable honesty in such an extreme that no one doubted his ability to carry out such a threat. No one, either in this room or in the one Saunders sat, made a sound.

"I swear to you, there will not be _any_ relief... any sanctuary for you on this world _or any other_ that will save you from the ire that is coming for you _and your world _should you harm the mortal."

"And I am just supposed to believe you, that you won't turn on us the second you have what you want? Somehow I don't believe you would be a _helpless captive_."

Loki arched his brow. "I have already agreed to hand myself over in exchange for her life. As long as you honor our arrangement then so will I. I will not interfere in whatever plans you have for me. I swear it."

Saunders was silent another long moment before he raised his chin slightly, masking whatever he felt with a stoic frown. "A tempting offer, I will need time to consider it."

"Go ahead, consult your superiors." Loki offered confidently, reading between then lines, his voice a threatening whisper. "However, my proposition will not be offered for long."

Saunders held Loki's dark gaze only a moment more before the screen went black and the call disconnected. Tense silence filled the room. Yet before anyone could speak, before anyone could demand _what the hell he was thinking to accomplish with such a foolhardy move_, Loki turned to the analyst running the computer at Hill's side.

"Was that ample time?"

The Scottish man frowned, not catching his meaning right away but then he flinched and looked urgently at his computer and commenced typing quite furiously. His stunned regard of Loki and both his compassion for this mortal woman, as well as his terrifying threats, were suddenly forgotten.

"You planned this?" Agent Hill questioned, an anxious frown creasing her brow as she pulled his attention away from the analyst.

"We needed time, didn't we?" Loki questioned sternly.

"How did you know?" Jane frowned._ How did you know they were trying to trace the call? ...that they needed time to do that?_

_"Please."_ Loki grumbled. "I am not ignorant of your technologies' limitations."

"You bought us the time we needed." Clint declared, his eyes fixed upon Loki's stern expression with some disbelief. "Throwing him for a loop with the offer to hand yourself over."

Loki regarded the assassin with a difficult expression to read. This man had heart, he had impressive skill and a deadly seriousness about his work. Loki had always respected him for that, as well as his no-nonsense attitude toward life, but right now he didn't have the time.

"You just might have solved this for us." Maria declared firmly. She was surprised that, out of everyone, Loki would be the one to step up and take a chance. His relationship with Darcy set aside, it was a highly uncharacteristic move for him.

"You didn't have any intention of handing yourself over, did you?" Jane frowned, surprised for this display of courage.

"He _would_ _have_." Sif countered, frowning at her companion but speaking to the entire room. She knew Loki would have willingly handed himself over for Darcy, no questions asked.

Loki did not reply to that.

"Were you really going to let them kill you?" Jane questioned, continuing with shock that Loki would suggest sacrificing himself for anyone, even if it was Darcy.

Loki turned to her and held her gaze with a severe smirk ghosted on his lips.

"You lied to them." Maria spoke up, answering for him. "You didn't have _any_ intention to them laying a hand on you."

"Considering who he is, are you really surprised?" Clint questioned, giving her a wry smirk that was borderline insubordinate.

Agent Hill looked as if she wished to return the smirk but she did not.

"Hey, let's say we hold off on the festivities we're all planning for his funeral long enough to consider the possibility that the Darcy we know isn't _Darcy_ anymore." Tony interjected logically, finally dragging himself out of the pit of conflict the mere mention of Phil Coulson dug for him.

Everyone fell silent, contemplating that terrible thought but Loki just scoffed at the notion.

"There is no need to be concerned for Darcy's state of mind."

"Are you serious?" Tony demanded, throwing an arm out in frustration. "Did you just see _what we saw_?"

Loki narrowed his gaze as his lips curved into the tiniest of smiles. "Do you really believe, in the time we had, I had _no_ effect on her?"

Tony reacted as if he had been struck, he stood a little straighter and frowned. To everyones' surprise, he didn't say a single word to that.

"You mean she's lying?" Jane questioned anxiously. "Darcy was never a good liar."

"Until now, apparently." Clint added, narrowing his gaze suspiciously at Loki.

Loki cut his eyes to the assassin and arched his brow. _Haven't we established her teacher was me? Of course she is a proficient liar_. Watching this, Sif managed the ghost of a smile. Without realizing it, she truly had missed the dynamics of her companions on Asgard, the Warriors Three and Loki alongside Thor and herself. It just wasn't the same when they missed one companion, even if he was rarely able to be trusted.

"Alright, fine. Say we haven't lost her. We still need to get a trace before we can go get her." Tony objected, feeling quite odd to be the one to have to bring them all back to reality _again._

"How long will it take?" Jane questioned anxiously.

"A few minutes and we should know if we have a trace, at the very least." Hill replied.

"Jarvis could have had it traced in-" Tony began but Maria cut him off with a scowl.

"Seeing as that resource is not available at the moment, Mr. Stark, I would suggest you keep those useless little comments to yourself." She counseled firmly.

"Not available? I don't need to be suited-up to run a scan." Tony retorted, pulling his phone from his pocket and waving it through the air.

"Are you saying, you could have been helping this whole time?" Maria demanded, glowering across the table at Tony.

Tony glared right back.

"Hey, forgive me '_Fury'_. I was a little _preoccupied_ by the ransom video featuring a friend of mine to think about-"

"_Excuse me_ Stark?" Maria growled. "Who the hell are you to-"

"Where is Fury anyway?" Tony demanded, all attention on her. "None of us have seen him in-"

"Enough!" Jane boomed from the end of the table, shutting them up for the moment. Tony shook off his annoyance and turned his eyes back to his phone while Maria glanced at the gutsy astrophysicist.

"If your pissing contest is over, we have more important things to worry about." Jane continued, looking back and forth between Maria and Tony. "While the analysts are working on locating a signal we have plans to discuss about _rescuing Darcy._"

"What happens if we _can't_ get a trace?" Clint questioned, drawing the attention away from the frayed nerves of Dr. Foster, as his sensible mind wished to cover all the bases.

"We'll get a trace Legolas." Tony frowned, cutting his eyes across the table.

Clint gave a short nod, everyone had their talents and he for one accepted the skill of Tony's technological assets. The others, however did not seem as convinced.

"If we do not locate them, then I w_ill_ give myself up." Loki declared firmly, returning all attention to him.

"If you do, brother, how do you know they will let her go?" Thor questioned. "It is large a risk-"

"Does it matter?" Tony riposted from his seat, gesturing with his phone still in hand. "They don't let her go, then we just aim a couple of missiles down on the bas-"

"Our whole aim is to extract her _unharmed_." Clint frowned. "There's got to be another way."

Tony mirrored his frown, leaning back in his chair and glancing at his phone when the analyst smacked the desktop and stood. Everyone turned to him, restless for some good news. His look said everything. The anxiety on his face was still there but his eyes looked clearer, he nodded with a smile to the entire room. Loki exhaled a breath and closed his eyes.

"We've got it."

Tony stood, pushing out his chair quickly and waved his phone in the air, as if to prove he had it at the same time as well. "Yup, _we've got it. _Time to suit up, kids."

: : :

It had been a long day.

Darcy strode through the long gray corridor towards her private room, ready to call it a night. She nodded to the others she passed in the hall and maintained her tight lipped expression. It was easy these days not to smile and make jokes.

Arriving at her door, several plain unmarked doors down from the corridor's entrance, she turned the knob and pushed in. Flicking on the light, her gaze washed fluidly over the small bland space, closing the door behind her she waited for the lock to engage before she did anything else. Once the faint click, followed by the muted electronic beep, reached her ears she exhaled a sigh. Removing the small handgun from the holster on her belt, she placed it on the shelf by the door and left it there without another glance. She unzipped her boots next and kicked them aside. Feeling much better, she wiggled her toes and then proceeded to head further into her little room. She went to her little bathroom and showered. After, standing before the mirror as she towel dried her hair, she stared unaffected at her near foreign face in the mirror.

Irritated by that reflection in the mirror she left the bathroom and retrieved the gun from the shelf by the door, carrying it over to her bed side. Setting it down on the side table, she pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. Then, switching off the light, she snuggled down into her pillow and exhaled a deep breath. The silence reached for her like the hungry hands of some childhood monster so she occupied her thoughts with something that had always seemed to ward off the shadows since coming here.

_Hey Heimdall. I guess I made it another day, so let's throw that little tally mark onto the wall with the rest, huh? Bakshi spoke with me today. Dunno where he was but he was eager to know if I was following Saunders' orders. I think I was able to pacify him, but he still scares the crap out of me with that 'you will comply' stuff. What is his deal? Does he really believe they work? I've heard the rumors but... its still hard to believe._

Darcy exhaled a breath and turned onto her side.

_I saw Loki today too but of course you already know that. I don't know what he was thinking on that video but I hope he got my message. I tried to be subtle. It's not like he taught me code or anything but... I know... somehow he knew I'm not one of them._

She hoped so at least. It's not like she had much freedom to express herself when she was playing the part of a crazy HYDRA follower. Still, that worry whether Loki realized that or not wasn't her main worry. Her main worry was much broader then that. It was the same worry she'd had for months, not hours.

_I don't know if it's asking too much... I mean I ask you everyday but still... if something happens to me and I don't get the chance to talk to Odin again, can you please tell him that I tried my best with Loki. Can you tell him that Loki_ has_ changed. He is a good man. I know he's done some bad things in the past but if there's any way you could put in a good word for him… I would really appreciate it. I know you're a good friend of Thor's… so you can ask him yourself… but I swear it's true. He's changed. Then again you're all-seeing aren't you... so you already know all this. Anyway, I'd better sleep now. Thanks again for listening, Heimdall. I appreciate you looking out for me in this hell hole._

With that helpless plea, Darcy tried to sleep. She turned over again and let herself envision that green-eyed god of hers until she slipped into a dreamless sleep. Thoughts of him, as well as fear and lies were her constant companions these days but it was almost comforting the way the saw her to sleep every night just as they greeted her when she woke every morning. Unknown to Darcy, however, she did have a forth companion. One she spoke to every day in hopes of driving off the chilling silence... but also with a secret hope that he might be watching. She never truly believed, that if he was listening, he gave her any thought at all... but it helped to drive off the solitude so she kept up the practice.

The truth, though, was he_ was_ always watching. And when someone was under the watchful eye of Heimdall, they had nothing to fear.


End file.
